Durma Com Os Anjos
by Tia Rovs
Summary: Sakura recebe um par de convites para ficar num hotel de luxo nas montanhas. Todos os seus amigos já tinham planos pro natal, menos seu sensei querido. Precisava apenas convencê lo. No hotel, tudo ocorreria muito bem, se não fosse pelo sonambulismo dela.
1. Chapter 1

**Durma Com os Anjos**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem... Óbvio! Senão o objetivo de vida deles seria apertar o traseiro do maior número de pessoas possíveis... De qualquer forma, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Sumário:** Sakura recebe um par de convites para ficar num hotel de luxo nas montanhas. Todos os seus amigos já tinham planos pro natal, menos seu sensei querido. Precisava apenas convencê-lo. No hotel, tudo ocorreria muito bem, se não fosse o fato de Sakura ser sonâmbula!

Capítulo I:

Venha, venha, Kakashi-sensei!

"Parece bem simples." Ela suspirou enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro. "Vou lá, o convido para passar o natal comigo e pronto!" Ela pensava consigo mesma enquanto tentava arduamente não analisar o quão atirado aquilo soaria a ouvidos alheios!

Se bem que ela não se importava como pareceria. Não mesmo! Quer dizer, porque se importaria? A opinião alheia só servia para isso mesmo! Estar alheia a ela. Afinal, desde quando as pessoas que a mal-diziam pagavam suas contas? Que ela soubesse, nunca!

Deu de ombros, torcendo para que aquele gesto também pudesse se refletir em sua mente, que a droga dos pudores que aprendera em toda a sua vida a deixasse em definitivo!

Era interessante esse negócio de pudores. Tinha-se vergonha por sentir amor, tinha-se vergonha por sentir desejos, tinha-se vergonha por falar a verdade, ainda mais quando se usava palavras chulas para expressar isso! Repare como esse negócio de pudores é profundo... Não podia usar palavras chulas porque normalmente estava relacionado ao sexo, não se pode falar de sexo porque sempre foi tido como algo que moças não deviam saber nada sobre. Ou seja, a tal vergonha de sentir desejos. Decididamente um círculo vicioso! Vai ver que era por isso que ainda era uma virgem aos 20 anos de idade! Não que ela tivesse algum problema com isso... Quer dizer, quantas garotas podiam dizer que se guardaram por tanto tempo para a pessoa certa? Não muitas, ela acreditava... Se bem que todo este tempo só se guardara por culpa desse maldito tabu! Toda essa coisa de pudor! Mas que droga! Isso parecia estar dentro de si até mesmo a raiz do cabelo!

Já não tinha mais os pais para proibi-la disso e daquilo. E mesmo que ainda os tivesse, eles já não poderiam mais controlar a vida de uma kunoichi por formação e excelência... Embora ela não pudesse dizer que não gostava de ser controlada. Gostava de ouvir a opinião de pessoas em que confiasse sobre o certo e o errado. Por mais que ela tivesse algum senso de discernimento, gostava de saber se sua opinião condizia com a da sociedade. Afinal, quem é diferente, é tachado. E ela, com toda a dificuldade que tinha de socialização, não queria ser excluída. Não depois de se desdobrar em várias para manter seus poucos amigos.

Poucas pessoas podiam dizer que sabiam o que se passava com a verdadeira Sakura. E as duas que podiam afirmar tal coisa, eram ambas seus senseis.

A boa e velha Sakura, talvez fosse apenas uma grande acomodada. Uma grande ociosa ou talvez relapsa, se o assunto era sua existência. Pois se acostumara com toda a sua vida premeditada e programada. Controlada por horários e coisas monótonas. Contudo, o tempo e a experiência como jounin, ensinara-a a lidar com o inesperado. Então ela decidira apenas estar pronta para tudo o que pudesse surpreendê-la. Imaginar todas as possibilidades para uma situação, por mais remotas que fossem. Talvez por isso se entediasse com tanta facilidade. Talvez por isso não se surpreendesse com nada em sua vida. Toda a emoção que tinha era dentro de batalhas e missões. Todas as suas paixões ocorreram em batalhas e terminaram no segundo que essas se findaram. A Sakura guerreira era brava, forte, destemida, bela, apaixonada, vingativa e impassível. Enquanto a Sakura cidadã era simples, tímida, comum, sem-graça, fraca e sensível. Eram totais opostos. Como o yin e yang. Completamente distintos, mas um sempre terá um pouquinho do outro, apenas assim, formando um todo.

Contudo, poucos podiam balancear e dizer realmente como era a Sakura. Os que a conheciam da vila, diriam pouquíssimo sobre ela, já que não parecia lá uma das pessoas mais sociáveis. Só sabia andar no meio dos outros shinobis! Alguns duvidavam até da capacidade de Sakura como guerreira. Enquanto os seus companheiros de batalhas, só a elogiariam. Algo um tanto contrastante. Se alguém perguntar quem é Haruno Sakura, terá duas respostas completamente distintas. Tanto quanto água e óleo.

Kakashi costumava dizer que ela possuía uma capacidade meio camaleônica. Se adaptava conforme o ambiente. Ele provavelmente fora o primeiro a perceber esse dom na jovem. Depois de muito treino, aprendera a separar suas emoções como ninguém. Anos se reprimindo não gerariam outra coisa senão a perfeição. Assim sendo a forma que ela distanciava uma Sakura da outra.

Apenas duas pessoas tinham a Sakura inteira. A moeda completa, com cara e coroa. Seus queridos senseis. Tsunade-sama e Kakashi-sensei.

As duas pessoas que a colocaram nessa situação...

Tsunade-sama parecia finalmente ter resolvido recompensá-la pelo ótimo serviço. Não que ela não a pagasse por seus serviços... É claro que pagava. Mas nesse Natal ela ganhara uma gratificação especial, oferecida apenas aos melhores de Konoha.

Sua sensei dizia que, todos os anos, oferecia a gratificação ao Hatake, mas ele recusava veementemente. Sempre alegando algum tipo de coisa. Este ano, no entanto, não se dera o trabalho de oferecê-lo. A resposta era mais que certa. Por isso, resolvera entregá-la.

Sakura recebera 10 dias de estadia grátis em um hotel de luxo numa das mais belas montanhas do país da água. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi: "EU TE AMO, KAKASHI!! Obrigada por sempre recusar!" E quem não o teria em seu lugar... Mas foi ao abrir o envelope em que deveria conter a reserva que levou o primeiro susto. Não era apenas uma reserva, mas duas. DUAS RESERVAS!

Outras pessoas provavelmente ficariam extasiadas. Entretanto, outras pessoas teriam uma escolha óbvia. Quer dizer, outras pessoas teriam um namorado, um amigo, um familiar, enfim, alguém íntimo o suficiente para que pudesse convidar.

Pensando sobre isso, sua primeira escolha fora a 5ª Hokage. Ela era uma escolha perfeita! Ela conhecia a Sakura inteira. Conhecia seus dois lados. Logo, não teria de se esconder dela durante dez dias. Não teria de disfarçar seu "eu". Não hesitou em convidá-la. Esta, contudo, não podia se afastar da vila e se desculpara por isso com Sakura. Agradecera o convite e dissera que em outras épocas, a acompanharia com o maior gosto. Agora tinha responsabilidades.

Sakura compreendera e pedira desculpas por ter sido egoísta. Tsunade-sama apenas sorrira e dissera que era natural ser egoísta. Ela era humana. Logo, propensa a esse tipo de coisa.

A moça de cabelos róseos apenas tinha uma outra opção para passar o feriado de Natal sem mentiras, mostrando algum respeito ao significado dessa época do ano. E essa opção atendia pelo nome de Hatake Kakashi. Pensando bem, era uma idéia ridícula! Quer dizer, se ele passara tantos anos recusando o convite, não seria agora que, de súbito, ele mudaria de opinião e a acompanharia na maior boa vontade. Mais que depressa tirou essa idéia da cabeça.

Bem, se tivesse que passar o feriado fingindo, que fosse com os amigos mais próximos. Uma vez que um feriado não seria suficiente para que eles descobrissem a verdadeira Sakura por debaixo da carapuça.

Pensou em Ino. Então correu a convidá-la. Por mais que já fossem 23 de dezembro, talvez a amiga ainda não tivesse planos para o feriado. Contudo, recebera uma negativa... Bastante cautelosa e polida, mas ainda assim, uma negativa. Ino se comprometera a ajudar os pais na loja de flores pelos próximos dias, uma vez que estava em dívida com eles graças há algumas compras fora de orçamento que fizera.

Seu próximo contemplado, ou melhor, contemplada, era Tenten. Correu até sua casa. Dessa vez, ela iria achar alguém que a acompanhasse... Tinha certeza!

Mas como toda a certeza, esta ruiu diante dos seus olhos, graças a alguma brincadeira sádica do destino. Quer dizer, parecia que os deuses sempre tinham de provar que uma coisa que você tinha como certa, não era absoluta. Se não tivesse ganhado a estadia grátis, pensaria com toda a certeza de que a Lei de Murphy estava a sacaneá-la. Como já se percebe, Tenten fornecera o terceiro "não", para sua coleção. Essa também se desculpara efusivamente, lamentando por não poder ir, pois já se comprometera a passar o natal com Neji e os Hyuuga.

Pelo menos a negativa de Tenten servira para que evitasse de ouvir nova recusa. Se a kunoichi de cabelos castanhos passaria o Natal com Hyuuga, provavelmente estes dariam a maior festa! Se dariam a maior festa, com toda certeza Hinata não estaria livre.

KUSO*! SERÁ QUE ERA TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM FAZER ALGUÉM ACEITAR UMA ESTADIA GRÁTIS EM UM HOTEL DE LUXO?? Poxa, ela não estava metendo ninguém em roubadas! Não fizera nada ilegal para conseguí-las! Entenderia se fosse o oferecimento de um chalé aos pedaços no meio do nada, mas ela estava falando das belas montanhas do país da Água! Esse povo perdeu a noção do que é passar o natal em um hotel de luxo? Gente no seu pé rezando para te atender, banheiras de hidromassagem, inesquecíveis shows de fogos de artifícios, comida até não agüentar mais...

Por mencionar comida... Tinha ainda mais alguém. Ela não acreditava que chegaria nesse extremo! Céus! Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Bem, provavelmente naquele hotel acompanhada por um amigo! Já pensou? Passar o natal sem nenhum conhecido por perto? Deprimente.

E com esse pensamento ela foi até a casa de Naruto. Tomara que a palavra "ramen" colaborasse com sua sorte.

Bateu lá. E fez o convite. Naruto havia ficado realmente animado e parecia disposto a aceitar. Ela já sentia o assobio do alívio tocando uma doce canção em seu peito, quando...

-Ah, sinto muito, Sakura-chan... –Ele disse parecendo decepcionado com o pensamento que devia ter esbarrado com a euforia de ir a um hotel de luxo. Ele ficara assim ao que ela mencionara que partiriam no dia seguinte- Prometi a Hinata-chan que passaria o natal com ela. Amanhã oficializaremos o nosso compromisso.

"PUTA QUE PARIU! NINGUÉM!" Pensou consigo mesma, logo depois de sair da casa de Naruto e ouvir suas desculpas.

Recebera muitos "não"s para uma só pessoa em um dia! Era o suficiente para um ano! Nunca vira tantas pessoas na antevéspera de natal tão pouco receptivas. Será que ninguém entrara no espírito natalino? Será que todo mundo esqueceu que essa droga do natal servia para se passar com as pessoas que se gostam além de ser um argumento consumista para os comerciantes?

Sentou no meio fio, completamente emburrada... Só porque ela iria ver neve novamente... No país do fogo, no inverno não nevava. Mesmo porque seu solo era recoberto por florestas de porte médio, caducifólios sem dúvidas, mas ainda assim, um clima quente, de chuvas abundantes graças a alta pressão proveniente do país do vento – que era uma zona de alta pressão- expulsando todas as frentes frias e chuvosas para o país do Fogo. Isso provavelmente explica porque é uma área desértica. Portanto o país possuía um clima balanceado... Sem neve! Ela costumava se perguntar, porque o país da água tinha neve, se este ficava apenas a leste do país do fogo.

Bem, ela era ninja, não meteorologista... Mas se um dia encontrasse algum, pediria que, por favor, a explicasse.

Pensou por alguns momentos no que poderia fazer. Podia seguir sozinha. Quer dizer, no horizonte o sol se punha e ela nada de achar alguém que estivesse disposto a passar um tempo com ela.

Estava um pouco frio, sentia seus braços se arrepiarem com as rajadas de vento que surgiam aos poucos com a noite. O inverno era assim mesmo. Sempre trazia esse frio gostoso. Normalmente ela não se importava, pois sempre o passava aquecida na casa de alguém confraternizando o natal. Normalmente... Não agora. Não hoje! Tudo o que ela desejava era companhia! E era tudo o que ela _não_ tinha!

Tinha a ligeira impressão de que alguém fazia questão de curtir com a cara dela. Quer dizer, quantas vezes na vida, se ganha viagens a hotéis de luxo de graça? E quantas vezes ficava só no feriado de natal? Não eram muitas, pra não dizer nenhuma.

É... Teria de ir sozinha, a menos que... A menos que... NÃO! É claro que esta não era realmente uma opção! Quer dizer, era mais fácil vender gelo a esquimó que recorrer a quem estava pensando... Ela era uma guerreira, ela batia, brigava, obrigava e não conversava e convencia! Era uma luta perdida. Estava desarmada. Tudo que podia investir era sua força, já que a argumentação não era uma das suas melhores áreas. Odiava a retórica. Mas o que fazer, quando seu suposto alvo é alguém tão ou mais forte que ela?

Respirou pesadamente. Se fosse para ir sozinha, não iria! Por outro lado, queria muito ir. Quer dizer, sua família nunca nadara no dinheiro e ela nunca havia estado em algo tão espetacularmente luxuoso como aquele hotel. Sempre fora seu sonho ser mimada e tratada como uma princesa. É bom de vez em quando ter o próprio ego inflamado. Faz com que as pessoas se sintam mais do que peças de joguete dos Deuses. Talvez por isso se convencera com o tempo que Sasuke nunca seria o cara certo para ela. Ele a ignoraria e não a daria todo o carinho que ela queria e precisava.

É, se estava determinada a ir, não havia outro modo... Queria que houvesse outro jeito! Queria não ter que apelar para o ninja de cópia, que ultimamente criara um hobby de desafiá-la verbalmente... Não precisava pensar muito para que se soubesse quem perdia num piscar de olhos. Ele vivia a dizê-la que aquela era mais uma lição para que ela melhorasse na arte da persuasão e, lógico, na retórica. E quem disse que ela se importava com a eloqüência? Ela batia e curava, só tinha que usar chakra e não a boca para falar alguma coisa!

"É, Kakashi... Finalmente entendi pra que serve a merda da retórica! Pena que se for por isso, você vai me passar a perna!" Ela pensou, enquanto caminhava a passos curtos, mesmo porque, não tinha pressa para ser derrotada mais uma vez em desafios verbais. Ao menos agora se convencera a tentar. Quer dizer, a pior derrota é aquela que sequer se foi lutada. Então, não custava nada. Ela ia lá, implorava e ficava tudo bem.

Mas isso a remetia ao primeiro pensamento que tivera, antes de refletir sobre toda a situação até o presente momento...

"Parece bem simples." Ela suspirou enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro. "Vou lá, o convido para passar o natal comigo e pronto!"

Ela estava exatamente em frente a porta do apartamento de Kakashi. Fora até lá. Mas aí se iniciou outro problema. Como convidá-lo? Ela não podia chegar lá e simplesmente dizer:

-Oi! Eu vim aqui lhe tirar da paz e do sossego do seu lar para lhe levar para um hotel nas montanhas e no frio. Está a fim?

Se ele recusara por tanto tempo a gratificação, não seria com apenas este pedido, ridículo aliás, que ele se convenceria. Ela precisava de uma estratégia de convencimento. Algum argumento mais elaborado.

Ela olhou para o próprio relógio que marcavam quase oito da noite! Se estava pensando em realmente viajar no dia seguinte, devia se apressar. Só que ela não tinha argumento... CACETE! O que faria? Tocava a droga da campainha e contava com a sorte de algum argumento lhe surgir do nada, ou ia embora e pensava em algum, voltando apenas quando o tivesse.

Bem, já que estava ali... Aproximou seu indicador da campainha do imóvel de seu sensei. Repousou o dedo lá por alguns instantes, sem pressionar.

"Pensa! Pensa! O que você vai dizer, mulher? Hã... Oi, Kakashi! Eu tenho um pedido de vida ou morte pra lhe fazer?" Fez uma careta! Soava terrível! "Muito drástico! Daqui a pouco Hamlet pula gritando 'Ser ou não ser. Eis a questão!' Se bem que é mais capaz de surgir alguém gritando: Ir ou não ir. Eis a questão!"

Revirou os olhos com estes pensamentos. Irritantes! Quer dizer, viajara! Aquilo não era nenhuma tragédia grega! E muito menos, uma brecha para pensar no chato do Shakespeare. Estava fazendo a maior tempestade num copo d'água. Talvez porque não agüentaria ouvir outra recusa. As pessoas eram assim mesmo. Era natural a um humano dar uma importância demasiada a coisas simples, por mais que não valessem um pingo de suor. Com certeza, culpa da tal da desgraçada da natureza humana, que parecia só surgir pra fazer cagada!

"Ok, eu volto depois! Primeiro eu invento alguma coisa e depois eu dou uma de maníaca suicida!"

Tirou o dedo com rapidez da campainha, como se tivesse levado um choque. Passou os dedos por seus cabelos e se virou pra sair, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Sakura? –Alguém que acabara de dobrar o corredor por onde ela sairia, chamara-a. Sakura congelou! Ela reconhecia aquela voz... Aquele timbre leve e ponderado, agora, carregado com um certo tom surpreso... ERA ELE! Pior que não tinha nem como ela sair correndo. Quer dizer, se corresse, teria de passar por ele, no fim do corredor. Não havia janelas para que ela pudesse dar o fora. Destino filho da puta! Se ela não tivesse enrolado tanto e apertado a campainha, não teria encontrado-o nem em casa e nem no meio do caminho!

-Hãn... Er... Oi, Kakashi-sensei! –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso meio constrangido. Ainda dá pra escapar... Ainda _posso_ escapar! Então resolveu se fazer de desentendida, ou ao menos tentar enrolá-lo. Iria colocar o cinismo em ação- Que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui!

-Pera aí... Essa eu posso responder. –Ele respondeu vindo de encontro a ela, com uma sacola cheia de compras nos braços, um tom de voz falsamente pensativo e sério, ela sabia -Talvez porque eu more aqui, como você bem sabe, Sakura.

-Er... É mesmo! –Ela respondeu batendo na própria testa com um fingido ar de quem acabara de se lembrar de algo. Um sorriso sem-graça brotando nos lábios- Já que é assim é melhor eu ir andando...

"COVARDE! COVARDE! COVARDE!" Seus pensamentos gritavam em um tom de repreensão.

-Será que você não quer entrar e conversar? –Kakashi respondeu sem fitá-la, enquanto se postava em frente a porta e procurava pelas chaves em seu bolso. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava a enrolá-lo. Ela decididamente tinha algo a dizê-lo. Algo pelo qual ela relutava. Isso o preocupava. O que poderia ter acontecido? Ela parecia abalada.

-Bem, se você faz questão... –"Cara-de-pau!" Pensou consigo mesma! "Eu aqui precisando dele, e menosprezando a ajuda que ele está me dando!" Realmente ele quebrara um galho ao convidá-la pra entrar. Isso a pouparia de ter de pedir pra entrar, já que o assunto era particular... Imagina se alguém ouve e espalha a história distorcida? Diriam até que ela o convidara para passar o natal vendo estrelas... Na cama! Argh! Realmente inadmissível esse tipo de atitude! É claro que ela jamais faria um convite indecente ao seu sensei! Era incapaz de fazê-lo para alguém como ele, que conhecera há muito tempo.

-É, _eu_ faço questão... –Ele respondeu sarcástico, entendendo o jogo dela. Ela não queria parecer que precisava dele. Mas por algum motivo, precisava. E era isso que o preocupava.

Ao abrir a porta, ele deu passagem para que a moça entrasse, seguindo-a no momento seguinte. Ela permanecia em silêncio. Um silêncio anormal para a Sakura.

-Nossa! –Ela disse, interrompendo o silêncio pesado que sentia esmagando-a, mostrou-se completamente surpresa ao fitar o apartamento dele. Estava na mais completa ordem. Não condizia com a imagem de irresponsável que ele passava ao chegar sempre atrasado- Isto está muito arrumado para ser o seu apartamento!

"Ótima escolha, Sakura!" A kunoichi pensava com seus botões. "Casualidade! Primeiro a gente chega de mansinho pra depois dar o bote!"

-O que a fez pensar que eu fosse relapso com minhas coisas? –Kakashi perguntou inocentemente.

-Talvez o seu desprezo pelos horários... –Sakura sorriu como se pouco desse importância ao fato, quando na verdade, era a que mais o criticava por isso- Ou quem sabe as desculpas esfarrapadas que você dá. Se você sequer se dá o trabalho de inventar uma desculpa convincente, imagina arrumar o apartamento? Eu mal consigo realizar você de avental passando a vassoura no chão...

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia. –Kakashi respondeu com um sorriso. Sabia perfeitamente o ódio mortal que Sakura tinha a Shakespeare. Não se sabe porque, mas a menina de belas lagunas verdes não era encantada por ele, como as outras adolescentes.

-Pare, Kakashi-sensei! –Ela admoestou, ao ouvir a maldita citação -Não me fale coisas desse baka*! Ele era tão sonso que não pode ser filósofo! Nem sequer admitia a supremacia da mente! Ao invés disso matava personagens inocentes que só queriam encontrar sua cara metade... Pobre Romeu e Julieta!

-Você e a sua bendita obsessão pela filosofia... –O ninja de cópia sorriu por baixo da máscara ao ouvi-la implicar com o pobre autor. Nunca vira ninguém brigar desse jeito por um bando de homens que já morreram e levaram seus ideais com eles.

-Você e seus livros de sacanagem! –A jovem redargüiu no mesmo tom pejorativo que ele empregava. Vê se o deixaria falar mal dos seus queridos filósofos? Eles eram como os próprios deuses para a garota. E suas obras, como bíblias. Lia-as afoita. Talvez tanto quanto o sensei com seus livros indecentes. Mas pelo menos ela acrescentava alguma coisa aos seus conhecimentos quando lia livros de Platão. E ele? O que ele ganhava lendo livros eróticos? – Têm mais ou menos a mesma relação que eu tenho com meu Platão... A diferença é que eu tenho um crescimento intelectual e mental e não em uma outra cabeça...

-Implicante! –Ele respondeu mal-humorado, tentando ignorar o fato de que devia estar corado por debaixo da máscara. Como ela podia? Precisando dele e criticando-o! Será que ninguém nunca ensinaria boas maneiras a Sakura? Não se consegue nada criticando a pessoa de quem se quer ajuda! Sentiu-se levemente irritado. Costumava ser muito paciente. Só não gostava que falassem mal de sua leitura. Era algo que o fazia esquecer das preocupações. Que o aliviava. Aquilo não podia ser ruim! Enfim, enjoara-se desse jogo de palavras. Queria saber de uma vez o que Sakura viera fazer em sua porta. Achava que ele já colaborara demais com ela. E ela não muito com ele! Poxa, ele preocupado e ela implicando? Intolerável!- Diga-me de uma vez o que você fazia na minha porta, Sakura?

-Quem? Eu? –Ela perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida. Ela o irritara. Céus! O que fizera? Será que não conseguia manter sua maldita boca fechada por alguns instantes? Talvez assim não se prejudicasse tanto. Era melhor enredá-lo um pouco até que ele esquecesse a besteira que ela dissera. Para o seu bem e o de sua viagem! Tudo pela viagem! –Muita pretensão a sua pensar que eu só conheço você por aqui. Talvez eu estivesse visitando uma outra pessoa...

-Ok! Talvez eu acreditasse se você não tivesse ficado tão embaraçada quando a encontrei no corredor. –Ele disse mantendo um tom paciente, embora ela acreditasse que logo ele perderia sua calma. Seu olhar era quase irritado. Nossa! Ferira mesmo o orgulho masculino dele! "Comecei com o pé esquerdo, sem dúvidas!" Pensou a jovem.

-Tá bom! Você me pegou! –Ela disse em um sorriso fraco, tentando passar algum ar divertido, que nesse momento, ela não possuía. Como um caubói, levantou os braços, mostrando-se desarmada -Eu realmente vim falar contigo.

Sakura se calou, esperando a reação dele. Apenas viu-o erguer a sobrancelha à mostra, mas sem esboçar qualquer gesto em palavras. Isso a deixou levemente nervosa! "PUTA QUE PARIU! DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, MORDE A LÍNGUA, BAKA!" Engoliu em seco. Sua viagem estava ameaçada! Kuso!

-Er... Bem... É que... –Sakura começou, ainda temerosa por ouvir outra negativa, além de despertar ainda mais a ira dele. Nunca o vira nervoso e não era hoje, que tinha um pedido pra fazê-lo que queria vê-lo -É que eu resolvi vir te entregar seu presente de natal.

-É? –O homem de cabelos prateados perguntou descrente. Devia fazer parte do jogo dela. Já não acreditava mais que a jovem fosse inofensiva –E onde está?

-Bem aqui... –Sakura respondeu se armando de toda a cara de pau que possuía. Começara, agora vá em frente! Ponha as cartas na mesa! -Minha companhia será o seu presente de natal!

A primeira reação que ele teve foi de arregalar os olhos... O que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ela queria passar o natal nos braços dele? Nunca esperou isso de Sakura! Não a Sakura que ele vira crescer! Noite de revelações...

-NÃO!! –Ela se apressou a gritar, assim que percebeu a reação que ele tivera e parara para analisar o duplo sentido de suas palavras. Eita! Decididamente tinha que tomar um curso intensivo sobre como persuadir -Eu quis dizer... Será que você não gostaria de passar o natal comigo?

Ela em nada aliviara, pois ele novamente a olhara com estranhamento! Essas palavras tinham tanto sentido dúbio quanto as primeiras.

-Droga! Eu não estou te convidando pra ir pra cama comigo! –Ela resolveu simplesmente ser direta! Esse negócio de enrolar não funcionava mesmo!

O homem apenas sorrira ao vê-la corar tão fortemente ao pronunciar estas palavras. "É, Sakura! Sua retórica continua terrível!" Pensou consigo. Ela devia apenas estar convidando-o para passar a ceia de natal na casa dela com outros amigos, como todos os anos.

-Entendi, Sakura. –Por fim ele resolveu cooperar e deixá-la a vontade para fazer seu convite. Por mais que ela tivesse dito aquilo. Ela ainda era a Sakura que conhecia e adorava. Com certeza não falara aquilo para magoá-lo, mas para defender seus velhos defuntos, quer dizer, filósofos -Então me conte onde será a ceia. Terei o maior gosto em comparecer.

-Er... Num hotel de luxo no país da água? –Sakura arriscou incerta, armando-se de uma falsa naturalidade. Fez a maior cara de inocente que conseguiu. Tomara que não tenha colocado tudo a perder com isso!

-Ah, não! –Ele respondeu revirando os olhos, deixando visível sua irritação. Então ela viera para tentar convencê-lo a ir pro fim do mundo no frio inóspito e largar seu livro! -Tsunade-sama lhe mandou aqui para me oferecer isso de novo?

**-**NÃO! –Ela novamente se pôs a gritar. Teria que desfazer aquele engano. Tsunade-sama lhe fizera um favor em dar-lhe aquelas estadias, não podia metê-la nessa confusão, que diga-se de passagem, ela mesma criara! "Ai, ai! Lá se vai a minha viagem..." -Dessa vez eu vim por conta própria. _EU_ ganhei esses convites!

-Hum... –Pela parte que ela pode perceber descoberta pela máscara, ele franzia o cenho. Devia estar duvidando das palavras dela! Que droga! Nem dizendo a verdade ele acreditava. Precisava do que para convencê-lo? Amarrá-lo em uma cadeira e fazer um strip? Sakura quase riu dessa cena! Impossível! Nunca aconteceria...

-É sério! –Ela respondeu parecendo nervosa ao tentar explicar tudo a ele, por mais que aquele pensamento fosse engraçado, não superara a perspectiva da ameaça sobre sua viagem -Ela os deu a mim justamente por saber que você iria recusar.

-Se ela havia lhe dito que eu sempre recuso, por que veio até mim? –Ele interrogou levemente curioso, ainda pouco convencido da história de Sakura. Era divertido colocá-la em uma má-situação. Ela ficava muito engraçada quando envergonhada. Sem dizer, linda, como todos aqueles tons de rosa, fazendo par com as mechas de seu cabelo.

-Porque todo mundo já tinha planos para o natal! –Ela respondeu cabisbaixa, levemente desabonada por ter de admitir aquilo. Isso só a deixava em uma situação pior. Ele podia pensar que ele fosse uma alternativa para sua falta de opção... o que não deixava de ser verdade.

-Certo... Você quer dizer que só veio até aqui por que não tinha mais ninguém para ir com você? –FOGO! Ele acertara em cheio! Droga! Isso parecia tê-lo chateado. Reparara em como a voz dele hesitara um pouco. Kuso! Precisava consertar isso logo! Dar um jeito de reverter essa situação. Ou se não... Ja ne*, viagem querida!

-Não é isso! –Sakura mais uma vez tentou consertar as coisas. Afinal, já que estava perdida mesmo, se conseguisse algo dele agora, era lucro. O jeito seria contar a verdade. Por mais que ele não acreditasse, ao menos teria a consciência limpa por ter dito a verdade -Você foi a segunda pessoa em que pensei. A primeira foi a própria Tsunade-sama. Só que eu não vim até você por que contava como certo a ocorrência de uma recusa sua. Então fui até os meus outros amigos. Eu tinha como fato consumado que um deles me acompanhassem, entretanto quebrei a cara! Todo mundo já tinha onde passar o natal.

-E o que a faz pensar que eu também já não tenha onde passar o natal? –Kakashi cortou-a. Esse era o jogo dele! A arte expressar e redargüir. "Vamos, Sakura, se quer ir com ele, é melhor melhorar de argumento!" Já que estava se utilizando da sinceridade, que continuasse com ela!

-Er... Todo ano eu lhe convido para a ceia de natal e acho que este ano você também contava que eu fosse convidá-lo e não fez nenhum plano. –Sakura respondeu calma e francamente. Realmente fora uma bela escolha, para não dizer a sua melhor!

-E o que lhe faz crer que eu vá aceitar ir com você? –Ele disse com tranqüilidade no momento seguinte. Ele era irremediavelmente o melhor. Já a pegara de novo! Decidiu falar o que primeiro lhe veio a cabeça.

-A minha insistência? –Ela perguntou descontraidamente, tentando passar um pouco de segurança. Só o que não precisava agora era que ele soubesse de sua hesitação em relação ao que se seguiria. Se conseguiria ou não levá-lo consigo. "Eu tenho que conseguir! Tudo pela viagem!"

-Não! –Ele respondeu com firmeza. Ele a encarava ligeiramente pétreo. Será que nada o comovia?

-Ora, Kakashi-sensei... Você não pode fazer isso comigo! –Ela respondeu um tanto indignada. Essa era a hora de se fazer de rogada! Talvez um pouco de ameaças psicológicas funcionasse. Se não ela entregava os pontos! Desistiria da viagem na hora! A tal da sinceridade só funcionara no começo... É, o jeito é recorrer as ameaças! -Como você vai poder repousar sua cabeça em um travesseiro e dormir em paz, sabendo que deixou sua aluninha querida partir de Konoha completamente só em busca do desconhecido? E se eu me perder no caminho? E se eu for seqüestrada? E se eu for acometida por alguma doença séria de efeitos alucinógenos que me faça jogar-me da janela? E do jeito que eu sou estabanada, já pensou se eu ponho fogo acidentalmente no quarto, trancada por dentro e não sei onde meti a chave? E se...

-Chega, Sakura! –Kakashi tentou interrompê-la.

-Não! Não chega! –Ela respondeu, tristemente. Quase histérica. Era apostar tudo ou nada nessa! Mesmo porque já começava a sentir sua viagem cada vez mais longe de si! Ele sequer se importava com que ela considerava digno de algum apreço, sequer se importava em fazer a vontade dela em nome da amizade deles... -Estou muito triste em perceber isso, mas você nem liga pro que possa me acontecer... Shuif, shuif.

Sakura, vendo que não parece ter nenhum jeito, não pode conter as lágrimas que começam a surgir em seus belos olhos, como se fosse tempestade sobre suas lagunas verdejantes. Ele a privaria da primeira e única oportunidade de aproveitar tudo o que um hotel de luxo podia oferecê-la. De provar o que era ser tratada como alguém relevante. Como se o mundo realmente fosse sentir falta dela se um dia partisse... Seus lábios começaram a tremer, e ela mordeu-os, tentando contê-los. Não queria mostrar a sua decepção a ele. Tanto tempo escondendo suas emoções para nada... Ele a conhecia por completo e só por isso estava se permitindo mostrar emoções perante ele! Mesmo porque, não conseguia se conter.

Morreria sem saber o que é ser significante a algo de alguma forma! Que droga! Pra que a vida servia se não podia nem mesmo experimentar um pouco de seus prazeres? Será que ela nascera sempre pra sofrer e amargar apenas as desgraças dessa ingrata vida?

-Não, Sakura! –Kakashi disse fitando-a como se estivesse sendo seriamente torturado- Faça qualquer coisa, me bata, me chute, grite comigo. Mas por favor, não chore!

A primeira lágrima rolou por suas feições belas, manchando com a tristeza a beleza inocente de seu rosto. Sua pureza era quase inacreditável. Kakashi suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que se aceitasse, atrasaria em muito a sua leitura. Afinal sempre tirava os feriados para se pôr em dia com seus livros sacanas. Contudo, não podia deixar a moça naquela situação. Não podia ver uma sombra nublando os maravilhosos olhos da menina que vira crescer. Não podia deixá-la partir decepcionada consigo, pois não agüentaria vê-la olhando para si de alguma outra forma que não fosse feliz. Ele a encontrara feliz quando a conhecera, não podia vê-la ir de outra forma, por sua causa. Nada no mundo justificava a infelicidade que os humanos causavam as pessoas de quem gostavam. Os meios justificavam os fins.

Ao ouvir um pequeno gemido dela, apenas pôde suspirar e tomar uma decisão.

-Certo, Sakura! –Ele respondeu, dando-se por vencido. Coisa que não agüentava era ver uma mulher chorando! Ainda mais, uma mulher que conhecia desde criança -Eu vou!

De súbito, ela parou de chorar, para a surpresa dele. Limpou as lágrimas com rapidez com as costas das mãos. CONSEGUIRA!! ELA IA!! "KAKASHI, EU TE AMO!" Um dos sorrisos mais lindos que o jounin já vira em sua vida lhe era oferecido. Por um instante, ele ficou a admirar aquela visão. Sua bela aluna, com os olhos ainda brilhando pelas lágrimas, sorrindo-lhe perfeitamente, como se a única criatura do mundo fosse ele. Como se o paraíso, de súbito, abrisse-se e um anjo o convidasse para morar nele.

-Esteja às cinco da manhã no portão principal de Konoha. –Ela disse num ainda lhe sorrindo daquela forma, que quase lhe tirava o ar -E, por favor, não se atrase!

Kakashi a viu girar nos calcanhares e sair dali apressadamente, com pequenos pulinhos de felicidade. Então o choro fora um jogo estratégico de persuasão! "É, Sakura, parece que andou melhorando... Esta viagem pode ser interessante!" Contudo, isso ainda não apagava o fato dela tê-lo tapeado e o forçado a aceitar. Ela sabia muito bem que ele jamais voltava atrás em suas palavras! Maldita! Fechara o cerco direitinho! Tanto que lá estava ele, parado, ainda descrente da capacidade de fingimento dela.

-Cínica! –grunhiu, chateado, enquanto ia em direção a porta, fechá-la, bastante contrariado!

CONTINUA...

**N/A:** OI! Bem, eu pretendia fazer uma fic especial de natal e ano-novo, mas pelo que vejo, não conseguiria aprontá-la a tempo nunca! Então vou fazer o possível para que os capítulos saiam logo. Isso é, a medida que eu puder, já que tenho mais outras três fics para atualizar nessas férias.

Essa fic eu dedico a Mirela, minha priminha querida, que me ajudou e muito no enredo dessa fic e a Evelyn, minha maninha que quebrou o galho de não me perturbar durante o processo de criação, além de palpitar aqui como ninguém.

E é isso aí! Obrigada por acompanharem. E vou fazer o possível por essa fic! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Durma com os Anjos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem... Óbvio! Senão o objetivo de vida deles seria apertar o traseiro do maior número de pessoas possíveis... De qualquer forma, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Legendas:

"..." pensamentos

"" O que está escrito no caderno (depois vocês vão entender)

Capítulo II

A Revanche de Kakashi!

Viu o sol raiar com um vagar que jamais esperara ver. Nunca pensara que sete minutos e alguns segundos fossem tão demorados, e ao mesmo tempo, tão lindos. Sete minutos apenas para que as sombras se dissipassem, recolhendo-se e perdendo espaço, até não restar nem mesmo um vão sobre as terras e o céu. Um belo espetáculo para quem via. Na verdade, era um grande matiz de misturas de cores, sem qualquer segregação ou superação, pois todas tinham seu espaço naquele grande céu. Não havia necessidade de pressa, pois a magia consistia justamente nos gestos lentos, que davam impressão de que os céus sentiam um certo prazer em fascinar pela sua languidez, como a deusa do amor que oferecia sua maior arte a ele. Quis estar deitado na grama, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a cabeça, sentindo as plantinhas se curvarem sobre o peso do seu corpo, com as pequenas gotas de sereno em contato com sua roupa, molhando-a e refrescando sua alma, mas não podia voltar, tinha que estar ali, exatamente onde estava.

Talvez este tenha sido o momento que mais adorara naquela longa espera. Talvez o único que tivesse valido a pena. Ele não costumava acordar cedo. Na verdade, podia contar nos dedos o número de vezes que o fizera. Não gostava de acordar cedo e não o fazia. Tinha liberdade e autonomia sob si próprio para isso. Se ele queria uma coisa, demonstrava, se gostava de alguma atividade, a fazia, se não gostava, suspirava, deixando os ombros caírem pesadamente e dava as costas. Ele sempre fora assim. E nunca precisara dizer qualquer palavra para deixar tudo isso claro para as pessoas que o cercavam. Seus gestos eram tudo o que precisava para fazê-los compreender. A verdade é que não se abria com estranhos com muita facilidade e nem fazia questão até ter certeza de que eram pessoas confiáveis. Contudo, sabia como expressar uma recusa com gestos, sabia como cativar, sem sequer mostrar suas feições. Não era difícil!

Diferente dela. Ela não fazia questão de conhecer pessoas novas. Na verdade, não era receptiva a novidades, parecia já conhecer todos os fatos que aconteceriam com uma antecedência impressionante. Às vezes nem se dava ao trabalho de contar do que se trata, apenas jogava uma indireta pra prevenir sobre o que aconteceria. E provavelmente era a verdadeira Sakura, entre as várias faces que ela possui. A temeridade e precaução da Sakura comum e ao mesmo tempo o ar misterioso e inteligente da Sakura guerreira. Ela era surpreendente e ao mesmo tempo, previsível demais. Ele sabia exatamente que atitude ela teria perante algo que desconhece, sendo esta um retraimento que pouco caracteriza a mesma kunoichi que é conhecida por surpreender os adversários a meio caminho de seus atos, que lhe oferece um sorriso brilhante depois de cair no choro!

Uma boa garota, sem dúvidas. A garota que ele terminara de criar, junto com a Godaime, após a morte dos pais dela. Fora triste, de fato. Os perdera logo após a morte do clã dos Uchiha, uma vez que Sasuke morrera ao matar o irmão, Itachi. Os pais morreram em um acidente triste, uma explosão dentro de casa provocado pelo gás do aquecedor que fora esquecido aberto. Sakura soubera durante uma missão e não quisera voltar a Konoha enquanto a missão não fosse completada. Kakashi sabia o motivo dela ter ignorado a notícia. Duvidava que ela tivesse acreditado. E não a culpava por isso. Também teria duvidado se tivesse visto seus pais muito bem em casa um dia antes e, de súbito, alguém chegasse e dissesse que eles não respiravam mais. Ela não conseguira acreditar até que vira os dois corpos no necrotério, prontos para serem reconhecidos e encaminhados para uma cerimônia de despedida decente.

Ele nunca vira Sakura tão perturbada como ela estivera naquela época! Nem mesmo quando Sasuke fugira... A Godaime, temerosa pelas besteiras que Sakura poderia cometer, convidou-a para ficar por algum tempo consigo, pois sabia que Sakura precisaria de supervisão. E não se enganara. Certa vez, Tsunade-sama pegara a jovem brincando com uma kunai descuidamente, passando-a pelos pulsos e pelas pernas, fazendo pequenos talhos.

Ele a compreendia. Nada restara a ela, logo era natural que ele sentisse vontade de... se juntar aos seus entes queridos. A Hokage começara a emprestar-lhe livros de auto-ajuda e lentamente ela foi empurrada a filosofia, talvez por isso ela goste tanto disso! Era ali que ela encontrava refúgio. Era naquele mundo entre velhos ultrapassados em que Sakura se sentia livre, confortável e acima de tudo, feliz. Por fim, ela era como ele. Ele também se perdera na magia dos livros para que esquecesse fatos dolorosos.

Fora por causa da tristeza dela, que ele tentara tão insistentemente animá-la e escolhera os desafios retóricos para tal missão. Precisava de algo que a instigasse a viver, que a instigasse a perseverar. E ali estava. Vítima de um bem que fizera para sua garotinha! Vítima! Ele criara aquele jogo para mantê-la sã e salva e agora se via atado a um compromisso que não queria assumir, graças as tais das suas boas intenções! Teria que viajar com Sakura!

Bem, a companhia dela em si, não era um problema. Eles tinham uma ótima amizade e gostavam muito da companhia um do outro. O que não o fazia feliz era a viagem. Não era a preguiça que o agarrava em Konoha. O fato era simplesmente o detalhe de não acreditar no natal. Comparecia todos os anos as ceias às quais Sakura o convidava, não por estar realmente com o tal do "espírito natalino" que todos dizem, mas que até hoje, ele jamais sentiu, mas sim por gostar de ficar perto de seus antigos alunos, por querer ficar perto dela para vigiá-la. Ele sabia do fraco que ela tinha por vinhos e sempre tomava mais que o necessário, sempre resultando na Sakura abraçada a ele, chorando a falta de seus pais e a vontade que tinha de poder voltar um dia antes da morte deles e tê-los dito que os amava... Ele sabia que se fosse para o hotel e deixasse Sakura sozinha, ela seria capaz de cometer alguma besteira, depois de uns copos a mais de bebida. Ele sabia que ainda hoje ela não havia superado aquilo, sabia que seu coração esfriara e que sua vontade de viver andava tão apagada quanto o coração.

Contudo, por alguma razão ao vê-la, não quis aceitar seu convite, por mais que achasse que o melhor era que ele fosse com ela e ficasse de olhos abertos. Ele não sabia porquê, mas tinha um forte pressentimento de que algo de ruim podia lhe acontecer naquele lugar. Seu nariz começara a coçar. E toda vez que isso ocorria, algo de muito ruim acontecia. Entretanto, ao vê-la chorar ali, bem diante da sua frente, pela primeira vez em anos ansiando verdadeiramente algo, com vontade de viver e presenciar este momento, ele não pôde recusar. Não ao ver-lhe as lágrimas. Toda vez que ela chorava, ele sentia seu coração se dilacerar, culpando-se por não ser capaz de acabar com dor de sua garotinha, por não ser capaz de fazê-la abrir um sorriso e mostrar que a vida não é assim tão ruim.

No entanto, não esperava que as lágrimas dela fizessem parte do jogo! Jamais imaginara que sua criança seria capaz de tal traquinagem. Sem os efeitos da bebida, ela era uma moça normal, com sonhos e singularidades, capaz até mesmo de manipulá-lo. Ele se esquecia que Sakura só era um perigo ambulante no natal e no ano novo, época de comemorações. Ela não era do tipo que bebia sempre, que ia pra algum bar numa sexta a noite e fizesse vexames... Ela sequer gostava de freqüentar bares...

Por falar em freqüentar... Lembrou-se de freqüência e em seguida, a alguém que ele espera ainda não havia chegado. Ele deixa seus olhos vagarem pelo relógio. Eram quase sete horas da manhã. Se ele não se enganava ela marcara às cinco da manhã. E fora exatamente o horário em que ele chegara. Não se daria ao luxo de chegar tarde, por mais que soubesse que Sakura não partiria sem ele. Ou partiria? Será que aquela cena toda fora apenas para que ela provasse que era capaz de vencê-lo? Inclusive as lágrimas?

Não! Sakura não faria isso! Ele a conhecia muito bem e sabia que Sakura seria incapaz de uma maldade dessas.

Ele se deu conta do quanto esperar era ruim. Quer dizer, lá estava ele, em pé, parado, desperdiçando um tempo precioso de sua vida que nunca mais voltaria, nunca mais poderia ser utilizado para algo útil. Simplesmente estava ali, parado, olhando o céu, entediado. Poderia pegar seu livro e continuar a ler, entretanto assomos de insegurança não o permitiriam se concentrar em sua leitura sagrada. Ficava se perguntando sobre o motivo que levava Sakura a se atrasar, isso é, algo poderia ter-lhe acontecido... Quer dizer, algo muito grave podia tê-la impedido de chegar. E se ela estivesse passando e um lenhador descuidado tivesse deixado o tronco de uma arvore cair sobre ela? CRUZES! Até como Sakura ele já estava pensando! Devia ser a convivência. Ela que tinha essa mania de deturpar e exagerar a realidade. Pensando em possibilidades absurdas e totalmente fora de questão de se acontecer com uma pessoa normal. Isso é, teria de ter muito azar para que isso ocorresse! E nenhuma pessoa no mundo devia ter essa má-sorte! A própria Sakura dizia não acreditar em sorte, azar e destino. Era apenas o lado filosófico dela se manifestando. Ela dizia que o ser humano trilhava a sua própria sorte, seu próprio caminho, sua própria vida. Tudo o que se faz, tem uma conseqüência mais tarde. Ela costumava dizer que esse era um dos primeiros princípios da filosofia. A aceitação de que não existe interferência divina, uma vez que a própria divindade é um mito, inexistente, portanto.

Cruel, mas Sakura não acreditava em Deuses. Quer dizer, nunca a vira rezando, nunca a vira pedir aos céus que lhe facilitassem o caminho, nunca a vira esperar por nada de mão beijada. Um dia lembrar-se-ia de perguntar sobre isso a ela.

Deu mais um suspiro! Começava a pensar seriamente em ir até a casa dela e puxá-la pelos cabelos até as tais montanhas! Que falta de respeito deixá-lo plantado ali, criando raízes e tudo, enquanto ela dormia sob um edredom quentinho! Quem Sakura pensava que era? Alguma rainha ou alguma noiva no dia do seu casamento? Já pensou? Sakura no dia de seu casamento, chegando três horas depois do combinado e todos os convidados já exaustos?

Verdade seja dita, Sakura devia estar fazendo de propósito, pois ela não costumava se atrasar mais de 15 minutos.

Ah, iria pendurá-la no poste de cabeça para baixo, nua, perto de uma colméia e açoitá-la até lhe prometer que nunca mais o deixaria esperando por tanto tempo!

Olhou para dentro dos portões de Konoha, com o olhar meio perdido, mais procurando por um poste com a exata descrição que ele pensou do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas foi então que ele a viu. Não estava muito longe dele. Não mais que uns 15 metros. A safada vinha andando calmamente, enquanto olhava o céu parcialmente coberto por algumas nuvens em um tom acinzentado ao extremo leste. Provavelmente uma chuva ingrata cairia aos arredores de Konoha. Se ventasse, era capaz da chuva cair dentro da própria vila, o que poderia atrapalhar a ceia natalina de muita gente.

Ela o viu e acenou animadamente. Cínica! Como podia? Estava atrasada e ainda vinha sorrindo até ele? Nem se dava ao trabalho de fazer uma cara de tragédia!

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos correu até ele. Seu sorriso grande era de arrasá-lo. Por que a felicidade? Ele não estava nada feliz de ter mofado ali! Os olhos verdes como profundas lagunas de água cristalina brilhavam enquanto a luz do sol, iluminava-lhe o rosto. Parecia uma estátua de uma deusa grega, correndo até ele, linda e irresistível.

"_EI! O que estou pensando? Ela é a minha garotinha! Nada além disso!"_

-Ohayoo, Kakashi-sensei! –A moça disse sorrindo alegremente, enquanto passava por ele e seguia seu caminho para estrada -Vamos andando?

-Você tem noção de que horas são? –Ele ignorou a saudação da moça, enquanto a olhava com um olhar que era um misto de fúria e frustração. Não era bem assim que ele imaginara que ela chegaria. Imaginara que ela desataria a se desculpar. Mas ela agia como se absolutamente nada estivesse errado.

-Ai, que horror! –Sakura entreabriu os lábios, fingindo assombrada e boquiaberta. Uma interpretação cara-de-pau, digna de novelas de quinta categoria. Ela sequer se sentia culpada! –Como você pode ser assim, tão insensível? Eu venho aqui, toda feliz, te dar o melhor "bom-dia" que já dei na vida a alguém e você me pergunta que horas são? Compra um relógio!

-A quem você está chamando de insensível? –Ele perguntou começando a ruborizar pela raiva sob a máscara. Não era normal uma pessoa tirá-lo do sério com tanta facilidade, mas incrivelmente ela tinha esse poder. Ao menos o conseguia, quando começava com essa ironia fatal!- A única insensível por aqui, é você! Deixou-me aqui, torrando no sol, fazendo fotossíntese, tornando-me um vegetal, enquanto você fazia sabe-Kami-sama-o-que! Eu por acaso tenho cara de samambaia?

-Não queria ser eu a ter que lhe dizer isso, Kakashi-sensei. –Sakura replicou na cara mais falsamente culpada e embaraçada que conseguiu fazer -Mas sim! Você tem cara de samambaia! E das mais choronas que já vi! Inclusive acho que tem algum parentesco com aquela que tenho em casa! Eu diria que vocês são gêmeos idênticos!

-Há, há, há! Muito engraçado! –Ele respondeu sarcástico, estreitando seus olhos castanhos até a moça, que pos suas mãos nas costas e riu travessa, como uma criança! Ela até podia ter 20 anos de idade, mas mentalmente, teria no máximo, 3! –Agora para de fugir do assunto! Você tem que me explicar direitinho o porquê do seu atraso!

-Embora eu não tenha que te dizer o que passa na vida, vou lhe dizer. –Sakura disse com um ar jovial e um sorriso matreiro na face. Ele não precisava ser genial para deduzir que aí vinha uma arte das grandes -Tive uma noite tórrida de sexo com um maníaco psicopata que resolveu me matar depois! Aí, já viu! Tive que me livrar do traste logo em seguida! E acredite, ele nem era lá essas coisas na cama!

-Mentirosa! Era pra ser direta, mas não precisava inventar tanta coisa assim! –Ele respondeu mal-humorado, pouco podendo conter uma pequena ira que se apossou em seu coração apenas pelo simples fato de imaginar sua garotinha numa situação dessas! Ela queria o que? Matá-lo do coração?

-Olha quem fala! –Sakura respondeu com escárnio, fazendo língua pra ele, em seguida -Pelo menos eu me dou ao trabalho de pensar em uma mentira! Tem gente por aí, que contam umas mentiras bem piores.

-Isso, por acaso, foi alguma indireta? –Ele questionou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Bem, se a máscara lhe serviu... –Sakura respondeu, fazendo uma maldita piada com a máscara que ele usava. Eles mal notaram que se aproximavam da vila mais próxima de Konoha, enquanto se mantinham naquela briga.

-Não! Decididamente não serviu!-O ninja de cópia respondeu levemente emburrado, cruzando os braços.

-Ah... Que pena! –A menina dos olhos mais belos já visto em Konoha suspirou fingindo-se decepcionada -E olha que eu tinha escolhido com o maior cuidado... Era pra ter sido perfeita!

-Você só pode estar curtindo com a minha cara! –Ele respondeu fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Aquela garota estava tirando-o de si! Como podia? Ela parecia ter descoberto a fórmula para irritá-lo e realmente utilizá-la nos momentos mais inoportunos. Olhou-a de esguelha. Ela estava melhorando na eloqüência. Irritantemente melhorando! Era bom que ele assumisse o controle logo! Aquilo não estava bom.

-Com a cara? Nããão! –Sakura respondeu com a expressão inocente de novo brincando em suas feições -Somente com a sua máscara!

-Chega, Sakura! –Ele cortou-a. Não podia deixar a menina manipulá-lo daquela forma! Era um absurdo!

-Ahhh... Poxa, Kakashi-sensei! –Sakura responde tristemente, fazendo um biquinho de criança mimada e emburada -Estava tão divertido!

-Questão de opinião! –O sensei obtemperou com chateação.

-Olha! Chegamos! –Sakura apontou a placa da cidade, que tinha um "BEM-VINDO" em kanjis garrafais.

-Eu sei ler! –O homem de cabelos prateados, disse de forma pouco educada.

-Ora, Kakashi-sensei! Você não está com raiva, está? –Sakura finalmente parecia ter percebido que estava deixando seu sensei realmente irritado -Entre no espírito da brincadeira.

-Eu não sou pai-de-santo! –Ele redargüiu, levemente chateado.

-Ora! Assim não vai dar pra viajar comigo! Você sabe que eu atento mesmo! –Sakura tentou ameaçá-lo.

-Ótimo! Então não viajo mais. Voltarei a Konoha! –O jounin rebateu dando-lhe as costas e voltando-se para a direção que vieram. Agora sim ela estava jogando o seu jogo! Aprenderia que ninguém faz chantagem a Hatake Kakashi sem receber uma resposta a altura.

-NÃO! Pera aí! –A médica-nin disse urgentemente, segurando-lhe o braço esquerdo. Ele sorriu. Tinha certeza de que ela faria isso! Agora sim! Tinha-a em suas mãos e poderia impor a ela sua vontade –Você também não precisa ser tão radical!

-É? –O sensei replicou ignorando-a e continuando o caminho de volta a vila da folha.

-Não vá, Kakashi-sensei! –Sakura disse utilizando-se do tom mais macio que sabia possuir. Tomara que funcionasse para alguma coisa. Todavia, reparou que o homem continuava seu caminho, fingindo sequer tê-la ouvido. Ela tinha de fazer algo! E ela sabia o que era esse "algo". Só tinha essa opção! Essa tentativa. Era arriscar ou ficar a ver montanhas... –Eu juro que calo a boca durante o resto da viagem! Você não ouvirá sequer a minha respiração, quanto mais provocações...

-Hum... –Ele apenas fez apenas um som gutural. Sequer parecia estar pensando em aceitar sua proposta –Você? Sem falar? Em que mundo isso existe?

-Nooosa! Você nem acredita em mim! –Ela diz com um olhar choroso -Se for necessário isso para que você acredite, eu digo que você pode me dar um tapa cada vez que eu falar.

-A sério? –Kakashi parou e ela correu até a frente dele e confirmou com um meneio positivo, já imaginando que se arrependeria depois –Sendo assim... Vamos! Afinal, vai ser divertido ver alguém apanhar bastante!

-Vamos ver, Hatake! –A moça respondeu desafiadora. Mais que depressa sentiu algo pesado contra a sua nuca, e em seguida, uma dor imediata naquela região.

-Você falou! –O jounin respondeu com um enorme sorriso por baixo da máscara. Decididamente aquilo seria divertido!

-Mas já começou? –Sakura falou automaticamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

TUM! Outro golpe! A dor duplicada! "Droga!"

-Claro! Eu não estou indo com você de novo? –O ninja de cópia tentava segurar a todo custa as gargalhadas que queria dar! Era a sua vingança! "Viu? Quem mandou fazer chantagem psicológica para fazê-lo acompanhá-la? Aprenda essa lição, Sakura!"

-Poxa, então avisa, né? –Ela suspirou. Droga! Esquecera de novo! Sua língua parecia ser mais rápida que seu pensamento.

TUM! Mais uma vez recebera outro golpe! TT Ela olhou o homem a sua frente com um biquinho, completamente emburrado. Um olhar choroso de comover a qualquer um. Mas não a ele, que fez questão de desviar o olhar, justamente para evitar cair em tentação.

-Tá bom, ta bom! Já calei! –Sakura murmurou. Talvez ele não ouvisse.

TUM! Dessa vez sua cabeça começou a latejar! Mesmo que quisesse, não falaria! Morderia a língua antes de pensar em falar de novo.

Kakashi não pôde mais agüentar e caiu na gargalhada.

-Por acaso, você é masoquista? –O ninja questionou entre gargalhadas. Realmente aquela era Sakura e para que se calasse... Somente quando usava sua máscara de frieza –Vai gostar de apanhar assim em Konoha!

Piada ridícula, na opinião de Sakura! Revirou os olhos. Por fim, decidira tentar se comunicar de outra forma. Afinal, prometera não falar, ele não disse nada sobre comunicar-se!

Primeiro chamou a atenção dele, beliscando sua mão. Claro que o beliscão era um gesto desnecessário, mas bem que ele merecia depois de bater tanto nela!

-Ai! O que é? –Kakashi perguntou e observou-a enquanto ambos procuravam por alguma coisa. Sakura era a guia, ela o levaria, portanto ele não tinha idéia de para onde estavam se dirigindo.

Ela acenou, em mímica. Primeiro pôs a mão no próprio pescoço, massageando-o, em seguida, fechou o punho direito e bateu-o contra a mão esquerda espalmada e por último mostrou os dedos indicador e polegar, fechando-os, como se quisesse dizer que algo diminuía.

-Você está perguntando se posso diminuir os tapas? –Ele pergunta franzindo o cenho. Ao que ela meneia positivamente –Apenas depende de você! Fique calada e não sentirá mais nada!

Ela cruzou os braços, tentando mostrar sua chateação.

-A culpa é toda sua, não adianta me olhar desse jeito! –O jounin respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação. Paz e silêncio! Era tudo o que ele queria! –A sugestão foi sua! Nada posso fazer se gostei!

A médica-nin suspirou resignada. Ela propusera, agora tinha de agüentar. Da próxima vez podia pensar em uma medida menos desesperada.

Viu a estação de trem se aproximar. Era como seguiriam até o país da água, ou melhor, até as montanhas.

Ela o puxou pela mão e foi correndo até lá, com ele em seus calcanhares. O sensei apenas estranhou aquela atitude. Até a perguntaria o porquê da pressa, se ela realmente pudesse falar. Sabia que ela não responderia, tanto para puni-lo quanto para não apanhar mais. A mala que ela carregava toda a hora batia em sua perna e ele sabia que era proposital o fato de que ela levava a mala cheia na mesma mão que o puxava.

E de repente, a kunoichi parou. Como se não tivessem corrido um quilômetro entre as ruas de paralelepípedos irregulares e um tanto deslocados, como se quisessem que alguém tombasse.

A jovem abriu sua mala e entregou duas passagens ao jounin. Depois fez alguns gestos apontando para a direção oposta ao trem e mais gestos pedindo que ele esperasse ali.

Ele observou-a correr para dentro da grande estação. Um tanto exagerada, no ponto de vista dele, para uma vila pequena. Tinha infra-estrutura para comportar um milhão de pessoas, sendo que a cidade possuía meros 15 mil habitantes. Tinha pouca gente circulando por ali, como era de se esperar em uma época festiva de natal. Todos que tinham para chegar, já estavam lá, e os que foram ver os parentes, provavelmente já estavam em outra cidade, possivelmente tomando uma boa xícara de chocolate quente, rindo com os familiares.

-Ei, senhor! –Um homem vestido em um uniforme azul, provavelmente pertencente a algum serviço da estação aproximou-se –Vai embarcar nesta plataforma?

Kakashi deixou seu olhar vagar pelo grande número 9 sobre sua cabeça. Sequer sabia se era mesmo esta plataforma. Posou seu olhar pelas passagens e percebeu que Sakura o deixara no lugar certo.

-Hai. –Ele respondeu com vagar, estava pensando sobre onde sua garotinha teria ido.

-Bem, estamos de partida! –O homemzinho baixo e atarracado, informou-o com um sorriso -Queira me acompanhar, por favor.

-Gomen ne. –Kakashi respondeu um tanto preocupado, procurando a jovem de róseos cabelos pelas redondezas -Não posso embarcar. Estou esperando minha companheira de viagens.

-Mas senhor, já estamos para sair! –O outro contestou em um tom gentil e persuasivo.

-Eu sei disso e lhe digo que não vou enquanto Sakura não chegar. –Ele falou num tom tranqüilo, ignorando o olhar reprovador do homem sobre si, enquanto continuava a procurá-la.

-Neste caso, eu nada posso fazer. –O moço disse, parecendo conformado. O cliente sempre tem razão. Quem era ele para contestar? Avisar, ele avisara, que era o dever dele -O senhor tem apenas cinco minutos.

O homem se retirou tão silenciosamente quanto chegara. Kakashi olhou preocupado o relógio. Onde a menina se metera agora? Era impressão sua, ou ela parecia querer irritá-lo a todo custo? Até mesmo calada! Bem, de qualquer forma, era melhor para ele se a jovem se atrasasse e perdesse o trem. Aí poderiam voltar pra Konoha, montar uma árvore de natal improvisada, comprar algumas tigelas de ramen e vinho e seguirem na maior cara-de-pau para alguma festa de penetra!

Sabe, olhando por essa óptica, o negócio seria atrasar o máximo! Então, por quê não parar para comer alguma coisa antes de partir?

Começou a se mover para dentro da estação, na mesma direção onde Sakura fora, mas avistara a moça de cabelos rosas vindo em sua direção! Maldita Sakura! Parecia poder ler seus pensamentos!

A garota ajeitava a calça preta de tecido leve, as barras pareciam estar sujas de pó ou algo do tipo. Onde ela estivera? Perguntaria quando ela pudesse falar.

Sem mais delongas, a moça o pegou pela mão e puxou-o até a entrada do trem. Lá encontraram aquele moço que o interpelara.

-Ah, olá! –O homenzinho cumprimentou-os recebendo de ambos as passagens. Sakura apenas saudou-o com um sorriso e acenou de leve com a cabeça, enquanto Kakashi entregava-lhe as passagens -Que bom que chegaram a tempo! Hum... Certo, vagão executivo. Cabine 4.

-Ok. –Kakashi respondeu e entrou ladeado por Sakura no trem. Andaram pelo longo corredor até avistarem a cabine indicada. Kakashi abriu a porta e deu passagem para Sakura, que sorriu e empurrou-o para o lado de leve. Ela sorriu travessa, tentando provocá-lo. Nem calada ela sossegava! –Tudo bem! Faça o que quiser, calada como está, você não vai me irritar.

Ela assoviou uma canção, com um ar distraído enquanto colocava sua mala de lado e se acomodava na confortável cabine com estofados de couro discreto. Kakashi repetiu o que a moça fizera e sentou-se em sua frente. Pegou o "Icha Icha Paradise", pois não haveria melhor momento do que aquele para que pusesse sua leitura em dia. Ela ficaria quieta, com alguma sorte, dormiria o resto da viagem, sem chances de atrapalhá-lo.

Lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de voltar-se por completo para o livro. Ela tinha um caderno nas mãos e rabiscava algo. Bem, melhor! Assim também não incomodaria.

Leu por alguns instantes, quando sentiu um chute na canela. Sakura queria sua atenção!

-O que é? –Kakashi levantou os olhos até ela, ao que ela sorriu com ar inocente. Tirou de suas mãos sua "bíblia" e lhe entregou o caderno. Kakashi olhou-o, esperando qualquer besteira dali, meio-entediado, meio reclamando da vida.

"**Achou que ia se livrar de mim assim tão fácil?**" Era o que o caderno dizia, enquanto Sakura sorria travessa.

-Eu não acredito! –Kakashi reclamou em tom surpreso, atirando-lhe o caderno de volta –Isso não pode ser sério!

Mais sons de lápis contra o papel, alguns segundos e Sakura lhe passou novamente o caderno, com um outro comentário abaixo do outro.

"**Eu prometi ficar calada, mas não disse nada sobre escrever!**"

-Eu não pensei que seu vício por falar chegaria a tanto! Plano esperto! –Kakashi redargüiu em tom de derrota. Novamente ela o dobrara!

"**Arigatou! Eu sei que sou muito esperta! Admita, Kakashi-sensei! Nem você pode comigo!**"

-A verdade é que nem você pode com seu ego! –Kakashi admoestou-a.

"**Você deve estar é com inveja! Só porque eu inflo o meu ego e você aquelas bonequinhas de sexy shop!**"

Kakashi corou por debaixo da própria máscara. Ainda bem que ela não podia ver! Mais uma vez ela o pegava com comentários desse tipo e o deixava envergonhado.

-Você é mais impertinente escrevendo do que falando! –Kakashi respondeu levemente irritado! Ela realmente estava terrível.

"**Bem feito! Não mandei dar a oportunidade!**" A moça entregou a nova mensagem enquanto ria-se sem parar.

-É por isso que você está encalhada! –Por fim ele resolveu irritá-la também. Afinal, ela transformara nesse jogo em algo que dois podem jogar.

"**Olha quem fala! O Mister Encalhado número um! Deixe-me ver sua carteirinha de encalhado! Eu fiquei sabendo que você é membro honorário desse clube!**"

-Você está certa! –Ele redargüiu de forma tranqüila –Mas sabe, me aposentei semana passada e resolveram te passar o meu título honorário.

"**É mesmo? Digam para tirar meu nome de lá, pois essa noite dormi com um psicopata, lembra?**"

-Você ainda não desistiu dessa história ridícula? –Ele redargüiu com um sorriso de escárnio -Todo mundo sabe que você nunca esteve com um homem!

"**O que você quer dizer com isso? Claro que já estive! Eu não estou com você?**"

-Você sabe muito bem o que quis dizer, Sakura! –Kakashi respondeu levemente impaciente, olhando-a desconfiado!

"**Quem? Eu? Claro que não! Eu sou tão inocente! A sua garotinha... Não é assim que você diz? Como eu poderia levar isto de outra maneira?**"

-Inocente? Você? –O jounin replicou sarcástico, enquanto via a moça aproximar-se e sentar exatamente ao seu lado –Sinceramente nunca vi uma garota tão cínica!

"**Cínica... Talvez! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja virgem, como você cisma em afirmar!**"

-Ah, claro! –Kakashi respondeu sarcástico. Por algum motivo aquela conversa o estava irritando! Por que ela cismava em dizer aqueles absurdos? Ele sabia que mentira maior só haveria se alguém dissesse que de súbito o planeta seria invadido por marcianos vestidos de drag queens! –Não se precisa de dedos para contar com quantos você dormiu, porque você não os usaria, já que sua conta é zero.

"**E pra que eu vou usar meus dedos pra fazer contar se eu posso fazer coisas mais interessantes com eles?**"

-Claro! –Ele retrucou no mesmo tom sarcástico. Impressão sua ou ela acabara de fazer uma insinuação da qual ele sequer sabia que ela era capaz de fazer? –Tricotar é uma ótima atividade! Além do que você ainda pode fazer seu camisolão pra sua primeira noite de lua-de-mel!

"**Tricô? Vá a merda, Kakashi! Ninguém faz mais tricô nos dias de hoje! Essas palavras só podiam vir de um velho desatualizado mesmo!**"

-Posso até ser velho, mas pelo menos não sou virgem! –Kakashi provocou-a.

"**Claro! Nessa idade se fosse virgem entrava pro Guiness!**"

-Atrevida! –Kakashi murmurou levemente irado –Bem, pelo menos eu não corro o risco de entrar pro Guiness por esse motivo, já outras pessoas que conheço tem sérias chances...

Ele não ouviu mais o som da caneta arranhando o papel e para ser sincero, sentiu-se aliviado por isso! Ele ganhara! Ela se calara e isso significava que quem estava por cima era ninguém menos que Hataka Kakashi.

Ao ver o silêncio chateado vindo de Sakura, ela parecia estar bastante concentrada em sua ira contida, logo, resolveu ignorar e continuar a leitura de seu livro. Ela havia tirado-o de sua mão, então o procurou ao redor até avistá-lo largado no chão. Inclinou-se para pegá-lo, contudo Sakura empurrou-o de volta para seu lugar sem mais explicações.

Ele apenas lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo. Não pensara que ela tivesse se chateado tanto pelos seus comentários. Na sua opinião, ela sequer tinha o direito! Ela provocara primeiro! Só estava recebendo o que colhera!

Sakura lhe lançara um sorriso totalmente diferente de todos os que ele já havia presenciado por parte dela. Este misturava um toque malicioso e outro de... sensualidade? Era isso o que ele estava vendo ou estava interpretando errado?

Tivera certeza de que fora isso mesmo que vira no momento em que sentiu que ela sentava-se de frente a ele, exatamente em seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado. Sakura ficara maluca? O que ela estava fazendo?

-Talvez uma virgem, sim! Mas eu posso fazer algo para que eu deixe de ser... –Ela sussurrou exatamente ao pé de seu ouvido, de um modo manso e leve quase como uma carícia da primavera que ele nunca havia ouvido vindo de Sakura. Os olhos da menina brilhavam de uma forma que ele jamais poderia imaginar que brilhariam. Estrelas talvez não tivessem a mesma luz que aquelas duas grandes orbes. Depois a jovem mordeu-lhe o lóbulo fazendo com que se arrepiasse de imediato. Sentia como se de súbito todo o tempo ali dentro esquentasse e não houvesse outra maneira além daquela que ele quisesse ficar. Sentiu a reação instantânea de seu coração falhar uma batida, sua respiração ficar suspensa. Esperava o próximo passo dela. Sabia que ela estava decidida a brincar com ele! Seu orgulho fora ferido e agora, ela queria uma compensação, queria prová-lo que ela era mais que uma virgem carente. Provavelmente queria prová-lo de que era uma mulher e nada mais! Maldita hora em que resolvera brincar com o ego dela! Com ego ferido não se mexe! E ele sabia disso! Sabia como Sakura podia ser perigosa e imprevisível quando estava realmente querendo mostrar algo as pessoas. Queria reconhecimento! Queria que ele visse que não era apenas mais uma dessas garotas que morreriam virgens por medo! Tal como ela descobrira que seu ponto fraco era o choro feminino, ele acabara de entender que o calo dela era a própria virgindade.

-Sakura, é melhor que não brinque com essas coisas! –Kakashi advertiu-a com a voz levemente embargada pelo espanto e em parte também pelos efeitos que aquela carícia possuía.

-Brincar? Ora, eu nem comecei! –Sakura respondeu tocando-lhe a face com gentileza, enquanto passava suas unhas caprichosamente pintadas de rubi, pelo pescoço de seu sensei.

Ele não podia mentir. Ela o estava perturbando. Mesmo por trás da máscara podia sentir esquentar a região por onde os dedos dela deslizaram em sua face. Podia sentir a sensação que adentrava seus poros e iam direto ao seu cérebro, dando-lhe uma sensação que há muito não sentia. Ele se sentia novamente vivo. Livre do torpor que se apossou de seu corpo nos últimos tempos. Seu coração parecia pulsar mais forte, pois tinha um motivo para tal.

Com a mão esquerda, deslizou seu indicador pelas roupas que ele usava habitualmente bem vagarosamente, sem deixar de olhar fixamente para seu olho que ficava descoberto. Parecia esperar toda e qualquer reação dele. No fundo devia estar insegura, sem saber se ela estava fazendo do jeito certo... Ela não imaginava sobre como estava...

A jovem mordeu os próprios lábios, parecendo nervosa. Este gesto chamou sua atenção. Aqueles belos lábios vermelhos e generosos pareciam chamar por ele. Parecia convidar para que ele próprio fosse mordê-los por entre beijos selvagens e alucinantes.

Sakura começou a brincar com os botões do seu colete. Parecia hesitar entre abrir e não abrir. Devia estar tendo uma daquelas dúvidas shakespearianas.

A garota tomou fôlego profundamente, como se este gesto fosse capaz de lhe dar coragem, prosseguindo e com lentidão abrindo o primeiro dos botões.

Kakashi entendeu naquele momento. Ele devia tomar partido. Por mais que soubesse que tinha que pará-la, dizer que ela não precisava provar nada a ele ou se envergonhar de ser virgem, ele sentia-se seriamente tentado a tomá-la em seus braços, deitá-la naquele sofá e torná-la mulher.

CONTINUA...

**N/A:** Yo! Isso aí! Acabou assim! Huahuahuahuahua... Ninguém nunca me disse que eu precisava ser uma autora boazinha! Bem, sobre esse capítulo o que eu tenho de comentar é que adorei mesmo escrever! Principalmente aquela parte em que a Sakura se atrasa e dá desculpas cara-de-pau pro Kakashi. Aliás, tô pensando seriamente em abrir o mural das cenas impossíveis da Fighter, no primeiro capítulo tracei um perfil psicológico da Sakura diferente, além de fazê-la mais espontânea, neste fiz o Kakashi chegar na hora, Sakura se atrasar e fazer Kakashi provar do próprio veneno. Rsrs Contando ninguém acredita!

Sobre o final, bem, o orgulho da pobre menina foi ferido. Não se podia esperar mais que isso! Depois ainda teremos as coisas pelo lado dela... Esse foi um capítulo todo do Kakashi. Agora, que partido será que o Kakashi vai tomar? Vai ficar ou vai passar? Não sei! cantando Pitty Bem, dêem seus palpites... Como a relação dos dois seguirá?

Verdade seja dita, eu não planejava terminar a fic assim. Planejava escrever mais, mas gostei de como acabou e decidi que iria assim. Eu confesso, só pra que vocês queiram me bater! Masoquista é assim mesmo!

O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco, pois estou na casa de minha avó e usava a net da minha tia, mas ela cancelou a conta dela... Aí, já viu, né? Vou ficar sem... E outro problema é que estou sem teto até o dia 25 (isso pq já adiaram de novo, era dia 23). Estou de mudança do Rio de Janeiro para o Rio Grande do Sul, portanto sem net até que eu me mude e me estabeleça. Espero que me perdoem! Eu odeio me mudar! Mas o que posso fazer? A vida é assim...

Gostaria de agradecer a vocês que leram e não comentara, Mirela, a minha priminha querida que ajudou MUITO mesmo, palpiteira que só ela, a Eve, minha irmã, a Motoko Li e a Hatake Mi.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Motoko Li**: Que bom que você gostou! Sua review me animou bastante a continuar, pois eu estava realmente arriscando, você podiam não gostar... Quer dizer, é complicado transformar um personagem sem deixá-lo OOC. E quer saber? Eu também acho que a Sakura é melosa, melodramática e medrosa, por isso resolvi fazê-la mais madura, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais extrovertida (pelo menos com o sensei, pq ninguém resiste àquele homem... rsrs). É uma honra que você tenha gostado da minha Sakura... Eu realmente não sabia se seria bem aceita.

Brigada mesmo por comentar... E se em algum momento a minha Sakura fugir demais, please, me avisar... Todo comentário, crítica, qualquer coisa, será sempre bem aceito.

Quanto ao tamanho do capítulo, eu mantive. Também acho que daquele ficou bom. Mais que isso seria exigir demais do meu pobre cérebro danificado!

Obrigada de novo, please, continue comentando que vai deixar uma autora muito feliz!

**Hatake Mi**: Fala queridona! Claro que comentário pelo MSN vale! O importante é comentar! Bem, eu sei que você é adepta do apertãonotraseirismo e não duvide, vai ter! Porque é assim que o meu povo gosta, não é? Que bom que você gostou! Estamos nós aqui nos utilizando da arte dos velhos gregos gagás, mas não tão gagás quanto nós, diga-se de passagem! Não se preocupe que teremos frases famosas dos velhos esquisitos, como diz o Kakashi. Acho que a primeira que vou colocar é a do templo de Delfos... Lembra? "Conhece-te a ti mesmo!" Essa é maneira!

É! Eu também achei a Sakura legal. Ela ficou diferente, sem dúvidas, mas ficou divertida. E você sabe, a galera tem de rir um pouquinho!

Você está certa! Eu nunca tinha feito uma fic sem uma história pesada de mistério e drama. Realmente é um desafio novo fazer algo mais divertido. Mas se você diz que eu to indo bem, então ta bom!

Valeu dear! Espero mais comentários, hein! Se não comentar te transformo em biscoito! Rsrs Brincadeirinha!

Valeu galera, please, quebrem o galho! Deixem uma reviewzinha sngela... É só clicar ali em baixo...

APERTÕES NOS TRASEIROS!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

A Barata Salvadora!

No último capítulo:

"_A jovem mordeu os próprios lábios, parecendo nervosa. Este gesto chamou sua atenção. Aqueles belos lábios vermelhos e generosos pareciam chamar por ele. Parecia convidar para que ele próprio fosse mordê-los por entre beijos selvagens e alucinantes._

_Sakura começou a brincar com os botões do seu colete. Parecia hesitar entre abrir e não abrir. Devia estar tendo uma daquelas dúvidas shakespearianas._

_A garota tomou fôlego profundamente, como se este gesto fosse capaz de lhe dar coragem, prosseguindo e com lentidão abrindo o primeiro dos botões._

_Kakashi entendeu naquele momento. Ele devia tomar partido. Por mais que soubesse que tinha que pará-la, dizer que ela não precisava provar nada a ele ou se envergonhar de ser virgem, ele sentia-se seriamente tentado a tomá-la em seus braços, deitá-la naquele sofá e torná-la mulher."_

Sakura segurou a respiração por um instante. A quem estava enganando? Ela estava perdida, sem saber o que fazer ali. Mordeu os próprios lábios, nervosa. Nunca havia seduzido um homem antes. Nunca houvera sequer provocado um. Estava insegura. Não sabia se estava fazendo do jeito certo.

Quer dizer, teoricamente estava. Havia lido naqueles romances que toda a adolescente idiota lia em seu momento de alienação. E sabia que faria daquele jeito, mas... Será que estava surtindo efeito?

Kakashi-sensei ainda não havia reagido. Estava perdendo no próprio jogo que propusera. Mesmo porque, ela não podia perder. Ele a provocara. Mexera com seu orgulho. Seu amor-próprio. Precisava provar a ele que a coisa não era bem assim... Que ela podia fazer o que bem quisesse e terminar com aquela condição "não muito louvável" no momento que bem entendesse...

Foi então que percebeu a primeira reação dele. Seus lábios deviam ter inchado levemente ao que ela os mordera, como se acabasse de sair de um beijo quente... Como se ambos estivesse acabado de se separar, ainda com as respirações perdidas, descompassadas. Isto devia ter mexido com ele, pois ele começara a olhar para seus lábios de uma forma completamente diferente. Seu olho visível brilhava como jamais ela havia visto.

Então estava na hora de melhorar o jogo... Era assim que seria. Ela o manipularia, o deixaria nas piores condições possíveis e depois... Ah, depois era a parte mais divertida. Sairia e deixaria seu sensei ali, queimando de desejos...

Começou a brincar com os botões do colete dele. Queria começar a abri-los. Na verdade, já mandara a ordem para seu cérebro, só que não era assim tão fácil.

Na teoria, era só ir em frente, tirar o botão da casa e pronto. Mas suas mãos tremiam. Pensar era uma coisa, fazê-las era completamente diferente. O que ele pensaria dela?

"Provavelmente que eu virei uma grande vagaba!" Ela pensou.

Ouviu sua própria voz respondendo. A voz de seu "eu" que sempre dava palpites. "Agora que começou, termine, oras! Pensasse nisso antes de começar! Se você fizer tem a possibilidade de que ele pense que você é vagaba, se você pular fora agora, ele terá CERTEZA de que você é covarde! Você está em um mato sem cachorro! Mas a parada está ótima! Não pára agora!"

Certo. Seu "eu" tinha toda a razão. Respirou fundo. Era hora de seguir em frente. Agora estava na hora de atacar com tudo!

Sem mais esperar abriu o primeiro botão, ainda trêmula. Agora ele teria de ter muita força de vontade para pará-la. Isto é, _se_ pará-la...

Deu um sorriso sexy ao sensei, enquanto uma mão abria o segundo botão, a outra subiu pela máscara do moço, indo até o nariz, onde ficava a borda.

Kakashi respirou fundo, como se quisesse com isso conter o que estava sentindo. Ah, Sakura... Estava deixando-o louco. O dedo que ela passeava por seu rosto deixava-o levemente tentado a contê-lo, a ser o dedo dele a brincar com o corpo dela.

Enquanto a mão esquerda já abria o terceiro botão, o indicador da moça começou a baixar a máscara do ninja de cópia.

Agora ele não teria como escapar. Ela o açoitaria. Riu deliciada ao notar que ele estava em suas mãos.

Foi neste momento que ele envolveu-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, pegando-a de surpresa. Fora incapaz de conter a exclamação de surpresa que lhe escapara pela garganta. Acreditara que controlaria o tempo todo, desejara a reação dele, mas não sabia realmente o que fazer agora que ele reagira.

No mesmo rompante, ele tirou-a do colo e deitou-a no banco em frente onde ela estivera escrevendo os recados. Ela ficou realmente assustada este gesto. Não esperava que ele fosse tão intenso com leves estimulas. Ele devia ser um amante incrível.

Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara. Era exatamente isto que ele queria. Vê-la ali, assustada. Sakura aprenderia que aquele jogo era algo que dois podiam jogar. Ela veria o que era provocação de verdade.

Estava completamente sem ação, apenas parada, esperando pela próxima investida. Ele a mantinha presa, pois pôs seu corpo por cima dela. Se em algum momento ela pensara em excitá-lo e sumir depois, com certeza agora não teria meios para isso. Ele era um homem experiente, que não seria enganado por uma garota que mal saíra das fraudas.

Kakashi começou a levantar a blusa de lã vermelho-vivo de gola alta da moça.

Ao sentir o toque dos dedos frios na pele quente, recém-descoberta, Sakura deixou escapar um gemido.

Acabara! Ela era dele agora!

Um barulho fora ouvido muito ao longe, contudo ambos não estavam prestando atenção, pois continuavam encarando um ao outro, as respirações presas, num jogo onde apenas eles podiam entender as regras e jogá-lo.

-Eu gostaria de avisar que... –Ouviram uma voz começar a dizer, mas morrera no momento seguinte. Quem quer que fosse devia estar embaraçado pela cena- Deixa! Eu volto depois.

-Cadê, Kakashi? Já tirou aquela barata horrível do meu cabelo? –Sakura perguntou observando-o ao que recebeu um olhar questionador do sensei. Fez um gesto com a cabeça incentivando-o a continuar com a mentira.

-Acho que a maldita escapou! –Kakashi disse olhando para os lados, fingindo procurar por algo invisível. O jounin apontou a barata no chão- Acho que esta voa!

-Eca! Barata voadora! –Sakura respondeu afastando com um dos braços o moço de cima de si. Mais que rapidamente fez sua cena, subiu na poltrona e começou gritar! Sabia que Kakashi havia feito um jutsu de uma barata para convencer melhor o moço- Como você pôde deixá-la viva? Faça alguma coisa! ECA!

-Se eu matasse ia sujar seu cabelo. –Kakashi concluiu, sinalizando o óbvio a garota. Interiormente ria-se com a cena.

-Que droga! Mata logo! –Sakura respondeu, fingindo-se bastante nervosa. Sakura era ótima atriz. Mereceria um Oscar pelos gritos.

-Eita! Quanto escândalo por causa de uma baratinha... –Kakashi redargüiu pegando a barata na mão pelas antenas.

-Escândalo? Olha essa coisa gosmenta, pronta pra grudar no meu cabelo! Proliferar sua maldita espécie! Ela está fazendo uma conspiração contra os humanos, hipnotizando-os e tornando-os seus escravos! ELAS VÃO DOMINAR O MUNDO! –Sakura se desesperou ao ver Kakashi segurá-la e estender o braço com a barata para perto da moça, arrancando mais um grito dela- TIRA ELA DAQUI!

-Acho que vou aderir ao clube do Shikamaru... Ele tem toda razão ao dizer: Mulheres são tão problemáticas! –Kakashi respondeu com um olhar de deboche dirigido a moça.

-Er... –O moço clareou a garganta chamando a atenção dos dois que insistiam em discutir sobre uma reles baratinha. Sem dúvidas nenhuma estava convencido.- Eu só queria avisar que já estamos chegando ao ponto final...

-Esqueça o clube! TIRE LOGO ESSA TIRANA DAQUI! –Sakura respondeu, fingindo ignorar o aviso do moço.

-Você precisa de tratamento psicológico! –O ninja de cópia respondeu pacientemente- As baratas não são tiranas. Ela nem sequer tem cérebro. Como poderiam pensar em dominar o mundo?

-Não subestime o poder destrutivo de uma barata! –Sakura repreendeu encolhendo-se num canto enquanto amuada pela barata.

-Ahn... Vem cá... –O moço chamou Kakashi até perto dele, sussurrando o que viria em seguida- Essa doença dela é contagiosa?

-Não se importe com ela... –Ele respondeu com um certo descaso ao homem- Estou levando-a para o hospício!

-Uhn... Certo. –O homem respondeu horrorizado. Olhou de um paro o outro com uma expressão de medo, para depois abrir correndo a porta- É... Acho que estou sendo requisitado no vagão do maquinista.

-Vá! Mas lembre-se, as baratas vão dominar o mundo! Extermine enquanto é tempo! –Sakura advertiu-o com os olhos arregalados, os cabelos despenteados e uma expressão fanática no rosto. O homem fechou a porta com força e saiu correndo, uma vez que se ouviram passos fortes e apressados pelo corredor.

Sakura não conseguiu mais se conter e sentou-se rindo.

-Que idiota! –Ela disse tomando a barata da mão dele e soprando-a em seguida, esperando que o jutsu sumisse. Ao que ele não desapareceu, a moça gritou desesperada- ECA! É de verdade!

-Claro! –Kakashi respondeu com estranhamento- Achou que era o que?

-Um jutsu, oras! –Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, tendo sua expressão substituída por uma de completo asco- QUE NOJO! TIRA DAQUI! ELAS VÃO DOMINAR O MUNDO! SÃO NOJENTAS! ECA! ECA!

-Ora, você não se acha auto-suficiente? –Kakashi perguntou com sarcasmo- Se vire!

-KAKASHI-SENSEI! –Sakura gritou irritada, enquanto não sabia se olhava para a barata ou para o sensei. Para a barata! Era melhor! Ela estava subindo no seu braço.- TIRA! ELA VAI SUBIR NO MEU BRAÇO E COMER MEU CÉREBRO!

-Não há risco de que isso aconteça... –Kakashi respondeu com um sorriso debochado- Acho que não tem mais nada aí nessa sua cabeça oca!

-SEU ERO-SENSEI! TIRA ESSA PORRA DO MEU BRAÇO! –Sakura gritou. Cada vez mais desesperada, conforme sentia as perninhas da barata percorrerem sua pele.

-Não se pede um favor desse jeito! –Kakashi sentou-se enquanto a observava com um sorriso divertido- Me xingando desse jeito, não espera que eu realmente te ajude, nee?

-NÃO! ONEGAI, KAKASHI-SENSEI! NÃO ME IGNORE! –Sakura pediu desesperada. A custo, colocou um sorriso agradável em seu rosto e olhos para ele- Você sabe que é o meu sensei favorito! O melhor na face da Terra. O mais simpático!

-Cínica! –Kakashi respondeu com um sorriso ocultado pela máscara- Você só diz isso porque está precisando de mim. Caso contrário, sequer se daria o trabalho de me elogiar.

-O que posso fazer? –Sakura respondeu tentando ignorar aquela coisa cascuda subindo por seu braço- Situações desesperadas, requerem medidas desesperadas!

-Você está desesperada, hein? –Kakashi perguntou franzindo o cenho levemente pensativo. Sakura confirmou veementemente com um aceno da cabeça- Mas eu não vou tirá-la a troco de você a troco de nada... Tenho que ter um pagamento justo.

-Como assim? ISSO NÃO É HORA PRA SE COMBINAR PAGAMENTOS DE FAVORES! PUTA QUE PARIU! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ELA ESTÁ QUASE NO MEU OMBRO? –Sakura desesperou-se, olhando a expressão divertido do sensei. Ele era por acaso, algum tipo de sádico, que se via feliz em castigá-la?

-Claro que é! –Kakashi contrapôs-se ao ponto de vista dela. "Ele falara 'claro que sim' respondendo que é sádico?"- Neste momento você concordará com qualquer uma de minhas exigências...

Sakura ponderou por um momento. Ele estava certo. Concordaria com qualquer coisa para que ele tirasse aquela coisa asquerosa de si. Só esperava que ele fosse conveniente e pedisse algo... Algo decente!

Quer dizer, ele tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. Podia pedir o que bem quisesse. Podia até mesmo pedir alguma bizarrice sexual a ela, que por concordar teria que fazer depois. Não! Ele não faria aquilo com ela! Ele praticamente a terminara de criar! Não faria isso!

Ele pareceu notar o conflito interno da jovem. Não podia dizer que não estava tentado a pedi-la que terminasse o que começara, mas... Seria aquilo certo?

-Você está certo! –Sakura disse, por fim. Se o pedido fosse realmente terrível, daria um jeito de se livrar –Faça sua oferta, seu venal!

-Bem, é simples... –Kakashi dissera por um segundo, enquanto a moça o observava apreensiva. O que ele teria escolhido? Seria alguma espécie de favor sexual? Seria mais um castigo, como aquele dos tapas? Respirou fundo, pronta para ouvir o que quer que fosse- Repita: Eu, Haruno Sakura...

-Eu, Haruno Sakura... –Ela repetiu, aliviada. Menos mal! Era só repetir o que ele dizia! A barata, seguindo seu curso, contudo, não deixou que tal sensação durasse por muito tempo- ANDA, KAKASHI!

-Por quê? –Kakashi perguntou se fazendo de inocente- Eu não estou com pressa!

-ONEGAI, SENSEI QUERIDO! –Sakura gritou. Se tentara ser amável, falhara miseravelmente. Ela estava muita mais pra louca varrida sendo levada a um hospício, porém negando definitivamente ser louca.

-Yare, yare... –Kakashi respondeu, por fim, assentindo em continuar- Diga: Eu, Haruno Sakura...

-De novo? –Sakura interrompeu-o, apressada- Já ficou bem claro que sou eu. Não preciso repetir. ANDE LOGO COM ISSO!

-Você que sabe... –Ele respondeu dando de ombros e continuando- ...Prometo que NUNCA MAIS, em hipótese alguma...

-Prometo que nunca mais, em hipótese alguma... –Sakura repetiu rapidamente. Sua urgência agora era extrema.

-...Vou mal-dizer os maravilhosos, incomparáveis, singulares e culturais... –Ele continuou dando a devida pausa para que ela repetisse.

-...Vou mal-dizer os maravilhosos, incomparáveis, singulares e culturais... –Sakura respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao que dizia. Tudo o que queria era que ele parasse com aquela promessa ridícula e tirasse logo a barata de cima dela.

-...Romances que o meu sensei lindo, maravilhoso, simpático, gostoso, sexy e bundudo... –Ele prosseguiu com um sorriso estampado em sua face. Era agora que se livraria dos comentários inconvenientes dela sobre seus livros.

-...Romances que o meu sensei lindo, maravilhoso, simpático, gostoso, sexy e bundudo... –Sakura repetiu, mal analisando as palavras que ouvira. Contudo, ao ouvir a própria voz dizendo aquilo tudo, corou. Ela o chamara de bundudo?- Todos esses adjetivos são necessários? Acho que mentiras não precisam ser adicionadas a isso... E seus romances não são culturais porra nenhuma!

-Shh! –Kakashi cortou-a- Você não está em condições de protestar! E não quebre a promessa antes mesmo de fazê-la!

-Tá, tá! –Sakura concordou desesperada, quando sentiu aquela COISA pisar em seus ombros- Eu concordo com TUDO!

-Continue: ...E ficarei sujeita a punição caso desrespeite essa promessa! –Ele terminou.

-...E ficarei sujeita a punição caso desrespeite essa promessa! –Ela disse rapidamente- AGORA TIRA ELA DAQUI!

Com calma, o jounin foi até a moça desesperada e cobriu a barata com as mãos segurando-a com cuidado para não matá-la. Em seguida, abriu a janela e a pôs gentilmente do lado de fora. Agora ela poderia seguir livre seu caminho. Sem se deparar com kunoichis histéricas.

-Você tem noção do que prometeu, certo? –Kakashi questionou-a sentando-se.

-Tenho! –Sakura respondeu realmente mais calma. Com os olhos ainda fechados de felicidade por se ver livre daquele artrópode asqueroso! Um sorriso brando brincando nos lábios. –Agora eu queria saber uma coisa: Como você conseguiu achar uma barata numa situação como aquela? Quer dizer, é muita coincidência eu falar sobre baratas e uma aparecer bem na hora que a gente precisava!

-Bem, eu vi debaixo da cadeira e a peguei. –Kakashi respondeu com simplicidade- Acho que você tem muita sorte!

-Ou azar! –Sakura respondeu com uma expressão de asco- ECA! EU PEGUEI UMA BARATA VIVA!

Foi neste momento em que o homem de cabelos de prata a viu. Fechou os olhos já prevendo a reação de Sakura. Pela janela, a causadora daquele problemão, vinha voando novamente para dentro da cabine. Ele mal pôde acreditar.

Sakura que mantinha os olhos fechados, abriu-os imediatamente ao sentir algo fino roçar em seu nariz.

-Não grite, Sakura! –Kakashi tentou alertá-la, antes que algo pior acontecesse- Se o fizer ela pode cair na sua boca!

-Hum, hum! –Sakura concordou balançando a cabeça com uma expressão de horror e medo naqueles grandes e belos orbes verdes. Ela parecia pronta a chorar graças ao susto.

O coração do ninja de cópia falhou uma batida. Partia-lhe o coração ver sua criança com aquela expressão. Parecia perdida. E completamente impotente. E tudo por causa de uma barata! Sua vontade foi tomá-la nos braços e passar a mão por seus cabelos macios, pedindo que se acalmasse. Que fosse paciente...

A barata começou a subir pelo nariz dela, até a testa. A moça fechou os olhos fortemente e uma pequena lágrima escorreu.

-Onegai... –Sakura pediu tentando não se mexer. Sentia-se completamente assustada. Seu tom de voz trêmulo, como uma folha ao vento frio do inverno. Seu rosto alvo e puro, com o rastro de uma pequena gota de dor, que nomearam lágrima, caindo até seu pescoço. Naquele instante, Kakashi desejou limpar aquela lágrima com um beijo leve, até que ela se sentisse segura. Até que ela novamente sorrisse daquela forma encantadora da qual só ela sabia.- Kakashi-sensei... Tire-a de mim!

O pedido, que soara mais com uma súplica parecia tê-lo tirado de seu transe e pensamentos! EI! Ela era a Sakura! Não podia pensar nisso! Ela estava assustada! E ele tendo devaneios malucos com ela! Tinha de ajudá-la! Ela prometera que não diria mais nada de seus romances se ele acabasse com a barata...

Kakashi novamente foi em direção a moça e tirou a barata de cima dela. Reparara que a respiração de sua menina estava ligeiramente alterada. Ela realmente levara um susto com a revanche da barata.

-Pode se acalmar, pequena. –Kakashi respondeu enquanto segurava a barata firmemente, sem matá-la em seu punho fechado.

-Eu vou me acalmar... –Sakura respondeu se levantando e olhando-o com uma expressão de revolta- Assim que eu tomar um banho completo com álcool e desinfetante! BARATAS SÃO REPUGNANTES! Não! Acho que álcool e desinfetante não bastam! Será que eu arranjo querosene, também?

-Ai... –Kakashi suspirou resignado- Por que as mulheres têm que ser tão frescas?

-Fresca é a sua bunda! –Sakura redargüiu irritada. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? Ela acabara de passar por um a provação horrível e ele ficava fazendo comentários absurdos e inverídicos sobre mulheres! Ai! Como isso a irritava! Contudo, essa não era sua maior preocupação. Tinha de achar um banheiro! Quem sabe se perguntasse ao seu sensei...- Onde será que fica esse banheiro?

-Ei! Minha bunda não é fresca! Você não pode ter certeza, já que não provou... –Kakashi respondeu indignado- E se quer saber, não deve ser difícil para uma aluna maníaca que agarra senseis indefesos, achar um mero banheiro.

-O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? –Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas de leve- E desde quando você é indefeso?

-Desde o momento em que você pulou em cima de mim... –Kakashi respondeu rindo da expressão de ofendida da moça.

-Ei! Quem lhe garante? Segundo a lei física de ação e reação, você pode ter muito bem posto seu corpo debaixo de mim! –Sakura alegou, dando de ombros. Ela parecia ter sempre uma resposta pra tudo- É tudo uma questão de pontos de vistas.

-Bem, se algo pode me fazer ganhar na retórica de você, acredite, eu ligo! –Sakura respondeu saindo da cabine, mas não sem antes dizer- Viu? Meus gregos malucos servem pra muita coisa... Enquanto seus romances só servem para recolher material para inseminação artificial!

Kakashi jogou a barata no chão e pisou-a com mais força do que seria realmente necessário. Sakura não perdia uma única oportunidade de implicar com seus romances... E olha que ela havia prometido! Esperava que ela soubesse que agora seria punida... Riu-se. Agora ele podia respondê-la de uma maneira que não a agradasse... Ou melhor, podia responder de uma maneira da qual ela jamais quisesse escapar...

Pensou nisso por um momento. Inventaria uma punição e na hora que lhe conviesse jogaria seu trunfo... Ela iria ver de uma vez por todas do que Hateke Kakashi era capaz.

Resolveu ele também procurar por um banheiro. Baratas realmente eram nojentas! Mas daí até afirmar que elas dominariam o mundo... Teria de lembrar-se de perguntar a kunoichi sobre de onde ela teria tirado uma idéia tão maluca quanto essa... Talvez devesse mesmo levá-la a um hospício.

XXX

Sakura abriu a porta da cabine e encontrou seu sensei por lá... Sem a nojenta! Graças aos céus! Reparou que algo fora bem esmagado no chão. Sorriu. Menos mal.

Sentou-se, no banco em frente a ele e observou seu ar compenetrado naquele maldito romance.

-Que droga! Você não cansa de sacanagem? –Sakura perguntou, cruzando os braços, visivelmente emburrada.

-Você não cansa dos velhos gagás? –Kakashi devolveu a pergunta, sem desgrudar seus olhos do livro.

-Não! –Ela respondeu convictamente-...

PÍÍÍÍÍUUUÍÍ!

O que quer que ela tenha dito, foi abafado pelo apito do trem aportando. Com certeza, era algo atacando novamente seu romance. Então ele não fazia questão de escutá-la... Ou melhor... Era uma pena não ter escutado. Poderia acrescentar a mais uma punição...

Suspirou. Na verdade, sequer prestava atenção no livro. Ele não conseguia, desde que sentira o corpo belo e esguio sob o dele... Tudo no que ele podia pensar era no que teria acontecido se o moço não tivesse aparecido na cabine.

Provavelmente teria acontecido algo pelo qual ele se arrependeria o resto de sua vida! Teria perdido-a para todo o sempre. Ela era apenas sua garotinha. Nada mais! Ele estava confundindo as coisas. Gostava dela como se fosse uma filha ou uma irmã, não como amante. Mas devia dizer que a sensação dos dedos da garota sob sua máscara o fizera sentir-se melhor do que com qualquer garota com quem já estivera... Isso o remetia a uma maldita questão... Será que o que sentia pela jovem era apenas afeição de pai? De irmão?

Afastou tais pensamentos de sua mente. Podia muito bem ser ele vendo coisas onde não tinha nada.

Ele observou-a abaixar-se e pegar sua própria mala. Os cabelos róseos molhados novamente lhe ativaram a imaginação... Como seria ver aqueles cabelos pingando a água de uma chuveirada? Como seria vê-la enxugando seu próprio corpo? Tocando-o com cuidado, enquanto ele assistisse a tudo bem de perto?

Balançou a cabeça com força para afastar tais pensamentos. Ela reparou em seu gesto, mas nada comentou. E isso realmente não era muito comum a ela.

Ele seguiu o gesto dela e carregou a sua própria, enquanto a via sair em sua frente.

Era bom vê-la novamente calma. Ver a velha e boa Sakur…Ð

-ÐÇGET http/ ao porto para pegar o navio que nos levará até o país da água. De lá podemos seguir a pé até a montanha. –Sakura respondeu simplesmente. De alguma forma, sentira que Sakura não parecia tão animada quanto estivera quando eles saíram da vila da folha. Ela parecia de alguma forma, estranha.

Ele resolveu não mencionar. Não o faria. Ela não parecia estar para brincadeiras.

Já se passavam da uma hora da tarde e eles sequer almoçaram. Ela parecia pouco atenta a esse fato. Ele apenas se lembrara do almoço ao se deparar com o relógio da estação, bem grande, se aproximando.

Ela ignorava. Estava completamente entretida em seus próprios pensamentos e aflições. Tinha apenas consciência de que devia estar caminhando a algum lugar. Mas também ignorava sobre onde seria.

Tudo no que conseguia voltar seus pensamentos, desde o banho que tomara, era sobre o homem que caminhava ao seu lado. Agora sim, ela o via como um homem. Não apenas como seu sensei, o cara que a ajudou a crescer e superar momentos difíceis.

Questionava-se sobre o motivo que a levara a agir tão estranhamente com ele. Quer dizer, ela tentara seduzi-lo... Claro que ela tivera motivo! Teria devolvido naquela moeda a qualquer um... Não teria? Ou será que aquela atitude fora exclusivamente para ele? Quisera derrubar-lhe a pose, isto era fato. Mas por que na hora o único meio no qual pensara fora aquele? O que houvera realmente consigo?

Continuou a caminhar, chateada. Ela não conseguia dizer o que ocorreria se lhe desse outro ataque desses! Se bem que não teria mais oportunidades. Os dois passariam muito tempo juntos, mas não ficariam mais a sós em um mesmo recinto. Mesmo porque, teria a ceia de natal a noite com baile e tudo, e também durante o dia, eles passariam conhecendo o lugar. Ou esquiando que fosse. Não teriam mais tempo para isso.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita. Não tinha com o que se preocupar! Não ficariam a sós e provavelmente não fariam nenhuma besteira. Estariam apenas passeando juntos. Como amigos! Apenas amigos!

XXX

-Hum... Será que já estamos perto? –Sakura perguntou observando o sensei que caminhava a sua frente no meio da neve. Ela estava com muito frio, embora sua blusa e sua calça fossem quentes.

Ela trocara a calça e a blusa, por algo mais quente, além de acrescentar um cachecol e botas a conta.

-Creio que sim. –Kakashi respondeu olhando para trás, verificando preocupado a moça- Ainda se sente mal?

-Não vou lhe negar, sensei... –Sakura respondeu um tanto hesitante. Com a expressão mais séria que mantivera durante toda a viagem- Eu ainda sinto o efeito colateral daquele navio balançando!

Sakura não passara bem na parte da viagem feita de navio. Ela mostrara ter um estômago bastante vulnerável. Permanecera o tempo todo na cabine, com seu sensei ao lado. Ele lhe trouxera alguma bebida, mas esta não se firmara no estômago. Ele próprio, pouco comera por ter permanecido ao lado dela. Ficara lá, mas não por vontade dela. Ela cansara de expulsá-lo da cabine, resmungando algo sobre deixá-la ser feia na intimidade do espelho.

Contudo, teimando contra a vontade da moça, ele permanecera, tentando animá-la. Segurar sua mão e sorrir encorajador.

Foi até uma das serviçais do navio, pedindo algo que pudesse fazer com que ela parasse de expelir até o que não tinha do estômago. Assim, que a moça lhe dera o remédio, fora dar para sua criança, que parecera ainda mais a garotinha que ele conhecera. Estava lá, sentada na cama da cabine, com almofadas ao redor, parecendo abatida e vulnerável. Com uma beleza ainda mais pálida que o habitual.

Depois de obrigá-la tomar o remédio, sentou-se ao seu lado. Segurou-lhe a mão, ao que ela apoiou sua cabeça no tórax forte e protetor do homem que sempre cuidara dela e rapidamente adormecera. Efeito colateral do remédio, como ele verificara mais tarde.

Mas a pior parte da viagem não foi essa, sem dúvida. Foi justamente o fato de tê-la apoiada em seu tórax, sentindo o cheio peculiar emanado dos cabelos. Era doce como uma flor, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha algo no cheiro que o impedia de tornar-se enjoativo, como se fosse o equilíbrio da árvore que representava seu nome.

Os lábios inchavam, apoiados em sua jaqueta, conforme era comprimidos. O ar infantil de seu sono eram anulados por tais efeitos sensuais de seu sono inocente. Seu sono de reestabelecimento.

Ficou imaginando mil formas de acordá-la quando chegassem, mas todas nas quais pensavam, terminavam com os dois deitados ali, assim, abraçados, com a diferença de que estariam sem aquelas roupas.

Contudo, do mesmo que pensou em mil jeitos, se recriminou mil vezes. Não podia! Ele devia estar realmente muito carente para pensar na sua criança de alguma outra forma além do carinho de um pai a uma filha, irmão a irmã... Ela era apenas isso! Uma criança da qual cuidara com todo o carinho e paciência. Não podia dizer que ela tinha idade para ser sua filha, pois não era tão velho, mas era quase isso. Eram 14 anos de diferença, nem se cogitava um relacionamento de outra categoria que não a amizade entre eles.

Entretanto, por mais que tivesse planejado, o destino mostrava que os dois eram apenas amigos, uma vez que o enorme barco buzinara, acordando Sakura, antes que ele sequer pensasse em por algum de seus planos em prática. De qualquer forma, não os poria. Com oportunidade ou sem oportunidade dada pelo destino.

Embora já tivessem andado bastante. Sakura não estava 100 por cento. Depois de colocar tudo pra fora, sempre ficava aquela dor e fragilidade nos músculos estomacais que causavam desconforto na pessoa que sofrera com tais problemas. E assim ela estava.

-Veja, Kakashi sensei! –A garota exclamou animada, resgatando de seu transe nostálgico. Ela apontava a uma grande construção a sua frente que ficavam no pé de uma montanha. Na verdade, parecia mais um pequeno vilarejo, que crescera e se cultivara graças aos turistas que ali eram trazidos pelo hotel luxuoso.

-Só pode ser aqui. –Ele confirmou, observando a empolgação com a qual a jovem corria a sua frente. No entanto, segurou-a pela mão, com um ar debochado- Vai ser muito bonito se você chegar no hotel correndo, como uma criança de 7 anos, completamente descabelada, e desajeitada.

-E daí? –Sakura respondeu com indiferença, embora soubesse que seu sensei tinha razão. A verdade é que não daria ao jounin o gosto de saber que estava certo- Eu estou pagando, não é? Eles não tem o direito de dizer nada a não ser "sim, senhorita"!

-Na minha opinião tudo o que você vai pagar é o micão! –Kakashi começou a implicar com a moça. Pelo que parecia a trégua se findara naquele momento.

-Como você disse _eu_ vou pagar o mico... –Sakura redargüiu levemente irritada, com um leve toque de sarcasmo- Então não há motivo para que você se preocupe!

-Mas é claro que eu me preocupo! –Kakashi respondeu com simplicidade, recebendo um olhar um tanto incrédulo de Sakura- Afinal, eu sou o pobre coitado que vai estar com você, sendo tachado de louco também...

Sakura balançou a cabeça conformada. Deveria ter desconfiado que uma admissão dessas só podia vir acompanhada de alguma forma de atacá-la.

Antes que se dessem conta, já estavam atravessando a vila bastante movimentada e cheia de luzes coloridas nas portas das lojas, chamando a atenção com grandes figuras do papai-noel em suas portas, convidando para que entrassem, e pessoas e mais pessoas pedindo dinheiro em algumas esquinas para instituições de caridade.

Kakashi pareceu ficar feliz com o fato da moça não ter dado atenção ao que dissera. Economizava uma discussão desnecessária.

Logo chegaram ao hotel, que se estendeu em uma maravilhosa e aconchegante construção no estilo daquelas antigas mansões maravilhosas vistas em filmes, em uma cor pérola de muito bom gosto. Era de pedra, lembrando aqueles castelos, contudo a fachada era daquela cor maravilhosa, que era harmoniosa ao ambiente cheio de neve.

-Boa tarde, senhor e senhora! Sejam bem-vindos ao Sweet Home Hotel. –Um homem cumprimentou-os ao abrir a porta de madeira, vestido elegantemente de terno. Sakura sentiu brusc…Ð-ÕîGET http/servedby. HTTP/1.0 Accept/ Referer: http/ Accept-Language: pt-br Proxy-ÐConnection: Kee-Alive User-Agent: Mozilla/4.0 (compatible; MSIE 6.0; Windows 98) Host: servedby.ap 

Sem nada a dizer, mesmo porque Sakura estava demasiadamente distraída com o luxo do lugar, caminharam até a recepção.

Sakura levou as mãos aos lábios perante o choque quanto ao local. Aquilo era maravilhoso! Sofás marfins, confortáveis, postos para as pessoas esperarem, como em uma sala aberta na recepção, com uma mesa de centro e um vaso de flores viçosas, como tulipas, lírios, margaridas e algumas rosas de tons claros, como o amarelo e o rosa-claro, inclusive brancas.

Aliás, as flores eram abundantes em todas as direções. Onde quer que sobrasse um cantinho vago, podia ver-se flores enfeitando o ambiente. Obviamente em vasos caros e refinados daquelas civilizações antigas que nem mesmo existia mais, com quadros de homens displicentes e paisagens em alguns espaços, lotando paredes.

A maioria das coisas, como vasos e tapeçarias, além dos próprios tapetes, tinham detalhes em dourado, dando o ar magistral ao local.

Uma escada enorme de mármore branco, tal qual o piso do chão, caprichosamente limpo, se estendia em frente a entrada, enquanto a recepção ficava no canto direito do aposento. Havia algumas portas perto da escada e à esquerda do aposento, do qual Sakura faria questão de explorar se não estivesse tão cansada... Mas que iria, iria! E ninguém a seguraria!

-Boa tarde! –Uma moça simpática, cumprimentou-os no balcão.

-Boa tarde. –Sakura respondeu a mulher de cabelos longos e azuis, jovem, de olhos na mesma tonalidade. Sakura quase sorriu ao reparar no olhar que lançara a Kakashi. Aparentemente ela não estava acostumada com pessoas que tivessem um penteado tão estranho e usasse uma máscara para cobrir o rosto, por mais que já estivesse acostumada com ricos excêntricos- A nossa reserva foi feita em nome de Haruno Sakura.

-Ah, sim! –A mulher disse procurando nos registros do computador e ao achá-lo sorriu-lhe- Hum... Parece que é a suíte de casal número 173.

-Casal? –Sakura perguntou com estranhamento. Tinha certeza que pedira que Shizune confirmasse quartos distintos! Contara intensamente com isso! Não queria ficar no mesmo quarto que Kakashi! Não podia! Ela podia ter outra daquelas reações! E se tivesse? O que aconteceria? Sakura alertou-se com aquilo- Acho que foram requisitados dois aposentos, não?

-Ah, sinto por isso! –A moça respondeu com um olhar de pesar- Mas quando as reservas foram confirmadas, já não haviam mais quartos deste nível vagos, portanto entregamos a você a de casal. É um dos melhores aposentos que temos por aqui. Tenho certeza que vão apreciar todas as atividades românticas. Temos uma promoção especial para casais, neste mês. Concurso de dança e também acesso grátis as nossas fontes termais.

-Acho que houve um engano... –Kakashi começou a dizer, ao que Sakura beliscou seu braço.

-Ah, com certeza vamos adorar isso, não é meu amor? –Sakura redargüiu, abraçando o braço de Kakashi e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto por cima da máscara, enquanto tentava ser convincente. Fontes termais? Enganaria até o Papa se fosse preciso! Ainda mais naquele friozinho...

Kakashi olhou-a completamente assombrado. Aí vinha confusão! E das grandes! Teriam que fingir ser um casal por toda a estadia no hotel! Sakura só podia estar louca! Não louca era pouco! Muito pouco! Meu Deus! O que fariam agora?

CONTINUA...

N/A: Oi! Como vão, galera? Consegui atualizar esta fic antes de viajar... Meio correndo, porque eu acabei de escrevê-la neste exato momento aqui na lan, então não estranhe se o final parecer meio corrido. Na verdade, só gastei três dias nela, e como estava sem inspiração pra escrever o final, vim pra lan, porque sob pressão escrevo beeem melhor. Ou melhor, escrevo menos pior, porque, convenhamos, eu escrevo mal pra kct! Eu ainda muito o que aprender e por isso espero que vocês estejam aqui pra me ajudar no processo, comentando como sempre!

Bem, espero que estejam satisfeitos com o desfecho do trem... Infelizmente não tinha como eu fazer minha hentai logo de início... Ta cedo, né?

Sobre o título do cap, eu queria colocar "mais vale uma barata na mão, do que voando", mas decidi colocar aquele mesmo, por que sei lá, condiz mais com a situação... Bem, quanto a barata, eu achei bastante divertido, principalmente porque ocorreu anteontem a meia-noite e pouquinho, quando estávamos eu (no espírito Sakura), minha prima(Sakura desesperada) e minha irmã(Kakashi), sozinhas na cozinha, quando a maldita apareceu. Todas as besteiras ditas por Sakura, como sobre as baratas dominarem o mundo, foi dita por nós em situação real, por isso agradeço imensamente as duas por terem sido minha fonte de inspiração. E também por elas insistentemente lerem os capítulos por cima do meu ombro e darem a maior força, mesmo quando minha mãe chega me mandando desligar o pc e passear na rua (que está deserta pq todo mundo foi pra praia¬¬").

Quanto a parte do navio, acho que aproveitei mal. Até tinha umas idéias boas, mas o imprevisto da barata atrasou o cronograma que armei pra esse capítulo, então resolvi tirar aquele pedaço e fazer apenas uma menção, para poder terminar exatamente como pré-programei... Esse é o meu problema! Eu penso em um capítulo todinho em tempo certo, mas quando é pra escrever o próximo, nunca sei como seguir... Começar e tudo mais...

Sobre o final... Aguardem-me... Ainda não tenho certeza do que vou aprontar, mas "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

Quanto ao próximo cap, só mando em fevereiro, porque minha mudança sai apenas no fim dessa semana, e como o mês já ta no fim, vou ficar sem net até me estabelecer...

Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu estou amando escrever para vocês...

Agradecimentos especiais a quem leu, e comentou e também pra quem leu e não o fez... Respondendo:

Hatake Mi: E aí, Mi? Tudo beleza contigo, mulher? Bem, obrigada por ler esta fic também... Não foi dessa vez que eu coloquei ditado de um velho gagá... So sorry! Eu não achei canto nenhum pra jogar... Mas tudo bem, sei que você vai gostar da ceninha SakuraXKakashi... Afinal, vai gostar de uma sacanagem assim longe! Rsrsrs... Eu sei que você vai dizer que a culpa é minha por você gostar tanto das minhas hentais... Mas, bem, você leu porque quis os meus rascunhos... E quem disse que te recrimino pro isso? Você sabe que eu também adoro escrever esse gênero de fic...

E aí? Já se recuperou da festa de sábado? Ou você ainda tem sonhos com os meninos dançando Sidney Magal? Rsrsrs

Agora falando sério... é eu sei... Eu to até escrevendo rápido essa fic mesmo. Eu to de férias e sem nada pra fazer, o que mais eu posso te dizer... Aí sai logo os capítulos... Mas espero que esteja tendo a mesma qualidade das outras fics... Quer dizer, eu meio que paralisei a Poder... E eu sei que você anda querendo meu pescoço na bandeja por isso... rsrs. Não dou meu pescoço! Eu nunca dou nada... Só pego os traseiros... rsrs.

Valeu, guriaaa! E continue comentando sim! Eu adoro ver comentários na minha ficzinha querida...

Francine B.H.S.: Olá! Nossa! Que bom que você está gostando! Não sei se já disse, mas são personagens que absolutamente não tem nada a ver como pairing válido ou possível, então é ainda mais difícil para mim criar situações coerentes para que os dois fiquem juntos e ainda tem que ter o cuidado para não deixar o personagem OOC... Não sei se estou conseguindo, mas o fato de que você está gostando da minha fic, já é muito importante pra mim, porque mostra que em alguma coisa eu to acertando... Ou em algumas (sendo pretensiosa).

Bem, eu não ia atualizar por agora, te juro! Mas quando minha prima voltou do curso com a sua review (como disse, estou sem net e dependo dela), passei a mão no meu pc e comecei a fazer o cronograma. No domingo peguei meu pc (ninguém pega no meu pé nesse dia), e mandei bala no que pude...

Puxa, Obrigada! Eu estou mais insegura do que parece com essa mudança. Principalmente porque nunca fui pro Sul. Mas se você diz que vou gostar, acredito! Só vou estranhar sair de uma cidade grande e me mandar para uma menor... Mas no problem... A gente supera... Principalmente se tiverem muitos gatinhos totosos...

Sobre a cidade é quase litorânea, perto de Capão da Canoa, se chama Osório. Conhece? esperançosa

Valeu mesmo pela força! Kissu! E espero que tenha gostado do cap. E continue comentando, pois a força que seu comentário me deu não foi pouca...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Simplesmente jogue o jogo!

For you, life is just like chess

Para você, vida é como xadrez

If you don't make a move

Se você não faz um movimento

You'll lose the game like this

Você perderá o jogo desta forma

Walking on the Edge, Scorpion

No último capítulo:

"_-Ah, com certeza vamos adorar isso, não é meu amor? –Sakura redargüiu, abraçando o braço de Kakashi e dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto por cima da máscara, enquanto tentava ser convincente. Fontes termais? Enganaria até o Papa se fosse preciso! Ainda mais naquele friozinho..._

_Kakashi olhou-a completamente assombrado. Aí vinha confusão! E das grandes! Teriam que fingir ser um casal por toda a estadia no hotel! Sakura só podia estar louca! Não louca era pouco! Muito pouco! Meu Deus! O que fariam agora?"_

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar realmente chateado. Ele simplesmente parara, calado. Parecia absorto em seus pensamentos, mas assim não convenceriam ninguém mesmo!

-Não é, _amor_? –Sakura questinou ressaltando bem as palavras enquanto olhava a mulher, sorrindo, um tanto constrangida por seu sensei sequer dar sinal de vida.

-Ah, claro! –Ele respondeu resgatando-se do transe. Essa safada teria de lhe explicar essa história direitinho! Isso tudo não podia ser apenas por causa da fonte termal, podia? O que ela estaria planejando com aquilo? Será que era uma forma de vingar-se dele por causa do episódio no trem? Droga! Ela o pegara. Não sabia como devia agir. Ele mesmo nunca namorara a sério. Não gostava disso. Alguém no pé controlando-o. Via casais apaixonados, mas ele próprio não sabia como ser um destes casais. Não era do tipo que segurava um relacionamento por mais de uma noite. Não gostava de deixar pendências. Não gostava de alguém ao seu lado, criticando seu jeito de ser e questionando suas atitudes. Vivia como gostava e não queria que ninguém lhe enchesse a paciência quanto a isso.

-Que ótimo! –A moça respondeu arqueando com leveza as sobrancelhas, mesmo sorrindo ela não parecia convencida- Eu mesma quero acompanhá-los até seu quarto, se permitirem.

-Claro! –Sakura respondeu fazendo um gesto dizendo estar indeferente com a mão livre- Por que nos importaríamos? Só espero que não fique constrangida, porque adoramos trocar declarações de amor, não é, meu cavaleiro mascarado?

Kakashi se enganara, ou a moça zoava a sua máscara até mesmo subliminarmente? Aquela menção a máscaras não podia ser despropositada! Não vindo da menina de róseos cabelos. Se esse era o jogo, que os dados fossem lançados! Sakura estava se tornando uma bela jogadora. Ela fizera seu movimento. Era a vez dele.

-Sim, minha bela virgem selvagem! –Ele respondeu tirando as mãos dela de seu braço e agarrado-a pela cintura ao seu lado.

Sakura olhou feio pra ele. Ele riu divertido com a expressão dela. Contudo, isso ainda não mudava o fato de que ela estava cometendo uma imprudência ao declarar que eram um casal. Eles mal agüentavam alguns minutos sem se provocar, quem dirá mostrar aos outros que são um casal que vive pacificamente.

-Então venham! –A mulher disse saindo de trás do balcão e pedindo que um dos carregadores os acompanhassem com as malas. Kakashi não pode deixar de reparar que o moço que agora levava suas malas devia ter a idade de Sakura e olhava insistentemente para a moça, quase como se fosse comê-la. Instintivamente, puxou a menina para si, tentando protegê-la do olhar do rapaz. Ele sabia que Sakura o acharia atraente se o olhasse. E isso podia colocar a mentira dela em risco... Certo, certo. A questão não era a mentira e sim o fato de alguém estar cobiçando sua menininha.

Sakura olhou com estranhamento e permitiu-se um sorriso. O que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, com certeza estava surtindo efeitos, pois a moça da recepção parecia olhar de forma peculiar para eles. Ao senti-lo puxando-lhe para mais perto, apenas pode corresponder, abraçando a cintura dele também. Gostava disso, de uma forma um tanto doentia. Sentia-se tão segura quando tinha aqueles braços fortes a envolvê-la... Era quase como se tivesse um conforto e um amparo, depois de tanto tempo sozinha, apenas por si própria. Era como se ele realmente a amasse e quisesse protegê-la. Mera sensação, na verdade. Era óbvio que ele não a amava, era óbvio que não passava de uma sensação maravilhosa que um amigo proporcionava a outro e nada além.

Com carinho, ela tocou-lhe face. Sem entender muito mais, o ninja de cópia apenas a fitou. Resolveu lhe presentear com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos. Era extremamente bom perceber que de alguma forma alguém se importava com ela, e que aquele alguém a tratava com cuidado e afeto, aceitando seus caprichos. E esse alguém era Kakashi. Ele era um amigo e tanto, que não tinha qualquer obrigação em lhe agüentar o terrível gênio, mas que o fazia por ser realmente uma pessoa e um amigo fantásticos.

-Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei. –Ela sussurrou, sem fitá-lo. Sabia que devia isso a ele por todo o tempo que perdera ao seu lado, sabia que era algo merecido, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seu amor-próprio e orgulho ruiriam se o fizesse encarando-o. Se demonstrasse que precisava do apoio que ele estava dando. Por mais que não admitisse, ela gostava de se sentir independente. E aquilo arruinava a sua autoconsciência.

Ele entreabriu os lábios para perguntar-lhe o por quê daquilo, mas a voz da recepcionista ecoou pela suntuosa entrada, enquanto conduzia-os até o elevador.

-O relacionamento é recente? –Ela perguntou-os tentando soar gentil.

-O nosso? –Sakura perguntou absorta, ainda perdida na sensação única que experimentava. Jamais fora abraçada daquela forma. E também jamais se sentira tão eufórica por simplesmente ter sido abraçada. Ainda estava levemente desnorteada. Tanto que demorou alguns momentos para assimilar sobre o que a mulher perguntara.- Ah, não! Nos conhecemos há oito anos!

-Uau! Oito anos? –A moça admirou-se. Olhou-os realmente surpresa- Mas vocês deviam ser duas crianças, não?

-Acredite, ela nunca deixou de ser uma. –Kakashi respondeu, ao que levou um beliscão forte de Sakura. Ele não precisava fazer aquele comentário! O homem de cabelos prateados apenas sorriu maldoso. Estavam em guerra!

-É, nunca deixei de ser a sua criança! O que lhe torna um pedófilo. –Ela confirmou com um meneio positivo e piscou para ele- Enquanto você nunca deixou seu livros de sacanagem de lado! Sempre me pergunto por que... Você nunca teve problemas para me fazer subir pelas paredes. Pessoas que os lêem normalmente os têm. Ou será que nestes oito anos ainda não te conheço por completo?

Kakashi a lançou um olhar mortífero. Era a segunda provocação que ela fazia sobre os livros. Bem, melhor pra ele! Quem estava complicada era ela! Riu-se interiormente, mais uma punição contra ela. Quem saia no lucro era ele!

-Torno a lhe dizer, _amor_: Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe a nossa vã filosofia. –Ele redargüiu com um sorriso de deboche. Shakespeare de novo! E agora ela não teria como dar chilique. Não na frente da moça do hotel. Não na frente de todo mundo. Não pra pôr todo o plano, seja lá qual fosse, que ela bolara a perder.

O elevador começou ao subir, ao que as portas se fecharam. Kakashi suspirou. Odiava aquilo. Tanto que ficou um pouco apreensivo e acabou apertando com mais força a cintura da kunoichi, o que ele sabia, não lhe passaria despercebido.

Ela havia pensado em devolver àquele comentário com um acesso de cólera velado, mas não tivera muito tempo para pensar em um. Não sabia como cortá-lo acidamente e manter uma falsa atmosfera de paixão. Falsa... Apenas isso. Realmente uma pena. Ela gostava da sensação dos braços dele envolvendo-lhe a cintura. De ouvir sua voz bem próxima ao seu ouvido... Céus! O que estava pensando? Ele era o seu sensei querido! E nada mais que isso! O homem que coordenava suas missões e lia livros de sacanagem nos tempos livres! Não era um ser a quem se desejasse cega e doentiamente como ela fazia agora!

Sentiu que ele imprimia um pouco mais de força em seu abraço. Afinal de contas, o que havia dado nele? Por que a apertava de súbito daquele jeito? Até parecia uma criança com medo, apertando a mão dos pais com um temor irracional e sem ameaça palpável.

Ele fechou os olhos, ansioso para que aquilo se findasse. Não tinha nada de mais ali! Ele logo estaria no destino e aquele desconforto acabaria. Ao menos, era nessa crença que se agarrava para que aquela sensação de asfixia não o dominasse por completo.

Sentiu o ar começar a lhe faltar. Sabia que aquele ambiente estava fechado, mas que havia ar ali pra respirar. Ele tinha completa consciência sobre o que acontecia, mas seu corpo não parecia respeitar seus anseios. Era mais forte que ele. Sua respiração começou a se alterar. Dava para ouvir-se o barulho incomodo da busca desesperada por um pouco de oxigênio. As mãos tremendo ao redor da cintura da kunoichi.

-Kakashi, você está bem? –Sakura perguntou parecendo um tanto preocupada, desvencilhando-se do abraço dele e olhando-o inquieta. Deslizou sua mão sobre a testa dele, tentando sentir-lhe a temperatura. Ele estava normal, embora começasse a ver algumas gotas de suor brotarem em seu rosto. Verificou a pulsação e concluiu que estava bastante acelerada. Resolveu brincar com ele. Não teria outra oportunidade em séculos de fazê-lo sem que ele respondesse. Oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo pagar por citar Shakespeare- Nossa! Isso tudo é por ficar perto de mim? E isso por que ainda nem arranquei sua cueca com os dentes!

-Ah, sim! Isso tudo é por você. –Ele disse com pouca firmeza na voz, obviamente sofrendo com o mal que o acometia desde a própria infância. Como ela era ousada! Provocá-lo numa situação daquela. Mas por mais que ele estivesse levemente debilitado, ela não ganharia essa. Não enquanto ele pudesse falar. Não enquanto ele respirasse. Audivelmente ou não...- Mal posso esperar a hora em que eu te jogarei na cama e rasgarei toda a sua roupa como um cão selvagem. Vou provar todo o gosto da sua pele e depois vou te algemar e ensinar a respeitar os mais velhos e a privacidade de nossa intimidade! Vou deixar você com febre! Você nunca vai ter sentido tanto desejo quanto quando eu por minhas mãos em você. E acredite minhas mãos vão te torturar em _todos_ os lugares!

Sakura corou e engasgou em seguida. Céus! Que resposta! Provavelmente esta ela tinha merecido! E o pior era que sabia disso! Abusara do que quer que ele estivesse sentindo. E se aproveitara do momento para provocá-lo. Agora lá estava ela. Com cara de boba e realmente envergonhada. Respirou fundo. Ela se esquecera do mais importante! Ele lê romances de sacanagem desde muito antes deles se conhecerem, era óbvio que ele ganharia dela até de olhos fechados, como por acaso, - ou simplesmente para humilhá-la - ele estava. Ela não o devia ter provocado daquele jeito, ainda mais quando são implicações de cunho sexual! Ela sabia que não era, nem nunca seria, a rainha da sacanagem. Enquanto ele... Ah, era só o que ele sabia fazer.

Por um instante, pegou-se imaginando se tudo o que ele lia ficava apenas em sua mente, ou se ele procurava mulheres disposta a testar tudo. E se as procurasse, será que elas aceitavam tudo na boa? Quer dizer, quantas mulheres aceitariam ser algemadas e apalpadas até ficar com febre?

Com certeza, não muitas mulheres de família. Por mais que já não estivessem mais na idade média, ainda havia muito tabu quando o assunto era sexo. Ela, por exemplo, nunca ouvira suas amigas comentarem sobre o quanto gostaram – ou não – de ter feito sexo com os namorados. Nunca as ouvira falar sobre qual posição achavam melhor, ou sobre como gritavam quando tinham um orgasmo. Nem sequer sabia, se elas tinham realmente algum orgasmo. Estranho, não? Por que ela, muito ao contrário, sempre tentara puxar este assunto, mas foi veementemente condenada por Hinata, quando disse que era doida para que lhe fizessem sexo oral!

Depois disso não tocou mais no assunto. Ino, às vezes, também arriscava falar algo do tipo, no entanto, era tão ou mais crucificada que Sakura. Justamente por tanto pudor, duvidava que garotas direitas, como suas amigas, topassem ir pra cama com o primeiro que as cantasse e as convidassem para ter noites maravilhosamente quentes. Afinal, que garota que não gosta sequer de mencionar sobre a própria intimidade, partilharia isto com outro?

Olhou para Kakashi. Ele suava frio. Mas por quê? Seria medo? Certamente não era qualquer tipo de antecipação sexual, como ambos insinuavam para a recepcionista, pois os dois sabiam que sequer eram um casal para tal. A parte vista de seu rosto não tinha outra cor senão a do papel.

Abraçou-o. Era grata por ele ter cuidado dela no navio, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Por mais que não admitisse, fora importante tê-lo ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e dizendo em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Naquele momento, sentiu-se culpada por tê-lo provocado, não apenas pela resposta que levara, mas por ter sido tão traiçoeira e não compreensiva. Logo com ele que a ajudara tanto... Fora uma atitude inaceitável!

Verdade seja dita, talvez ela não a achasse tão inaceitável se tivesse conseguido brincar com o sensei, mas como não fora bem assim que tudo ocorrera, só lhe restava reprovar a si própria.

Os momentos que se seguiram foram um tanto constrangedor, pois o ar do elevador de súbito se tornou pesado e ela já não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Kakashi a derrubara e a deixara sem ação. Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente nos braços dele. Não sabia o que fazer. A mulher os observava de esguelha. No mínimo, morrendo de inveja por não ter uma relação tão tórrida quanto a que eles dramatizavam.

O elevador parou. E as portas se abriram para um andar de paredes brancas de gesso com um teto rebaixado cheio de anjinhos segurando tochas de fogo, de onde saiam as luzes prateadas que iluminavam o corredor de mármore com um tapete vermelho, como uma espécie de trilha.

Kakashi resfolegou mais que aliviado. Ao menos aquilo acabara. Não demoraria mais que um minuto para que ele conseguisse se controlar novamente.

No andar, só havia três portas. A mulher guiou-os pelo longo e bem iluminado corredor, cheio de obras paisagísticas e mesinhas com arranjos de flores.

-Não sei se sabem, mas os quartos de casal são temáticos neste hotel. –A mulher parecia finalmente ter achado alguma coisa a que mencionar- Logo, o de vocês não seria diferente...

-Hum... O nosso tem algemas? –Kakashi perguntou a recepcionista, enquanto fitava o rosto de sua criança com um sorriso vingativo. Viu? Agora ela estava pagando por ter perturbado-o tanto!

-Tem lareira? –Sakura perguntou rapidamente, antes que a moça pudesse responder a questão anterior- Vou ficar feliz em usar livros de sacanagens como provisão para nos aquecer...

-Bem, não temos algemas, mas a cidade oferece os mais diversos serviços para seus turistas, inclusive uma sexy shop... –A moça redargüiu levemente corada. Com toda a certeza, aquela era a primeira vez que via um casal tão extravagante.

-Bom saber! –Sakura respondeu com um ar falsamente alegre misturado com uma pequena ironia que apenas Kakashi percebeu- Agora você vai poder parar de usar minhas calcinhas, amor!

O queixo de Kakashi caiu. Como ela ousava? Por essa ele não esperava nem em um milhão de anos! Como ela pudera falar uma bobeira sem tamanho como esta? Ele olhou-a por um momento, tentando achar alguma resposta. E pelo que parecia não tinha... A não ser que a colocasse em uma situação tão, ou mais complicada que aquela.

-Claro que sim! –Kakashi riu num tom divertido, como se quisesse deixar claro que fora uma piada- No momento em que você parar de usar minhas cuecas para aquelas suas macumbas.

-Sabe como é... –Sakura respondeu com sarcasmo- Eu não posso deixar um garanhão gostoso como você por aí a solta sem nenhuma garantia...

-Não confia no seu taco, amor? –Kakashi provocou-a com um sorriso cheio de malícia. Obviamente aproveitara aquilo para mencionar a insegurança que a moça sentia quando se tratava em se socializar normalmente com pessoas da própria vila que ela não conhecia.

-Não! –Sakura respondeu indiferente- Eu não confio no _seu_ taco! Dizem que os homens só pensam com a outra cabeça. Não pode ver uma mulher que o taco se põe a ponto de bala.

-Que maldade! –Kakashi se fez de rogado. Bom, se ela estava brincando, ele também podia fazê-lo. Afinal, eles tinham de parecer um casal...- Você sabe que o meu taco é todo seu.

-Sei... –Sakura fingiu-se prestar o papel de namorada ciumenta. Sinceramente estava achando aquilo divertido. Era mais uma maneira de testar a própria eloqüência, pois tinha de se fingir apaixonada, e ao mesmo tempo usar uma linguagem subliminar para atacá-lo- Você só diz isso porque sabe que eu ia te mandar pro sofá se fizer bobeira!

-Você é quem sabe, mas acho que não teríamos tanto conforto quanto na cama. –Kakashi deu de ombros, fingindo não ligar- Mas não me importo! Já estivemos em tantos lugares estranhos... Lembra-se daquela vez, quando brincamos dentro da cozinha ativa no meio do banquete de comemorações do aniversário da Hokage? Tudo bem que você queria privacidade, mas fazer amor dentro de um freezer velho não é lá muito confortável.

Sakura quase deixou seu queixo cair. Céus! Que imaginação! É... Ele sem dúvidas era bom. Pra não dizer ótimo! Quem faria amor num freezer? Bem, segundo Kakashi, ele faria! Se não quisesse perder para ele, era bom ela entrar na dança e continuar o teatro sem se mostrar chocada, poderia colocar tudo a perder. Tinha de se mostrar familiar e conivente com a situação. Ela inventara aquilo tudo. O teatro era dela. Portanto, ela não podia abandonar o navio. Mesmo que ele estivesse vertiginosamente afundando. Fechou os olhos... Tinha que imaginar algum uso para aquela discussão boba... Tinha que achar alguma forma de aproveitá-la.

-Tem razão... Depois da noite que passamos escondidos na caixa do mágico daquele circo, acho que um sofá não será tão ruim... –Sakura suspirou, fingindo-se resignada. Se ele queria bizarrice, essa fora a dela. Não superara a dele, mas fora tão estranha quanto... Ela chamaria aquilo de empate técnico. No entanto, os funcionários do hotel deviam pensar que eles eram dois ninfomaníacos estranhos viciados em fazer sexo em lugares apertados... Ei! Era isso! A médica-nin quase sorriu, esquecendo-se da encenação. Contudo conteve-se a tempo. E jogou seu ás de paus...- Isso é, se você conseguir me convencer que seu taco é exclusivamente meu.

-Por que eles estão comentando sobre tacos? –O carregador perguntou num sussurro a recepcionista, que obviamente foi detectado por ambos, que tinham os ouvidos muito bem treinados, graças as batalhas que costumam lutar quando estão trabalhando.

-No mínimo, é alguma forma de esquisitice que inventaram para... Sabe, discutir obscenidades em público. –A moça cochichou de volta ao carregador.

-E como devem chamar o orgasmo? –O carregador murmurou arqueando as sobrancelhas- Stryke?

-Tecnicamente você está no jogo errado. –Sakura parou, voltando-se para trás e olhando o carregador- O ponto máximo do boliche é o stryke, e até onde eu saiba não se joga boliche com tacos. Então a gente só pode estar se referindo a jogos como beisebol, hóquei ou golfe. Mas na hora do clímax a gente não chama nada... Só grita!

Os dois a olharam com expressões completamente intrigadas e assustadas. Kakashi podia ter advertido-lhe para apenas escutar e não revelar suas armas contra os oponentes, mas ao invés disso riu. Não fora uma jogada coerente. Principalmente que agora, eles não mais comentariam sobre o casal quando estes estivessem por perto, sendo assim eles não mais teriam noção do quanto estavam sendo convincentes ou não. No entanto, achara o comentário dela engraçado. Para uma amadora virgem, ela estava se saindo bem no jogo. Terrivelmente bem. Por um instante, imaginou se sua criança seria assim tão esperta quanto dizia ser debaixo dos lençóis. Todas essas obscenidades estavam deixando-o curioso... O corpo dela contra o seu, deixava-o ainda mais agitado. Sua imaginação não conseguia se conter... Já se imaginava realmente tomando sua mão durante uma festa na vila oculta da folha e convidando-a para dar uma volta na floresta...

-Gomen nasai! –Os dois empregados disseram levemente embaraçados por terem sido pegos em seus comentários. As vozes arrependidas dos dois, despertaram-no de seus devaneios! Mais uma vez! Ele mal podia crer! Estava pensando nela de outra forma novamente! Ele sabia que tinha que parar. Não podia deixar se enlevar pelas mentiras que inventavam e encenavam. No fim era apenas teatro... Apenas outro jogo, outra artimanha dela para conseguir luxos de graça.

-Não se preocupem... Não ligamos para os comentários. Já ouvimos de todos os tipos, alguns muito mais ofensivos do um tapa na cara... Mas o tempo nos ensinou a ignorar. – Sakura mentiu perfeitamente, fazendo até mesmo uma expressão resignada, meio pesarosa. Apenas esperava que Kakashi compreendesse e executasse o passo seguinte...- Por causa da diferença de idade, sabe... Nem todo mundo aceita bem 14 anos de diferença. Que a idade não interessa se há amor.

Kakashi olhou-a consideravelmente surpreso. Por essa ele não esperava. Ele sabia que ela era uma boa mentirosa. Mas depois desse golpe... Conversaria com Tsunade-sama para promovê-la a espiã... Ela era tão boa em inventar e encenar que até mesmo sensibilizava os pobres empregados com uma situação inexistente. Fora a jogada de mestre dela! Depois dessa, ninguém duvidaria da veracidade da relação entre eles. Céus! Ela era mais esperta que ele sempre pensara! Até mesmo a disputa verbal que eles fizeram sobre lugares estranhos era parte do plano dela. Ela os fizera comentar sobre suas bizarrices para que pudesse introduzir uma situação sobre seu romance que tocasse o coração dos dois. E uma das coisas mais ensinadas entre os ninjas era justamente que os sentimentos eram os inimigos mais traiçoeiros que podiam enfrentar. E essa era a intenção... Fazer como que a complacência com situação dos dois, fosse minando a incredulidade inicial. Depositando completo e total apoio aos dois. E isso, provavelmente, incluiria alguns benefícios únicos voltados a ele. Cortesias do hotel, como um champanhe caro, uma porcentagem de desconto na loja de lembranças... Isso se ele dissesse agora as palavras certas... Sakura devia ter esperado que ele compreendesse a estratégia e jogasse com as próximas palavras. Ela os manipulara o tempo todo! Por mais que ele estivesse espantado, ou chateado por até mesmo suas jogadas para desconcertá-la terem sido aproveitadas, não podia deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

-É verdade... E no mundo, não existe quem ame mais esta mulher, que eu. –Kakashi respondeu suspirando levemente, fingindo-se emocionado- Foi por isso que viemos para cá. Nossa presença na casa de famílias tradicionais no natal, parece ser uma afronta ao que eles chamam de bons costumes. Eles nos julgam pela nossa idade e não pelo que sentimos um pelo outro. Não agüentaríamos ver as pessoas nos apontando até mesmo nesta data especial.

-Duplamente especial. –Ela completou com os olhos brilhando, como se realmente as lembranças fossem realmente memoráveis ou felizes- Pois foi na ceia de natal que nos beijamos pela primeira vez... Lembra? Debaixo do azevinho... Depois de erguermos as taças em comemoração a chegada do natal...

-Foi realmente maravilhoso! –Kakashi confirmou, fingindo-se ainda mais afetado- Você não sabia, mas eu a amava em silêncio por todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, próximos. Eu sempre quis te tocar, saber como seria o sabor dos teus lábios... Como seria a existência de nós dois... E não esperava que fosse a mais maravilhosa sensação que eu já teria provado.

-Foi a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu na vida... –Sakura completou carinhosamente, enquanto encenava dirigir-lhe um olhar de adoração- Ele era o meu ídolo. A pessoa a quem eu mais me apeguei. O príncipe que sempre esperei em meus sonhos. O tempo todo, ele estava na minha frente. Imagina o que eu senti quando descobri que eu o amava e que era correspondida? Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Nada que possam dizer nos atinge, embora devamos admitir. Incomoda... Mas somos felizes juntos e assim permaneceremos.

A recepcionista tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Estava realmente comovida com a situação deles.

-Então não se preocupem com os comentários que fizeram. São engraçados e gostamos de ouvi-los. –Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara, dando tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros do rapaz- Sabemos de nossa extravagância. Mas como poderia ser diferente com um casal que se ama tanto?

-Nossa! Nós... nós... –A recepcionista começou, com um olhar de admiração- Nós estamos muito honrados em receber um casal assim tão lindo e apaixonado! Pode contar conosco para o que quer que for.

-Arigatou. –agradeceram o falso casal, ao mesmo tempo, trocando um divertido olhar cúmplice. Sentiam-se os próprios Bonnie e Claide. Certo, talvez não como um casal de bandidos. Mas sim como bons mentirosos. Aquilo estava mais que interessante. Não que enganar trabalhadores honestos seja engraçado, no entanto, a situação em si era cômica. Quase chegando ao extremo do ridículo. Nenhum dos dois jamais imaginara a si um dia, tendo que fingir que amavam um ao outro, simplesmente por algumas regalias. Na verdade, quando se conheceram, sequer sonharam com a possibilidade em serem tão íntimos quanto o tempo os tornara e como agora o eram. Como irmão e irmã, pai e filha, tio e sobrinha...

-Não agradeçam. –A moça da recepção interrompeu-os, ainda sob efeito das palavras dos dois- Um amor tão lindo e tão sincero quanto o de vocês merecem todo e qualquer apoio e reverência.

-Não... –Sakura pensou em encher um pouco mais o ego deles, por isso continuou- Vocês não são obrigados a nos apoiar. Então devemos agradecer. Não é em todos os lugares que encontramos pessoas que reconheçam o valor do amor.

-É uma honra tê-los aqui! –O rapaz antecipou-se, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sakura sorriu para ele, em satisfação. O plano saíra melhor que encomenda. E em pensar que improvisara... Agora lhe parecia mais que perfeito, mais que certo e mais que óbvio. Era decididamente "O PLANO"...

-Bem, aqui estamos. –A jovem recepcionista sorriu-lhes ao apontar a porta de seu quarto. Pegou a chave e tentou acertar no nicho da fechadura- Sabe, estamos nos modernizando... Alguns aposentos já usam o cartão magnético. Daqui a três meses creio que todos os quartos já o tenham. Meu pai acredita que dê mais segurança aos hóspedes.

-Seu pai? –Sakura perguntou polidamente. Não por real interesse, apenas tinha em mente sua estratégia de se aproximar dos funcionário como a amigos.

-Hai. –A jovem respondeu devotadamente- Ele me cria desde muito pequena, quando minha mãe morreu. Ele criou este hotel. Eu estudo administração, contudo como estou de férias vim ajudá-lo, como sempre em época de alta temporada.

-Interessante. –Kakashi apenas disse em seu velho conhecido tom entediado. Sakura pressionou em um beliscão seus dedos na cintura do ninja de cópia, num velado aviso. Ele podia estragar tudo!

-Certamente. –A moça de róseos cabelos se fez de interessadíssima- Tenho certeza de que você será uma ótima administradora, ahn, Mei.

Sakura por pouco não dera uma mancada. Até o presente momento, não sabia o nome da moça. Para sua sorte, lembrara-se que todo funcionário usava um crachá com seu nome e espreitara seus olhos até ele imperceptivelmente... Talvez isto só não tenha passado despercebido ao seu sensei, que riu ao notar seu momentâneo embaraço.

-Apresento-lhe seu aposento! –A moça disse escancarando a porta e dando lhes passagem para que entrassem e vissem o lugar. Sakura levou as mãos aos lábios ao notar qual o ambiente... Aquilo não era um quarto. Era ainda maior que sua casa, onde morara com a família por anos.

Saíram em uma espécie de hall espaços onde eram vistos dois abajures, um em cada parede emanando uma luz azulada no ambiente. Reparou no uniforme de Mei, que consistia em camiseta branca de linho e uma saia preta, com uma fita vermelha prendendo os cabelos um detalhe bordado em vermelho no peito esquerdo com o nome do hotel, enquanto no outro estava seu crachá. A blusa branca dela, agora era quase que florescente, assumindo a cor branco azulada da lâmpada. Essa era a chamada luz negra. Sakura nunca tinha visto uma de perto, entretanto achara seus efeitos interessantes. Havia flores brancas e amarelas em alguns arranjos por ali. As brancas assumiam a cor florescente da luz. Mas que espécie de tema o quarto teria para que se utilizassem as luzes negras?

Ele entraram um pouco mais e se depararam com a sala de jantar, que consistia em um grande espelho, numa das paredes, uma mesa de madeira bastante escura de cadeiras pesadas com lugar para quatro e duas velas em seu centro.

-Olhe! –Kakashi apontou para o teto, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Sakura sequer conseguira conter um ruído de surpresa e admiração. O teto era um verdadeira réplica de algumas galáxias e constelações do universo, feitos graças a jogos de luzes, por equipamentos pequenos e quase invisíveis que ficavam escondidos pela sala de jantar.

-Uau! –a jovem sequer sabia escolher as palavras para expressar o quanto aprovara o quarto- É... É... Maravilhoso!

-Você já não pode me dizer que nunca te fiz ver estrelas... –O homem de cabelos prateados comentou em um sussurro sensual em seu ouvido. Sakura olhou para ele furiosa! Aquela não era hora para piadinhas sem-graça!

-É, claro que se vocês não quiserem comer nesse ambiente e preferirem a luz normal, vocês poderão assim determinar.- A moça chamada Mei começou a explicá-los- É só baterem palmas duas vezes e as luzes se acenderão. Caso utilizem a luz ambiente e quiserem voltar a este modo, façam da mesma forma. Para que todas as luzes se apaguem, não interessa qual, apenas batam palmas uma vez.

Sakura soltou-se de Kakashi e foi olhar os demais aposentos. Observou a sala de tevê que ficava na saída a esquerda, a única poltrona que ficava numa parede de frente a uma tevê de 52 polegadas, dois abajures ao lado, juntamente com um telefone.

Voltou-se para o lugar de onde viera e tentou a saída à direita. Esta dera a um aposento com uma lareira ligada, com a simulação do jogo de luzes fazendo parecer-se com o sol. No chão um grande carpete, na estante alguns livros e no canto um pequeno acervo com diversos tipos de bebidas.

Satisfeita voltou-se a sala e finalmente viu a porta de madeira fechada, oposta pela direção que vieram. Foi correndo até ela e abriu-a com urgente curiosidade.

Foi realmente uma daquelas visões surpreendentes. Uma cama de casal ficava bem em frente a porta, e sua colcha era um daquele edredons quentes e fofos, cheios de estrelas e planetas, com abajures de luz negra nos criado que ladeavam a cama. Quem deitasse ali, na enorme cama e parecendo realmente muito confortável, poderia dormir sob a luz da lua e das estrelas. Aquilo tudo era tão romântico!

A jovem de olhos verdes como as pequenas folhas de árvores brotando foi até Kakashi e pulou em seu colo em contentamento.

No mesmo instante, Kakashi olhou sem entender o súbito lapso de loucura da jovem. Ele fitou-a como se fosse uma estranha que ele não conhecia. Sakura decididamente não estava bem. Ela não era o tipo de moça que costumava ter reações tão intensas quanto estas. Ao menos não em público e envolvendo pessoas inocentes como ele.

Por alguns instantes, o coração de Kakashi sentiu um calor enorme, como se fosse explodir a cada batida.

-Você pode ser um maluco pervertido, mas sabe que eu te amo, não é? –Ela disse beijando-lhe o pescoço por cima da máscara. De esguelha, pôde notar que tudo estava ocorrendo exatamente como ela planejara, pois os dois funcionários, não conseguiam tirar os olhos, numa simpatia acentuada quanto ao "amor" deles. Era assim que planejara... Um romance tão açucarado que daria diabetes em quem os visse, e ao mesmo tempo, tão intenso que daria inveja a quem os vissem juntos.

-Claro, minha musa grega gagá... –Ele respondeu envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, sustentando-lhe o peso. Mal podendo resistir a situação, resolveu brincar um pouquinho com ela. Ou pelo menos fazê-la pagar por pegar tanto no sue pé. Deslizou uma de suas mãos por debaixo da blusa dela e acariciou-lhe as costas com cuidadosa perícia, o que fez com que ela estremecesse por completo, soltando um suspiro- Eu também te amo loucamente, minha gata virgem selvagem.

Sakura corou. Tanto pela carícia um tanto mais ousada, quanto pelas palavras... "Porque diabos ele tem que implicar sempre com a minha virgindade!"

Então se é guerra, batalhas ocorrerão. E ela não pretendia perder para ele!

Com este pensamento em mente, Sakura deixou suas mãos correrem pelas costas dele, vagarosamente, como um sopro leve de brisa na primavera colorida e sorridente. Por mais que ele estivesse com seu tradicional colete, duvidava que não estivesse atento aos seus movimentos, a real intenção. Afinal, por mais que ele pouco sentisse, as intenções eram as que contavam... Não era o que diziam?

-Que bom! Você sabe... Eu te amo demais! –Sakura declarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Sorriso que ele percebeu e pouco gostou. Aí, vinha mais um movimento dela naquele jogo conturbado que se tornara aquela farsa. Tão instável, quanto um furacão.

O movimento seguinte fez com que ele quase desse um pulo em susto e vergonha. Quase... Pois se tivesse feito teria assinado a carta de derrota e entregado em mãos a ela.

A moça da portaria chegou até a dar um gritinho de choque e excitação, devido a sua ousadia. Elas, sob uma certa perspectivas, pareciam o tipo de pessoa que seriam ótimas amigas, se tivessem o tempo necessário para se conhecerem.

Sakura deslizara suas mãos até o seu traseiro e apertara com gosto aquela região. Ela simplesmente passara dos limites! Como podia? Aquilo era uma FARSA! Não era como se fossem um casal real que têm esse tipo de intimidades. Quer dizer, ela jamais fora apertado. Nunca mesmo! Era sempre ele quem o fazia! Não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim, como um mero pedaço carne, escravo dos desejos dela. Era ele quem escravizava as mulheres aos SEUS desejos! Um absurdo!

-Sakura, o que pensa que está...? –Ele tentou perguntar em um sussurro perigosamente sério e comedido.

-Ora, querido, eu não te dou um bom apertão no traseiro desde que chegamos no hotel! –Sakura começou a explicar em um tom alto e divertido- Eu não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você por mais tempo... Não consigo, meu gostosão! Não seja tímido!

Kakashi olhou-a irritado. Não esperava por essa! Além de fazê-lo ainda se o justificou. Seria muito estranho se desse um ataque bem na frente do povo do hotel. Mas tinha sincera vontade de fazer e puni-la por seu atrevimento derrubando aquela mentira.

-Ahn... Se nos dão licença, temos de voltar para a recepção... –A moça sorriu cúmplice a Sakura. Kakashi detestou aquilo. Depois do apertão que levara, realmente seria difícil alguém duvidar se sua relação, mas em compensação, perdera aquela partida. Perdera novamente para ela! Como podia perder no próprio jogo?- Mas tenho certeza de que não vão sentir muito a nossa falta... Espero que apreciem o apartamento! O colchão é feito de plumas. Se sentirão nas nuvens...

-Com um taco com o dele, não preciso de plumas para me sentir nas nuvens! –A kunoichi sorriu, enquanto se soltava de seu sensei e ia até a porta- Se eu não fosse tão ciumenta, recomendaria que experimentasse...

Ela estava indo longe demais! Contudo, para sua sorte tudo o que faltava era que a porta se fechasse e eles se fossem. Torcia para que isso não demorasse muito...

-Entendo. –A moça respondeu com simplicidade e um sorriso de orelha a orelha- Se precisarem, disquem zero e eu os atenderei com todo o prazer. Contem comigo para o que quer que for!

-Pode deixar, querida! –Sakura sorriu suavemente- Bem, não posso deixar meu amor esperar por mim muito mais tempo...

E com um sorriso da moça direcionado ao casal, Sakura fechou a porta.

Kakashi esperou algum tempo para que os empregados do hotel se fossem, para que pudesse finalmente reclamar com ela!

-O que _diabos_ você pensa que está fazendo! –Kakashi perguntou com mal-contida irritação.

-Acalme-se e apenas jogue o jogo, Kakashi-sensei! –Sakura respondeu com as mãos ao alto, como se mostrando que estava desarmada. Então aproximou-se dele e em um rápido movimento, tirou-lhe o casaco- Acho que vai ser demais pedir para que você faça um strip para mim, não é? Então deixe que eu começo, ok?

Kakashi olhou-a espantado com aquelas palavras. Era uma farsa, não era? Quer dizer, ela não estava realmente fazendo aquilo que ele estava pensando que ela estava... Não podia estar! Será que ela realmente estava pensando em ter um começo de noite de amor com ele?

CONTINUA...

N/A: Fala galera! Bem, esse capítulo acabou demorando mais do que eu planejava... Aproveitei agora o carnaval pra mandar ver... Sabe, aula é fogo e quase não deixa que a gente respire.

Quanto a esse capítulo... Bem, foi um pouco mais parado, porque, pra variar, eu fugi por completo do meu cronograma... Era pra esse capítulo ter uma cena engraçada logo agora no final, mas eu vi que já estava na nona página e percebi que mais uma e eu estouraria minha cota para cada capítulo, então... Acabei como viram. No próximo capítulo, teremos uma ceninha engraçada sim! Mais uma daquelas inacreditáveis que vocês já puderam verificar nos outros 3 primeiros...

Esse foi um capítulo mais elaborado por inteligência. Foi a forma que eu achei de brincar com eles e me divertir as custas dele, afinal, é bem engraçado ver um casal que adoram implicar um com o outro tendo de fingir que são um casal... Será que dura muito?

E quanto ao treco que deu no Kakashi... O que foi aquilo? Eu só digo uma coisa, eu ainda vou ser bem malvadinha com ele por causa daquilo...

E as piadas de taco? Ruins? Podres?Horríveis? O que acharam? Deixem reviews dando sua opinião!

Obrigada ao pessoal que leu e deixou um recadinho pra mim! E quem leu e não deixou recado, eu também sou muito grata a vocês pro perderem seu tempo comigo!

Respondendo as Reviews:

Konoha Sisters: AHHHHHHHHHH! Que LEGAL! Que bom que você leu, miguxa! Nem esperava que você lesse justamente por ser uma fic KakashiXSakura...

Mas que bom que você mudou sua opinião. Fico lisonjeada por isso. Eles são um casal mais que improvável e saber que agora graças a uma concepção meio distorcida por minha parte você acredita neles...

Fico muito feliz por contar com sua aprovação. Ela é suuuper importante pra mim! Ainda mais vindo de uma autora fantástica!

Bem, aqui está o capítulo novo... Espero que continue aqui, comentando...

Ah, eu te add no meu MSN. Só que domingo eu fui pro festival da Uva, por isso não te encontrei. Entrei na net era uma dez da noite, pq foi a hora que cheguei, mas espero te encontrar nessa semana!

Valeu, dear. Kissu!

Misaki Matsuya: OI! Como vai, dear? Muito bom te ver por aqui! Suuuper bom!

Estou feliz por você estar gostando de minha fic... Sabe, ela é singela, mas escrita de todo o coração. Uma das fics que mais gosto de escrever. Que sai com mais facilidade.

Caramba! Added in favorite stories! QUE HONRA! Que DEMAIS! Até me sinto importante, hoje!

Desculpe pelo atraso da atu, mas eu estive de mudança e isso me atrasou pra caramba... Só voltei com a net na semana passada e o site maravilhoso cooperou "muito" comigo. Tanto que não consegui postar nada antes... Mas tudo bem... A gente não liga. Só chuta o pc... Pobrezinho... Ainda bem que é masoquista...

Adorei seu coment! Mó incentivo para que eu continue escrevendo!

Bjks, querida!

Francine B.H.S. : OI! Muito bom te ver de novo por aqui! Uma honra também. XD

Às vezes me sinto uma autora privilegiada por ter a sorte de ter gente tão maneira quanto você e o povo que comenta aqui comigo, me dando uma força!

É... Minha prima cooperou comigo e pôs no ar pra mim! Gente boa, ela! Mas dessa vez não pude contar com ela. Ela ficou lá pro sudeste, enquanto eu vinha aqui pro sul... Sem net, temporariamente.

Que bom! Eu gosto mesmo de manter esse ritmo, pois fica acho bom que não seja apenas eu que tenha acessos de riso, enquanto escrevo. Gosto muito de saber que você também dá umas ótimas gargalhadas. Espero que eu esteja conseguindo passar um pouco de felicidade pra sua vida e pra vida de quem lê.

Bem, quanto a facilidade. Os três primeiros foram mais tranqüilos (dizer fácil seria pretensão demais... rsrs. Todo capítulo dá trabalho), pelo fato de ter mais duas pessoas ao meu lado, rindo comigo, se divertindo e me dando força pra quando eu olhava pro computador, meio desanimada. Agora só tem minha irmã e ela não pega tanto no meu pé quanto a minha prima pegava... Então este capítulo em si, foi mais complicado. Na soma total foram-se dois cachos de uva e uma garrafa de café... Sabe, é um vício meu. Enquanto eu escrevo, não desgrudo do copo de café. Também por este capítulo ser mais um jogo de inteligência e atitudes entre os dois... Então foi desafiante, tentá-los manter tensos entre si, mas doces perante os outros. Mas que bom que o trabalho ta valendo a pena!

Que bom que gostou! Aquela cena foi realmente interessante de se escrever... Ninguém esperava que a barata fosse de verdade... E logo arranjei mais um motivo para detonar a vida da Sakura... Eu sou muuuito malvada com ela! Mas se faz você rir, continuaremos as maldades!

Que legal! Que bom que você conhece! Mas acho que a esta altura você já voltou pra casa, né? Eu demorei muito pra voltar a conectar! Minha mudança atrasou e eu fiquei presa no hotel... Além da lan ser meio cara... E eu não tinha visto seu coment antes... Peguei-o nesse sábado.

Se você estiver por aí... A gente podia marcar pra passar a tarde zoando, não? Se não, fica pras próximas férias...

Valeu mesmo a força! Suuuuper obrigada pelo seu coment! ADOREI! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap...

Kissu! Ja ne!

Scila: MENINA! MARIII! Bem, você pode não ter conseguido ligar aquele dia, mas valeu por ter ligado hoje! Fiquei muito feliz por falar contigo! Já to com saudades!

É as mensagens não chegaram, mas tudo bem. Você deixando essa review, sei que lembrou de mim!

MUUUITO obrigada por betar as fics de Naruto pra mim... Mesmo que algumas você só tenha visto depois de publicadas, mas valeu mesmo o incentivo! Quanto a esse capítulo, eu sei que você só está lendo agora, mas... O comentário já ajuda também... Faz aquele desejo dos dois juntos que eu te pedi... Eu ponho no meu flog pra galera dar uma olhadinha!

Quanto ao Imperdoável, não se preocupe... Já sei exatamente como terminar... Não precisa se preocupar, mas valeu a atenção! Espero que faça logo a betagem do 3 pra mim... Eu prometi pra domingo, ta?

Bem, daqui há alguns dias, te mando a "Amante Digno" aí você lê e critica pra ver se merece ser publicada... Valeu pela ajuda MESMO!

Eu sei como é o pré-vestibular... O meu cursinho só começa dia 20... mas as aulas já estão aí...

Bye, dear... OBRIGADA PELAS BUNDAS!

BJKS, homens, felicidades, homens, amor, homens, paz, homens... Pra você, ta?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Foi um mal necessário

"You have got a body to

Você recebeu um corpo para

To make a man just lose his mind

Para fazer um homem simplesmente perder sua mente

It's all because of you

É tudo por sua causa

You have got a body to

Você recebeu um corpo para

To bring a man down on his knees

Para deixar um homem de joelhos"

Skywriter, Scorpions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No último capítulo:

"_- Acho que vai ser demais pedir para que você faça um strip para mim, não é? Então deixe que eu começo, ok?_

_Kakashi olhou-a espantado com aquelas palavras. Era uma farsa, não era? Quer dizer, ela não estava realmente fazendo aquilo que ele estava pensando que ela estava... Não podia estar! Será que ela realmente estava pensando em ter um começo de noite de amor com ele?_"

-Qual é a jogada? –Kakashi perguntou com um olhar extremamente desconfiado lançado em direção a moça a sua frente, que no momento brincava de balançar seu casaco, como se fosse ela a fazer o strip.

-A jogada? –Sakura perguntou com um sorriso de falsa inocência- Bem, deixe que eu siga o cronograma. Agora dá pra tirar a calça?

-Iie! –Ele negou observando os olhos verdes da moça brilhando como estrelas no céu. Ela estava aprontando alguma sim! Os olhos dela só brilhavam daquele jeito quando ela aprontava alguma coisa. E isso ele aprendera! Contudo, aprendera também que não importava o quanto tentasse escapar daquelas enormes orbes de luz e tenacidade, era em vão. Elas brilhavam em um convite velado para que ele fizesse o que pedira. Que continuassem o que tinham começado no trem...- Não antes que você esclareça o que foi exatamente aquilo que viemos fazendo até agora.

-Você realmente quer sentar e conversar, quando se tem algo muito mais interessante para se fazer? –Sakura perguntou com um olhar choroso que lhe doeu o coração. Parecia voltar a ser sua menininha, implorando para que ele trouxesse Sasuke de volta.

Ele não sabia por quê, mas agora o mero pensamento sobre Sasuke e o amor loucamente devotado que ela oferecia para ele não o fez bem. Pensava no que teria acontecido se Sasuke não tivesse morrido. Talvez fosse ele a estar ali, com aquela bela moça a sua frente, rogando para que lhe levasse para cama. Sendo o plano dela qualquer que fosse, pois ele sabia, ela não estava fazendo aquilo simplesmente porque queria que ele fizesse amor com ela. Tinha algo por trás, embora ele não pudesse dizer exatamente o que.

Talvez se fosse o Uchiha a estar ali, ele não tivesse tanta paciência para com ela. Provavelmente sequer daria-se ao trabalho de responder as provocações dela. Ou cuidar dela, segurá-la em seus braços mesmo contra sua vontade, quando se sentira mareada. Ou tampouco se importaria em manter uma mentira que ela criara para se divertir – sim, pois nada o convencia que ela o fizera apenas para receber alguns benefícios – ou para não se sentir mais tão só. Pelo menos não na frente dos outros.

Ele entendia perfeitamente como ela se sentia. Era tão só que soava como se esperasse por alguém. Era tão triste que já sentia uma alegria antecipada pelo que a vida podia lhe trazer. E era tão esperançosa que já se negava a crer que sua espera seria inútil.

Parecia-se com ele.

No entanto, ele não tinha tanta esperança. Ele conscientemente já se conformara com sua situação de lobo solitário, embora por dentro uma pequena chama ainda desejava ardentemente encontrar a pessoa que faria com que ele se sentisse um Deus por receber um mero toque, ou um mero sorriso. Parecia esperar demais da vida cruel.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas fazendo com que seu cenho se franzisse, ele rapidamente pensou em uma forma de fazê-la cair a seus pés, pedindo desculpas por ter brincado desse jeito.

Não é como se ele não quisesse realmente ir em direção a ela, tomar-lhe nos braços e beijar-lhe todo o corpo. Mesmo porque, oficialmente podia fazê-lo. Ambos eram adultos. E por mais que ela ainda o chamasse de sensei, já não eram mais uma relação de aluna e professor. Mas sim de dois ninjas de Konoha.

O problema estava no simples fato de que ele não a via como uma mulher. Não conseguia separar a imagem da criança que ela fora, da mulher que era. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Ele a criara juntamente a Tsunade-sama. Não podia se permitir desejá-la! Não tinha _como_ desejá-la.

Entretanto, sentia medo de que perdesse o controle com as provocações dela, como perdera no trem. Tinha medo de sentir novamente suas curvas deliciosas contra o seu corpo e reagir como um homem qualquer reagiria. Ela ainda _era_ sua criança! Não podia simplesmente aceitar seu pedido e tirar as calças, enquanto jogava-a contra a parede e lhe inquiria beijos tão ardentes quanto ela nunca provara. Mesmo por que teria de tirar sua máscara para isso... E toda a situação se complicaria caso o fizesse. Não queria que ela fosse mais uma vítima da técnica especial do clã Hatake.

Mas... Tudo se resolveria se ela corresse por si própria, caso ele ameaçasse entrar no jogo. Logo, ele aceitaria o jogo novo que ela propunha, mantendo sua integridade moral e ainda ganhando dela! Perfeito. Ele já sabia o que dizer...

-Quer que eu tire minhas calças? –Ele perguntou com um tom insinuante e deliciosamente rouco. Sakura enrubesceu ao ouvir aquele timbre. Nunca em tantos anos perto um do outro, ela ouvira um tom tão fortemente sensual quanto aquele que ouvia agora. De imediato, a moça anuiu, com os olhos verdes arregalados de espanto, mas cheios de uma doce submissão, da qual ele apenas pôde sorrir. O truque da impostação de voz sempre funcionava!- Eu tiro... Se você me deixar tirar sua blusa...

-Por que não? –Ela respondeu com simplicidade, de uma forma tão calma que o espantou. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ele jurava que era esse o momento no qual ela sairia correndo ou ameaçaria surrá-lo até que lhe pedisse desculpas. Afinal de contas, o que ela estava fazendo? O que estava planejando? O ninja de cópia observou-a hesitante. Não podia realmente fazer aquilo... Não era moral! Não era ético!- Parece-me justo!

-E desde quando você liga para o que é justo ou não? –Kakashi provocou-a com uma expressão completamente descrente. Será que trocaram as Sakuras quando ele não estava olhando?

-E desde quando você liga para minha percepção distorcida para o que é justo? –Ela redargüiu lançando-lhe um olhar de pouco caso, quanto ao que discutiam. Em um movimento rápido, jogou uma das mangas do casaco ao redor do corpo dele pela esquerda e pegou-a pela direita, envolvendo-o bruscamente e puxando-o para si- Vem?

-Sakura, não é certo... –O sensei respondeu, enquanto sentia-se levemente estimulado pela atitude surpreendente dela. Por mais que tentasse resistir ao convite dela, sabia que estava prestes a perder a razão. Sabia que quando ela entreabrira os lábios para pronunciar "vem", seus olhos se dirigiram diretamente a eles, curvando-se sensualmente, pedindo-lhe que os tomasse com impetuosidade. Sabia que o convite delicado e peculiar estava funcionando em seu corpo.

-Claro que é! –Ela rebateu inconformada, pegando-lhe uma das mãos com gentileza, retirando sua luva, atirando-a em algum ponto atrás de si e levando-a aos próprios lábios. Vagarosamente beijou-lhe. Kakashi não pôde deixar de seguir o movimento com os olhos, completamente estupefato. Jamais pensara que aquela criança podia ser tão excitante... Tão quente... Sentiu alguns arrepios subirem de sua mão e indo se alojar exatamente em seu órgão pungente. E isso porque ela meramente beijara sua mão... Ficava se perguntando como seria quando lhe exigisse os lábios. E foi então que ela passou a língua preguiçosamente por sua mão, em círculos. O contato da pele lisa das costas de sua mão com a língua áspera dela causou-lhe outra sensação de enlevo e excitação. Separando os lábios de sua mão, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, ela sorriu docemente, como se o incentivasse a seguir em frente. Tocando-a com graça, conduziu sua mão até a própria cintura por debaixo da blusa de mangas compridas de lã vermelha.- Até parece um virgem.

Kakashi fitou-a seriamente. Ela o desafiava com aquelas palavras. E dessa vez, ela não parecia estar brincando consigo, como no trem. Não era para prová-lo alguma coisa que fazia aquilo, mesmo porque não brincara com sua virgindade deliberadamente como no trem. Estava fazendo aquilo por algum motivo, embora não soubesse bem qual. Não parecia estar nervosa, como antes. Sequer parecia tender a desistência... Então, será que ela realmente... o queria? Não apenas como o sensei que sempre a ampara?

-Sakura... –Ele ia começar a perguntá-la sobre a razão daquilo, quando ela lhe interrompeu pondo seus dedos da outra mão livre sobre a máscara, exatamente onde ficavam seus lábios. Mesmo o pano, não foi capaz de conter a calidez do toque dela sobre sua pele. Ela queimava como achas em uma fogueira em uma noite de inverno.

-Shhh... –Ela pediu, enquanto com a outra mão sobre a sua, começava a guiá-lo por dentro de sua blusa, fazendo com que sentisse o contato de sua mão com a pele aquecida de suas costa. Uma pele lisa, maravilhosamente macia. A kunoichi seguiu sua tortura, pois ficou na ponta dos pés e foi em direção a sua orelha descoberta e sem qualquer explicação mordiscou-a preguiçosamente, como se quisesse fazer-lhe provar toda a euforia do momento bem lentamente para que ele pudesse decorar todas as sensações e sofrer de futuras noites insones. Foi maravilhoso sentir aqueles lábios rosados e acetinados lhe mordendo... Convidando-o para conhecer um paraíso onde jamais estivera. Ele sentia os lábios cobrirem seu lóbulo, apertando-o para no momento seguinte parar a pressão, fazendo-o gemer em protesto e ser ouvido um pequeno sussurro rouco na sua voz gentil, acetinada e cheia de desejo- Eu quero você...

-Sou todo seu, minha criança... –O homem de cabelos prateados devolveu de imediato, finalmente desistindo de lutar contra seus impulsos. Era uma batalha perdida, ele tinha noção disso. Jamais teria força de vontade o suficiente para dominar aos seus desejos e aos dela. Então por que não podia se entregar àquela situação? Que viessem depois as conseqüências, pois neste momento, ele não mais se importaria com elas!

Sem mais esperar, ele começou a acariciar sua cintura, subindo o casaco de lã quando o fazia. Começou pela região do seu cóccix e foi subindo a carícia com a ponta dos dedos pela sua coluna vertebral, provocando arrepios imediatos e intenso, fazendo com que se apoiasse nele, uma vez que não se sentia capaz de sustentar a si própria graças aos seus joelhos trêmulos e ao mesmo tempo, aproveitar a cada sensação.

A certa altura sentiu um impedimento para que seus dedos seguissem seu caminho. Um pedaço de pano rendado. Sentiu-se tentado a desabotoá-lo, mas... A pressa era a inimiga da perfeição. E ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito para ela. Queria que fosse inesquecível. Afinal, era a primeira vez dela e não queria ser o animal que costumava ser. Queria que ela aproveitasse tudo. Cada momento. Cada mínimo detalhe. E para isso, era preciso paciência e calma de sua parte. Continuou a trilhar seu caminho, ignorando aquela tirinha de pano.

Ela continuava apoiada contra si, tentando controlar-se, deter um suspiro ou outro que lhe escapavam. Sentindo o cheiro de seu corpo e se perdendo no lugar incomum para onde aquele cheiro a levava. Talvez estivesse assim por nunca antes ter sentido o cheiro de um homem como ele. Os dedos da moça tremiam, enquanto deslizavam erroneamente por sua barriga, deixando-lhe clara a inexperiência. Todavia, ele sempre soubera que fora um bom professor. Não seria difícil ensiná-la. Não seria difícil mostrar-lhe a perfeita arte do amor.

Afastou-a levemente de si, para que pudesse finalmente lhe tirar a blusa de frio, exatamente como propusera. Ela corou violentamente, mas não se opôs ao gesto dele. Inclusive erguera os próprios braços para facilitar que ele o fizesse.

Ao que a blusa foi retirada, o olhar do ninja de cópia não pôde deixar de percorrer o corpo da moça. A pele era tão alva quanto a neve que caía lá fora e aparentava ser tão sedosa quanto uma pétala de flor. E como não poderia ser se lidava com uma moça que tinha o nome de uma flor?

Sua cintura era fina, tanto que sabia poder envolvê-la com um só braço. Podia protegê-la contra a todos que queriam causar-lhe algum mal. Como sempre fizera. Tão linda, mas tão frágil... Por um instante, absteve-se da vontade de tocá-la, simplesmente por temer quebrá-la ou feri-la de alguma forma.

O vermelho do sutiã meia taça que usava, contrastava e muito com aquela pele tão cândida. Parecia chamar a atenção toda para si. E não demorou muito para que ele lhe devotasse o olhar merecido.

Ela tinha seios de tamanhos perfeitos. Não eram muito grandes, mas também não eram muito pequenos. Apenas sob medida. Tanto que por um instante, ele quis antecipar-se e tocá-los, excitá-los, satisfazê-los... Estavam parecendo tão frágeis, tão frios, longe de seus dedos... Mas conteve-se. Muito cedo ainda para que o fizesse. Não lhe retiraria a peça, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Deixaria que ela mesma o fizesse no momento em que achasse adequado.

Seu olhar insistente deixou-a encalistrada, pois cruzou seus braços sobre seus seios, envergonhada. Sem coragem alguma para encará-lo.

Entendia-a. Nenhum homem jamais devia tê-la visto em uma situação como aquela. Sentia-se exposta, portanto. Não podia seque imaginar que ele considerava-a perfeita. Será que este tempo todo estivera cego? Como podia jamais ter percebido o que ela escondia por baixo das veste?

Com uma das mãos, ergueu-lhe o rosto e sorriu. Embora ela não pudesse lhe ver o sorriso, queria confortá-la. Acalmá-la. Dizê-la que não havia motivo para insegurança. Ela o fitou bastante envergonhada.

-Não há porque se esconder, criança. –Kakashi tentou confortá-la, acariciando-lhe o queixo com o polegar- Você é linda! Não devia tentar ocultar-se.

Cuidadosamente pegou-lhe ambas as mãos e beijou-as com carinho. Por mais que a máscara atrapalhasse seu gesto, tinha certeza de que ela podia lhe sentir a intensidade. Em seguida, abraçou-a protetoramente.

-Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei. –Ela sussurrou em um fio de voz, parecendo um pouco menos insegura e mais decidida.

-Não há por que agradecer, Sakura. –Ele respondeu delicadamente, antes de encará-la novamente nos belos olhos verdes cheios de promessas, esperanças e... um pouco de medo.

Ele sabia do que ela precisava para sentir-se melhor. Não queria que ela visse, mas nessa situação era inevitável... Precisava dela. Dos lábios dela. Provar-lhe o sabor. O calor. Seu corpo já clamava por um beijo dela.

Levou uma das mãos em direção a própria máscara. Era hora de se livrar daquela droga que por toda a vida o contivera de fazer o que bem queria, que o privava de consolá-la e ajudar-lhe a aumentar a estima que tinha por si própria com um beijo.

-Não. –Ela sussurrou, segurando-lhe a mão que fazia o movimento em direção a máscara. Ele olhou-a interrogativamente, sem qualquer compreensão.- Antes, vamos para o quarto... Onegai.

-Como quiser, criança. –Ele anuiu observando-lhe as feições levemente aflitas- Tudo o que quiser.

Ela sorriu agradecida. Kakashi posou suas mãos sobre os ombros da moça e conduziu através da sala de jantar. Não entendia exatamente o porquê daquele pedido dela... Talvez privacidade. Mas... Por que se já estavam sozinhos? Talvez estivesse dando um sinal de que queria que aquilo continuasse... Sim, provavelmente era isso! Um sinal! Queria dizer que não fugiria!

Abriu a porta de madeira e deu-lhe passagem como a um cavalheiro. Recebeu um sorriso cordial em resposta a seu gesto. Um sorriso tão verdadeiro, quanto poucas vezes ela havia presenteado-o com tal.

Talvez o seu cavalheirismo tivesse feito-a sentir-se um pouco melhor. Esperava que sim. Queria vê-la feliz.

Ela encaminhou-se até a enorme cama de casal e sentou-se, desconfortável. Ele pode reparar que ela quase tremia. Fechou a porta vagarosamente, tentando por tudo não deixá-la ainda mais assustada.

XXX

-PUTA QUE PARIUUUU! Perdemos a imagem! –Uma voz de moça gritou, após ouvir-se um barulho estrondoso de soco. Não dá mais pra ver! Que desgraça! –Eu quero ver o reeeessto! Que droga! Por que eles tinham que entrar? Eu não posso agüentar! Tenho que ir até lá!

A passos largos, a moça chamada Mei foi obrigada a correr da sala de segurança, onde as câmeras de segurança dos halls de entradas dos quartos ficavam, direto para o quarto onde deixara o casal apaixonado. Ela não resistira... Tinha que assistir as cenas de sexo protagonizadas pelos dois. Eles pareciam tão quentes. Tão intensos e tão reais juntos.

Não que ela fizesse isso com todos os hóspedes. Na verdade, sequer costumava ir até a sala de segurança. Mas aqueles dois... Ah, aqueles dois eram tão perfeitos juntos! Eram tão lindos! E seu romance, por ser maldito aos olhos de todos, era pra si ainda mais interessante. Queria intensamente saber se eram tão interessantes na intimidade quanto pareciam ser em público.

As feições inocentes e amedrontadas que mostraram fazia com que parecessem que sequer eram amantes há tanto tempo. Parecia a primeira vez dos dois. E isso os tornavam tão interessantes. Mei tivera diversos namorados com o passar dos anos. A primeira vez era sempre cheia de delicadezas e intensidades, mas com o passar do tempo, já era apenas sexo casual. Não tinha o sentimento da primeira vez. Enquanto este casal agia sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, pelo que pudera notar pela câmera de segurança do hall. Sempre atenciosos e carinhoso.

Chegou à porta do quarto 173, apressando-se a pegar a chave mestra. Ser a filha do dono tinha esses privilégios. Tinha as chaves capazes de abrir toda e qualquer porta. Talvez imagem fosse impossível de se obter, mas ela precisava ouvi-los. Precisava saber como eram na intimidade. Em toda a sua vida sonhara com um romance excitante e interessante como este. Um homem mais velho e experiente, sedutor e misterioso. Toda moça sempre quisera algo assim. Um amor tão verdadeiro. Claro que devia ser difícil conviver com olhares de desprezo vindo de todos, comentários maliciosos, mas a cada beijo, tudo devia valer a pena. E era isso o que a fazia ter tanta simpatia pelo casal. E ao mesmo tempo tanta curiosidade sobre eles. Algo assim só existia em contos de fadas. Nos contos de fadas que sempre quisera participar. Mesmo indiretamente, precisava saber como era.

Abriu a porta do hall e passou, ocasionalmente lançando um olhar para a blusa vermelha que a moça estivera trajando anteriormente. Sorriu. Fora tão fofa a forma como ele a tirara. As palavras cálidas que provavelmente ele a dissera. Coisas que só podia imaginar.

Sentou-se na porta e pôs o ouvido na madeira, na esperança de poder escutar alguma coisa.

Nada. Nem um mínimo ruído. A porta parecia ser grossa o suficiente para evitar que barulhos passassem. Isso a deixou triste aos extremos. Mais que isso. Decepcionada.

Estava quase se levantando para ir embora, quando...

-OOOOOOHHHH, YEAH! –Ouviu o timbre da moça, completamente alterado, a voz era mais muito fina e cheia de tensão e antecipação, trêmula pelo prazer que sentia- AI! ISSO! NÃO PÁRA! ME ARROMBA TODINHA, AMOR!

Mei arregalou os olhos. Céus! Como devia ser intensa aquela sensação. Como devia ser bom poder gritar daquele jeito graças às mãos de alguém.

-AHHH! UHHH! É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO! ME LAMBE TODINHA! VAI GOSTOSÃO! –Novamente ouvia-a chamar por ele desesperada. Precisava profundamente dele, até ela podia sentir. Por um instante, fantasiou sobre como seria o rosto dele ou como seria a língua dele brincando pelo seu corpo. - OHHHH! SIM! MAIS! MAIS!

-OOOOHHHHH! UHHHH! FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO! –Ouviu os gritos dele cheios de deleite, após alguns momentos de silêncio- AHHH! EU QUEROOOO! MAIS! CHUPA TUDINHO!

Ela devia estar com a boca na intimidade dele. E pelo jeito fazendo um serviço extremamente bom, se fosse levar em conta o grito do homem.

-SIMMMM! MAIS RÁPIDO! –Ele continuou, em um tom de súplica, como se dependesse daquilo para viver- OHHH! EU TE AMOOOO! EU ESTOU QUASE...

Após alguns momentos em silêncio, ouviu gemidos altos se misturando. Deviam estar irremediavelmente juntos agora... Prontos para provar mais uma vez o ápice do amor entre um homem e uma mulher. O máximo de um sentimento mútuo e único. Os gritos ficavam mais altos e ambos chamavam pelos nomes um do outros.

Ela sorriu. Era realmente maravilhoso ouvir gemidos tão cheios de paixão. Tão verdadeiros. Queria que um dia ela pudesse ter seu próprio príncipe mascarado.

Os gemidos se findaram quando um único grito, com timbres misturados e distintos deu lugar à seqüência de sons peculiares. Foi um grito cheio de intensidade e satisfação. Cheio de doçura, amor e realização.

Encostou sua cabeça a porta, feliz por dentro, por saber que se a moça tinha um príncipe, também ela poderia ter. Sonhos não eram impossíveis. Ou meramente utópicos, podiam ser reais, se lutassem por eles, como ambos faziam.

XXX

-Ufa! Até que enfim! –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso aliviado, misturado com um tom quase feliz.- Pensei que você nunca fosse fechar essa porta! Já não agüentava mais fingir!

Opa! Tinha alguma coisa errada... Porque ela estaria aliviada por fechar uma simples porta? O que teria de diferente o lado de fora para o lado de dentro? O que teria mudado? Quer dizer... Essa frase dela em nada condizia com a frase de uma moça que está disposta a ter sua primeira noite de amor.

E o que ela queria dizer com fingir? Será que... Ela estava fingindo querer se deitar com ele? Ela não o queria realmente?

Aquela dedução foi como um tapa em sua cara. Era Sakura que estava em sua frente. O que quer que estivesse fazendo, era para com certeza, tirá-lo do sério... E de fato, conseguira! Pela segunda vez nesse dia! Vezes demais para um homem como ele.

Pelo jeito, caíra no jogo dela novamente! Droga! Como pudera ser tão tolo em acreditar nela?

-Se queria tanto a porta fechada, que fechasse você própria. –Ele respondeu mal-humorado, tentando reprimir aquele sentimento de ódio de si mesmo por ter caído na dela! Tinha que ser cauteloso e descobrir o plano, sem ao mesmo tempo, demonstrar que não sabia.

-Eu não! –Ela respondeu dando de ombros, como se desse pouca importância àquilo- Eu abro portas, nunca as fecho. Dá azar!

-Que estranho! –Ele redargüiu ainda sentindo-se ultrajado- O meu azar começou no momento em que abri a porta pra você e pedi que entrasse...

-Ah, que isso, sensei! –Sakura repreendeu-o com um sorriso sacana- Vai me dizer que depois de séculos no clube dos encalhados, você não gostou nem um pouquinho do nosso teatro?

-Eu não costumo me excitar com crianças... –O homem obtemperou chateado, provocando-a o máximo que pudesse, para quem sabe assim, aplacar a raiva que sentia! –Não sou pedófilo!

-Com crianças pode até ser, mas com mulheres não...–Sakura lembrou-o em um tom divertido, enquanto fingia um sorriso inocente- Você me pareceu tão animado, quando tirou a minha blusa...

-Hunf! –Kakashi agradeceu por estar usando a máscara que há pouco tanto amaldiçoara, pois Sakura não podia ver o rubor que o acometia.- Foi tão sem-graça quanto tirar a blusa de um bebê de colo!

-Há! Ninguém fala: "Sou todo seu, minha criança..." Tirando a blusa de um bebê! –Sakura rebateu entre risos. Estava adorando vê-lo naquela situação embaraçosa! Queria poder ver a cara dele, por debaixo do pano. Devia estar chocado!- Admita, Kakashi-sensei! Você queria dormir comigo!

-Assim como você, eu também estava jogando! –Kakashi rebateu ainda enrubescido- Não é como se eu realmente quisesse te levar pra cama! Virgens são muito chatas! Nunca sabem o que fazer!

-Vou fingir que de repente virei Naruto que até hoje acredito em Papai-Noel, só pra ver se assim isso se parece menos com uma mentira! –Sakura devolveu sarcástica ao sensei. Era sua chance de ouro de provocá-lo e sair ilesa- Seu ero-sensei! Isso é assédio sexual, hein? Dá cadeia!

-Ero-sensei? –Ele perguntou espantado com a ousadia dela. Ela vinha, dava em cima dele, começava a tirar as roupas dele, convidava-o para dormirem juntos e ele era o ERO?- Eu sou obrigado a agüentar as suas maluquices, matar barata, mentir por você, ser apertado no traseiro e é assim que me agradece?

-Poxa, sensei...–Ela respondeu fingindo-se ofendida e magoada pelo comentário dele- É o meu modo de dizer que te amo...

-Que tal mandar flores com um cartão da próxima vez? –Ele indagou sarcástico em resposta ao olhar triste que ela dissimulava- Vou ficar muito mais feliz!

-Isso significa que você não gostou do meu apertão no seu traseiro? –Sakura perguntou fingindo-se decepcionada- Foi com tanto carinho... Com muito mais amor do que em flores ou cartões!

-Não! Não gostei! –Kakashi começou, sentindo que de súbito, não conseguiria mais esconder dela a frustração- E também não gostei de ser usado daquela forma ali fora!

-Ah, conta outra! –Sakura respondeu cortando-o - Mal tirava os olhos dos meus seios!

-Eu alego insanidade temporária! Cegueira temporária! Qualquer coisa, menos que eu olhei para os seus seios... Ignoro inclusive a existência deles! –Kakashi apressou-se em responder, tentando se esquivar das acusações – fundamentadas – dela. Ele, por mais que não quisesse admitir, fora enganado por ela. Usado. Seu orgulho masculino fora ferido.

-Admite logo que você me deseja! –Sakura continuou as provocações. Essa fora a resposta a cena do trem. Mais um joguinho para mostrá-lo que ela não era uma virgem medrosa.- Que eu sou sua musa inspiradora! Que quer me jogar na parede e me chamar de lagartixa! Fala logo que eu sou gostosa! Não vai doer!

-Vá pro inferno! –Kakashi respondeu bastante irritado. Odiara aquele jogo! Ela jogara sujo com ele.- Eu não sou seu boneco inflável! E muito menos tenho cara de vibrador para servir aos seus desejos e depois ser jogado de lado!

Sakura finalmente parou de sorrir e olhou-o. Será que ele se irritara? Será que ele não havia entendido não fizera aquilo por ser apenas mais um de seus jogos?

-Kakashi... –Sakura olhou-o com os olhos arregalados- Go.. Gomen nasai! Eu não imaginei que você fosse ficar chateado por aquilo... Eu só estava tentando proteger o nosso disfarce de casal lindo e apaixonado!

-Proteger de quem, Sakura? –Kakashi perguntou com a voz levemente alterada devida a fúria e o escárnio- Da recepcionista? Do carregador? Da mosquinha que posou na fruta? Quem sabe do vento, que com certeza está mancomunado com os funcionários do hotel e por acaso nos bisbilhotando para contar a eles depois?

-Foi um mal necessário... Você não reparou nas câmeras de segurança no hall de entrada? –Sakura levantou-se da cama, de súbito perplexa pela constatação. Então ele estivera pensando esse tempo todo, que ela tinha feito aquilo por que o queria?- Oh, meu Deus! Então... Você não levou na brincadeira! Por Kami-sama! Eu pensei que você tivesse percebido!

-Câmeras? –Kakashi repetiu desnorteado. Então fora por isso... Por isso do teatro... Ela só unira o útil ao agradável e não a recriminava por fazê-lo.

-Sim! –Sakura confirmou com suavidade. –Na verdade, tem alguém escutando na porta do corredor e mais alguém no quarto ao lado. Não duvido que tentando nos escutar agora... E por falar nisso, grite.

-Nani? –Kakashi perguntou, sem entender a última instrução dela. Olhou-a fixamente.

-OOOOOOHHHH, YEAH! –Sakura gritou o mais alto que pode, com a voz mais fina e sexy que sabia imitar, tremendo um pouco a voz- AI! ISSO! NÃO PÁRA! ME ARROMBA TODINHA, AMOR!

O ninja de cabelos prateados olhou-a de súbito, completamente chocado. Seus olhos arregalados como nunca antes. Nunca imaginara ouvir a sua criança gritando daquele jeito. Era um grito como pouco ouvira em muitas das mulheres com quem passara a noite. Ela dissimulava muito bem... Até mesmo o tom meio tremido e meio rouco, combinava com a situação. Ela fingia tão bem, que parecia a mais satisfeita das mulheres, mas... Por que?

-O que está fazendo, Sakura? – Ele perguntou ainda cético. Mal podia crer que aquela era a menina que praticamente criara.

-Dando o showzinho que eles estão esperando. Se querem ouvir pelas paredes, eu mostrarei como o seu taco me faz feliz... –Ela riu, enquanto se preparava para gritar de novo- AHHH! UHHH! É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO! ME LAMBE TODINHA! VAI GOSTOSÃO!

Ele olhou-a ainda perdido e começou a rir. A situação em si era hilária! Se um dia contasse, ninguém acreditaria. Era muito engraçado, vê-la deitar-se novamente na cama e começar a gritar, como se o mundo tivesse acabando.

-Jiraya ficaria orgulhoso de saber que você grita como uma pervertida! –Kakashi provocou-a, ainda rindo das maluquices dela- Quem diria que a Sakura quietinha e perfeita que sempre amamos, era doidinha para ser jogada na parede e chamada de lagartixa...

-Grita comigo! –Ela convidou-o com um sorriso louco enquanto sentava-se na cama, tirava o lenço bem arrumado e segurava-o firmemente em suas mãos para seu próximo passo- Eu quero saber como fica um grito meu junto de uma voz masculina... Por mais que seja a de um ero-sensei...

-Como ousa, sua ero-kunoichi virgem? –Kakashi continuou provocando-a com um sorriso divertido ocultado pela máscara- Quem está gritando como uma vaca parindo, é você!

-Poxa! Vaca parindo? Essa foi forte pra mim! –Sakura respondeu fazendo um biquinho leve e magoado- Pelo menos não sou eu que estou aí, agindo como uma impotente sem tesão que nem grita na hora H. Todos os anos lendo aqueles livrinhos te deixaram meio desanimados, sensei... Deve ser a idade...

-Ah, é mesmo? –Kakashi sorriu aceitando a brincadeira. Ela novamente estava provocando-o. Aquilo meio que já virara um hobbie que ambos detinham. Provocações mútuas vindo de todos os lados...-Você terá problemas se eu me animar... Porque eu não vou só gritar...

-Hum... Olha o espírito de ero-sensei se manifestando aí... –Sakura sorriu, enquanto puxava-o para a cama, gritando- OHHHH! SIM! MAIS! MAIS! Sinto muito, mas se eu sentir qualquer animação vindo de sua parte, abro a janela e jogo um punhado de neve na sua cueca.

-Vai morrer tentando. –Kakashi provocou suspirando e se deixando cair na cama- Quando meu taco sobe, nada o impede de ser campeão.

-Isso não é como em um dos jogos de golfe anuais de Konoha. –Sakura redargüiu com suavidade, lembrando-se como ele sempre a humilhava neste jogo. Talvez por isso tivesse mencionado tal trocadilho- Você não pode ganhar de mim! Quando um não quer, dois não... bem, você sabe!

-E quando os dois querem, Sakura? –Kakashi inquiriu com um olhar matreiro- Nada me tira da cabeça que aquilo foi apenas atuação.

Sakura cerrou os olhos sem argumentos. Podia negar. Veementemente negar. Mas nada tiraria aquela idéia da cabeça dele, mesmo porque, era verdade. Ela quase cedera aos próprios sentimentos! Quase ignorara uma as mais importantes regras dos shinobis. Jamais deveria mostrar emoções. Quase quisera ir até o fim... Quase deixara sua curiosidade falar mais alto... Verdade seja dita, também não se sentia apta a negar. Sabia que embora perfeita atriz, seus olhos não se sentiam dispostos a transmitir a mentira que queria. Estavam exaustos de tanta dissimulação em um dia só. Ainda mais quando a viagem com Kakashi fora com o propósito de poder ser ela mesma, sem ter de esconder nada sobre si a ninguém.

-Não vai gritar? –Ela perguntou depois de alguns momentos de constrangimento graças ao comentário dele- Sabe, quando duas pessoas estão em um quarto e supostamente estão... hãn... marcando um gol, espera-se que as duas gritem.

Ele riu, na verdade, por dois motivos. Um: por saber que estava certo. Dois: pelo termo utilizado por ela para mencionar o ato sexual.

-Se você quer tanto me ouvir gritando, porque não me faz gritar? –Ele atentou-a mais uma vez. Não sossegaria enquanto não encostasse-a na parede e pudesse vingar-se desse golpe sujo dado por ela.

-Talvez quando começar a chover chocolate... –Sakura redargüiu fingindo-se indiferente- Então você vai poder me pedir o que quiser.

-Ok, pelo menos não foi um "nunca"... –Kakashi conformou-se, lançando um olhar malicioso- Não foi uma completa recusa, o que significa que já tem pensado no assunto. Você também me desejou, não foi? OOOOHHHHH! UHHHH! FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO! – Ele gritou do nada, tentando ajudá-la na encenação. Era tão bom quanto ela em fingir momentos de intenso prazer- AHHH! EU QUEROOOO! MAIS! CHUPA TUDINHO!

-O que lhe faz concluir isso? –Sakura perguntou de olhos arregalados, tanto pela pergunta, pelos gritos. Jamais havia ouvido um homem gritando daquela forma

-Simples. –Kakashi respondeu pacientemente, como se estivesse ensinando-a novamente, como há anos atrás- Se você tivesse dito "nunca ou uma recusa completa de uma vez só, eu poderia me sentir desencorajado, mas você deu uma possibilidade. -SIMMMM! MAIS RÁPIDO! –Ele continuou, em um tom de súplica, ainda com seu teatro- OHHH! EU TE AMOOOO! EU ESTOU QUASE...

-Sabe, chover chocolate não é realmente uma possibilidade! –Sakura admoestou, enquanto - É impossível! É pior que nunca! São leis naturais! O que a natureza evapora é a água e não o chocolate. É uma verdade do mundo! E ambos sabemos que nunca choverá chocolate.

-Não acredita em milagre, Sakura? –Kakashi perguntou com um sorriso misterioso encoberto pela máscara.

-Só acredito no que é provado cientificamente. – Sakura respondeu dando ênfase as suas palavras- Só acredito quando vejo.

-Então, aguarde, Sakura. –Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara, resolvido. Agora, mais que nunca estava determinado. Faria-a pagar pelo que fizera. E não hesitaria em usar TODOS os recursos que pudesse para torná-la sua, ou o mais próximo disso que pudesse. Virara uma questão de honra. Essa moça precisava aprender até onde iam os limites. E ele estava disposto a mostrá-la cada um deles- Vou te mostrar que milagres existem.

Sakura olhou-o novamente chocada, enquanto começou a gritar, como se estivesse chegando ao clímax da relação. Ele juntou seus gritos com os dela, o que a fez corar-se. Contudo, talvez não fosse apenas pelos gritos. Sentira uma coisa estranha ao ouvir as últimas palavras dele. Tinham um tom perigoso. Eram como uma promessa. Uma daquelas que ele fazia e não havia quem a desfizesse. Ou o forçasse a desistir.

Continua...

N/A: OOOOOOI! Finalmente entreguei o novo capítulo! X me sentindo realizada X Sabe como é, né? To estudando em período integral... E isso acabou com meu tempo livre... Quando tenho o domingo, passo o dia todo fazendo trabalhos! u.u Vida escrava! Ninguém merece! Tive uma semaninha de férias e aproveitei pra atu esse cap, que já estava pelas metades, só faltava finalizar. De toda forma, aí está. Demorou mais pq eu não tive tempo de converter e mandar... O não ajudou muito! u.u Vou dar o meu comentário geral sobre o cap... Mas, primeiro: Xrasga todos os cronogramas, chateadaX Eu não vou precisar disso! Nunca os respeito mesmo! Eu planejava terminar esse com uma frase sobre tacos, mas aí deu 10 pags no meu Word e eu vi q já tava no tamanho de sempre e a cena não permitia encaixes... Não tinha como colocar como eu queria, então terminei desse jeito.

Agora, peço humildemente que não me matemmmmm! Eu sei que vocês esperavam uma hentai... Eu sei que vocês queriam uma hentai, mas a tia Rov (eu) acabou com a festa... Ta muito cedo pra eles... ahn... Vocês sabem! Mas deu pra ter uma prévia do que vem pela frente, não? Um pedido meu a vocês é que digam sinceramente se gostaram das minhas cenas mais... picantes... Eu adorei escrever, mas não sei se tem o tempero certo. Sabe, nunca publiquei uma hentai na vida ' (embora tenha umas originais perdidas dentro dos meus livros de física rsrsrs), sendo assim conto com a crítica de vocês!

E o final? Gostaram? Eu fiquei meio hesitante em por este fim, então passei pra Ale, que betou e leu. Como ela disse que tava bom, mandei... Mas não deixem de dizer. Por falar nisso... Bjks a Ale, que me quebrou o galho betando! Te adoro, miga.

E por último, não pude deixar de reparar que recebi várias reviews pra esse cap. E gente, nunca recebi tanta em um único cap! Por isso quero agradecer a todos vocês que comentaram do fundo do coração, pois foram vocês que animaram. Cada novo comentário fazia com que eu abrisse o documento e mexesse um pouquinho aqui ou um pouquinho ali, mesmo quando tinha apenas pedaços dos capítulos! É a vocês, amores, que dedico este capítulo. Sintam-se beijados no coração!

Agora respondendo as reviews:

**NaNe **: Se não é a NaNe queridona aqui comigo de novo! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado das piadas de tacos... Cá entre nós... Ficaram meio escrachadas, but... nem tudo na vida é perfeito. Rsrsrsrs Se você gostou pra mim ta ótimo! Tentei fazer caps bem leves e divertidos... Embora não possa dizer que esse ficou leve e divertido. Ficou mais pra cap não aconselhável pra toda a família. Rsrsrs

Brigada! Minha fic não é tão boa assim, não... XcoradaX E ta aí a continuação, espero que se divirta!

Bjks e brigada pela review!

**s2** **Uchiha Sakura s2**: OOOOI! Que prazer, vê-la comentando! Isso me deixa muuuuuitos feliz! Toda review me deixa contente.

Que bom que gostou! Eu também adorei a sua review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic... Ela é humilde, mas me divirto escrevendo!

Bem, demorei pra postar graças aos estudos e o vestiba, mas vou fazer o possível pra poder sempre escrever em feriados e assim postar! Bjjjjjjjjs e valeu pela review!

**Konoha** **Sisters: **MIIIIIGAAAA! Linduxaaaa! Te adoro muito! Ah, antes de mais nada, quero te pedir desculpas por não estar comentando como sempre! Mas como sabes, decidi me tornar advogada e to me matando de estudar! Pergunte qualquer coisa sobre plantas! Eu sei... u.u Cara, vc não tem noção como minha vida ta do mau! Muito obrigada por ter betado! Te amo, liiiinda! Te adoro muuuito!

Nhaiii... Tadinha de você, miga! Não deixa a tia brigar contigo... Olha a intimidade que já to com a tua mamys... Já to até chamando de tia. Rsrsrs Sinto-me feliz com a importância que você dá pra mim! Mesmo que sua mamys brigue contigo, você lê! AI QUE LIIIINDA! Por isso que eu te adoro e escrevo "O Imperdoável" pra vc! Eu seria A imperdoável se não o fizesse!

Bjks, lindona! TE DOLU MUUUUITO! Xaperta a AleX

**Francine B.H.S.** : Aiiiii! Que liiiiiinda, você! Xaperta a FranX Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado mesmo! Ta... As piadas de tacos foram meio toscas, mas estamos aqui! E quanto a esse? O que achou linducha? Gostou? XansiosaX Espero que sim! Rovs ta doida pra saber! Xcuriosa-moooorX

Bjks! Continue aí comigo, onegaiiii...

**Gabi: **Que bom que gostou, querida! Fico feliz por ter dado uma passadinha e comentado! É um incentivo e tanto pra autora! Ela ama vocês! Principalmente quando comentam! Continue comigo! E só por curiosidade... Qual foi a parte que gostou mais?

Bjks, querida!

**Hatake-Mi:** LIIIIINDOOOOOOOSAAAAAA! Xpula em cima da Mi, joga pra cima e grita hyp, hyp, urra!X Quanto teeeeempo! Que bom que gostou do cap! Tenho certeza que gostou mais desse, pq gostar de putaria igual a você, só sendo você! Rsrsrs Que coisa tosca e sem noção! u.u Você sabe que te amo, né? Não é querendo te denegrir... Bem, com a nossa amizade sendo como é... Você supera! Rsrsrs Eu só brinco assim pq sei que vou ser madrinha do seu primeiro filho! XD Huahuahua

Bjks, MIIIIII!

**Misaki** **Matsuya: **Oi, liiiiinda! Ajudou um monte siM! Assim como agora! Me animo a cada novo coment que recebo! É como se ganhasse uma dose extra de força e paciência com meus horários terríveis! Rsrsrs

É, concordo contigo! Ta carnal demais! Mas sabe o que é... O Kissu eu guardei na manga por um motivozinho em especial que só vou revelar mais pra frente! Xsorriso malignoX Bem, por enquanto, só posso deixar vocês imaginando meus motivos! Rsrsrs É segredo secretíssimo! Nem o FBI desconfia! Rsrsrsrs Mas me aguarde! Prometo algo fofo! E depois dedico a você, por querer algo + light, certo?

Espero que tenha gostado e não deixe de comentar! Bjks, linda!

**Camis: **No problem se é a primeira vez, tia Rovs ama o coment do mesmo jeitoooo! XD Na verdade, a cada novo comentário eu faço o ritual! Pulo de um lado pro outro balanço minha bandeirinha pendurada na janela (+ um comeeeeeent), estou o balão com talco e bombons e tomo um vinhozinho, pq ninguém é de ferro! Rsrsrs

Fico feliz por abrir um comentário novo e ver que está gostando! Isso me deixa nas nuvens!

Nooossa! Primeira KakashiXSakura! Que bom que gostou! Na verdade, essa é uma das fics que mais me divirto escrevendo... Ameaças psicológicas são as que mais gosto... Até andei pesquisando sobre Shakespeare pra torturar a Sakura futuramente! Rsrsrsrs Cá entre nós, ele são meio sem-noção, mas ainda assim, engraçados! Eu comecei meio a escrever pq não achava os dois tão impossível assim... A maioria das pessoas com quem eu falava, não apoiava o projeto. Rsrsrs O primeiro cap postei de teimosa. Rsrs. Salvo por outras que me deram o maior suporte possível! Mas nada como o bom retorno com as reviews lindas que recebo! Isso me anima muuuuito!

Que bom que foi uma terapia! Quer saber, dear... Eu tbm sou pré-vestibulanda e por isso meu tempo é tão diminuto. E meu objetivo é direito! O que piora minha vida consideravelmente! Por isso demoro tanto a postar... é que é difícil pra mim conciliar tudo... Mas faço o que posso! Principalmente quando vejo coments! xD

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, querida! Bjks!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI:

Mentiras e Encontros Noturnos

"You can shoot me down

Você pode me derrubar

You can drag me 'round

Você pode me arrastar

Girl I'll get you

Garota, eu vou te pegar  
It won't be long

Não vai demorar"

To be with you in heaven, Scorpions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de toda aquela encenação, Sakura agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia por uma oportunidade como aquela. Um banho escaldante! Daqueles que limpavam até a alma de um demônio. Metáfora um tanto exagerada, mas talvez fosse exatamente o que expressasse suas atitudes até o presente momento. Kakashi estava preso em sua teia demoníaca de mentiras. Ela era como uma tarântula que prendia sua presa em sua teia resistente. A diferença era que Kakashi não era exatamente uma presa... A presa era o hotel. Kakashi era apenas um chamariz utilizado para atrair a presa!

Sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. Definitivamente não gostara do modo como isso soara. Jamais se vira como uma vilã malvada dos contos infantis. Ou melhor, uma vilã malvada dos contos eróticos do Kakashi. Aquela que fazia de tudo para separar o personagem principal do seu objetivo (que normalmente era a mocinha). Na verdade, estava negando ao seu sensei a oportunidade de conhecer outras moças naquele hotel e assim, quem sabe, se apaixonar de verdade. Uma séria candidata seria a menina da recepção. Ela pareceu encantada com o moço. Mas a mera presença de Sakura impossibilitava uma aproximação. Pensando sobre esse aspecto, era mesmo uma vilã. Ao menos sob o ponto de vista de seu sensei. Só o metia em confusões e fingimentos ridículos. Contudo... Não podia evitar! Era tão engraçado vê-lo em situações tão atípicas. Era quase como quebrar a pose desmotivada dele e dá-lo algo com que se entreter.

E de toda forma, não sabia se conseguiria ver Kakashi saindo com outras moças bem debaixo de seu nariz. Não por ciúmes, obviamente! Ela NUNCA sentiria algo assim por ele! Na verdade, temia ficar sozinha. Não ter com quem conversar durante os dez dias seria realmente o fim. E todo o sentido de vir com um conhecido se perderia, por não ter com quem partilhar seu "eu" verdadeiro.

E não teria privilégios como as maravilhosas fontes termais. Mal podia esperar para prová-las no dia seguinte! Seria genial! Um banho ainda mais relaxante do que este que tomava na banheira gigante do hotel. Desconfiava que aquela banheira era limpa com escovas de dente, como nos filmes de exércitos de ação, para ficar tudo tão brilhante e polido... Pobres empregados!

Obviamente se alguém ouvisse seus pensamentos, diriam apenas que estava a devanear. Na verdade, era no banho que sua mente mais se ativava. Idéias novas sobre como resolver os casos de seus pacientes, sempre vinham durante este momento. E normalmente era bem sucedida.

Nada como um bom afago depois de um bom serviço... E nada como um bom banho depois de um dia cansativo de viagem. Depois de um dia conturbado, cheio de provocações.

Riu-se enquanto brincava com a alva espuma que a cercava. Nada pagava a cara de Kakashi após saber que aquilo tudo fora por causa das câmeras! Céus! Queria poder ter outra oportunidade para vê-lo daquela forma, já que não pudera saborear o suficiente. Tinha que pensar em algo mais...

Óbvio! Tinha que interpretar a menina seriamente arrependida da maldade feita contra uma pessoa indefesa. Oh, pobre homem encalhado com os hormônios ativos!

Riu-se do próprio sarcasmo. Era incrível como implicava com a situação de seu sensei, tendo em vista que a sua própria não era das melhores...

Ainda não mudava o fato de ser uma encalhada, virgem! Revirou os próprios olhos e levantou-se da banheira. Aquele pensamento foi um verdadeiro balde de água fria em seu banho quente. Tinha 20 anos! Ia dar a volta por cima! Era o seu momento! Daria tudo certo! Um dia ia se apaixonar de verdade! Estava em plena flor da juventude, enquanto seu sensei... Devia já usar viagra... Ou melhor, "Icha icha Paradise", que é melhor que qualquer remédio anti-broxante! Riu-se novamente. Kakashi definitivamente andava perdendo o crédito antigo que possuía com sua aluna. Deixara de respeitá-lo há anos, para assim poder combater de igual para igual nas brincadeiras com a retórica.

Enxugou-se, passou seu habitual óleo de cereja pelo corpo e vestiu uma calça creme de pano leve e colado –afinal, aquecedores centrais deixavam a temperatura amena-, uma blusa de manga comprida laranja de tricô. A cor acendia ainda mais o tom de sua pele alva. Lembrou-se que fora o presente de Naruto em seu aniversário.

Saiu do banheiro, observando Kakashi jogado na cama de qualquer modo, encarando o teto, alheio a tudo a sua volta.

-Esse ar não fica bem em você, Kakashi. –Ela respondeu atirando sua toalha na direção do rapaz, como se o impacto desta fosse acordá-lo efetivamente.

-No dia em que você disser que algum tipo de ar benevolente é de meu feitio, comerei minhas kunais da sorte. –Respondeu tirando a toalha de cima do próprio rosto e voltando-se para encará-la por um momento.

-Você está dizendo que sou incapaz de te elogiar? –Ela indagou indignada, observando o homem atirar-lhe de volta a dita toalha molhada.

-Entenda como quiser. –Respondeu dando de ombros e voltando a encarar o teto, ignorando por completo sua presença no recinto.

Sakura foi até o banheiro e estendeu sua toalha por lá, intrigada. Voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Kakashi.

-No que você tanto pensa aí? –Sakura perguntou fitando a mesma direção em que o olho visível do ninja de cabelos prateados estava fixo, como se lá, de alguma forma, de algum modo, houvesse uma resposta.

-O que você acha? –Perguntou com suavidade, sem desviar seus olhos do teto sarapintado de estrelas.

Sakura arregalou os olhos! Não podia crer que ele fosse admiti-lo na cara dura! Levou as mãos a boca, devido ao choque! Como se isso fosse realmente conter sua indignação... O que não ia!

-Como ousa pensar em mim sem roupa durante o banho fazendo coisas tão indecentes como estas que você está imaginando?!?! –Ela respondeu irritadíssima, enquanto dava tapas por toda a extensão do braço do sensei- Como você pode ser tão... tão... pervertido?

Ainda encolhendo-se, perante os tapas fortíssimos da moça, Kakashi respondeu:

-Pervertida é você, sua virgem desmiolada! –Tentava se desvencilhar dela de qualquer forma- E quem lhe disse que estava pensando sobre você? Você é mais broxante que velhinha cantando em coral de igreja! Eu jamais teria fantasias sexuais sobre você!

-Hunf... –As palavras dele a machucara. Não gostava de ser comparada a velhinhas em corais desafinados de igreja. Ele pisara com facilidade em seu orgulho feminino e isso a deixava irritada- Não parecia isso naquela hora lá fora, quando _eu_ estava a encenar nosso relacionamento!

-Parece uma papagaia velha incapaz de aprender novas palavras! –Caçoou da moça, com um sorriso divertido sobre os lábios escondidos.

-Não fuja! –Sakura redargüiu contrariada. Fazia algum tempo que ele não fazia uso de seus poderes de retórica para manobrá-la. –Volte ao assunto!

-Você me viu saindo do lugar? –Respondeu irônico, voltando-se para fitar o teto.

-Kakashiiiii! –Ela respondeu como uma criança que detesta ser ignorada, dando soquinhos leves em seu braço.

-O que é? –O belo ninja questionou-lhe sem sequer voltar-se para fitar-lhe.

-Por que você olha tanto para esse teto?- Sakura interrogou-o um tanto chateada. Como se sentisse que estava sendo ignorada.

-Não é algo muito importante... –Ele respondeu com vagar, a voz distante.

-E o que é tão "não muito importante" que te leva toda a atenção? –A moça inquieta perguntou-o com algum escárnio.

-Ah, você não vai querer saber... –Redargüiu com descaso, enquanto ria-se por dentro da reação dela. Sabia que detestava ser ignorada! Sem falar na bomba "sem importância" que ia jogar sobre ela. "_Hora da vingança, Sakura!_"

-Se eu não quisesse saber, obviamente não estaria perdendo meu tempo perguntando sobre isso a você! –Estava completamente irritada, observando-o com certo ar impaciente.

-Yare, yare... –Kakashi conformou-se, voltando-se para ela disse- Você devia tomar um calmante! Essa sua intranqüilidade não faz bem à saúde.

-Você pega essa calma e enfia... –Ela começou a dizer. Como ele podia brincar tanto com sua curiosidade? Queria saber de uma vez o que era! Por que ele não entendia isso? Kakashi interrompeu sua frase com uma forte pigarreada, antes que ela continuasse.

-Onde está sua capacidade mediadora? –Kakashi questionou ligeiramente irônico em tom repreensivo- Se você estivesse negociando o resgate de um refém, provavelmente faria com que o matassem, graças a esses modos! Não vai conseguir nada desse jeito!

-Ao inferno com essas lições! –Sakura resmungou, embora soubesse que ele tivesse razão. Contudo, nunca, em toda a sua existência, admitiria isso!- Quer saber? Não me interessa mais!

-Que pena! –Kakashi fingiu se decepcionar, um pesar quase melacólico.- De toda a forma, interessava diretamente a você. Eu não me importo em dividir essa cama com você...

-O quê??? –Ela arregalou os olhos de súbito, estupefata com o que o seu sensei havia dito- Como assim?

-Oras, não era você quem não queria saber? –O ninja perguntou irônico. Este tipo de psicologia era sempre vencedor com as crianças.

-Não seja tolo! –A kunoichi respondeu olhando-o completamente ressabiada- Explica isso logo!

-Bem, é só que... –Kakashi começou com o tom mais calmo e casual que conseguia impor- Esse quarto só tem esta cama de casal.

-Sim, mas era certo que você iria para o outro cômodo e dormiria no sofá. –Sakura disse prontamente.

-É mesmo? –O ex-ANBU disse ligeiramente eufórico, fingindo-se incrédulo- E quando foi que eu lhe disse isso?

-Oras... –A garota de verdes olhos pareceu sem reações por alguns instantes.

-Você não devia planejar coisas que estão fora da sua alçada! –Kakashi respondeu em um tom levemente repreensivo.

-Eu sou uma dama, Kakashi! –Sakura afirmou simplesmente- Haja como um cavalheiro e me ceda de boa-vontade o lugar!

-Eu não sou um cavalheiro, ero-Sakura! –Ele afirmou calmamente, enquanto tocava-lhe o queixo com cuidado e encaminhava seu rosto ao dela. Por um instante chegou a se assustar com a atitude dele. O que diabos ele planejava? O homem roçou sua bochecha na dela, enquanto aproximava seus lábios do ouvido dela, murmurando- Como você mesma diz, eu sou um pervertido. Não me importo em dividir esta cama. Mas... Não reclame se de noite sentir mãos brincando por debaixo de sua camisola.

Sua voz rouca e jovial brincava com seus tímpanos tal qual as carícias da marola branda em dia límpido de verão. Seu tom provocou um fremir leve sob o corpo da moça. Cerrou os olhos fortemente, tentando manter algum controle.

Era o Kakashi! Ele queria a cama! Ele queria uma guerra! E era assim que responderia? Submissa? Esperando a primeira oportunidade que ele tivesse para boliná-la? NÃO MESMO!

Empurrou-o com força para longe de si.

-Pervertido ou não, eu me recuso dormir na mesma cama em que você! –A moça grunhiu estas palavras com alguma displicência.

-Pra mim parece bom! –Kakashi respondeu indiferente- Não acho que eu fosse gostar do sofá.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Sakura indignou-se perante tal afirmação. Ela NÃO iria para o sofá!

-Oras Sakura, sempre pensei que fosse inteligente. Ou ao menos mais ponderada. –Deixou-se fingir estar um pouco pensativo. Olhou-a com cuidado e sorriu superior. Impôs isso em sua voz, tendo em vista que ela não o podia ver. Ela estaria logo em seus pés. Perdia o teste de retórica novamente.- Achei que já tinha superado esta fase de dizer algo sem antes ponderar. Creio que me enganei...

-Pense o que quiser. –A bela menina deu de ombros. E daí que ele o achava sem inteligência. Achava-o pervertido. Cada um com seus conceitos!- Não me importo! Vá dormir no sofá e estará tudo certo!

-Não mesmo! –Ele riu divertido- Você não vai me convencer com um argumento tão fraco.

-Sei um do qual nem você vai conseguir se livrar! –A kunoichi sorriu maliciosamente, para em seguida tornar sua expressão a mais triste possível. Olhou-o incomodamente.

-Ah, não! –O homem de olhos entediados reclamou de uma vez só- Nem pense em fazer isso! Esse truque não vai funcionar! Eu não caio duas vezes! Chore o quanto quiser! Afogue-se em suas lágrimas de crocodilo!

A garota chateou-se deveras. Cruzou os braços, demonstrando o quão contrariada estava. Queria pode escapar daquela situação, mas, infelizmente, sabia que não podia! Devia ter imaginado que Kakashi se vingaria aprontando alguma pra cima de si! Até parece que ele deixaria barato! E ela pensando que se safaria ilesa... Ledo engano! O que faria? NUNCA se rebaixaria e dormiria no sofá! E ao mesmo tempo se recusava a dormir na mesma cama em que ele! Tinha seu orgulho próprio. Dormir na mesma cama em que ele seria quase como permitir que ele tocasse-na deliberadamente e fizesse consigo o que quisesse. E isso, jamais!

Foi então que teve uma idéia! Um jogo! Sim! E um jogo onde pudesse vencer facilmente! E deixá-lo mal, obviamente! Sim, sim e sim! Não teria como esquivar-se de algo assim. Mesmo por que, se recuasse o consideraria fraco! Tolo! Um sorriso esconso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

-Que tal um jogo para decidir este impasse? –Sugeriu sorrindo profusamente.

-Jogo? –Ele questionou arqueando a sobrancelha visível, incerto- O que você está planejando?

-Nada! Nada mesmo! –Jurou encarando-o diretamente no olho, os lábios tocando-se levemente. Achava que era apenas um detalhe, mas os primava por saber que detalhes faziam diferença. Era a estratégia para parecer casual e inocente. O rosto devia ser inexpressivo, mas o olhar, intenso. Cheio de candura. –Apenas quero resolver esse impasse da forma mais justa possível.

-Sei... –Kakashi duvidou no mesmo instante. Definitivamente, ela estava aprontando alguma. Alguma em que se sairia bem!- Não acredito em você! Nunca se importou com justiça quando era em vantagem própria, por mais que brinque com tal pose!

-Bem, se você pensa assim, encare como um desafio! –Ela abandonou as feições angelicais para assumir uma demoníaca. Seu sorriso era fanático, o mesmo que normalmente presenteava os próprios adversários antes de um duro ataque- Se fugir, definitivamente não é o homem que sempre considerei meu herói!

-Usando de argumentos emocionais? –Ele considerou em tom baixo, mais para si mesmo que para ela- É apelativo! É sujo! Mas ainda assim, é um bom argumento! Retoricamente falando, fraco, mas efetivo! Eu topo!

-Foi o que eu pensei! –Ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Quais são as regras? –O moço perguntou ponderado. Era hora de avaliar suas chances reais.

-Simples. –Sakura começou a falar, enquanto terminava de pensar em tudo- Jogo da verdade. Três afirmações para cada um. Uma deve ser mentira. O objetivo é descobrir qual delas é falsa. Para provar isso, deve escrever em um papel o nome da afirmação e se é verdadeira ou não. Deixe-as separadas e no fim a gente confere quais são as verdades e quais são as mentiras.

-Ok. –Concordou prontamente. Parecia justo! Tudo dependia da própria capacidade retórica e de convencimento.

Sakura pegou o caderno que havia arranjado para escrever os recados e arrancou uma folha para cada. Ofereceu-lhe o próprio lápis, enquanto procurava uma caneta pelo quarto. Depois de achar uma, próxima ao telefone, pensou em suas estórias e anotou, uma por uma. Marcando a falsa.

-Terminei! –Respondeu adentrando o aposento enquanto dobrava caprichosamente o papel, depositando-o sob a cama.- Posso começar?

-Claro. –Respondeu indiferente, dobrando o próprio papel e depositando-o junto ao dela.

-Quando eu era pequena, resolvemos, Ino e eu, que devíamos agir como mocinhas e fazer a comida do nosso piquenique. Era primavera e queríamos aproveitar as árvores e campos floridos. –Ela começou um tanto distante, gesticulando conforme lembrava-se da história- Fomos lá pra casa. Como minha mãe não estava, resolvemos tudo sozinhas. Colocamos uma lata de salsicha no forno e bem... Explodimos o fogão! Voou salsicha pra todos os lados e no final, ficamos sem nossos hot dogs! Se bem que, ficar sem hot dogs foi fácil, o difícil era encarar minha mãe. Saí de casa e deixei um recado para minha mãe dizendo que ia pra casa da Ino com medo do que ela faria quando visse a bagunça.

Ele riu. Imaginando duas crianças fazendo essas coisas todas. Bem típico de Sakura, achar-se adulta o suficiente para fazer algo... Certas coisas nunca mudavam!

-Devo dizer o que acho agora? –Ele perguntou incerto- Ou depois que terminar de contar todas as histórias?

-Vamos contar todas primeiro! –Disse—lhe com vagar- Depois os veredictos!

-Minha vez. –Kakashi falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Tinha um truque! Excelente, por sinal! –Semana passada, eu estava andando pelas imediações de Konoha. É de costume que eu patrulhe a área desabitada da cidade. Sempre optei por lugares como esse por poder ler em paz meus romances, além de nunca acontecer nada por lá. Mas nesse dia... Ou melhor, noite, eu estava passando por lá quando vi a luz de uma das casas acesa e resolvi que devia averiguar! Não sabe qual não foi a cena que vi! Sai estava encostado na parede de madeira, completamente ofegante, com boa parte das roupas rasgadas e no chão. Estava completamente corado, cheio de marcas vermelhas nas partes visíveis de seu corpo. Logo depois, vi um garoto chegando de outro aposento. Ele foi direto em direção ao Sai e beijou-o de um jeito! Kami-sama! Nunca pensei que fosse o Shino! Shino e Sai se agarrando! Dei o fora antes que me vissem e me acusassem de espião depravado! Ou pior ainda, me convidasse pra "festa"!

Sakura riu, completamente incrédula! Ele mentia muito mal! Talvez se o personagem principal fossem Lee ou Gai, até acreditava, mas... Shino e Sai? Conta outra!

-Sou eu! –Sakura pediu a palavra, demonstrando com gesto - Falando sobre isso... Quando tínhamos em torno de 11 ou 12 anos, aconteceu um fato inédito na academia. Sasuke-kun estava sentado, quando Naruto se levantou de repente brigando com o garoto, inclinando-se e encarando-o de forma um tanto... Ahn... Odiosa! Só que o garoto atrás de Naruto afastou a cadeira, empurrando o Naruto para Sasuke. Este então foi o primeiro beijo de ambos! Lembro-me de ter ficado tremendamente brava na época! Queria que o primeiro beijo de Sasuke tivesse sido meu! Naruto e Sasuke ficaram enojados após isso!

Kakashi imaginou a cena e divertiu-se com a situação. Sendo Naruto e Sasuke, deviam ter ficado com raiva um do outro. Bem típico do Naruto ter este tipo de azar...

-Bem, esta outra história é uma que não gosto muito de contar por fazer parte de minha intimidade, mas... –Kakashi começou exagerando um pouco em sua encenação melodramática- Quando eu era jovem, tinha um amigo muito querido e mantinha uma relação com ele bem próxima da que Naruto e Sasuke levavam. Ele era exatamente como Naruto, embora muito mais irresponsável. Eu costumava a criticá-lo sempre por seus atrasos, assim como você e Naruto sempre fazem, mas... Eu o perdi de forma trágica em uma missão e infelizmente não pude fazer nada sobre isso. Foi um amigo que significou muito. Para manter sua memória após isso, resolvi adotar seu hábito de chegar atrasado para nunca esquecê-lo!

Sakura manteve-se séria, em dúvida. A primeira parecia uma grande lorota, mas essa também! Grande mentira do Kakashi! Tentou emocioná-la com uma história falsa para desviar sua atenção e pensar que fosse verdadeira. No entanto, nada tirava de sua cabeça que ele se atrasava por que participara de alguma festinha regada a saquê e mulheres!

-Essa é sobre o relógio cuco da minha mãe. –Sakura começou calmamente- Era um belíssimo dia de verão. Um daqueles que você fica louco para sair de casa e passear numa cachoeira, ou mesmo, ir ao litoral. E era o que ia fazer. Dar o fora de casa e ir até o país da água no meu dia de folga. Então catei roupas de banho, protetor solar e um guarda-sol. O problema foi que, infelizmente, ele é guardado perto da parede onde fica o relógio, atrás do armário da copa. E ao retirar o guarda-sol, deixei que esbarrasse, sem querer, no relógio cuco, que caiu com tudo no chão. Minha mãe ouviu o barulho e foi direto ver o que tinha acontecido. Ralhou um bocado comigo e me proibiu de sair até que o relógio fosse consertado e posto em seu lugar. E lá fui eu na relojoaria. O problema foi que no caminho encontrei Naruto, que cismou que podia consertar o relógio. Ele quebrou ainda mais o relógio! A parte boa é que, ao ver o estrago Naruto pagou o conserto que eu teria que desembolsar e depois um sorvete para mim por ter me feito passar raiva. Não foi um dia bom pra ele, porque desembolsou um dinheirão já que as peças eram raras e um corvo ainda passou e ahn... fez coisas em sua cabeça!

Kakashi riu novamente. Naruto, Naruto... Ele queria ser um bom rapaz, mas... Não conseguia fazer nada apropriadamente. Contudo, já tinha sua resposta. Bastava que ela errasse...

-A minha última história será sobre um lugar esquisito onde eu... fiz amor com uma moça. –Kakashi sorriu malicioso- Sabe a bela moça que trabalha na barraca de ramem, filha do dono? Bem, em uma certa noite, depois de fecharem, ela veio até mim e declarou-se. O problema era onde estávamos. Eu estava de vigília em um dos postos de observação dos portões de Konoha. Você mesma sabe como aquilo é apertado, para dois então, é quase uma impossível. Mas aquela moça tinha um fogo danado e me queria de todo jeito. Então... Fizemos. Foi meio incômodo no começo, mas depois... Bem, você deve imaginar, pois namoramos por quase um ano.

Sakura ponderou. Aquilo lhe parecia bem provável ao Kakashi. Mas ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a mentira dele. Era a primeira ou a segunda?

-Posso acusar a sua mentira? –O jounin perguntou com suavidade e tranqüilidade. Ele emanava segurança e isso a irritava profundamente.

-Vá em frente! –Sakura respondeu dando de ombros. Parecia-lhe óbvio que ele erraria. Chutaria a do relógio. Parecia a mais fantasiosa de todas.

-A sua mentira é a primeira. –Ele respondeu calmamente, observando-na minuciosamente- Primeiro, eu já comi dos seus hot dogs e você definitivamente não usa salsicha em conserva. Por mais que você fosse criança, creio que aprendeu com sua mãe e se aprendeu com ela provavelmente ela não usava conservas como você não usa. Improvável que ela sequer comprasse. Segundo, sua mãe jamais aceitaria um bilhete avisando que dormiria na casa da Ino. Provavelmente ela iria até lá pra pegá-la de volta, proibindo-na de dormir lá pela arte que você fez. E terceiro, você faz gestos mais apressados com as mãos quando mente, o que mostra uma certa ansiedade!

Sakura ficou em silêncio, fitando-o completamente aturdida. Piscou uma ou duas vezes até se recuperar. Ela não gesticulava mais rápido quando mentia!! Ele estava inventando coisas para deixá-la irritada! Era só o que ele sabia fazer!

-Bem, agora é a minha vez. –Sakura respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido! Tinha que ganhar dele agora! DEVIA acertar a mentira dele! Pensou por mais alguns momentos até finalmente se decidir- Sua mentira é a do Sai e do Shino. Desculpe-me Kakashi, mas o Sai é tão indolente quanto Shino e apesar de sempre implicar com Naruto sobre ahn... o tamanho do Narutinho, não acho que ele demonstre tendências homo. E por mais que o Shino seja paciente, jamais aturaria a língua afiada do Sai. Se fosse o Lee ou o Gai, talvez eu acreditasse. Agora pegue o meu papel e confira que faço o mesmo com o seu!

Sakura abria o papel com as mãos trêmulas, devido a excitação da espera. Era tudo ou nada! Agora ele veria quem ela era! Veria quem ficaria com a cama. Afinal, ela tinha uma chance, por mais que ele... Não! Precisava ler! Sabia que ia ganhar! PRECISAVA ganhar! Mas... foi com surpresa que seus olhos deslizaram pelo papel branco.

"_Sai e Shino – Verdadeiro. Motivos do Atraso – Verdadeiro. Garota do Ramem – Falso (ela realmente se declarou, mas nunca aceitei seus sentimentos, da mesma forma que não a namorei)."_

Filho da mãe! E ele tinha acertado o seu! Por isso a necessidade de ter ganhado! DROGA! Perdera no jogo que ela mesma propusera! Sentiu um forte abatimento! Quase uma vontade de se jogar de uma ponte! Era tudo culpa do Sai que resolveu dar em cima do Shino e deixar o Kakashi ver! Como podia???

-Sinto muito, Sakura. –Kakashi sorriu vitorioso- Você perdeu! A cama é minha!

-Mas, Kakashi... Vamos negociar! –Sakura tentou de alguma forma obter ainda o privilégio que buscava.

-Não! –Kakashi respondeu resoluto- Foi legítimo! Eu ganhei!

-EU DETESTO VOCÊ! –Sakura redargüiu aos gritos, abrindo a porta do quarto- NÃO FALE MAIS COMIGO POR HOJE!

-E quanto ao jantar? Você vai ter que me dizer o que quer para que eu peça! –Perguntou com uma delicadeza divertida. Ela definitivamente era uma moça interessante. Ainda mais quando ficava nervosa!

-NÃO! NÃO QUERO JANTAR! –Sakura bradou com feições pouco amigáveis- Quer saber, aproveite essa droga de cama! Eu serei feliz em meu sofá!

-Pena que vai acordar com as costas doendo... –Kakashi fingiu-se lamentar- Essa cama é tãooo grande!

-Engula! –A moça redargüiu com a cabeça latejando pelo cansaço da viagem e também pela situação. Seu nervos deviam estar reclamando- Espero que ela arda em chamas! Então lhe desejo "Péssima Noite!".

-Durma com os anjos, Sakura! –Ele disse sarcástico, enquanto via a moça responder fechando a porta com força e indo embora.

Ganhara a batalha! Sakura agora aprenderia que ele não era de brincadeiras! Contudo, era melhor ser cauteloso... Ela poderia voltar para dar o troco... Era Sakura. Não devia esperar pouco dela!

XXXXX

Tinha que admitir, era maravilhosa a sensação de estar deitado sobre aquela cama... Era maravilhosa a sensação de saber que Sakura agora amargurava a derrota de dormir na sala. Ganhara dela em retórica e agora ela sabia _qual _era o lugar dela. Sequer sabia como ela ousara acreditar que ganharia o _seu _jogo.

Ela andava um tanto impertinente ultimamente. Devia dizer que tornava as coisas interessantes, mas às vezes ela se excedia. E sempre que ela se excedia, não acabava bem pra ele. Ou era desmoralizado, ou excitado, ou irritado. Certamente era uma moça admirável. Ela fazia com que ele sentisse emoções variadas em um curto espaço de tempo. Ela brincava com seu coração como uma criança em um parque de diversões. E o pior é que ela parecia ignorar o que fazia. Negligenciava por completo o efeito devastador que tinha sobre ele. Efeito esse, que ele jamais admitiria em voz alta sentir. Embora tenha ganhado essa batalha, sabia que estava perdendo a guerra. De alguma forma, sentia que queria que ela fingisse ser sua namorada. Queria abraçá-la na frente de todos. Quase desejava acreditar que a brincadeira fosse real. E por isso perdia. Não queria sentir isso pela menina que criara como uma filha. Não queria desejá-la. Não queria ter qualquer relação além da amizade implicante. Ela não era pra ele. Esse era o fato! 14 anos o separavam. 14 anos... Tinha vivido quase metade de sua vida, enquanto ela nascia. Cumpria missões para zelar pelo bem da própria vila – e, conseqüentemente, dela – enquanto ela dava o primeiro sorriso, os primeiros passos... Definitivamente suas vidas não podiam e nem deviam se cruzar. Mas então... Por quê? Por que se sentiu tão bem em acariciá-la no trem? Por que quis que não tivesse sido mera encenação para câmeras?

Essas incertezas o irritavam ao extremo. Tanto que, mesmo agora à meia-luz das velas, numa noite insone, não era capaz de abrir o "_Icha Icha Paradise_" e procurar algum alento em suas páginas. Não... A única coisa na qual podia pensar era em sua insolência, em sua personalidade distorcida, em seu sorriso, em seus olhos... Odiava se sentir assim. Incompleto... Podia contar as vezes que se sentira deste jeito!

Sakura lhe pagaria por isso! Ela não tinha direito algum de chegar em seu apartamento com desculpas esfarrapadas e lágrimas fajutas no intuito de levá-lo até aquele lugar. Não tinha qualquer direito de brincar com seus pensamentos, com seus sentimentos. Queria muito odiá-la por tudo o que acontecera até agora, por estar perdido em pensamentos sobre ela, mas... Ela era tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão vivaz. Era tão característico que o fizesse e, ao mesmo tempo, tão surpreendente. Não tinha como odiar a moça que vira crescer. Não tinha como odiar a filha que criara.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos e algo se arrastando. Passos? Àquela hora? Por falta de quem incriminar além da própria Sakura, só podia ser coisa dela! Mas o que estaria aprontando desta vez? Já se passavam da meia-noite e meia. Horário mais que impróprio para crianças como ela.

De toda forma, não queria saber! Tudo o que _não_ precisava era vê-la naquele momento! Isso só lhe causaria mais problemas. Mais pensamentos... Uma insônia ainda mais forte de ser combatida.

Quis pedir que ela fosse embora, assim que a viu aparecer com uma camisola de finas alças de cetim, de uma cor vibrante. O vermelho do amor. Da paixão. Ele não sabia que sua criança se vestia daquela forma pra dormir. Não que fosse de um decote extremamente exagerado. Não o era. Algo ligeiramente comportado, contudo, convidativo. Convidava-o a observar o contraste da pele alva com o tecido vermelho. Brincava com seus sentimentos controversos sobre ela. O brilho da luz das velas sob seus ombros, chamando-o. Implorando para que fosse até a moça e provasse a textura de sua pele junto a dela.

Os olhos tinham um brilho opaco, quase melancólico. Fitava-o insistentemente. Exigia sua atenção com aquele olhar. Fazia com que se preocupasse. Não gostava de vê-la daquela forma. Sua criança parecia infeliz. Com as feições marcadas por um estranho pavor. Talvez insegurança. Não conseguia discernir muito bem.

-Sakura... –Chamou com a voz levemente abafada, estava a cobrir seu rosto com a mão, para que ela não o visse sem a máscara. Retirara-a por uma mera questão incômoda, após certificar-se de que não teria qualquer contato com um ser vivo que pudesse encarar seu rosto.

-Eu... –Ela começou a falar com a voz trêmula e levemente assustada. A luz das velas incidia no seu rosto, dando um brilho espectral sob seus cílios, enquanto uma lágrima se formava. O ninja de cópia fechou os olhos tentando ignorar aquela imagem. Não queria vê-la chorando sob hipótese nenhuma. Sequer queria vê-la naquele momento, para falar a verdade. Tinha ligeira impressão de que aquela era mais uma de suas traquinagens.

Devia estar incomodada por ter perdido a melhor cama pra ele e agora vinha com mais um de seus joguinhos apelativos e inescrupulosos. Sakura ainda era Sakura e jamais aceitaria perder. Não estava acostumada a isso.

-Você devia estar dormindo em seu aposento. –Kakashi disse seriamente, enquanto procurava com a mão esquerda pela sua máscara que deixara por ali. Não devia mesmo vê-lo. Resolveu usar-se de palavras mais duras e frias para que ela entendesse que não era hora de brincadeiras.

-É que... –Sakura falou novamente hesitante, arrastando o travesseiro pelo chão como uma garotinha. A garotinha que vira crescer e aprendera a gostar- Eu... Eu não consigo dormir.

-Conte carneirinhos como toda criança faz! –Kakashi redargüiu virando-se para o lado oposto de onde Sakura viera. Não a encararia. Ignorava-a por completo. Ela não era a única insone. Nem por isso ele foi até o quarto dela incomodá-la.

-Eu não posso. –Ela respondeu com simplicidade, deixando uma lágrima rolar rapidamente por seus olhos- Quem consegue contar carneirinhos quando não se tem a mente totalmente voltada a você?

-Nani? –De uma vez só levantou-se da cama para encarar seu rosto. Ela só podia estar brincando! Definitivamente era uma brincadeira de mal-gosto! Ela estava de palhaçada por ter perdido a cama para ele. E agora estava jogando com seus sentimentos mais uma vez! Sakura não tomava jeito mesmo. E isso o irritava. Seja lá como fosse, não lhe interessava jogar com ela. –Vá embora, Sakura. Vá para sua cama e me deixe dormir!

-Não posso! –Ela sussurrou com veemência. Mais e mais lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, como se fosse uma chuva torrencial de verão. –Preciso saber que você está aqui. Preciso ficar com você. Ter certeza de que você não vai ter sumido quando eu acordar.

-De onde você tirou isso? –Kakashi questionou-a completamente intrigado. Queria saber onde enfiara a própria máscara! Não conseguia encontrá-la de modo algum. Que droga! Será que teria de pôr um bip nela?- Eu não vou sair daqui! Jamais faria isso contigo! Sou um homem de palavra! Se disse que viria para cá contigo, é porque pretendo ficar até o fim. Por mais torturante que seja!

-Onegai... –Ela se aproximava com mais lágrimas banhando suas bochechas coradas. –Eu... Eu preciso de você! Preciso que fique ao meu lado. Não agüentaria te ver longe de mim novamente. Eu... Onegai...

-Sakura, você... –O ninja de cabelos prateados estava completamente surpreso com aquelas palavras. Ok. Daquela vez ela chorara falsamente, mas dessa vez... O desespero em seus olhos, as feições demonstrando uma dor fustigante, os lábios contraídos, um contra o outro.

-Deixe que eu... eu quero dormir com você essa noite. –Ela pediu chegando mais perto e sentando-se consigo na cama.

-Sakura, não! –Kakashi respondeu gravemente. Estava com o coração doendo e reclamando pelas palavras que estava proferindo. Mas tinha de ser assim. Seja o que fosse que ela estivesse fazendo, não se renderia. Não seria o trouxa que a consolaria e acabaria pagando caro por isso. Gostava das brincadeiras, como homem, mas não como o Kakashi-sensei. Eles sequer deviam estar tendo aquela conversa, por mais que quisesse ensiná-la a não brincar com fogo. Ela ainda era sua aluna querida. A pequena e doce Sakura-chan. –Vá dormir! Deixe-me em paz!

-Onegai... –Ela chorava copiosamente, enquanto agarrava a blusa do pijama do homem. –Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você! Isso é injusto! Você não devia decidir por nós dois! Eu nunca disse que tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com meu coração por mais que eu o tivesse dado pra você!

-Eu ainda tenho autonomia sobre mim mesmo! –Kakashi redargüiu com alguma indiferença, tentando afastá-la de si. Ele não podia entendê-la. Definitivamente ela era algo além da sua capacidade interpretativa. –Você não está bem, Sakura! É melhor que vá embora! Vai se arrepender disso um dia. Vai ser incapaz de me encarar.

-Você não me entende? –A kunoichi fitava profundamente seus olhos. Sua agonia era intensa, seu desespero quase ensurdecedor. Aquilo tudo soava tão verdadeiro e único. Uma dor peculiar sentida poucas vezes na vida.-Eu não quero que me abandone! Eu necessito absurdamente de sua companhia, de seus comentários... Eu preciso de você.

Uma outra lágrima partiu veloz de seus olhos. Ela estava tão desprotegida... Tão sozinha... Tão desamparada! Seu lado cavalheiro não podia tolerar tal coisa. Sem fitar seu rosto, abraçou-a bem forte, prendendo-a contra seu corpo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! –Sussurrou o homem de cabelos prateados junto ao ouvido da moça. Percebeu o quanto ela se arrepiou ao ouvir seu tom. Ela devolveu o abraço, puxando-o com toda a força contra seu corpo. Lágrimas molhavam seu pijama.

-Eu... posso ficar aqui? –Ela perguntou levemente incerta, soluçando levemente.

-Sim. –Ele respondeu acariciando os cabelos rosados da jovem na região da nuca. –Fique comigo esta noite.

-Arigato. –Ela o soltou do abraço para, no momento seguinte, esticar-se um pouco mais e tocar seus lábios com os próprios. Ele não podia crer naquilo! Definitivamente não! É como se sua revanche finalmente estivesse acontecendo. Como se o que aconteceu no quarto, estivesse tento sua continuação.

Surpreendeu-se com a tenacidade e a delicadeza dos lábios cheios da sua jovem aluna. Faziam jus a dona deles. Tinham sabor de cereja. Era uma sensação parecida com a que experimentava todas as vezes que lia seus romances. Um misto de mistério e curiosidade. As peles queimando com este contato. Como uma sensação de estar protegido debaixo de roupas de lã em um dia muito frio de inverno, provando um chocolate quente. Era uma sensação forte provocada por um gesto ameno e delicado, como ele jamais imaginou ser possível. Não estava com pressa, como geralmente acontecia. Não se importava com o tempo que ficaria com os lábios unidos e imóveis daquela forma, pois gostava daquela tenra sensação. Gostava de sentir sua pulsação aumentando repentinamente e fazendo com que se sentisse tão vivo e revigorado.

Ela separou seus lábios do dele para depois colá-los com força e mordiscar o seu lábio superior. Brincava consigo. Até mesmo no beijo. Talvez essa fosse uma característica dela. Talvez fosse um trejeito dedicado apenas a ele.

Incitado por sua atitude, agarrou sua cintura e fez com que sentasse em seu colo, enquanto uma mão acariciava suas costas. Tomou o controle da situação e beijou-a com um fervor desesperado. Os lábios úmidos tocando-se afoitamente, quase como se quisessem experimentar todo o turbilhão de sensações de uma só vez. Era tão cálido e tão intenso. E o modo como ela se rendia aos seus beijos, ora submetendo-se e acompanhando, ora controlando-o, exigindo-lhe mais. Ela devia sentir o mesmo que sentia no momento. Estava enredado por um sentimento de extremo desejo. Precisando dela. Clamando por mais uns momentos junto aos lábios úmidos de doce ninfa.

Qual fora a última vez que se sentira ardendo por causa de um único beijo? E por que aquele momento parecia o último de sua vida? Era quase como se inaugurasse uma nova era "Kakashi". E sinceramente, gostava dessa nova era. Algo estava se revolucionando. Mudando para melhor, ele podia sentir. Sim, tinha de ser algo melhor! Uma sensação como aquela não podia trazer nada ruim. Sentir-se um Deus não era algo ruim.

Ela agarrou-lhe os cabelos fortemente, enquanto a ponta de sua língua brincava em seus lábios pedindo passagem ao sensei. Para uma aluna, ela era excelente. Uma das melhores e mais aplicadas. Era do tipo dominadora. Com toda a certeza o seu tipo favorito.

Quando a língua da kunoichi encostou com a sua própria sentiu o ar faltar, devido a forte satisfação que sentiu. Sem interromper o beijo, guiou até a cama. Não podia mais esperar pela sucessão de acontecimentos. Nem em seus melhores devaneios sua mente seria capaz de imaginar quais seriam os efeitos de todo o resto. Longe de reclamar de estar se deitando na cama, com ele por cima de si, ela emitiu um ruído gutural, obviamente aprovando, enquanto suas unhas deslizavam com suavidade por seu pescoço.

Kakashi fremiu levemente ao explorar a boca da menina. Era tão prazeroso. Era como a sensação de ser um deus, onipotente. Como ser uma criança que saboreia o tão desejado sorvete. E o seu tinha um forte sabor. Era doce e excitante o sabor da cereja.

Suas mãos começaram a deslizar de sua cintura até o fim da camisola, traçando o caminho da cintura, curvando-se com suavidade e rendendo-se a seu esplendor. Tocou-lhe a parte descoberta da coxa e começou a subir a mão. Em contato com a pele sedosa e macia. Ah, como isso lhe deixava louco! Sua Sakura... Só sua!

Podia sentir como ela estava entregue. Entregue apenas a ele. Finalmente sentia como se jamais fosse perdê-la. Um forte e justificável sentimento de posse. Por mais que fosse ela a ter pedido para dormir consigo, não deixaria que ela se fosse, se por um lapso assim o decidisse.

Separou-se dos lábios da jovem por alguns instantes, para dar atenção a tentadora pele da jovem, que clamava por carícias suas.

Desceu seu queixo, mordiscando-o e arrancando suspiros da jovem. Sorriu por entre os beijos.

A pele dela era tão suave... Macia como o algodão e seu cheiro lhe era tão adorado quanto o cheiro de terra em um dia de chuva.

Brincava com sua pele, intercalando beijos molhados com mordidinhas. Tornando a pele alva em algo mais condizente com seu sabor. Vermelhas como o de cerejas maduras. Queria deixar suas marcas por todo o seu corpo. Deixar-lhe lembranças para que no dia seguinte seja o único alvo de seus pensamentos.

Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta. Kakashi deliciou-se ao ouvi-lo. Era uma prova concreta e irrefutável da satisfação que estava proporcionando a ela. O primeiro de muitos durante essa noite.

Com um novo suspiro a moça deixou escapar algumas palavras. A voz embevecida cheia de algum sentimento que jamais ele ouvira no timbre da moça de róseos cabelos.

-Aishiteru... –Ela sussurrou simplesmente. Ele jamais pensou que fosse ouvir algo assim vindo por parte dela. Daquela forma... Não sabia dizer se era esse o sentimento dele por ela, mas... Devia dizer que adorara ouvir aquilo! –Sasuke-kun...

XXXXXXXXXXXCONTINUAXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: **Primeiramente, desculpem a demora. Aconteceram montes de coisas nesses últimos meses. Em novembro, primeira fase da UFES. Passei... Em dezembro, segunda fase. Um mês de espera demoníaca para saber o resultado. Prova da UFRGS, não passei... Resultado da UFES em fevereiro, não passei... Desespero completo. Depressão. Ódio. Raiva! Sensação de tempo perdido! Incertezas. E no fim, uma mudança aqui pro ES e mais uma ano ralando no cursinho. Estava deprimida até uma semana atrás, mas superei e escrevi esse capítulo.

Por falar nisso, essa nota serve apenas pra falar dele e não sei porque estou falando de mim, mas... Vamos ao capítulo. Demorei pra fechar esse! Baaaah! Vocês nem imaginam. Inicialmente, a primeira parte do capítulo era outra. Que guardei muito bem guardada pra encaixá-la em um capítulo futuro. O problema foi que sobraria um curto espaço para encaixar essa última cena + o jogo deles. Então resolvi brincar mais com o jogo e esquecer a original! Bem, o jogo não saiu exatamente como eu queria... Saiu piorado dez vezes e peço desculpa a vocês por isso. Contudo, excedi minhas expectativas sobre essa última parte. Espero que isso compense. XD Eu precisaria de um capítulo inteiro para por o jogo deles exatamente como eu queria, então abandonei a idéia.

Sobre essa última cena, que acho que é sobre o que vocês querem saber, né? É, pois é, recebi uma ameaça de morte, duas pedradas e seguidas chaves de pescoço. Isso me deu uma idéia do que vou enfrentar vindo dos meus leitores amados. Isso tava no cronograma (que refiz de novo XD. Quantos cronogramas rasgarei até o fim da fic??) ... Foi um pedaço muito importante para a evolução da fic. O Kakashi já anda meio balançado. Esse foi o balde de água fria para cima dele. Quanto a Sakura, não vou dar muitas informações por agora sobre o motivo pelo qual ela fez isso. Vocês entenderão no próximo capítulo, mas sintam-se a vontade para chutar! xDDDDD

No mais, ando sem Internet, povo, mas não sem pc. Vou continuar escrevendo e mandando pela lan house. XD Não sei pra quando vem o próximo cap, mas vou tentar escrever nos fds. Dependendo do humor, saem 4 páginas por fim de semana! Sobre paginação... Excedi uma página nesse cap e me desculpem novamente. O combinado eram 10 apenas... Sorry. Mas vou trabalhar nisso! xD Sobre a betagem, não deu tempo pra contatar a Ale antes de enviar, pq é hoje ou hoje que publico, depois só daqui umas duas semanas. Então desculpem os ocasionais erros de português e concordância.'

Pra você, novo leitor, que contribui pros 200 e tantos hits de cada capítulo, a tia Freedom (ou Rovs, pros íntimos) ficaria super feliz se você deixasse uma review. A tia lê e responde com todo carinho!

E por último, dedico o cap a minha mana Eves que faz niver hoje, 24 de fevereiro/o/ Mana, eu te amo muito! É uma infelicidade não estar aí ao seu lado neste dia tão especial e nem te dar um presente (há! Sobrou 39,90 do presente que eu ia te dar! xDDDD)... É uma pena... Por isso eu te dou um cap! xDDD O mais triste até o momento, na fic, mas... A intenção é que essa dedicatória te alegre, liiinda! É um prazer ser sua mana! Você é o presente que Deus me deu! Porque criatura mais querida que você, amada, tá pra existir! xDDDD BJKS! E FELIZ NIVERRRR!!

Bjks

Respondendo aos amados reviewrs:

**Mila:** Que boooom que valeu a pena por aquele cap. XFELIZ-MOOOORX Espero que também tenha valido por esse! xD Sabe, eu também adooooooooro o Kakashi! Também queria um... O melhor personagem masculino pra mim é ele! Eu gosto do Sasuke, mas o Kakashi me parece um Sasuke evoluído. Acima de todas as coisas. xDDD Coisas de fans de Kakashi! Rsrsrsrs O fanatismo é tanto que fiz dois animeclips sobre Kakashi e Sakura! Sem falar na camisa deles que mandei gratifar! xDD rsrsrs

Não se preocupe! Eu sumo um pouquinho, mas sempre retorno das trevas para atentar a vida de vocês com piadas de tacos! Rsrsrs

Eu tentei não demorar, mas as obrigações foram maiores... Muito piores. E por aí foi. Mas nas férias sempre dou um jeitinho! xD Fico muuuuito feliz por ter gostado e espero que continue por aqui comigo, vendo a odisséia do casal! xDDD BJKS! xD

**NaNe**:Eita, criatura que adoro! Xaperta NaNeX Pois é... O Kakashi acreditou! E pior que acreditou de novo nesse capítulo! Será que ele vai aprender??? Rsrsrsrs Sakura não vai dormir com ele tão cedo, acho... Mas ele bem que pode tentar... XDDDD

Espero que tenha curtido o novo capítulo, queridona! E que continue aqui deixando reviews!

Obrigada pela força, fofa! BJKS

**Misaki Matsuya**: Sabe uma coisa que me deixa feliz? Novas reviews! Mas tem uma que me deixa muito mais feliz. Pessoas que já comentaram voltando a comentar! Baah, você e o pessoal que sempre deixam reviews me deixam muito feliz quando voltam a comentar! Vocês não imaginam! E querendo ou não, faço de tudo para jamais decepcioná-los! xD Foi relendo as reviews de vocês que saí da depressão buraco-negro em que estava e não devo agradecimentos maiores se não a vocês! xD (espero que o povo que sempre review pra mim esteja lendo isso tbm xDDDD). De toda forma, isso é pra justificar o motivo pelo qual eu (finalmente) pus um beijinho! xDDD Embora eu esteja guardando uma cena muuuuito melhor, por que, cá entre nós, as palavras dela após o beijo não é o que se chama de estímulo... Bem, quanto ao sexo, tenho uma ceninha mais que especial no cronograma. Acredito que vocês vão adorar!

Pobre Kakashi... Até eu fiquei com pena... Mas, cena é cena! Autor só serve pra relatar, não pra sentir dó! X

É... Eu demoro um pouco pelas minhas obrigações. Esse ano tenho muito mais tempo livre, mas não vou poder mexer senão nos fins de semana. Mesmo porquê esse ano eu tenho que passar e pra isso, me dedicar o quanto posso nos dais livres de semana. Mas vou fazer o possível para não deixar você e os outros leitores amados na mão! xDDDD

Fico feliz por ter valido a pena. Sei que provavelmente você e o povo querem me matar pelo que fiz ao Kakashi, mas espero que ainda assim, vocês gostem! xDDDD BJKS! Obrigada pela review, mais uma vez. BJKS

**Camis: **Queridonaaaaa! Bom te ver de volta! Que felicidade! xDDD Que bom que ficou feliz com o último capítulo! Espero que se alegre com esse também. Esse é o intuito da tia Rovs, alegrar-vos, ó criaturas que a tia tanto ama! xD Se bem que esse capítulo não é muito de alegria, mas... Bem, vocês entendem, né? XD

Que bom mesmo que gostou. Sabe que eu pensei que eles também iam... Dar um freio em Kakashi e Sakura inspirados e dispostos é difícil. Eles não querem parar! Parecem assumir o controle do teclado e continuar a festa. Tive que fechar o documento do Word umas vinte vezes por que passava dos limites. xD Mas eu consegui dar um jeito nesses dois apressadinhos! XD Realmente! Ainda ta meio cedo pra um hentai entre os dois não acha? Deve ter amor para que aconteça. Se for só de pele, a relação pode se acabar... E acho que vou adorar escrever o "E foram felizes para sempre..." pra eles. Que bom que riu da cena! Eu também gargalhava sozinha, fazendo com que minha mãe fosse ver se eu estava bem... Acho que ela pensa que sou louca. Normal! xD E quem não pensa?

Eu também quero o Kakashi! Devíamos fazer campanha pra isso! Doe o Kakashi a Garotas necessitadas! xDDD bjkssss e obrigadaaaa pela review! Continue com a gente! xDDD

**Sakura Soryu**:AHHHHH! QUE BOOOOM! Alguém que está adoraaaaando a fic!xDDDDDDD (autora boba feliz xDDDD) Fico feliz meeeesmo por estar gostando do jogo deles. Às vezes eles me dão um trabalhão, porque pensar em cenas, encaixar falas, tomar cuidado com a linguagem deles (eles são metidos a inteligentes, se colocar qualquer coisa, descaracteriza... u.u"), mas às vezes, eles simplesmente aparecem do nada e vão dançando na minha mente as cena, dando-me trabalho apenas em escrever... Foi mais ou menos como esse capítulo foi feito. Já no passado pensei mais e tudo... xD

Vou te confessar, às vezes ela me irrita também. Dá vontade tentar rachar a cabeça de coco dela! xD O bom do Kakashi é que ele sabe lidar com ela. Eles se entendem o que torna as coisas mais legais... Por mais que às vezes briguem um monte e se desentendam... No fim acabam se provocando... Com carícias ou verbalmente! Um casasl bem explosivo! xD Que bom que gosta do meu jeito de escrever e descrever. Ainda estou me aperfeiçoando, mas um dia eu chego a um bom nível! Ao nível que meus amados leitores merecem! xD bjões!

**Thaissi**: OOOOOOI! Valeu mesmo pela força! Os problemas já me afetaram mais, mas agora posso dizer que estou mais forte e mais bem disposta a continuar! Às vezes a gente cai, mas é bom quando tem gente pra apoiar como você o fez! Eu agradeço! xDDD Que bom que acha que a fic está legal. XD Eu não sou lá muito perfeccionista, mas adoro escrever. E vou na raça mesmo! Fazendo o que considero o melhor que posso! xD Pois é... A Sakura começou a sofrer nesse cap sem a cama... xD Mas... Depois disso, que aconteceu agora, Kakashi não vai deixar barato! Imagine a reação dele! xDDDD Bem, no meu cronograma, acabou de se encerrar essa primeira fase da fic. Primeiro terço, concluído. Vou me encaminhando para o meio. Se esse é o sexto, vai dar em torno de 18 caps. Mas vou tentar diminuir pra 15. Ou tornar os capítulos maiores... Ainda não sei... É um assunto a se pensar! Bjkkkkssss E obrigada mesmo por ter deixado uma review! xDDDD

**Franbhds**: SIIIM! xDDD FRANNNNN! Xpula em cimaX Tudo bem, querida??? É eu sei... Demoro um pouquinho, mas fico muito feliz por compreender! xDDD Eu tento o máximo que posso! xD Não se preocupe! Dessa fic eu realmente NÃO desisto! xDDD Não devia ter preferência, mas essa é minha favorita de todas que escrevii!

Baaaah! Um dedo! Vá com calma! Um dedo é um dedo! Serve pra muita coisa! XD Se for o polegar, como você vai girar as maçanetas?? Rsrsrsrs Ah, obrigada! Se estão provocantes e engraçados, meu objetivo está sendo atingido! xDDD Isso me deixa mais que feliz! xD

Nooossa! Que bom que você acha que não ficaram forçadas no contexto! São de fato forçadas, mas ninguém é um gênio em improviso. (principalmente eu! Ás vezes me falam alguma coisa e fico pensando em mil modos diferentes de responder minutos depois, quando não dá mais pra voltar atrás. Dá um ódio quando acontece disso! u.u").

Escreva sempre o quanto quiser, eu sempre respondo com o maior prazer! xDDDD Obrigada pelo apoio e compreensão! Tia Rovs te adooooora! BJKS

**juH-Hime**: QUE BOOOM! Fico hiiiiper feliz que esteja gostando. E mais ainda que tenha visto e voltado a ler! xD Significa que o enredo te chamou a atenção! Que bom que gostou do cap 5. Esse foi um mais fácil de escrever, mas me empenhei da mesma forma! Espero que gooooste! XD

Bem, ando fazendo o possível para escrever o mais rápido que posso... Pena a gente não poder fazer bushins para cumprir nossas obrigações e poder fazer o que gosto o dia todo (tipo escreveeeeer xDDD). Bushins deviam existir de verdade XD Vou andando! Uma hora eu termino a fic! xD Já pensei em escrever o final e deixar pronto e ir escrevendo os capítulos do meio, mas acho que não ia me empolgar tanto quanto me empolgo ao escrever agora! xD Então vou sequenciando até onde a imaginação vai, com um cronograma pra não voar demais! xD

Obrigada, é tudo graças a vocês, leitores, que conseguem com que eu sempre tente tirar o melhor que posso de cada momento! xDDD BJKSSSS XDD

**LadyOKagura**: Olá! xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Tia Rovs agradece muuuuuuuuuito o seu comentário e espera do fundo do coração que continue se divertindo com esta humilde fic! Tento fazer o melhor que posso para alegrar a você e ao povo! Obrigada mesmo por comentar! xDDD Espero que continue comentando e curtindo a fic! Bjks

**Samanta**: Oiê! Que bom deu boas gargalhadas! (Kakashi, Sakura e tia Rovs vestidos de anfitriões de circo, curvam-se e abaixam suas cartolas em agradecimentos). Desculpe... Veio a imagem a mente e lá fui eu! xDDD Esse era nosso intuito, espero que dê algumas gargalhadas com esse cap, apesar de ser um pouco mais sério...

É verdade. Infelizmente, eu sou meio inconstante para atualizações. São os malditos fatores externo interferindo na vida dos pobres mortais... u.u" Mas por mais que eu demore, eu não desisto! Eu sempre ressuscito das cinzas e apareço! xD

De toda forma, agradeço por sua review e torço para que continue comigo, curtindo a fic! xD Obrigada pela review! Ela me incentivou bastante a continuar! xD Bjks

**Lady.Of.Lorien: **Eu tinha escrito uma bela resposta pra ti e pra helo-chan... Mas o pc deu problema na alimentação e sei lá... No fim, não tinha salvo e eu fiquei a ver navios... Mas, cá estou eu... Firme e forte! SEEEEMPRE/o/ Mesmo porque, amooooo vocês leitores e jamais os deixaria sem resposta, por mais que tivesse de escrevê-las por mais quinhentas vezes!

NOOOOSSA! Você também? Eu nem te cooooonto! Eu adooooro os dois juntos! Gosto muuuuito mesmo! Mandei grafitar uma blusa KakashiXSakura pra mim, de tanto que os amo! Baaaah! Estou seeeem palavras. Nem sei o que te dizer, tamanha a lisonja que sinto nesse momento! Você conseguiu me deixar sem ter o que falar. E isso pra uma ficwriter é quase um feito! Eu... Eu só posso te agradecer. E dizer que é bondade sua e agradecer a Deus por ter uma leitora que levanto o meu moral desse jeito! xDDDDD

Pode deixar, querida! Vou ssssiiim! Posso demorar, enrolar, sumir... Mas essa é uma fic da qual gosto muito e sempre estarei escrevendo-na, esteja onde estiver (detalhe: Mudei-me de novo... Acho que ta virando tradição, todo início de ano eu me mudar... Agora no ES...)! Mesmo porque, jamais deixarei meus leitores órfãos! xD

Beeem, por enquanto, como pudemos notar nesse capítulo, algo concreto pode demorar mais um pouquinho... Mas eu prometo que vai ter muita comédia pra compensar isso! Mas acho que... Ai, não sei! Eu sempre acabo fazendo os dois se agarrando! Não consigo segurar o fogo da juventude deles! Eles vivem se incomodando, mas parecem não viver um longe dos braços do outro!

Ahnnnnn! A Sakura! Ela realmente é muito engraçada! Realmente adoráaaaaavel! Para nós, é claro!xD O Kakashi discorda veementemente! Eu também gosto muito das características dela. Adoro fazer isso com personagens. Inventar motivos para dar-lhes uma personalidade diferente de forma que fique coerente. É um desafio que encaro com muito prazer!

Como prometido, atualizado! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Fiz com todo o carinho que pude! Obrigada mesmo! Vou fazer o que puder para continuar num bom ritmo! xD Espero que continue aqui acompanhando! Obrigada pela atenção! xD Bjks

**Helo-chan**: Puuuuxa! Isso me deixa imensamente feliz! Está sendo um prazer escrever pra vocês e fico feliz em saber que seja um prazer para vocês lerem minha humilde e querida fiction! Só posso dizer que é tudo graças ao apoio de vocês! xDDD

Sério??? Fico feliz que esteja lendo. É o meu casal favorito e me alegro muito ao saber que uma pessoa que nunca leu esse par antes esteja gostando. xD É um prazer dividir isso com outras pessoas! É sempre uma maravilha escrever para vocês, amados leitores! Mas você tem razão, são poucas mesmo... Uma pena! Deviam ter mais, não acha? Se dependesse de mim teria uma infinidade... Pena que non tenho tanto tempo para me dedicar ao mundo das fics, senão teriam pelo menos mais duas ou três dele, ao estilo de "Durma". XDDDD

Noooosssa! Admiro-te! Você leu tudo isso em apenas uma noite? 50 páginas? Uou! Você merece mesmo o meu respeito! xDDD Queria eu ser assim com as minhas leituras obrigatórias... (pensando na lista de livros e quase tendo um treco).

Kakashi d++++! Nem me falaaaaa! Os homens podiam ser um pouco mais como ele, não acha?? Acho que vida de moças encalhadas como eu seriam mais felizes! xDDD Quanto à Sakura devo lhe pedir desculpas... Nesse capítulo, ela não foi exatamente o modelo da Sakura dos outros, mas é pelo andamento. Eu precisei fazer isso para que a fic fosse fazer sentido mais pra frente, mas acho que não volto a fazê-la deste modo... XD Ela voltará a ser a Sakura normal da minha fic! Foi só pelo andamento da fic! Sério mesmo! Mas prometo que não vai ter mais Sakura correndo atrás do Sasuke! xDDD Só KakaxSaku! XDDD

Certísssima! Estou aqui com o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado e que deixe reviews me dizendo o que achou! xDDD Faça a autora felizzzz!xDDD Obrigada pela paciência, sim? Eu sei que eu demoro um tanto! Mas é um prazer escrever para vocês seeeempre e estarei tentando me aperfeiçoar a cada dia mais! Bjks

**Srta.Rin**:Agradeço, muito moça! Muito mesmo! Fico muito feliz por ter gostado! Que bom que achou que estivesse equilibrado, mesmo porque, as vezes me excedo um pouco, daí, já viu, né? Ando controlando a mão pra não deixar muito escancarado! Mas não se sinta humilhada! Você escreve bem! Convença-se disso, querida! XD Acredite em si mesma e será capaz de tudo!

Aiii, inveja! Nem me fala! Sakura suuuuper sortuda! Pena que ela não enxerga isso! Aquele homem gostoso desfilando perante seus olhos e ela não cata de uma vez... Ai, essa Sakura! Por que ela não enxerga que o Kakashi? A gente ta enxergando, não? Se ela não quiser a gente aceita! xDDD Daí a gente divide!

Ah, sim! O Kakashi é realmente um personagem fantástico! Sempre vale a pena ler fics sobre ele! XD Eu adooooro! É??? Você olhou meu perfil editado? Eu achei algo meio... Ou melhor, totalmente ruim... Mas, se foi por ele que você achou a fic, serviu de alguma coisa! xDDD Olha, eu te confesso que também olho mais uma fic por sua rate. Quanto mais forte melhor! (finge ar angelical).

Fico feliz por ter comentado! Essa autora fica realmente muuuuito feliz por isso! Obrigada mesmo pela atenção! Cá entre nós, eu também ri um bocado ao fazê-lo sendo apertado! O orgulho masculino dele foi pro brejo! Acho que a Sakura está certa! O homem tem que saber quem manda! xDDD

Obrigada mais uma vez por seu comentário e continue acompanhando a fic e comentando! Fico feliz por estar aqui comigo! xDDD Bjks

**AnimeStar360**: OIoiiiiiii! Quueeee boooom! Fico feliz que tenha achado engraçado! Tentei fazer isso de todo coração. Eu achei que estivesse mais ou menos, mas se você diz, eu acredito! xDDDD Sabe, eu também prefiro o da barata! Foi o mais divertido mesmo até agora. Mas você sabe que recebi críticas pesadas sobre eles! Sabe de quem? Das próprias baratas! Pois é, acredite você que eu estava dormindo na cama da minha avó, ao lado dela, quando senti algo se mexendo sob a colcha, passeando as patinhas sobre meus pés! ARGHHHHHH! Foi muito nojento! Acho que ela quis deixar claro seu repúdio ao capítulo me torturando! E olha que não foi a única, pois no outro dia, enquanto colocava a lente, uma passou pelo meu pé. (detalhe: essas baratas só quere o meu pé! Vivem passeando nele!) Por isso acho que elas não gostaram muito... Talvez porque eu tenha divulgado seus planos demoníacos de dominarem o mundo!

Obrigada mesmo por estar comentando e estar sendo uma influência positiva para mim em meu crescimento como escritora! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue deixando reviews e me fazendo hiiiiper feliz! Espero que continue lendo a fic e comentando! Obrigada mesmo pela atenção! Bjks! XDDDD

**Cati xD: **MOOOOOÇAAAAA! Que bom te ver por aqui! Ai, não consegui te aceitar no orkut! Que droga! Eu fiquei sem net! Estava terrível! E agora aqui vai ser bem periódico! Mas me manda o convite de novo que vou fazer o possível para entrar do cursinho e te aceitar! xDDD Prometo!

Concordo contigo! 2007 é um novo ano e merece um capítulo novo, new age, reformulado e ajeitado prontinho pra vocês lerem! xDDDD É verdade, a gente não se conhecia, mas é sempre bom conhecer novas pessoas! E sabia que eu lia fic de HP também? E também preferia yaoi? É! Eu escrevi uma, não yaoi, mas escrevi... Não tem em muito lugares, só no 3 vassouras, mas ta tudo bem! xDDD

SIIIIM! Fics de Naruto são puuuuuuura diversão! (No dois sentidos! Hehehehehe). Não posso dizer nada sobre a minha, porque sou uma guria modesta. Muito modesta! Fico feliz por esta ter tirado seu fôlego! (Inner Rovs: YEEEEES! Eu consegui ser uma boa autora! Pelo menos por enquanto... rsrsrsrsrsrs)

Ah, sim! Críticas são sempre bem-vindas! Muito bem-vindas! Sempre procurando melhorar! Eu também achei que ficou meio forçadinha, mas... Sei lá, no fim resolvi postar! Vou fazer o possível para melhorar! E me diga se houver mais coisas! xD Nas próximas cenas dos dois com os funcionários vou tomar um cuidado especial! Então ta! Vou apimentar/o/ Acho que Kakashi e Sakura gostaram muito disso! xDDDDD Vão poder ficar grudadinhos sem a autora chata interrompendo!

Obrigada! Agradeço muito o comentário e a crítica, de todo o meu coração. Farei o possível para melhorar no que puder! Mas não moooorra! Eu vou continuar! Viva para ver! xDDDD BJKS

**Carolmolly**: OOOOOI! Que bom que curtiu esse capítulo! Fico muuuito feliz! rsrsrsrs Só Kakashi e Sakura mesmo pra fingir coisas desse tipo e saírem na maior cara de pau! XDDDD Eu queria ter essa cara toda (e um homem como Kakashi! ).

Pois é... Se dependessem de Kakashi e Sakura até saía, mas como eu sou a autor malvada que tem que por freio no casalzinho... Acabaram daquele jeito! Sinceramente, eu acho que o amor está no ar, entre eles. Mas, será que eles perceberam?? rsrsrs Vai saber... XDDD Well, acho que hentai vai quase contecer um monte de vezes nessa fic, mesmo porque, pra eles é tudo um jogo e as armas são todas as que tiverem ao alcance. Inclusive o poder de sedução! XDDD Por isso eu amo esses dois personagens! Eles são tão legaaaaais! XDDDD

Baaaah! Melhor fic de Naruto??? (pasma) Non me diz um negócio desse! (tendo um derrame de tanto felicidade) ZEUUUUUUSSSSS! Como me sinto lisonjeada!!! (tendo mais uns trecos e convulsões) Eu sou uma pessoa feliz depois disso!!

Bem, fiz o posível pra postar logo! Embora tenha demorado um pouquinho.. " Mas fiz o meu melhor! Espero que tenho gostado! Obrigada pela atenção! Fico muito feliz por receber sua review! OBRIGADAAAA! Bjks

People, se eu esqueci de responder as reviews de alguém, me desculpe e mande outra me cobrando, que pormeto que te compenso. É que a tia Rovs crtl c e ctrl v as reviews no word pq ia ficar sem net. E pode ter acontecido de reivews terem se juntado e alguém ter ficado sem. Se ficou, respondo em dobro no próximo cap! xDDD E perdoe-me caso tenho ocorrido! Bjks

Tia Rovs (24 de fevereiro de 2006)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII:

A vingança é um prato que se come frio

"How does it feel, babe

Como se sente, babe

To play a sweet reavenge

Ao praticar a doce revanche

Do you want me on my knees?

Você me quer de joelhos?

How does it feel, babe

Como se sente, babe

To make fool out of me

Ao me fazer de tolo desvairado?

How can you be so cold?

Como pode ser tão fria?"

Believe in Love – Scorpions (Novidade! u.u")

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não pôde crer nos próprios ouvidos. O que ou quem ela pensava que era? Como podia ser tão suja àquele ponto? Sasuke! Sasuke! Sempre ele, não? Qual era o problema dela? O que ela pensava que ele era? O outro? O cara que devia se contentar com o que Sasuke rejeitara? Aquele cara sem sentimentos que está sempre lá para mero papel coadjuvante?

Talvez ela pudesse ter deixado escapar sem querer... Sim, podia! Mas ela era Haruno Sakura. A mais perversa de todos os seres existentes. Ardilosa ao extremo! Daria a própria cara a tapas se não fosse mais um dos planos inconseqüentes dela para humilhá-lo! E olhem só! Ela conseguiu!

Maldita menina! Como podia tirá-lo do sério dessa forma? Como podia uma mulher ser tão cafajeste? Onde estava a bela imagem de santa? Onde estava a candura de moça? O ar virginal? Os poetas que pintaram as mulheres desta forma deviam morrer! Viva a Inquisição! Mulheres são bruxas! E a rainha de todas elas é, sem sombra de dúvidas, Sakura! Maldita bruxa que o enfeitiçou!

Pegou-a pelos ombros e afastou-a de si no mesmo instante. Em parte, ultrajado. Em parte, irado. Um beijo! Ela estava mesmo disposta a tudo para ganhar dele. Era inescrupulosa! Não se lembrava de tê-la criado desta forma! Fora um mal pai! "_Como acabei de ser ao beijá-la!_".

Limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, completamente enojado. Não pelo ato em si. Fora o melhor beijo de sua vida, tinha consciência disso. Mas infelizmente o que faz um beijo, não é a sensação em si, mas o contexto em que ele é dado, sempre soubera disso. O "Icha, icha" o ensinara.

O beijo era sagrado. E quanto ao sexo? Era sagrado também? Em sua concepção, sexo era apenas sexo. Era feito para sanar necessidades físicas! Até prostitutas sabem disso! Tanto que não beijam sem amar. Beijo sem sentimento é sujo. Torna-se banal! Beijos são reflexos de sentimentos. Sempre acreditou nisso.

E aí vinha ela! A senhorita "Sou-virgem-e-quero-deixar-de-ser-a-qualquer-custo-até-mesmo-com-meu-pobre-sensei-gostoso"! Ah, Sakura! Isso fora o pior jogo que já vira na vida! A pior competição! Não se importava com jogos verbais, ou competições combativas como era com Gai. Palavras eram apenas palavras. Não tinham o mesmo significado de um gesto. As palavras só têm algum valor quando ditas com emoção. Fora isso, são palavras. Já os gestos... Esses sim! Sempre eram de grande valia, pois estavam cheios de sentimentos.  
Nem todos os gestos na verdade, mas o beijo em si. Acreditara nisso por uma boa parte de sua vida. E em menos de quinze minutos, ela fora capaz de fazer desvanecer a crença de uma vida!

Ele definitivamente a odiava! Ela lhe levou todo o romantismo. Estragou o seu ideal de amor. Provara-lhe que estivera sempre muito errado sobre suas concepções de folhetim. Não se admitia romântico! Isso jamais. Contudo, tinha essa idéia de sacralização do beijo. E ela o banalizou!

Ela o olhava parecendo completamente sem alento. Os olhos verdes ainda foscos, provavelmente pelo desejo anterior, mas definitivamente o encarando com confusão. Maldita! Devia estar rindo-se por dentro! Era tão dissimulada a ponto de irritá-lo. Tanto que sentia que era capaz de fazer alguma bobeira, caso ficasse a fitá-la por mais um segundo! Tudo o que fez foi levantar-se e dar-lhe as costas. Não queria dizer-lhe tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Não queria dizer-lhe o que achava dela neste momento. O que ela fizera com ele. Embora tudo estivesse perdido por sua fraqueza, não queria dizê-la que havia estragado seu ideal de sentimentos! Não daria essa felicidade a ela.

Vagarosamente, afastava-se, com o sangue latejando em suas têmporas. O ódio aturdia-lhe os sentidos. Fazia com que a cabeça lhe doesse. Não gostava dessa sensação. Detestava! Na verdade, havia apenas uma vez que ocorrera algo do tipo. E fora em missão. Ele não era o tipo do cara que perdia a paciência com facilidade. Na verdade, era quase missão impossível tirá-lo de seu estado calmo habitual. Mas ali estava ele. Morrendo de raiva durante as férias. Férias, supostamente, são feitas pra relaxar! Maldita hora que se deixara comover com o choro dela a sua porta. Maldita hora em resolvera-se por vir.

-Você... Não está indo, está? –Ela perguntou com a voz trêmula, incerta.

-Adivinhe? –Respondeu sarcástico. Sentia o veneno escorrendo sob os lábios, prontos para derramar-se completamente sobre ela, caso insistisse no diálogo! Como podia ser petulante a esse ponto? Pedi-lo para ficar! Pedindo que se humilhasse perante ela, assumindo a supremacia da menina! Mas, oras, ainda tinha o seu orgulho, obviamente! No mínimo estava jogando! Mais e mais uma vez. Será que ela conhecia a palavra limite? Ele estava prestes a ter um ataque com ela e a moça continuava com o teatro. Ela, definitivamente, estava testando seus limites. Quanto mais de sua ira ela consegue arrancar?

-Mas você não pode! –A moça de belos olhos verdes redargüiu completamente exasperada- Você prometeu que não iria!

-E daí? –Ele perguntou dando de ombros, como se não se importasse com o que dissera anteriormente. Na verdade, queria deixar claro o desprezo que ela estava lhe causando.- Foram palavras! Palavras não são eternas, como você mesma faz questão de mostrar sempre! Palavras são frias. Podem ser falsas! Podem não ser! Não valem muito, se comparada aos gestos.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! –Sakura estava com as bochechas coradas. Os olhos trêmulos, como se tentasse controlar lágrimas. Gesto que ele bem sabia, era falso e previamente calculado.

-Talvez! –Kakashi redargüiu mais uma vez, ignorando-a. –Parece que é algo que ambos gostamos de fazer um com o outro.

-O que quer dizer? –Ela perguntou parecendo desnorteada. Uma lágrima escorregou-lhe pelos olhos, enquanto ela rapidamente a limpava com as costas da mão. Parecia entender que este não era um momento para lágrimas! A cada segundo que a observava, sentia mais o ódio fustigar a alma. Como pudera criar aquele pequeno monstrinho sem nunca perceber?

-Você sabe muito bem! –Não conseguiu conter o tom inquisidor, ou a voz que saiu mais forte.- Eu os achava interessantes no começo, Sakura! Mas estou ficando cansado deles! Você devia saber e entender que tem certas coisas com as quais não se devem brincar!

-E quem aqui está brincando? –A moça parecia ficar cada vez mais vermelha, enquanto mais lágrimas escapavam e ela mantinha-se a limpá-las, como se com este gesto pudesse se manter mais calma. Ela era realmente uma perfeita atriz. Queria fazer com que se sentisse o "outro" que fica com restos, enquanto se saía de pequena jovem inocente e indefesa que dissera o nome do "outro" sem querer.

-Muito típico! –Kakashi via sua paciência sumir de vez- Você vem ao meu quarto, chora, me deixa com pena, me beija, me confunde com outro e ainda se faz de vítima? Tente um jogo mais arrojado. Bole um plano mais inteligente! Sua encenação não me convence!

-Do que você está falando? –Sakura arregalara os olhos em espanto.- Eu não fiz nada disso! Não do jeito que você diz! Não entendo sua irritação! Eu só vim lhe confessar meus sentimentos! São os meus sentimentos que te irritam?

-_Você_ me irrita! –Ele respondeu simplesmente. A caridade NÃO compensa! E morra quem disse que é melhor dar que receber. Viera para o hotel passar o natal com ela por compaixão e tudo o que conseguira até agora fora muita confusão, frustração e zanga. Sakura o encarou fixamente e desistiu de lutar contra as lágrimas que lhe manchavam o alvo rosto.

Mordia os lábios severamente, segurando um soluço.

-Gomen ne! –Ela disse com simplicidade.

-Desculpas? –Redargüiu ele, ainda com rastros da raiva, enquanto as palavras saíam trôpegas da própria garganta. Não conseguia mais se conter. – Toda e qualquer tentativa de se desculpar comigo serão inúteis! Não existem "Desculpas" o suficiente para justificar tudo o que me fez! Nunca suas desculpas me serão suficientes, por mais que as juntasse todas em um único lugar! Não há desculpas suas que possa fazer com que me esqueça da forma como me senti. Em toda minha vida, ninguém jamais me tirou do sério desse jeito! Poucos me deixaram furiosos, mas você foi a única a conseguir com que a raiva fosse exalada por meu poros!

-Eu... –Ela parecia ter tentado argumentar, por mais que não soubesse exatamente o que lhe dizer. Sua mente parecia ter parado. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Ficou a fitá-lo por alguns instantes. Tentando captar algo em suas feições. Mas tudo o que via, era o que não queria ver.

-Tinha certeza de que não saberia se justificar! –Kakashi deu de ombros e saiu, deixando antes no ar algumas palavras- Sua capacidade retórica em um discussão é comparada a deu uma criança de 4 anos. Pensei que tivesse progredido, Sakura! Mas esse foi mais um engano que cometi sobre você! Você é apenas irritante!

Sakura arregalou os olhos. No momento seguinte, piscou várias vezes desnorteada. Aquelas palavras... Foram de Kakashi, não foram? Ou será ilusão auditiva? Mas o que Kakashi estava fazendo ali em seu quarto?

Ficou por um tempo, parada. Sentiu alguma coisa quente escorrendo por suas bochechas com suavidade. Os olhos queimavam tanto como se tivesse areia. Sentia os músculos ao redor dos olhos levemente doloridos.

Estivera chorando? Sem entender nada, limpou a marca deixada pelas lágrimas. Ficou a pensar. Kakashi estivera mesmo ali?

De toda forma, ele não estava mais ali. Então não tinha a menor importância. Talvez ele fosse, sonâmbulo, coitado! Definitivamente, era melhor dormir novamente. E trancar a porta do quarto, né? Nunca se sabe o que um sonâmbulo pode tentar!

Amanhã seria um dia maravilhoso, pois planejava visitar as fontes termais. Sem falar que... tinha de comprar o presente de natal de Kakashi. Não tinha nada em mente, mas... pensaria em algo que fosse a cara dele... Ou não! Talvez comprasse algo só para zoar com ele!

XXXXX

Por algum motivo, sentia que seu sono fora agitado. Não só agitado... Fora estranho! A verdade é que não gostava de sonhar com defuntos. Sempre fazia com que ela acordasse agitada!

Acordava agitada e cansada. Não fisicamente, e tampouco mentalmente. Era sentimentalmente. Seu coração acordava em frangalhos. Memórias pipocavam na sua cabeça, como fungos em pão velho. Não havia como impedir. E o pior é que todas eram memórias que se esforçara em esquecer.

Sonhos escondidos que nunca se realizaram e a torturavam como se fossem reais. Desejos secretos que sempre se esforçara em esconder.

E tudo com _ele_. Tudo com o garoto que amou na infância... Se bem que... Amar? Será que era esse o termo correto? Passara muito tempo ponderando sobre o que sentia por ele. Realmente mais tempo do que gostaria. Mas chegara a uma única conclusão. É inegável, sentia uma simpatia pelo menino. Mas não tinha aquela coisa de pele, como quando se está atraída por um homem. Não era aquela coisa de precisar olhar na direção dele para se certificar que ele estivesse ali, por perto. Em fato, nunca sentira isso. Mas já conversara muito com Tsunade. E sobre isso, ela era irredutível. O amor não é infantil. Não é uma mera questão de admiração, como a que sentia pelo rapaz. É algo que consome a alma do ser. Faz com que seu humor varie, conforme o humor de quem se ama. Faz com que não consiga parar de olhar para a pessoa que ame, buscando um pouco de atenção. Faz com que se perca a calma com a mera menção de afastamento. Faz com que a razão não exista mais e o mundo dos impulsos é tudo o que sobra... Faz com que o mundo mude seu eixo e gire apenas ao redor dos dois. Com a supremacia dos sentimentos. Como se o universo fosse pequeno demais para manter apenas sentimentos de um para com o outro.

E definitivamente não era assim com o menino Uchiha. Ela o admirava. E quem não o faria? Era um jovem sobrevivente. O personagem perfeito dos romances adolescentes. Frio e temeroso. Tem medo de se relacionar para não ter que ver uma pessoa de quem goste sofrer por sua causa, porque ele sabe que vai fazê-la amargurada cedo ou tarde. Esconde-se em uma máscara gélida, quando o coração só espera tempo o suficiente para ser descongelado e desbravado. E toda garota queria um rapaz de romances como esse. Por que seria diferente com uma adolescente como ela?

Era tola. Acreditava nessas coisas e deixava-se cair em estereótipos, como o de que seu amor seria capaz de tornar o Uchiha um homem manso e de coração apaziguado. Ilusões do adolescer. Como constatara mais tarde. Sentimentos que não a pertenciam. Não sabia o que era amar. Sabia que o que sentira pelo menino foi uma necessidade infantil de transferir sentimento. Um anseio juvenil por romance. Por uma linda história como a dos livros. Ou apenas o desafio de mudá-lo. De torná-lo o bom homem que queria que ele fosse. Como uma mulher tenta mudar um bandido, ou um homem mau. Apenas a vontade de ser _a_ diferente. A mulher que mudou o coração de um homem, tornando-o melhor. Era tão bonito! Tão poético! Mas poético demais para sua mente adulta filosófica. Por isso, jogara-o como uma boa lembrança juvenil em sua mente.

Seu espanto não podia ser maior! Porque sonhos assim, segundo estudara, só aparecem quando fatos do cotidiano remetem, de alguma forma, a semelhanças com as lembranças. E que ela soubesse, nada por ali a remetera a algum lugar. Na verdade, aquela situação toda com Kakashi era uma das mais estranhas e loucas em que já se metera na vida. Essa coisa toda de fingir estarem apaixonados, quando não o estavam. Pois eles não estavam apaixonados, não é?

Ela ponderou por um momento. De fato, sentia que houvera momentos de atração entre eles, durante esse dia. Os desafios os levaram a isso. O problema é que começava como mero desafio, mas sempre terminavam em seções de "quase-amasso".

De forma racional, só podia pensar que ambos estavam carentes, emocionalmente falando. Quer dizer, analisando o ocorrido no trem... Não era pra ele tê-la levado tão a sério. Mas sabiam que era um desafio velado para saber quem tinha mais poder. Portanto o desafio devia ser aceito. Não lhes deixava muita opção.

Por algum motivo, sentia que não suportaria ver Kakashi triunfando. Era maior que ela. Tinha de provar a ele seu valor retórico. Seu valor como mulher e não apenas uma criança. E de alguma forma, sabia que ele não a enxergava como uma mulher, mas que ao menos... ele estava muito perto disso, agora!

Kakashi... Quanto mais pensava nele, mais deixava de encará-lo como o sensei que a vira crescer. Era tudo muito estranho. Queria-o. Mas não o queria. Isso a confundia. Queria desafiá-lo a tocá-la, agarrá-la. Queria que ele a desejasse... Mas não queria desejá-lo, embora já o fizesse... Entretanto, enquanto mantivesse a relação unilateral, apenas jogando com ele e o enlouquecendo, tudo estaria bem!

Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, levantou-se disposta. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa para convencê-lo de uma vez que não era uma criança, mas uma mulher. Não entedia muito bem, mas tinha que mostrá-lo isso. De alguma forma, era mais do que ela podia suportar aquele tratamento de criança que ele lhe dava. Sabia que ele a conhecia bem, mas não era o suficiente. Queria que ele visse o seu lado sensual. O lado que ninguém conhecia. Nem ela mesma.

Encarou o lugar e levou um susto ao constatar que não era o mesmo quarto onde se lembrava de ter adormecido. Estranho isso... Ela não perdera a aposta da cama? Então... Por que estava ali?

E quanto a Kakashi? Fora a voz dele ali a noite não fora? Arregalou os olhos, assustada. Pelos deuses! O que estava fazendo ali? E onde estava Kakashi? Será que... Será que...

Não! Definitivamente não! Olhou cuidadosamente a cama, rezando para todos os deuses que não houvesse sangue por ali. Não é que ela não quisesse perder a virgindade. É que... Ele era seu sensei! Ela queria perder sua inocência com alguém que amasse de verdade! Esperara tanto tempo! Por que não podia esperar mais um pouco, até encontrar o homem certo?

Reparou que sobre a cama em que dormira, estava a máscara dele. Isso a deixou nervosa. O que diabos teria acontecido para que ele deixasse por ali?

Fitou, embaraçada, o pedaço de pano. Quer dizer, quantas vezes já não xingara aquele pedaço de pano por omitir o rosto de seu sensei de si? Se tinha uma coisa em Kakashi que a deixava realmente curiosa, era aquilo! Queria muito ver seu rosto. Queria muito saber como eram as feições do homem com quem convivera por tanto tempo! Mas por algum motivo ele ainda omitia. Talvez não confiasse em si o suficiente... Essa constatação a deixou deprimida. Será que era assim tão pouco confiável?

Levemente chateada, foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene e trocar-se. Planejava um dia animado nas fontes termais, relaxando e recuperando a própria auto-estima. Um sorriso brotava-lhe os lábios, só de pensar naquela água quentinha aquecendo-lhe os poros vigorosamente. Já imaginava seus músculos relaxando e descontraindo. Já sentia o maravilhoso enlevo e calma que a água lhe trazia.

A porta se abriu com estrondo. Parecia que era arrombada. Lá se ia seu ideal de paz e sossego... O que diabos dera em Kakashi para que ele entrasse dessa forma no quarto? De alguma forma, a irritação dele, deixou-na ligeiramente exaltada.

Indubitavelmente chateada, abriu a porta do banheiro e foi ver o que ele estava fazendo.

-O que houve? – Sakura perguntou tentando controlar o tom impaciente que queria lhe escapar- Incêndio? Dominação maciça de aliens? Holocausto? Limpeza étnica?

-Deus não me daria o prazer de ver algo assim acontecer com você! –Kakashi respondeu sarcástico.

-Deus dá exatamente aquilo que você merece. –Sakura redargüiu em um tom zombeteiro. Não encarara o comentário anterior como uma ofensa. Mesmo porquê, ele não tinha motivos para querer vê-la morta... Devia ser mais alguns ataques verbais comuns a eles. Mais uma disputa retórica.

-Concordo. –Ele respondeu em um tom divertido. Seu rosto estava coberto por outra máscara. Então ele tinha reservas... Tinha de lembrar de queimar aquela que tinha achado. Se queimasse a todas, uma hora ele ficaria sem máscaras e teria de mostrá-la seu rosto. Talvez fosse hora de elaborar um plano para se livrar das máscaras e forçá-lo a confiar nela... –E é justamente pra isso que estou aqui!

-O quê? –A menina definitivamente não entendera. O que ele estava planejando? Foi então que reparou no saco preto de veludo que ele estava portando em uma das mãos. Não tinha um formato bem definido. Mas parecia ser algo pesado!- O que tem aí na sua mão?

-Oh! Nada demais! –Ele respondeu com um descaso previamente ponderado.

-Como assim? –Sakura perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Não gostou nada do tom dele. –Uma coisa que deve pesar uns cinco quilos em uma sacola preta não pode ser "nada demais"!

-Ok, você está certa! –Ele respondeu atirando o saco de qualquer jeito em direção a ela, sem nem ao menos se preocupar se a acertaria ou machucaria. Se machucasse, melhor ainda! A menina, aturdida, pegou o dito saco no ar. –Realmente _é_ alguma coisa. É um presente pra você!

Sakura não pode conter um sorriso. O que seria? O que pesaria tanto? Será que já estava recebendo o presente de natal? Mesmo sendo ainda véspera da data? Céus! Estava entusiasmada! Que espécie de presente Kakashi teria lhe comprado? Será que ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para dar-lhe algo que fosse realmente usar?

Abriu o saco e retirou o objeto lá de dentro. Tinha o formato de um calçado e estava envolvido por um tecido amarelo. Espera! Amarelo? Amarelo-ovo? Detestava essa cor! Mas detestava _mesmo_! Nunca deixara isso realmente claro, mas era só olhar o seu guarda-roupa e veriam que não tinha nenhuma peça com aquela tonalidade. Suspirou resignada. Talvez fosse só um tecido qualquer para proteger o que quer que fosse que viria... Retirou-o, sem dar muita atenção e jogou-o em cima da cama, para se deparar com o real presente.

Era uma espécie de bota. Sim, uma bota de coloração azul celeste. Ridícula, por sinal. Pôs um sorriso bobo na cara, quer dizer, era um presente, não podia deixá-lo pensar que não gostara. Terminou de retirá-las do saco, para prová-las, na frente dele e, quem sabe, inventar uma desculpa dizendo que não cabia e precisaria trocar.

Foi então que reparou. Era óbvio! Não era uma bota qualquer. Era um par de patins. Sim, aqueles com uma lâmina finíssima de metal que desliza por superfícies geladas. Só podia ser brincadeira! Não era possível! Ela _nunca_ patinara na vida! Quer dizer, nem naqueles de rodinha comuns... O que diabos ele estava pensando?

-São muito bonitos, Kakashi! –Mentiu a moça de verdes olhos, fingindo um sorriso satisfeito. Ela deixou os patins sobre a cama e foi dar-lhe um abraço. Um singelo abraço de agradecimento. Apertou-o com força e sorriu. Estranhamente, ele não moveu os braços para retribuir a afeição. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Era impressão sua, ou hoje ele estava mais esquisito que o normal?

-Que tal me agradecer de outra forma? –Ele sugeriu, afastando-a de si depois de algum tempo de incômodo silêncio. Para Sakura, Kakashi estava incógnito. Pelo seu tom de voz, não pode apurar que espécie de convite era aquele. Seus gestos também eram indiferentes a isso. De alguma forma, não estava gostando nem um pouco. Embora fosse frio, era estranho. Muito estranho. Ele não estava bem.

-Como assim? –A moça decidiu-se por indagar. Era mais seguro ter certeza do que ele falava. Embora sentisse que qualquer que fosse a interpretação daquilo, não seria bom pra si. Sua pele se arrepiava só de pensar.

-Sabe, na minha juventude, apaixonei-me por uma patinadora... –Kakashi começou em um tom ligeiramente nostálgico - Ela, no entanto, não considerava um ninja grandes coisas. Disse que só namoraria homens que fossem capazes o suficiente para se equilibrar em patins de gelo. Quer dizer, pra ela, essa era uma prova de masculinidade.

-Ah, sim... –Sakura respondeu pouco convicta, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar. Por algum motivo, sentia que ele não estava lhe dizendo aquilo à toa. Por algum motivo, aquela história não cheirava bem... Aí, viria coisa!

-No final das contas, gastei 2 meses até me transformar em um patinador a nível profissional, treinando arduamente. –Ele continuou no mesmo tom- E o namoro durou exatamente mais 2 meses. Meus esforços não valeram tanto a pena. Mas descobri que patinar era até interessante... E eu até gosto de fazer para me distrair.

-Hum... Legal? –Sakura sugeriu, ainda tentando assimilar onde ela entrava nessa história.

-É sim! –O ninja de cópia comentou com um tom levemente jovial- Tanto é que eu dei esse par a você, justamente para compartilhar essa minha alegria em patinar.

Ela começou a rir. Ele não podia estar falando sério! Não mesmo! Quer dizer, ela nunca patinara na vida. E tampouco queria fazê-lo. Quer dizer, que espécie de louco ele era, ao pensar que ela trocaria um dia nas maravilhosas fontes termais por um lago congelado? Óbvio que não ia patinar com ele. E não era apenas isso! Não queria se humilhar daquele jeito. Isso pois, certamente precisaria da ajuda dele para se equilibrar. E ele sabia que ela tinha certa mania de fazer tudo por si só. Ele adoraria vê-la se arrastando até ele, rogando por ajuda. E ela não podia deixar isso acontecer! Era melhor evitar logo, enquanto podia negar o convite.

-O que é tão engraçado? –Ele perguntou fingindo-se de desentendido.

-Sem chances! –Sakura respondeu retirando resquícios de lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos graças à risada- Desculpe-me, Kakashi-sensei, mas eu já tinha algo planejado. Eu pensei em tomar banho nas fontes termais ao invés de desidratar no frio.

-Eu posso passar hidratante em você mais tarde. –Kakashi redargüiu com fingido tom insistente. Fingido, porém, convincente aos ouvidos dela.- Só não garanto que seja hidratante mesmo... Urtigas lhe cairiam bem!

-Não! –Sakura falou em um tom impaciente. Por nada no mundo patinaria naquilo- Eu ainda prefiro as fontes. Sinto muito, Kakashi-sensei.

-Sinto muito por _você_, Sakura. –Ele respondeu enfatizando bastante as palavras em um tom sério. Ele realmente não estava brincando- Mas isso não foi um convite. Foi uma ordem!

-Essa foi ótima! –Sakura respondeu rindo-se mais ainda. Ele? Mandando nela? Está bem! Conta outra! Ele não era ninguém para mandar nela. Nem em missão, onde ele liderava, estavam. Então, certamente, ela era autônoma o suficiente para fazer o que quisesse.- E desde quando você me ordena alguma coisa? Quem pensa que é?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada bem alta, em um claro tom debochado. Sakura não gostou nada daquilo. Do nada, ele resolveu que seria o maior tirano sob a face da terra e que ela seria sua pobre serva, sem opção ou escapatória. O que dera nele? O que fizera ele mudar o tom de voz, por simplesmente nada? O que o fizera cometer aquela loucura.

-Eu sou o homem que fez você jurar algo no trem. –Kakashi respondeu em um tom cheio de razão e superioridade- O homem que te livrou de uma barata medonha e a quem você desrespeitou logo em seguida!

-Como assim? –Era verdade. Ele tinha a favor dele aquele bendito juramento. Mas ele não podia fazer nada se ela fingisse não se lembrar, certo?

-Bom, você sabe exatamente do que estou falando e não se faça de tola! –Kakashi acusou-a comum tom inquisitivo- E também sabe que você desrespeitou o juramento no momento seguinte ao que o fez. E eu anotei suas exatas palavras.

Ela o observou incrédula. Não podia ser! Não mesmo! Foi tudo premeditado! Só podia! Não tinha outra explicação pra isso! Entretanto, era Kakashi! Ele era astuto. Talvez fosse mero blefe para convencê-la sem se dar ao menor trabalho. Convencê-la com uma mentira. Ou sob outro ponto de vista, convencê-la graças a sua capacidade retórica. Isso seria tipicamente coisa do ninja de Cópia. Era óbvio que ele não teria provas. Lembrava de não ter lhe dado chances.

-Então me mostre! –Desafiou-o com um sorriso nos lábios. Não tinha dúvidas, era um blefe!

Sem mais delongas, Kakashi pegou alguma coisa de dentro do sobretudo negro que usava naquela manhã e atirou-lhe inadvertidamente.

Estranhamente ela reconheceu aquele caderno. Sim, claro que sim! Fora aquele que ela arranjara para "conversar" com ele durante a viagem de trem. Engoliu em seco. O feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Era claro que ele tinha anotado tudo! Esquecera-se do caderno lá dentro, pedindo para ser escrito por ele. Além de tudo, ele não era tolo. Se ela tivesse dado oportunidade, era claro que ele a teria aproveitado. Abriu o caderno, só para manter a pose. Esperava que fosse um blefe, se o fosse, ele não teria nenhum caderninho em mãos. Não precisava ser genial para saber que ele já tinha um plano B para caso ela afirmasse não ter dito nada contra o "maravilhoso" Icha Icha. Abriu o caderno e deixou os olhos passarem pela letra corrida do homem, mais por orgulho que por qualquer outra coisa, já que sabia que ele tinha feito. Estava tudo lá.

"**Bem, se algo pode me fazer ganhar na retórica de você, acredite, eu ligo! Viu? Meus gregos malucos servem pra muita coisa... Enquanto seus romances só servem para recolher material para inseminação artificial!**"

Talvez ela devesse tentar dizer que não se lembrava de ter dito algo como aquilo. Tentar convencê-lo de que ela era incapaz de tal atrocidade. Quem sabe chorar... Sabia que ele não ia suportar.

Abriu a boca e pos uma mão sobre o colo, numa posição típica de indignação. A melhor estratégia mesmo era fingir que nunca ouvira maior disparate sobre os "culturais" romances.

-Nem me venha com essa! –Ele respondeu em tom de advertência- Sei exatamente o que você está pensando.

Estava certa! Ele tinha um segundo plano! E por algum motivo, não estava gostando nem um pouco disso... Era melhor descobrir um pouco mais sobre o plano B dele.

-É mesmo? –Ela perguntou fingindo irônico interesse- E me diz, o que vai fazer sobre isso?

-Simples! –Kakashi respondeu com vagar- Você pode patinar comigo por vontade própria, a força ou ainda me servir como escrava sexual durante toda a nossa estadia de boa-vontade ou não.

Ela arregalou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo com Kakashi? Por que ele estava agindo como algum tipo estúpido de adolescente com os hormônios em vigor?

Não tinha mais dúvidas, ele estava tratando-na mal por algum motivo. De alguma forma, à noite, algo aconteceu para deixá-lo daquela forma. E se analisar isso friamente, o que estava fazendo na cama que ele, supostamente ganhara? Realmente a noite, algo acontecera, já que quando foram dormir, tudo estava muito bem. Não eram só brincadeiras contidas em suas ácidas palavras. Não mesmo. Já ultrapassara o tom da brincadeira. Isso a deixara temerosa.

Por que diabos não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu? Ele estava realmente irritado. Não sabia exatamente o que dava em si, mas sentia-se culpada por alguma coisa. Sentia que estava em dívida -não só por causa do juramento- com ele. Desta forma, talvez devesse ceder ao convite dele e patinar consigo. Além do mais, não devia ser tão difícil assim...

Mas... Ela ainda era Haruno Sakura! Não se entregaria sem lutar! Não era hora de abandonar o navio ainda.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu vá recuar? –Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios- De repente meu sonho infantil seja ser a escrava sexual de um quarentão mal acabado que usa uma máscara idiota!

-Pra mim tanto faz. –Ele disse dando de ombros com algum descaso. Agia como se estivessem tratando sobre um saco de batatas encostado em uma parede e não sobre uma linda mulher como ela. Não podia acreditar que ele a tratasse com tanta apatia.- Qualquer uma das duas coisas me serve, contanto que comece agora.

-Co... Como assim? –Sakura questionou-o com os olhos fortemente arregalados. Não queria acreditar que aquilo queria dizer o que ela pensava que queria. Ah, não! Ele não ia! Kakashi não era disso! Quer dizer, ao menos ela achava que ele não era... Mas agora, quando olhava para sua expressão, parecia não ser mais ele. Quem era? Era realmente o Kakashi que sempre estivera ao seu lado lhe apoiando?

-Vamos fazer do seu jeito. –Kakashi respondeu, empurrando-a para cima da cama com violência- Se ser minha amante sempre foi seu sonho, não há porque lhe negar isso por muito mais tempo. Minha alegria é ser satisfeito, mas não posso garantir que você vá ter essa alegria.

-Nani? –Ela questionou completamente confusa. O que ele queria dizer? Agarrou-se fortemente à colcha da cama. Neste momento, tinha quase certeza de que estava entrando em uma grande roubada. Mas antes que pudesse recuar, ele passou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e segurou ambos os braços acima da cabeça da moça. Evitando que ela pudesse fugir. Sentiu medo. Isso não podia ser sério! O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele não ia fazer nada, ia? Tentou olhar no fundo de seus olhos. Ao menos de seu olho visível. Ele estava terrivelmente frio. Não conseguia ver nada dentro deles. Nem amor, nem desejo, nem carinho... Apenas nada!

-Você sabe o que significa ser uma escrava sexual? –Ele perguntou com suavidade sobre o ouvido dela. Baixou a máscara, sem deixar que ela encarasse seu rosto despido. Ele começou a mordiscar de leve o lóbulo da orelha da moça. Sentia seus dentes agarrando a própria pele de uma forma esfomeada. Cheia de rancor, mas ainda assim como uma estranha suavidade. Como se quisesse castigá-la, mas ainda assim, dar-lhe aquela sensação de estremecimentos que ia de seu ouvido até o fim da espinha e fazia com que sentisse seu baixo-ventre pulsasse, pedindo por aquilo e mais sensações como aquela. Como ele fizera isso com uma mera carícia? Será que ele estava usando seu "armamento pesado"? Seja como fosse, tinha de arranjar um jeito de se libertar. Não podia deixá-lo saber que era tão vulnerável a ele. Isso poderia ser usada contra ela a qualquer momento. Pois até onde se sabe, ela estaria em ligeira desvantagem se ele soubesse disso.

-Na... Não. –Ela respondeu tentando resistir às carícias dele. Queria que ele soltasse seu braço, mas não conseguia relutar. De alguma forma, sentia que queria o que viesse a seguir. Estava gostando horrivelmente daquilo. E sabia que não podia e nem deveria.

-Você deve satisfazer aos meus desejos. –Ele disse a moça, passando a língua pela extensão de seu órgão auditivo. A textura irregular da língua sobre sua orelha a provocava mais arrepios e fazia com que segurasse a respiração para que um suspiro de agrado não sobressaísse. Onde estava se metendo? Sentia tudo tão claramente. Sua pele completamente arrepiada. Seus poros ainda mais sensível a ele. A mão dele que segurava seu pulso esquerdo deslizou com suavidade por toda a extensão de seu braço, até alcançar-lhe o seio esquerdo. Podia sentir, mesmo por baixo de uma blusa grossa de frio, podia sentir o que era ser tocada com tanta severidade, mas ao mesmo tempo com tanto desejo. Ao que tocou seu seio, deixou um suspiro de surpresa escapar. Ele riu. E desceu pequenas mordidinhas por seu pescoço, fazendo com ela esticasse ainda mais o pescoço para trás, para que ele tivesse maior acesso a sua pele. –Não o contrário. Sente isso?

Mordeu seu pescoço com força. A dor leve que sentiu não foi nada se comparado à satisfação que sentiu ao ser atacada daquela forma. Ele tinha fome de si. Ela deixou um ruído gutural escapar ao sentir seus dentes agredindo-lhe a alvura da pele. Doeu, mas a sensação de sua boca lhe atacando fazia com que todo o seu corpo gritasse pelo que vinha a seguir. A satisfação tomando por completo as rédeas de seu corpo. A região que estava levemente ardida pelo ato praticado foi premiada com beijos suaves e prolongados, fazendo com que sentisse novamente uma leve contração nos músculos de seu baixo ventre. Eles estavam enlouquecendo-na. Enquanto beijava-lhe, passava-lhe o polegar pelo mamilo. O atrito entre o tecido da blusa e sua pele provocada pelo movimento dele, fazia com que sua respiração se acelerasse ainda mais e que a cada roçar mais forte, deixasse escapar mais um som de sua garganta. Arqueou seu corpo em direção a ele, irracionalmente querendo que ele a tocasse mais. Que estivessem mais próximos.

-Está sentindo? –Ele tornou a perguntar por entre beijos.

-H...Hai! –Ela respondeu com a voz trêmula pelo desejo que sentia por ele. Estava tudo perdido. Se quer se lembrava de que quisera fugir dele no começo.

-Ótimo. –Ele respondeu largando-na de súbito e pondo a máscara de volta- Amantes sentem isso, escravas sexuais, não! Escravas sexuais proporcionam essas sensações ao parceiro, sem nunca exigir algo além da dor em troca. Escravas sexuais são como bonecas infláveis com vida. Foi isso o que sempre sonhou pra si? Se for, posso cuidar para que isso aconteça! Vai servir apenas a mim e fazer qualquer bizarrice que eu deseje.

Ela o encarou completamente horrorizada. Não sabia bem se com as palavras dele ou com as próprias reações que seu corpo tivera. Ainda sentia o mamilo queimar, reclamando por ter sido deixado sozinho. Por não ter sido saciado. Ainda estava ligeiramente assombrada. Mas ainda assim curiosa. Fora a primeira vez que tivera algo mais "sexual" com um homem. E ela não podia dizer que achou repulsivo ou estranho... Foi tudo tão bom. Soou-lhe tudo tão certo. Ao que ele se foi sua pele sentiu um frio imediato. A saudade da calidez de seus lábios sobre sua pele. Pelos céus, como ele conseguira deixá-la daquela forma tão rápido?

-Assustada? –Ele perguntou com um tom de voz vitorioso- Isso não foi nem 10 por cento do que posso fazer.

Ela arregalou seus olhos enormemente. Pelos deuses! Estava complicada! Levantou-se rapidamente, tentando recobrar-se da sensação de torpor que a acometera e do súbito desejo de descobrir o resto de suas capacidades.

Agora, afinal de contas, estava tentada a realmente virar escrava sexual dele. Mas... Como ele dissera, escravas não têm direito à satisfação e não era bem isso o que queria... Ei! O que estava pensando? Realmente cogitara servi-lo sexualmente? Devia estar insana mesmo! Era melhor fazer o que ele queria desde o começo! Causaria menos dor e problemas. Além disso, não podia ser escrava dele mesmo! Imagine o que os outros pensariam dela? Imagine o que ele pensaria? Talvez ele a considerasse uma vagabunda qualquer se aceitasse e pisaria nela. Levantou-se de um pulo da cama. Como se essa atitude fosse afastar tudo o que estivera pensando sobre ele. Apenas não podia! E era isso! Agiria como sempre agira com ele!

-Ok! –A moça disse simplesmente com as mãos ao alto, em sinal de rendição, estava tentando por tudo parecer normal. Parecer calma. Ser moderada. Não podia mostrá-lo o quanto a afetara- Eu vou patinar com você. Mas não pense que é porque fiquei com medo da sua ameaça! Eu não tenho medo de você! Isso é só porque você é um amigo que amo muito!

Ele deu um sorriso cínico por baixo da máscara. Quem não a conhecesse que a comprasse... Parecia que a lição que dera nela fora o suficiente... Por enquanto. O prato principal ainda viria!

-Promete? –Ele disse de forma infantil, numa imitação barata do ar que ela costumava utilizar-se para convencê-lo a algo.

-Qualquer coisa pelo meu amado sensei. –Ela redargüiu de forma cínica.

-Ótimo! Tem só mais um detalhe... –Ele continuou com suavidade, seu timbre traduzia esse "detalhe" algo sem importância. Ele apontou para algum lugar.

Ela seguiu a direção apontada e arregalou os olhos.

Com seu olho visível, ele a encarou com uma expressão vitoriosa. Como quem dizia: "_Você prometeu!_".

XXXXX

-De jeito nenhum! –Ela sibilava resoluta. As bochechas estavam coradas. Não saberia dizer se pelo frio ou se por vergonha. –Eu não vou tirar o sobretudo! Não vou me expor desse jeito!

Kakashi a fitava com clara vontade de rir-se da aluna. Estavam parados em um lago congelado, a um quilômetro do vilarejo. Era um dos pontos turístico do local. No inverno, quando se congelava, o comércio ao redor do lago prosperava.

Lojas construídas com madeira circundavam uma de suas margens, vendendo os mais variados produtos. Desde chocolates-quentes a aluguéis de patins.

Mas ele não estava se importando com isso. Apreciava comércio local pequeno e ares interioranos, embora soubesse que o ar fosse meramente aparente. O local estava cheio. Formigando, melhor dizendo.

Pessoas patinavam no gelo, deslizando e rodopiando. Nada demais para ele. Algo além da capacidade dela. Daria tudo para vê-la se esborrachando no chão. Como se a dor dela fosse como um regozijo às suas feridas. E precisava de alento. Precisava muito. Mesmo que o seu alento fosse jogá-la ao léu...

Ela estava petrificada. Estava assustada e chocada. Não esperava por este golpe dele, mas de alguma forma, ele se sentia grato e feliz.

Grato por ter tido essa idéia. Feliz por vê-la tão mal! Era um desejo destrutivo, mas ainda assim, era tudo ao que podia se agarrar. Era tudo o que queria pensar.

Ele sorria, tentando convencê-la a retirar a casaco. Retirar o casaco para chamar a atenção de todos. Do mesmo jeito que ela sempre chamava, mas desta vez, com uma pequena diferença. Ela não chamaria a atenção para si por ser a bela mulher que era, mas por um outro motivo... Um motivo que geraria vergonha e gozação.

-Prefere que eu o tire por você? –Ele sugeriu de forma sensual, agarrando-a pela cintura. Por algum motivo que ela desconheceu, prendeu a própria respiração. O constrangimento ainda brincava por suas feições, mas era maravilhosa a sensação de estar nos braços dele. De repente, sentia-se segura, embora soubesse que estivesse no único lugar no mundo onde corria perigo. Perigo de não resistir... Perigo de não voltar.

Sem que ela pudesse responder, ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem por suas costas, acariciando-a lascivamente. Ela arregalou os olhos. Como podia? Primeiro ele vinha e dava uma de "Senhor-poderoso-dominador-escravizador-de-alunas-por-causa-de-promessas-baratas-por-causa-de-uma-barata" e agora vinha cheio de carícias e desejo? O que ele estava aprontando? O que estava tramando?

Desceu uma das mãos pela sua coluna vertebral. Mesmo sob o tecido grosso do sotretudo, pode sentir a sensação daquela carícia. Estremeceu completamente, enquanto seus olhos verdes o encaravam. Mordeu os próprios lábios para conter um suspiro ao que ele puxou-a com força contra seu corpo. O que era aquilo? Por que ele estava agindo assim consigo? Era algum tipo de brincadeira?

-Kakashi? –Ela chamou-o ligeiramente incerta- Por quê?

-Porque eu quero. –Ele respondeu em um tom rouco com suavidade em seu ouvido. A vibração da voz dele fez sua pele arrepiar. E com um sorriso pervertido, afastou-se dela desabotoou de uma só vez o sobretudo. Ela o observou incrédula. Ele estava adorando aquele jogo. Era assim que gostava das coisas. Gostava de dominar. E ela aprenderia como era se sentir um joguete na mão de alguém.

Ela se afastou dele, sentindo-se ultrajada. O que estava havendo? Teria confiado a vida a ele quando mais nova! Agora ele impunha-lhe um dos momentos que sabia que seriam os piores de sua vida.

-Eu não te entendo! –Ela disse completamente desamparada- Por que fazer isso comigo?

-Porque eu te entendo! –Ele respondeu calmamente, tirando-lhe completamente o sobretudo e deixando-o cair sobre o chão congelado de qualquer jeito- E sei que faria o mesmo comigo se tivesse oportunidade!

Ela pensou em ponderar sobre a frase dele, mas lembrou-se de que ele acabara de tirar-lhe o casaco e o tormento eterno começaria.

-Coloque os patins! –ele sussurrou imperativo- E prepare-se para uma experiência inesquecível!

CONTINUA

**Free Talk (resolvi mudar o nome, pq lembra mais mangas XDDD): ** Eu sei, prometi a várias pessoas atu antes, mas aconteceu tanta coisa! Nesse meio tempo, fiz prova pra UERJ, fiz trocentos simulados e estudei pra caramba! To virando quase doutora em história! ' Anyway, perdão pela demora! Tia Rovs não tinha pretensão de atrasar tanto! E mais uma coisa, PASSEI PRA 2ª FASE DA UERJ! E fiz 54 pontos no ENEM! XDDD Graças a Deus! XDD

Sobre o capítulo, bem, particularmente não gostei muito. O negócio é que eu nunca gosto do que escrevo, então deixo a critério de vocês decidirem o que acharam, pois estou muito insegura. A briga dos dois ficou boa??? E o que acharam da lição do Kakashi na Sakura? Quer dizer, o que é que ela não quer mostrar de jeito nenhum debaixo do sobretudo???? Thelminha linda tem culpa nesse capítulo, tbm! Falei com ela por msn e ela me deu idéia de complementar o cap, então criei a cena do "escravo sexual"! Valeu, Thelma!

Ah, sim! Acho que esse capítulo foi esclarecedor, não? A Sakura não lembrar do que fez significa que... que... Pensem um pouquiiiiinho! Uns já mataram a charada nas reviews! Já sabem porque a Sakura fez aquilo no final do cap passado! Se você ainda não entendeu, volte ao primeiro capítulo e leia minha sinopse! Daí vocês certamente vão entender!

Ah, sim, deixa eu fazer uma propaganda básica! Escrevi uma fic chamada "Ama-me intensamente" KakashiXSakura. Nem de longe é como essa. É um estilo mais romântico e por só ter quatro capítulos curtos, não dá muito trabalho pra ler! Convido vocês, meus amados, a lê-la! Seria um prazer contar com vocês!

Hoje não vou me estender muito, mesmo pq tenho um monte de reviews para responder e isso leva um tempo. XDDD

E por falar, nisso... Obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Tia Rovs nunca recebeu tantas reviews por um capítulo na vida e nossaaaaa! Nem posso dizer a vocês o quanto estou emocionada! Mais de 35 reviews por este cap! É muito mais do que o meu coração agüenta! XDDDD OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! Eu me sinto realizada! Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que essa fic chegaria um dia a isto. E mal posso acreditar que tudo isso é pra mim! XDD

E a propósito, continuem com as reviews! Adorei as de agora! E vou adorar as próximas! Escrevam qualquer coisa, mas escrevam pra mim! Será um prazer, respondê-los! Quero ouvir o que vocês acham que esteja escondendo debaixo do casaco! Bjks

**ATENÇÃO!!!** Gente, eu sei que sempre respondo as reviews por aqui. Dessa vez, com sempre, respondi a todos, mas quando fui ver, deram mais de 10 folhas de resposta somando todos, então, pra não deixar isso aqui enorme só de review, tive o pequeno trabalho de mandar as respostas para os respectivos e-mails de vocês e contas do Só que alguns não colocaram o e-mail e não mandaram reviews logados, então respondi aqui mesmo, por não ter como responder por outro meio.  
Eu adoro responder por aqui, mesmo pq é mais prático, mas... Dessa vez não deu. Quero agradecer as seguintes pessoas que deixaram reviews:

**Carolmolly**, **lady.0f.lorien**, **Uchiha ka-chan,** **Cati XD**, **Lady0Kagura,** **Lady Giully**, **L. Ganoza**, **Camis**, **Srta Hyuuga**, **kellygoth**, **mana-escarlate**, **Haru-chan17**, **Kari Maehara**, **Hana Murasaki-chan**, **Rosemaru-sama**, **Srta Hatake**, **Hatake Amandez**, **Cl4ch4n**, **Etecetera**, **mamai black**, **Tangerine Hikari, Mell Lune e Yuuko Ichihara. **E para todos que me mandaram forçar pelo orkut!

**Amandita**: Non, guriiiiia! Infarto, non! Pelo amor de deus! Posso ser acusada por indução de morte! Eu non quero ir pra trás das grades. Agora sou maior de idade. Se fizer alguma coisa vou pra trás das grades mesmo! Huahuahuahua Brincadeira!

Nooossa! Fico muito feliz que tenha conseguido te passar todas as emoções que queria com a fic. Eu nunca pensei que "Durma" seria tão cheia de emoções quando a programei, mas fico feliz que esteja agradando. O final do cap foi crueldade mesmo, eu sei... O povo quer meu pescoço, mas estou acostumada. XEscrevendo despeseradamenteX Kunai??? XtremeX Já to escrevendo!

Obrigada! Eu non acho minha fic tão foda, mas se é sua opinião... Então eu acato e respeito! ;) Nhai! Obrigada mesmo pelo comentário, viu? Adoreiiii! E tu? Gostou do novo cap?? E não ligue para a crise, estou acostumada já com as minhas próprias! bjks

**Anna**: Concordo contigo, guria! Às vezes acho que sou mesmo uma desalmada! XD Fazer o quê, né? De desalmado e louco, todo autor tem um pouco! Eita! Paráfrase tosca:P Mas tudo bem! Obrigada por ter lido e comentado! Espero que continue comigo e que tenha curtido o novo cap! Bjks

**Maruchina-san**: Pois é! Nasci aqui, mas me mudei daqui há mais de 8 anos. Estive longe por este tempo e finalmente voltei! Estou feliz por estar de volta ao lar. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que moro em Vitória. Eu nasci e vivi até os 10 anos no interior... Aqui ficaram muitas lembranças boas. Muitos amigos leais. Uma parte muito boa da minha vida!

Eu só conheço a Serra de passagem. Não conheço a fundo! Talvez não seja tão entendiante. Eu não sei dizer muito bem... Tenho amigos que moram na Serra e parecem gostar bastante.

Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e tudo! É um prazer saber que o povo curtiu bastante a fic!

Huahuahuahua Então tu curtes um barraquinho básico, né? Também não gosta do Sasuke, né? Bem, é o que me pareceu! XD Sasuke é um personagem um tanto... ahn... Como diz minha irmã... Cheio de frescura. XDD Por isso ele non aparece na minha fic! De personagem fresco, já basta a Sakura nessa fic! Rsrsrsrs Mas ao menos ela é uma fresca engraçada, né?

Well, como viste, nesse novo capítulo, deu uma brigazinha básica pra gente! Gostou? Foi pouco? Esperava mais? Ta a altura?

Bem, dei uma esquentada neste capítulo, mas calma aí que a tia Rovs ainda chega lá! ;)  
Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue comigo na fic! Bjks!

**Random Leitora**: Noooossaaaa, moooooça! Non é pra tanto, non! Livro de profissa??? Ainda non! Non mesmo! Eu preciso melhorar muito o estilo e aperfeiçoar as descrições. Não sei se reparam, mas eu adoro descrever sentimentos, mas odeio descrever lugares. Por mais que eu tente, nunca fica do jeito que eu quero.

Nhaiiii! XDDD Eu fico tão feliz quando alguém diz algo assssiiim... Reconhece algumas pequenas marquinhas avulsas no personagens que eu deixo. Quer dizer, eu comecei essa fic com o desafio de dar um toque diferente nos personagens, mas sem deixá-los ooc. Não que eu não goste de fics com personagens ooc, mas é que o autor precisa ser muito bom pra fazer uma boa fic desse jeito. E eu sei que non sou uma autora tão boa assim, a ponto de conseguir fazer uma boa fic com personagens ooc.

XDDD Eu acho que o Kakashi, lendo esses livrinhos por tantos anos, não podia ficar de outros jeito, né? Com certeza ele aprendeu alguma coisa depois de ler tanto. A leitura só acrescenta! Sempre! Inclusive esse tipo de leitura. Se fosse a Sakura fazia algum comentário extremamente indigesto ao Kakashi sobre seu livrinho.

Eu non sei! Nem acho a Sakura-chan tãããão perva. Tipow, ela tem um estilo um pouco mais inocente, mas não deve ser desafiada. Apesar de tudo, ela já é uma mulher. E uma mulher que está descobrindo o que é ser tocada. Qual é a sensação disso. Entretanto, o problema é que ela não quer descobrir essas sensações logo com o sensei que a viu crescer. Uma contradição até compreensível, não?

Atualizado, querida! Espero que tenha gostado e que continue conosco, simmmm? Bjks

**Karen-chan**: Ooooi! Nhaaaaai! Que iiiiissooo! Bondade a sua, queriiiida! Baaaah, uma das melhooores? Que isssssooo! Quem me deraaaa! Huahuahua Convulsão??? OMG! O.O Non pooooode! Non poooode non! Tem que estar aqui pra ler meu próximo capítulo! Please, sem convulsões! XDD rsrsrsrs

Uma fã! Q XIKKKKK! Adorei isso! Tia Rovs com fãs! Aí, ninguém pode me acusar mais de non fazer nada de bom! XD Agora, ao menos tenho fãs! Sou uma maluquinha com gente que apóia! Agora ninguém me seguuuuura! rsrsrsrs XOlhos ficando vermelhosX Vou dominar o muuuuundoooo!

XVolta ao normalX Huahuahua Inspiração? Sabe que eu realmente não sei! Às vezes surgem do nada. Como, por exemplo, estou andando na rua e um carro joga água em mim, daí eu penso "Já pensou se fosse o Kakashi no carro e eu fosse a Sakura? E se ele tivesse feito isso de propósito só para me irritar? Como seria um bom meio de me vingar e sair por cima?" E daí surge uma nova idéia maluca. Como a da barata. Já a do elevador foi espontânea. Essa nem eu sei explicar. Originalmente nem era uma cena que ia existir, mas foi fluindo... E quando vi tava lá! XDDD Eu não sei. Eu tenho que escrever em um dia em que eu esteja realmente a fim pq se não, non adianta nem tentar. Tenho que estar entusiasmada com uma idéia e tudo mais.

Você escreve? Oras, passa aí! Tia Rovs também quer ler! Isso aí, Karenzinha linda da tia! O Importante é NUNCA desistir! Nunca mesmo, ta?

Bjkinhas, fiz o que pude pra trazer o mais rápido possível!

**Akane Gemini**: Aiiii! Que boooom! Que boooom coisa linda da tiiiiia! Fico muito feliz! Muitíssimo mesmo! Ainda mais que você goste desse par! Não é muito comum que as pessoas gostem desse par. E quando ouço que gostam da fic e do par, pra mim é um prato cheíssimo! Mais que cheio, transbordante.

O Sai??? Você está acompanhando?? Fico feliz! XDDD Eu acho que o Sai não tem culpa! Não dessa vez! É uma bela mulher. E como homem, ele quer uma chance com ela. É natural. Pra mim o bobão da história é o kakashi que despachou a Sakura sem dó nem piedade!

E aí??? Leu o cap novo de Durma??? Gostou??? Me coooonta! Sua opinião fofa e querida é mutio importante pra tia Rovs!

Bjks

**Thelma**: Heyyyy! Queriiiiiiida! Tudo bom contigo, liiiinda? A gente ainda non se encontrou ainda, né??? Uma pena! u.u" Eu nem ando mais entrando no msn, pq ando tão sem tempo... Infelizmente! Eu queria muito te conhecer! Pena que non fui ao Anime Fest no sábado passado. Tive que cuidar da minha vovozinha no interior que tava com febre, o que me fez viajar pra lá bem no dia, pq minha tia vinha pra um casamento e pediu pra eu cuidar da vó! Q coisa, né? E aí? Você foi?

Eu sei, amor, que estão esperando há um tempão! Gomen ne! " Tia Rovs ta batalhando pra passar no vestiba. E com as cotas ta mais difícil ainda...

Non sei se já tinha te dito, linda, mas vou fazer direito na UFES... E fico feliz em saber que tenha passado! Sei que não é nem um pouco fácil!

Quanto ao número de capítulos, ainda não sei, não. Acho que mais de 13 e menos de 18. Depende da minha criatividade e do momento... Tenho história programada até o cap 14 pelo menos, contando com o final. Mas sabe como é... Raramente respeito meu pobre cronograma.

Ah, sim! Obrigada pelo toque no cap! Gostou do resultado do teu toque? Tem uma coisa mais selvagem agora. Acho que foi meio que o "a +" que eu tava sentindo falta...

Obrigada, queriiiida! Não escrevo tão bem assim! Tenho muito o que melhorar! Mas fico feliz em saber que tenho uma fã fofa igual a ti!

Bjks

**Dark Haruno Sakura**: Well, merecer, eu também acho que ele não merecia! Mesmo pq ganhou a cama dela, honestamente, não é? Então, se fosse proposital, no caso... Aliás, será que foi ou não foi??? Bem, pistas no novo cap! Espero que tenha gostado do novo cap e identificado as pistas!

E o troco do Kakashi na Sakura do novo capítulo, gostou???

Tia Rovs fica muito feliz que tenha tido a paciência de ler o capítulo e comentar! É um prazer ver como as pessoas se emocionam pelo Kakashi. Ou como você fez, intercedeu por ele!

Bjks

**Srta. Black**: Oi, querida! Prazer que esteja por aqui a ler a minha singela fic! Quer dizer, toda vez que vejo reviews assim, como a sua, sinto-me mais impelida a escrever! obrigada mesmo por comentar e acompanhar!

É! O jogo deles é algo com que tenho que tomar cuidado! Pq uma palavra mal empregada e fica sem sentido... Me dá um pouquinho de trabalho, mas é muito bom de ver o resultado e cair na gargalhada sozinha! Ou no caso, fazer com que outras riam do outro lado da net!

Pois é... Todo mundo ficou com peninha dele... Mas sabemos que kakashi non é santo! E nesse novo capítulo ele aprontou! E aí? O que achou? A Sakura vai receber o que merece???

Rsrsrs Obrigada mais uma vez pela review. Bjks E espero que tenha gostado do novo cap.

**Integra Tepes**: OOOI! Que bom, querida! Fico feliz! huahuahuahuahua XDDD Isso aí! Fico feliz que tenha passado o dia inteiro em cima dela! Em qualquer sentido! ;) Afffe! Tia Rovs fafadeeeenha! Non devia ter dito algo assim! Mas fiquei tentada! Sorry! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! XDDD Passando um tempo em cima dela!

Sim, sim, queriiiida! Eu to morando no ES. Tentando passar pra direito na Ufes. Agora com 40 de cotas. u.u" Eu não fui agraciada com as cotas, mas entendo que ed algo necessário... Pena que foi no meu ano de vestiba. rsrsrsrs

Sério??? É difícil assim? Mas a gente acha siiiim! Vamos incentivar o pessoal a escrever aqui no estado! O que acha?

Desculpa pela demora! Mas espero que tenha gostado, querida! Fiz com todo o carinho e cuidado!

Bjks e obrigada pela review! Espero que continue comigo!

**Hatake Mi**: Fala priiiiiima liiiinda!

Isso aí, querida! O importante é não desistir da prima Rovs que você tanto ama e adora! E é bom não me contradizer! Ò.Ó rsrsrs Brincadeira! Realmente, eu exagerei com ele! Pobrezinho! Mas a gente non liga, né??? Vamos deixá-lo sofrer um pouquinho, né! XDDD huahuahuah Deus, como sou má! Nesse capítulo a Sakura que sofreu o castigo!

Espero que tenha gostado, Mi!

Bjkitas da priminha! E vê se cuida do teu irmão, ta? Pq aquele cabelo enrolado... Bonito de costa, até... Mas só não pode virar de frente, pq vê os dentes! XDDDD Brincadeira! Bjks

**Jessika Lane**: Que booooom, lindinha da tiiiiiia! XDDD Fico muuuuito felizzzz! Muitíssimo!

É verdade! Então a teoria tava correta? Você acertou? Se não, qual era a sua teoria?

Noooosssa! Quanta pergunta! To até parecendo a moça do IBGE! XDDD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando queriiiida! Muito mesmo! Obrigadíssimo pela atenção! A tia adora receber reviews! E continue comentando, sobre o que está achando da fic, siiiim?

Bjks!

**Anna Black**: Nhaiii! Desculpa a demora, queriiiiida da tia! " Mas é que a tia anda muito atarefada e com problemas pra por toda a matéria do cursim em dia! Ta cada vez mais difícil, pq eu preciso estudar com afinco minhas específicas e dominar todo o resto. E a minha específica é história, o que é difícil pra caramba, guardar datas e séculos de mais de 6.000 anos de história...

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, lindinha! Eu entendo! E fico feliz que minha fic tenha agradado aos seus críticos e refinados olhos! Isso me satisfaz enormemente! Obrigada por ter me deixado uma review expressando seu agrado! É importante pra mim! Mostra que estou fazendo tudo certinho!

Só pude postar agora, querida, mas espero que tenha agradado! Fiz com a maior satisfação, ta?

Obrigada pela review e espero que continue sempre acompanhado!

Bjks

**Marina**: Oi flooooorzinha! Tudo bom contigo? Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Isso me deixa realmente alegre e olha que eu já tou, pq a tia foi comemorar o feriado tomando umazinhas! ;) Brincadeira! Estou feliz pelo seu coment querido! Muitíssimo! Obrigada mesmo por ter me mandado um comentário! Eu lhe agradeço enormemente por isso! Bondade sua, dizer que está divina!

Beeeeem... A continuação demorou mais saiu! Tia Rovs anda meio ocupada, ultimamente. Estudei pra caramba hoje e depois ainda saí pra biritar um pokinho e agora, to postando o capítulo como prometido! Pq seria sacanagem se eu deixasse vocês o feriado todinho sem ter o que fazer, né? ;)

Tentei não demorar, mas só deu pra atu hoje! Tomara que vc tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Foi difícil, mas um prazer escrevê-lo pra vocês, leitores!

Bjkinhas querida da tia!

**Sakura Soryu**: Noooossa! Que XIKKKKK! Deixei alguém sem fala! O máximoooo! É raro eu deixar pessoas sem fala por isso estou tão feliz! SIIIM! O primeiro beijo! Eu já mal acreditava que sairia. Eu tava guardando ele pra uma ocasião especial, mas decidi soltá-lo agora! Não sei bem o porquê, mas foi! Mas vai ter mais nos próximos capítulos, afinal o primeiro pode se multiplicar... pode virar uma progressão aritmética e tudo ficar ainda mais fófis! Uma PA de cenas fófis!

Nhaiii! Fico feliz que goste do meu estilo de trabalhar com eles, mesmo pq, ele é um tanto peculiar. Não sei se isso é bom ou um defeito! Well, o tempo dirá! E vocês, leitores lindos e fofos da tia tbm!

Realmente! Ela pois mais lenha na fogueira! Pode demonstrar melhor o sentimento deles, mas pode desmoronar a relação também... Porque a lição que o Kakashi está querendo aplicar nela será inesquecível, não acha? Digo, neste novo capítulo...

Bjks, fofa da tia! Até mais E espero que continue acompanhando!


	8. Chapter 8

**Durma com os Anjos**

Capítulo VIII:

**Entrando numa fria**

"It's your move

É sua jogada

I'm in pain

Estou aflito

I'm a pawn

Sou um penhor

In your game

Em seu jogo

You're killing me with kindness

Você está me matando com gentileza

What's behind this sudden tenderness?

O que está por trás dessa repentina amabilidade?

You're lovin' me to death

Você está me amando até a morte

And leavin'me to die

E me deixando para morrer

You make me wanna scream

Você faz com que eu queira gritar

But my tongue is tied

Mas minha língua está atada

You played me like a toy

Você brinca comigo como com um brinquedo

You made my life a mess

Você fez de minha vida uma bagunça

Everybody knows

Todos sabem"

You're lovin' me to death – Scorpions (Surpresos?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No último capítulo:

_-Eu não te entendo! –Ela disse completamente desamparada- Por que fazer isso comigo?_

_-Porque eu te entendo! –Ele respondeu calmamente, tirando-lhe completamente o sobretudo e deixando-o cair sobre o chão congelado de qualquer jeito- E sei que faria o mesmo comigo se tivesse oportunidade!_

_Ela pensou em ponderar sobre a frase dele, mas lembrou-se de que ele acabara de tirar-lhe o casaco e o tormento eterno começaria._

_-Coloque os patins! –ele sussurrou imperativo- E prepare-se para uma experiência inesquecível!_

XXXXX

Ao longe, a mulher observava escandalizada aquela figura. O que dava na cabeça de uma pessoa a passar por tal ridículo? Nunca em seus vinte e cinco anos como patinadora vira tamanha bizarrice.

A mulher de cabelos róseos só podia ser algum tipo de figura com problemas de carência afetiva para se expor dessa forma. Para querer chamar tanta atenção. Sim, pois para alguém se dispor a passar por tal situação esdrúxula só podia ter algum problema de ordem psicológica.

Ela, como ex-patinadora da liga oficial, já tivera que passar por muitos psicólogos. Principalmente no período em que tivera problemas por causa do término de seu namoro com _ele._ Ah, aquele homem. O perfeito estranho que viera até aquelas terras e insistira naquela relação... No fim, ela rogara para que ele ficasse, mas ainda assim, ele foi. Era triste lembrar-se de como nunca o esquecera. Agora, ainda que casada, era com ele que sonhava. Era com ele que se imaginava fazendo sexo, como quando eram jovens... Ela sorriu com a mera lembrança. Nunca, depois dele, conhecera um homem de rosto mais belo e melhor de cama.

Depois que cansara de procurar um homem que chegasse aos pés dele, conformou-se com um bom homem que a amasse. Por mais que nunca fosse amá-lo. Já casara algumas vezes. Este era o quarto casamento e já durava três anos... O tratamento psicológico já tinha lá seus dezoito anos de duração. E por isso, talvez ela fosse melhor que ninguém para atestar que aquela mulher só podia sofrer problemas mentais. Quer dizer, ela era quase psicóloga, ouvindo os julgamentos sobre si mais variados possíveis.

Continuou observando a figura movimentar-se com os patins bregas da cor azul-celeste, ou melhor, tentar mover-se, pois levava algumas, sendo ajudada por um homem que eventualmente a levantava.

Homem, aliás, que trajava um belo casaco preto, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais viril. Tinha certeza de que era um casaco de grife, especialmente projetado para que ele parecesse mais másculo. Ela sorriu. Casacos bonitos não a impressionavam. Já vira de tudo, nesses anos como patinadora. Ela mesma usava as melhores roupas que o dinheiro podia comprar e sabia que não era a única naquele local detentora de tantas posses. Deu de ombros, por fim, e fechou os próprios patins, disposta a humilhar ainda mais aquela moça que sequer sabia se equilibrar sobre os patins. Quer dizer, vestida daquela forma, ela só podia estar querendo perder o pouco do amor-próprio que eventualmente possuísse. E se não queria seu amor-próprio, não havia problema em destruí-lo. Uma jovem como aquela, não merecia piedade. Era apenas uma pessoa que não gostava de si para passar por um ridículo como aquele. E não gostava de pessoas assim, que não se valorizavam. Era sempre o típico perfil dos perdedores. E ela odiava com todas as forças os perdedores.

A mulher sorriu de forma maligna e jogou a longa cabeleira loira e encaracolada para trás, prendendo-a com uma fita. Era hora de humilhar!

Ao que colocou os patins, encarou novamente a moça e reparou, finalmente, no que estava escrito em paetês vermelhos em suas costas. Sentiu sua boca cair, involuntariamente. E ao que fez isso, começou a procurar por ele. Com seu nome sendo mencionado ele _devia_ estar ali. Em algum lugar. Enquanto continuava a patinar, procurou por ele. Será que o destino brincava consigo mais uma vez e o colocava bem em frente a si?

Apreensiva, observou novamente a garota fazendo papel de idiota. O homem que estivera ao lado dela, se fora. Talvez uma boa dica fosse observá-la de perto. Ela fora a indicação de que ele estava por ali e ela a levaria até ele mais uma vez.

Sim! Ela! Ficaria por perto a observá-la. E ainda por cima, poderia humilhá-la a vontade, estando por ali. Mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Reencontraria-o e humilharia-a. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vagarosamente, sentiu olhares curiosos voltando-se para si, enquanto Kakashi se afastava com uma suavidade espantosa sobre os patins. Isso porque sequer fazia sessenta segundos que ele lhe despira o casaco. Estava frio. Muito frio. Na verdade, sentia cada pequeno poro se elevar em um arrepio de frio. O vento gélido fustigava suas bochechas com um vigor inesperado. E seu queixo batia incontrolavelmente. Era bom aquela droga de patinação no gelo ser uma excelente atividade física, fazendo com que suasse bastante e assim esquentasse aquela coisa trêmula que chamava de corpo.

Terminou de fechar os patins, tentando não olhar para si e começar a se xingar. Será que ser escrava sexual dele seria pior que passar a pior vergonha de toda a sua vida? De alguma forma, sua mente parecia incapaz de parar de lhe dizer que preferia estar servindo de boneca inflável viva para Kakashi àquilo.

Ouvia burburinhos incontroláveis. Acompanhados de risadas maldosas. O sangue ferveu fortemente dentro de si. Talvez não fosse exatamente o vento frio responsável pelo tom rosa em suas bochechas...

Fazendo de tudo para ignorar aquela situação desagradável, uma vez que _sabia_ que era dela que estavam rindo, tentou levantar-se, apoiando-se no banquinho de madeira em que estivera calçando o equipamento. Talvez devesse se preocupar mais com o ato de patinar em si do que com as pessoas que zombavam de si. Focalizando o pensamento na preocupação que lhe devia ser primordial, condenou-se pó não ter lembrado-se de pedir a Kakashi uma joelheira, cotoveleira e qualquer outra parafernália que pudesse amortecer suas futuras e certeiras quedas. Incontestavelmente, estava com medo. Na verdade, morrendo de medo. Quase podia sentir seu traseiro doendo em antecipação. Para ela, não era lógico colocar todo o seu peso em duas lâminas de poucos centímetros de largura e outros vinte e pouco de cumprimento. Aquilo não lhe parecia possível. Não era nem um pouco racional. Onde já se viu? Mas... então por que outras pessoas faziam aquilo parecer tão fácil? Ela observava Kakashi no meio do lago movendo-se tão rapidamente e com tanta perícia que às vezes pensava que era só jogar o peso para frente e ir deslizando... E a velocidade com que ele se movia? Era admirável. Kakashi parecia um nativo dessas terras gélidas, tamanha perícia.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, contudo, o ar gélido entrando em seus pulmões soaram-lhe mais como um balde de água fria do que como um novo fôlego que a encorajasse a fazer aquilo. Não adiantava! Por onde quer que olhasse, só via motivos para recuar, voltar ao hotel e ser a escrava que ele sempre quis. Mas... Daí tudo seria mais fácil para ele. Estaria abrindo mão de seu orgulho e estaria como ele queria que ela estivesse. Nas mãos dele. E, embora neste momento também o estivesse, ainda sentia-se no lucro, por ainda ser livre. Por ainda poder escolher não estar nos braços dele, ainda que seus pensamentos tivessem ficado na cama do hotel e na forma como ele a tocara. Sacudiu a cabeça fortemente afastando tais lembranças e a imaginação que fazia com que ela fantasiasse como teria sido se tivesse aceitado ser escrava dele.

Abriu os olhos e viu que ele a encarava. Parado no meio da pista de gelo, como se aquilo não fosse nada. Como se ele estivesse parado em qualquer outro lugar, sem aquelas lâminas simplórias sob seus pés. Perfeitamente charmoso com aquelas roupas de frio e os cabelos prateados sacudindo com o vento. Céus! Sempre achara charmosos homens com casacos de couro preto. Ainda mais se fosse uma edição de luxo daquela loja de Konoha que vendia artigos masculinos caríssimos, como sabia que aquele casaco era. Era meio que um fetiche. Uma promessa de algo perigosamente excitante. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, ele se curvou debochado estendendo-lhe a mão, como se ao longe, convidasse-a para a próxima dança. Ou quem sabe, para o próximo passo. Ou até mesmo para algo perigosamente excitante... Ela, sem pestanejar, ficou de pé em definitivo. Não queria ser acusada de estar tentando fugir daquele favor sem-graça que ele a obrigara a fazer. Não queria que ele afirmasse que estava fazendo corpo-mole e inventasse alguma punição estranha por isso, como ela bem sabia que ele faria.

Contudo, ao que sentiu seus pés apoiarem no chão, entendeu que colocara força demais no pé direito e que estava equilibrando-se graças à apenas aquela perna, enquanto a esquerda parecia um tanto desconcertada. Pelos deuses! Era uma lâmina finíssima, não conseguiria equilibrar seus cinqüenta e um quilos naquilo nem em um milhão de anos. O jeito era concertar a esquerda, enquanto apoiava-se na direita e em um dos braços, junto ao banco em que estivera sentada.

Como se não bastasse, suas costas estavam queimando com os olhares puritanos dos habitantes locais. Quer dizer, não era muito comum uma pessoa estar vestindo uma roupa amarelo-ovo de bailarina profissional um manequim menor do que usava. Tinha certeza de que Kakashi fizera isso de propósito. E ele não sabia o quanto incomodava parte daquele negócio enfiando bem lá... É, onde não foi feito para ficar enfiado. Caramba! Aquilo lhe aborrecia muito. Comprometia seus movimentos. Aquela dorera realmente incômoda para se conseguir disfarçar. E a saia azul celeste era a única que cobria esse "pequeno" detalhe. Kakashi se recusara a deixá-la vestir um short. Ele disse que não fazia parte da roupa e que queria vê-la como uma patinadora profissional. Ele ia ver o profissional na cara dele! Tinha medo de que a roupa se rasgasse. Sinceramente, de tão esticado que estava o tecido que, obviamente não era feito para o seu corpo.

Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda estava usando uma espécie de coleira com o nome dele escrito em strass em seu pescoço, como se com isso ele a subjugasse em definitivo.

-Sua vadia, amoral! –Uma senhora gritara atrás de si e lhe tacara uma lata de alguma coisa.-Volte para o prostíbulo de onde veio! Nossas crianças não precisam ver isso.

Ao que sentira o impacto da lata, batendo em sua perna direita coberta pela bota azul, perdera o único ponto de equilíbrio que a mantinha em pé, uma vez que estivera pensando na melhor forma de ajeitar a sua esquerda. E então fechou os olhos tentando evitar ver o que aconteceria. Apenas sentiu a dor sobre a perna esquerda. No canto do joelho esquerdo. E o traseiro descoberto batendo no lago congelado. Aquela sensação era pior que a queda em si. Gelo no traseiro... Aquilo ardia e gelava de uma forma estranha. Gelo não devia arder, mas o fazia. Parecia querer paralisar cada célula sua. Quis gritar por causa da queda e do gelo sob seu traseiro. Não era algo exatamente reconfortante bater a bunda descoberta naquilo.

-Ei, você está bem? –Um rapaz veio ajudá-la e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Achou gentil a atitude do jovem e deu-lhe um sorriso doce. Pois é... Diferente de Kakashi, ainda existiam almas boas sem quaisquer intenções sexuais como seu sensei as tinha. –Deixe-me ajudá-la!

-Ah, obrigada! –Sakura olhou-o docemente, acreditando pela primeira vez no ser humano. Passara tanto tempo com seu sensei que quase se esquecera do que era um homem cavalheiro. Ao, tocar a mão do rapaz, no entanto, sentiu seus dedos tocarem algo meio frio, com uma textura levemente áspera, diferente daquela característica à tez humana. Realizou que estava tocando um papel. Olhou para o jovem de cabelos encaracolados e de tom enegrecido. Não era bonito. Mas também não chegava a ser repulsivo. Ele lhe sorriu, encorajando-a a pegar aquilo em sua mão. Sakura o fez e deparou-se com uma nota colorida no tom verde. Uma nota de cem pratas da moeda local. Ela o olhou incerta, levemente confusa- Eu caio e você me dá uma nota de cem? Pra que isso? Para pagar hospital? O tombo não foi tão feio assim...

E com isso ela estendeu a nota de volta para o rapaz, olhando-o como a um duende que acabara de aparecer em sua frente e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, ou seja, com estranhamento extremo.

-Não! –Ele empurrou a nota de volta para a dela, sorrindo maliciosamente- Estou te comprando. Quero que você seja a minha escrava sexual.

Ah, sim. Tinha esse detalhe. Ela esquecera-se por um momento. Um dos motivos pelo qual todos estivam encarando-lhe de soslaio era que, Kakashi, em seu senso de humor distorcido, mandara escrever nas costas daquele treco ridículo amarelo-ovo o seguinte dizer: "Escrava Sexual do Kakashi". Bem grande e em paetês vermelhos, o que fazia que a coisa ganhasse algo como cem por cento de visibilidade. Ou melhor, a cinco metros de distância ela já era visível. E talvez isso explicasse os insultos que ouvia. Isso porque, obviamente, esses não deviam ser somente pela roupa, mas pelo que dizia em suas costas. As mulheres do local deviam achar aquilo um tanto imoral e queriam-na longe das crianças. Já os rapazes deviam estar se divertindo.

Entretanto, não era porque a situação fazia com que parecesse uma maluca pervertida que ia aceitar ser insultada por qualquer rapaz.

-Você quer que eu seja sua escrava? –Ela disse enfiando a nota no próprio decote apertado que deixava visível o intumescimento de seus seios graças ao frio e estendendo a mão para que ele a ajudasse a levantar. Um sorriso doce brotando em seus lábios. O moço ajudou-a.- Mas é claro! Só que... Há uma outra condição para que eu seja sua...

-É? –O moço respondeu distraidamente, incapaz de tirar os olhos de seu colo, que, por causa da roupa, parecia bem mais avantajado do que realmente era- Qualquer uma! É só dizer.

-Saia do hospital vivo depois disso. –Sakura falou com uma voz sensualmente baixa e concentrou chakra no próprio punho, batendo-o com força contra o rapaz que, voara o lado oposto extremo ao do lago. A kunoichi devido ao impacto foi também empurrada para trás e voltara ao estágio inicial em que estivera... O chão! E mais uma vez sua retaguarda estava atirada no chão com todo aquele gelo lhe esfriando a alma. Apoiou a mão para tentar levantar-se, mas era realmente impossível manter a compostura como moça e, ao mesmo tempo, tentar erguer-se. Quer dizer, qualquer um poderia ver a parte interior de suas coxas se ela tentasse se levantar sozinha e sabe, nenhuma moça se orgulha disso.

-O que aconteceu? –Kakashi apareceu, dando uma parada brusca bem em sua frente.

-Não é óbvio? –Sakura resmungou realmente mal-humorada e com uma raiva dele que era incapaz de medir. Uma prostituta! Estava sendo tratada como uma prostituta! Onde estava o respeito que todo mundo deveria ter com seus semelhantes? Era revoltante, essa coisa da imagem! E não era só isso que a deixava tão inquieta! No começo, estivera levando aquilo na esportiva. Queria agradá-lo para que ele dissesse por que estava com raiva dela. Agora não se importava. Ele fora cruel. Não tanto pela atividade em si, mas pela roupa. Estava enregelada. E aquela droga enfiada no rabo estava a incomodando muito. Um dia puxaria a cueca de Kakashi para ver se ele achava gostoso.- O que uma pessoa que nunca patinou na vida faz a não ser cair?

-Não me refiro a isso! –Ele cortou-a como aspereza quase preocupada- Foi você quem fez aquilo àquele rapaz?

-Não! –Ela mentiu ironicamente dando-lhe um olhar de completo ultraje -Claro que não! Por que pensa que eu bateria em rapaz que ofereceu cem pratas por meu corpo?

-Idiota! –Ele respondeu vagamente, embora ela soubesse que via uma nuance de divertimentos em seu olho- Cem pratas está muito caro! Hoje em dia, consegue-se coisa muito melhor que você por simples sessenta.

-Kakashi! –Ela protestou completamente ofendida, suas bochechas tingindo-se de rosa violentamente. Principalmente por lembrar-se de que ele á havia vislumbrado-a sem blusa ontem no quarto, quando estavam fingindo para as câmeras- O que há com você?

-O que há comigo? –Ele questionou-a sardônico com um olhar de desdém fixo em sua fronte- Nada! Eu ainda sou o mesmo, com a diferença de que hoje você está divisando uma outra face do Kakashi. Talvez eu tenha cansado de ser legal. É hora de você aprender que o jogo que você joga talvez não termine quando você quer que acabe. É hora de você conhecer uma outra face de Kakashi.

-Eu gostava do antigo Kakashi! –Sakura protestou tentando ignorar o tom irritado na voz dele. Por que isso agora? O que dera nele?

-Claro que você gostava! –O copy nin retorquiu aborrecido, contudo, dava-se para notar um quê de satisfação em sua voz- Era manipulável e flexível ao seus anseios egoístas e aos seus jogos infantis. Era uma presa fácil. Mas é como bem dizem, um dia da caça, outro do caçador. Hoje é o meu dia, Sakura. Vamos jogar um jogo de verdade. É minha vez e você está em minhas mãos. É melhor ter medo, pois não estamos mais brincando do seu jeito. É um jogo adulto e vou fazer o possível para que você não se esqueça do que sou capaz. Para que aprenda de uma vez que jogos adultos acarretam em conseqüências adultas. E que ninguém pode me bater neste jogo que você joga inadvertidamente. Porque eu sou capaz de atingir o alvo exatamente onde mais dói.

Sakura não duvidava disso. Que prova poderia ser melhor que aquele treco enfiado em seu bumbum sem qualquer piedade? Entretanto, a dureza daquelas palavras... O que diabos havia com ele? Ele estava assim devido aos jogos do dia anterior? Mas quando...? Em que momento ele se irritara pra valer com aquelas brincadeiras?

Seria pela barata? Por terem enganado a recepcionista? Pelo aperto no traseiro? Pelo sexo fajuto? Pela brincadeira da cama? Tentava raciocinar calmamente e encontrar uma resposta, mas... Não podia ser nada daquilo. Ele não parecera irritado quando fora dormir. Só que... O que ela estivera fazendo deitada na cama dele? Não podia deixar de pensar que alguma coisa podia ter acontecido naquele momento... Algo que mudara em definitivo a relação entre eles. Pensava em perguntá-lo o motivo daquilo, mas tinha medo de que aquilo o irritasse ainda mais e que uma nova punição fosse estabelecida. Quer dizer, ele podia achar que era zombaria da parte dela fingir não se lembrar. O que quer que a palavra "lembrar" significasse.

-Como se usa essa porcaria? –Ela questionou-o vagarosamente depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, apontando os próprios pés. Decidira-se que uma amenidade era o melhor caminho para sair daquela. Um ar sombrio pairava e por algum motivo, Sakura não desejava estendê-lo. Ainda que estivesse irritada com aquela situação esdrúxula.

Ele fitou-a com um olhar indecifrável perpassando seu olho. Pareceu ponderar sobre a situação e, enfim, ofereceu-lhe a mão para que se erguesse.

-É bem simples. –Ele retrucou ao que ela segurava firmemente a mão dele para que se levantasse- Já tentou parar para analisar o modo como as pessoas aqui patinam? Como todos patinam? Olhe fixamente para os pés e tente imitar os movimentos.

-Ma... mas... –Ela hesitou com um suspiro cansado. Não estava com boa vontade para aquilo. Já tomara dois tombos, recebera uma proposta indecente e uma ameaça deliberada que, sinceramente, amedrontara-a. E não deslizara a lâmina sobre o gelo sequer uma vez. Impressão sua ou o saldo era completamente negativo? É... Podia ser pior. Podia estar amarrada a cama do quarto, enquanto ele a acariciava, apertava-a, amava-a. Podia estar sendo beijada... É... Podia ser _melhor._ E só não fora por causa do seu orgulho besta em servi-lo sexualmente... Agora ele se contentava em acabar com seu ego em público. Oh! Que bela troca fizera. Podia orgulhar-se de seu senso de discernimento. Quanto mais teria que agüentar? Ou melhor, quanto mais daquilo ela suportaria antes que explodisse com ele? –Kakashi-sensei! Eu nunca andei nisso antes. E se o gelo furar e eu cair na água gelada do lago? E se eu cair tanto que quebre a perna? E se um cara me seqüestrar para que eu lhe sirva de escrava sexual?

-Não seja ridícula, Sakura! –O copy nin reprovou-a com um tom bastante duro- A previsão para esta tarde é uma tempestade, portanto a temperatura não tende a subir; se você cair e quebrar a perna, você pode consertá-la com seu chakra e não há qualquer remota chance de que um cara te seqüestre para torná-la escrava dele, pois não existe gente caridosa o suficiente para tirar você das minhas vistas.

-Eu o incomodo tanto assim?Sakura perguntou em um timbre cheio de mágoa. Realmente lhe doía a forma dura como ele a ofendia. Quer dizer, cansaram de ofender-se mutuamente em um tom brincalhão, mas a aspereza dele fazia com que seu coração doesse bastante. Ainda mais que o cofrinho apertado.

Ele não respondeu, soltou-lhe o braço, deixando-a novamente sem ter em que se apoiar. Mas dessa vez, ela conseguiu se sustentar em pé.

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, tentou não pensar no silêncio incômodo de Kakashi quanto a sua pergunta e também não pensar que a sua incapacidade de falar talvez significasse a sua anuência, afinal, quem cala, consente. Estava incomodada. Mas nada diria. Não até descobrir o motivo exato daquilo. Não até que pagasse sua dívida pela barata, embora devesse dizer, estava saindo mais caro do que pensara. Devia lembrar-se de nunca mais pedir a ajuda dele e fazer promessas que não pudesse cumprir a ele. Exatamente como aquela de não xingar os livros pornográficos dele. Nesse momento, era melhor engolir a raiva exacerbada que a acometia em relação a ele.

Observou as pessoas pelo local. Várias ainda a encaravam com uma expressão de estranhamento, enquanto algumas já pareciam conformadas e seguiam suas vidas patinando.

-Mamãe... –Uma criança chamava a mãe atrás de si- O que é uma escrava sexual?

Sakura quis virar para ver a face da criança e também por curiosidade. Queria saber como a mãe sairia dessa sem contar a verdade. A vontade de saber das crianças podia ser embaraçosa.

-É coisa de adulto! –Uma voz feminina arrastada respondeu um tanto impaciente a criança.

-Mas eu sou quase adulto, mamãe. –O garotinho embirrava infantilmente com sua genitora- Papai disse que eu já sou um homenzinho. Disse que eu já sei das coisas! E eu quero saber mais. O que é escrava sexual, mamãe? É um brinquedo?

-Sim, meu filho. –A mulher soou ainda preocupada- Isso! É um brinquedo.

-E o que ele faz? –O menino perguntou curioso.

-Ahn... Ele... Levanta estacas caídas! –A mãe ainda temerosa utilizou-se dessa metáfora.

-Puxa... Os peões do nosso rancho não dão conta de por as estacas das cercas de pé por causa dos bois bravos... –O menino ponderou calmamente- Talvez papai devesse comprar uma escrava sexual para levantar a estaca dele.

-O QUÊ? –A voz arrastada da mulher ecoou por todo o lugar, chamando atenção de todos para si- Não fale uma besteira dessas, seu menino idiota!

-Besteira?- O menino perguntou inocentemente ofendido- Não é, não! Papai devia ter uma escrava sexual que fizessem subir as estacas por toda a fazenda.

Sakura tentou segurar o riso, ainda que a situação em si fosse catastrófica. Tinha um ligeiro pressentimento de que isso fosse voltar-se contra ela, talvez por isso, a tentativa pífia de se segurar.

Tentou mandar que seu cérebro dirigisse seu corpo para longe, antes que algo acontecesse. Entretanto, seu medo fazia com que ficasse imóvel, temerosa de que se andasse um milímetro, pudesse cair.

Antes que conseguisse sair dali, viu o menino hábil dirigir-se a ela de patins. Era um menino bonito, de cabelos negros desalinhados e lisos e olhos da cor de safiras, a tez levemente morena de sol. Devia ser um menino das regiões tropicais, passando férias.

-Ei, moça! –Ele puxou assunto, ficando em frente a ela com seus 1,30, medindo-a de alto a baixo- Tem certeza de que é forte o suficiente para erguer todas as estacas de uma fazenda?

Preferiu abster-se da resposta e ignorar. Principalmente porque não queria arranjar confusão com a mãe dele, caso respondesse adequadamente. Ela apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso e deu com os ombros, mostrando-se incerta. Não convinha explicar àquela criança que era uma das pessoas mais fortes da vila da folha.

-Você é bonita! –Ele disse após fitá-la novamente de baixo a cima- Ei, você não quer ser a escrava sexual de meu pai? Tenho certeza de que ele lhe pagaria bastante pra isso!

-Sinto muito, querido! –Ela respondeu bagunçando os cabelos do menino que devia ter uns oito anos- Como está escrito, já "trabalho" para Kakashi.

-Ah... –O menino pareceu desapontado- Mas eu não acho que ele lhe pague bem! Tá faltando pano na sua roupa! Você não teve dinheiro para comprar casacos nesse frio?

Ela entreabriu seus lábios para respondê-lo, mas nesse momento, a mãe de cabelos anelados e olhos verdes, na casa dos trinta e tantos, apareceu, puxando a orelha do pequeno de pronto. A criança gritou e os poucos que não estavam acompanhando o episódio, voltaram-se na direção deles.

-Você está com problemas, mocinho! –A mulher de voz arrastada disse firmemente, carregando–o para longe dela- Eu já não te disse para não falar com estranhos? Ainda mais quando é uma bandida dessas!

-Bandida, mamãe? –O garoto parou de gemer e gritar de dor e questionou a mãe, curioso- Tem certeza? O que ela roubou?

-Ela rouba homens! –A moça cuspiu as palavras cheias de asco e ódio- Quero que saia de perto dela antes que ela cometa outro crime ainda pior e roube uma criança!

Sakura se horrorizou. Sentiu-se ofendida. Com que idoneidade aquela mulher chamava-a de pedófila? Só por que era supostamente escrava sexual de alguém? Quer dizer, e se ela fosse mesmo? Que culpa teria? Talvez tivesse sido vendida por seus pais quando criança...

-Ei, mulher! –Ela chamou fazendo com que a mulher se voltasse para encará-la com uma ira mal contida em seu olhar- Quem você pensa que é para me ofender desse jeito? Por que se acha melhor que eu?

-Não é obvio? –A mulher ironizou com um sorriso superior nos lábios- Você é apenas uma meretriz que vendeu seu corpo para um homem em troca de qualquer tostão!

-É mesmo? –Sakura interrogou irritada a mulher- E no que se acha melhor que eu? Sabe de minha procedência? Sabe por que fui vendida? Sou exatamente igual a você.

Sakura ia inventar uma bela história para que a mulher se sentisse rebaixada e inferiorizada. E, se estivesse certa, ela era uma moradora dos trópicos, caracterizados por latifúndios monocultores, tipicamente patriarcal. Isso indicava uma coisa. Casamento arranjado, como em toda a região patriarcal. E a mulher era belíssima. O que implicava em um bom casamento. Aquela região parecia parada no tempo. Mais especificamente, há dois séculos. Então, por que não comprar uma briga? Ela fora ofendida. E por mais que não fosse uma escrava de verdade, devia defender a classe que estava representando. Algo como ganhar as dores que não lhe pertenciam.

-Igual a mim? –Ela argüiu em tom irônico- Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

-Você acha? – A moça de róseos cabelos retorquiu ironicamente- Fui vendida pelos meus tios muito pobres após a morte de meus pais. Eles não tinham como sustentar mais uma pessoa. E me venderam. Prestei toda a ordem de serviços até que o filho de meu senhor me escolhesse como sua serva. Mas me pergunto quanto a você? Por quanto se vendeu? Garanto que é um casamento sem amor e o sexo não é agradável para você! Eu não tive opção! Não tive como questionar meus tios sobre a decisão, pois devia ter a idade de seu filho. Não fui eu quem me vendi. Mas e você? Você pôde escolher e ainda assim se vendeu! Só porque seu marido deve ser rico. Incrível, não? E eu que sou a meretriz!

Todos a olhavam incrédulos, inclusive Kakashi. A mulher estava petrificada. Como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara com toda a força. Sakura lentamente tentou dar-lhe as costas e sair, enquanto ainda estava por cima, mas não deu tempo. A mulher voou para cima de si com toda a força que tinha. Sakura, embora tivesse percebido os movimentos da mulher graças a sua habilidade ninja, não fez qualquer coisa para desviar, uma vez que tinha consciência de que não daria em nada, pois irremediavelmente cairia.

Sentiu o corpo todo doer quando ambas atingiram o chão. O peso morto da mulher sobre si prensando seu corpo contra o chão fortemente, fazendo com que sentisse o gelo através do fino tecido da minúscula roupa de patinadora. A mulher tentando desferir golpes contra seu rosto que, habilmente, eram evitados pelas rápidas mãos da kunoichi.

E de repente, começou uma balburdia desgraçada. Ninguém parecia ser capaz de detê-la. Na verdade, as mulheres do local pareciam estar adorando a situação e torcendo para que a morena desse um jeito na "escrava sexual do Kakashi". Os homens faziam um círculo ao redor das duas, bastante interessados no agarramento das duas mulheres. Entediada, Sakura bloqueava os golpes com facilidade.

Procurava com olhar por Kakashi, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, rezando para que ele fizesse algo para acabar com aquilo. Sinceramente, sentia-se impotente. Inapta a afastar aquela mulher de uma vez, com medo de machucá-la gravemente. Sabia que a provocara e que, de certa forma, merecia aquela reação da mulher, entretanto, não entendia o motivo daquele tratamento de Kakashi. Por quê? Por que ele não viera protegê-la quando ouvira a discussão se iniciar, pois tinha certeza de que ele a ouvira como todos ali naquele lago. Por que ele estava tão apático? Tão indiferente? Se fosse antes ele teria vindo tirá-la dali... Ele não estava mais por ela. Não ligava mais para ela. Ele não parecia sequer gostar mais da presença dela.

Essa conclusão, embora tardia e, no fundo, já conhecida por ela, fez com que ela deixasse passar um movimento da mulher que lhe acertara um soco no nariz. Sentiu algo quente escorrendo por seu nariz. Aquela sensação lhe era conhecida. Não era nenhuma secreção. Não sendo tão densa. Era sangue.

Ah, sim! Era tudo o que precisava! Kakashi, além de detestá-la, ainda a fazia sangrar! Maldita a hora em que aceitara aquela droga de aposta. Preferia um milhão de vezes que a barata entrasse por seu nariz e comesse seu cérebro, ao invés de ter de se sujeitar de novo a uma situação constrangedora como essa.

A raiva lhe subia as veias conforme o sangue quente voltava de seu corpo até seu coração. Aquela mulher se arrependeria de tê-la machucado. Ninguém machucava Haruno Sakura e saía ileso. Ninguém mesmo. Empurrou-a para longe com toda a sua força.

Apenas viu quando a mulher foi ganhando altura. Um metro, dois metros... Cinco metros... Dez metros e subindo.

Kakashi abriu caminho até ela e encarou-a reprovador.

-Você ficou louca? –Ele repreendeu-a com um tom frio e inquisidor- Usando suas habilidades ninjas em uma civil! Quem você acha que é para ter o direito de ferir uma civil?

-Quem pensa que sou? –Ela gritou de uma forma aguda de mais, tentando controlar a mágoa em sua voz- É muito fácil para você chegar aqui agora e me cobrar compostura. Agora me diga onde ficou a sua? Por que está agindo desse jeito comigo? Acha que é fácil para mim, expor-me dessa forma, não é? Acha que é fácil agüentar provocações que sequer mereço ouvir? Acha que está tudo bem pra mim, ainda que meu orgulho tenha sido jogado no lixo? Acha que sou uma bonequinha com quem você pode brincar a vontade? Que você pode jogar a vontade com meus sentimentos?

-Não fiz nada que você não tenha feito comigo. –Ele respondeu dando de ombros- Espero que tenha sido agradável provar um pouco do próprio veneno. Espero que tenha apreciado até o último gole.

-Eu odeio você, Kakashi! –Ela vociferou, incapaz de conter por mais alguns segundos a própria raiva e frustração. Não se importava mais com quantos estava ali presenciando aquela discussão, não se incomodava mais em manter a discrição. Afinal, como poderiam esperar tal coisa de uma mulher vestindo uma malha de patinação amarelo-ovo um número abaixo do que vestia? - Com todas as minhas forças, eu te odeio!

Kakashi virou-se sem qualquer outra palavra e se afastou incógnito. Sakura, no entanto, não se importou. Não ligava mais para o que ele pensava. Nada mais sobre ele a importava.

XXXXXXXX

"Eu odeio você, Kakashi! Com todas as minhas forças, eu te odeio!" Por algum motivo interessante, não saíam de sua cabeça o modo feroz como ela lhe direcionara tais palavras.

Ódio, sem dúvidas, era uma palavra um tanto forte para ser proferida para alguém que já se conhece há anos. Era uma palavra forte demais para alguém que considerava como um tio ou irmão. Nenhuma relação com o carinho que supostamente um sentia pelo outro. A diversão e distração que um fornecia para o outro.

Ele sabia, a relação entre eles estava perigosamente ameaçada. Em completa desconstrução. Decadente. Exatamente como se sentia agora. E não podia dizer que não fora culpa sua...

Pensara que fosse regojizar ao vê-la se humilhando depois do aviltamento pessoal pelo qual ela fizera com que ele próprio passasse. E no início sentiu bastante prazer, não podia negar! Mas... Ódio? Muitos o odiaram. Na verdade, o número era quase incontável. Entretanto, o fato dela odiá-lo o incomodava. E daí que ela estivesse sendo humilhada em público? Isso era o suficiente para fazê-la odiar? Ele é quem deveria odiá-la! Afinal, não se brinca com os sentimentos de um homem daquela forma. Não se beija um homem e chama por outro. Isso é coisa de mulheres da vida. Sem valor algum. E talvez, no fundo, Sakura merecesse ouvir tudo aquilo que ouvira das mulheres. E talvez também merecesse aquele soco no nariz. Merecesse por ser tão... tão... ridícula. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que aquele beijo fora de propósito. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça de que ela era alguém que queria levar o jogo até as últimas conseqüências. E uma lição era exatamente o que ela precisava! Talvez a partir de agora, ela ponderasse muito bem antes de sair agarrando-o e chamando-o de Sasuke de propósito.

Mas afinal de contas, o que Sasuke tinha? Qual era a mágica dele? Oito anos longe dele e ainda assim, ela teimava em chamá-lo. Em dizer que o amava. Não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo dentro de si. Era uma inquietude. Uma raiva que não podia descrever. Sakura era idiota! E isso o irritava.

E agora lá estava ele. Sentado em um sofá da sala de espera, na recepção do hotel. Uma dúzia e meia de minutos se passaram desde que a abandonara lá no lago, sem qualquer aviso. Sabia que no momento em que ela percebesse que ele não estava mais lá, ela voltaria. Cedo ou tarde.

Talvez fosse crueldade não avisá-la, mas quem se importava? Talvez fosse bom que ela ficasse lá. Ele não se importava mesmo. Só queria que ela pagasse por ser tão cruel. Por ser tão insensível.

Por um minuto ele quase riu. Quem era ele para falar sobre insensibilidade? Quantas vezes não deixara mulheres depois de uma noite tórrida de sexo sem nem mesmo dizer um "obrigado"? Ou mesmo um "adeus"? Riu, pois, pela primeira vez, entendia o que era ser usado. Entendia o que era ser tratado como um mero pedaço de carne. Sakura talvez fosse exatamente a lição que todas as mulheres que ele abandonara pediram para que ele tivesse. Provavelmente estava pagando por tudo. Pagando pela própria insensibilidade.

Talvez Sakura não fosse a criminosa, mas a vítima. Vítima por ter andado tão próxima de si. Vítima por ter aprendido tão bem com ele a arte de seduzir e cair fora. Vítima por ter sido tão provocada por ele e querer tão intensamente perder a virgindade. E por que não com ele?

Talvez Sakura, no final das contas, não quisesse uma primeira vez especial, mas alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo...

Mas para ele não era fácil assim. Não queria. Não a virgindade dela. Não a queria! Não é como se fossem um homem e mulher qualquer. Eram sensei e aluna. E ensiná-la a fazer sexo não era obrigação dele. "E tampouco ensiná-la a te odiar!" Algo sussurrou dentro de si. Aquelas palavras realmente doíam dentro de si. Aquela situação toda. Sabia que não devia ter proposto todo esse castigo. Fora um tolo. Fora um idiota completo. Tudo estava passando dos limites. Passara no momento em que começara a desejá-la. E ele sabia que sentia algo forte. Ela mexia com ele. Tinha poder sobre ele. E talvez fosse bom que ela soubesse que ele também sabia exercer influência sobre ela. Uma certa distância podia surgir entre eles a partir disso. E talvez se mantivessem longe. E toda aquela coisa sexual se apagaria. Ele não queria desejá-la. Ela era o pior tipo de mulher, pois era exatamente como ele. Ela provara aquilo na noite passada, quando o beijara e o humilhara.

Mulher... ele usara a palavra "mulher" associada a Sakura. Pela primeira vez, talvez... E que bela mulher ela era. Linda! Sagaz! Inteligente! E suja! Exatamente o tipo que apreciava. Parecia ser do tipo de mulher que se daria por completo para ter satisfação absoluta durante o sexo.

Fechou os próprios olhos. Por que, de repente, não conseguia parar de associar a figura de Sakura da palavra "sexo"? O que havia com ele? Ela ainda era sua menina... Não! Ela definitivamente era qualquer coisa, menos sua menina! De uma forma estranha, não conseguia mais chamá-la dessa forma. Não depois de tocá-la como havia feito naquela manhã, no quarto. Uma menina não gemia daquele jeito quando era tocada. Uma menina não tinha seio tão firmes e macios como os que tocara.

Tinha que manter o autocontrole. Sentia, ainda, raiva dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejava-a. E sabia que não podia com isso. Tinha que manter distância dela. Era melhor. Dois cafajestes juntos não podia acabar em coisa boa. No final, um sairia fortemente machucado.

Abriu os olhos ao que ouviu a porta sendo aberta e um porteiro completamente desconcertado.

-Senhorita, o que aconteceu? –O rapaz perguntava alguém a quem ele não podia exatamente ver de onde estava. Parecia um tanto chocado com a situação. No mínimo, era Sakura com aquela roupa que faltava pelo menos sessenta por cento de panos para cobrir alguma coisa. Ele sorriu. Soubera que o manequim era menor. Mas e daí? Sakura não tinha porque esconder o belo corpo que possuía. Ainda que lá fora estivessem a dois graus Celsius.

-Eu... eu... –Definitivamente Sakura, ele concluiu ao ouvi-la. Talvez fosse hora de recepcioná-la. Hora de encará-la e ver o que sobrou dela. Sabia que ela não estaria exatamente entusiasmada. E sabia que possivelmente teriam uma briga. Mas não na recepção. Sakura não deixaria que as máscaras de namorados apaixonados caíssem. E então ouviu alguns soluços. Ela estava... Chorando?

Foi até o hall de entrada, encontrá-la. Ela estava exagerando! Não tinha motivos pra chorar. Era só uma roupa idiota e um friozinho besta. Com as mãos no casaco andou até o a porta e então viu o que era assim tão ruim que a fizesse chorar.

Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente desarrumados, os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos devido às lágrimas que não paravam de cair, o corpo todo estava arrepiado e tremia fortemente de frio. Mas não era isso o que mais chocava na cena. Mas sim o fato de Sakura estar com os braços em forma de cruz sobre os próprios seios, tentando esconder a própria nudez. Inutilmente, diga-se de passagem, pois seus braços pouco ocultavam. A parte de cima da roupa pendia rasgada, enquanto a debaixo era segura apenas pelo fato de ser bastante apertada e estar rente aos quadris. Kakashi estava chocado. O que teria acontecido nos quase vinte minutos em que teria deixado-a sozinha? O que essa garota tinha que parecia ser incapaz de evitar confusão?

Aproximando-se dela, encarando-a chocado demais para tomar qualquer outra atitude, apenas inquiriu de forma preocupada:

-O que aconteceu com você, Sakura?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXCONTINUAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Free Talk: **Nyaaaa! Voltei gente! E você não imaginam o quanto estou feliz por estar aqui de volta! Principalmente agora que passei no vestibular! Sim, sim, gente! Eu sou a mais nova aluna de Direito da Ufes! Pra vocês terem alguma idéia, as aulas até já começaram e eu já estou ralando um bocado. Para os que acompanham minhas outras fics, bem, vocês já deviam saber disso. Mas fui convocada pro primeiro semestre e não tenho mais taaaaanto tempo livre. Ando escrevendo nos fins de semana. Mas é isso aí! Consegui e estou muito feliz por isso!

Sobre esse cap, acho que foi o mais sério até agora na fic. Mas teeeeeemmmm um propósito! Eu juuuuuro! Thelminha que leu de antemão, ficou com a maior pena da Sakura. Bem, eu achei merecido. Acho que vai ser a primeira briga séria deles. E o próximo cap, bemmm é o motivo de toda essa briga... A conciliação! Afinal, tem coisa melhor que ver um voltando pros braços do outro?? Ou não! Huahuahuahua Não posso contar, se non vou perder meus teleleitores! Mas não sei. Acho que finalmente a fic está mudando os rumos. Eu quero dizer, já é perceptível um amadurecimento por parte do Kakashi. Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo da Sakura. Bem, acho que posso. Kakashi finalmente parou de vê-la como menina. E Sakura agora sabe que deseja o Kakashi tbm!

Bem, mas eu achei esse cap fraco again... Se um dia eu achar um cap dessa fic bom, vai ser realmente uma evolução. Digam o que acharam! Muita crueldade?? Sakura mereceu? Gostaram do menino perguntando pra mãe o que era escrava sexual??

Bem, tenho mais um recado antes de ir. _As pessoas que me mandaram PM me perdoem! Meu e-mail foi hackeado tal como meu Orkut e não consegui mais reavê-lo. Infelizmente perdi o coment de vcs e estou realmente triste por isso! Me perdoem por isso!_ Consegui salvar, por sorte minha conta no fanfiction, mas foi pq não usava tanto quanto as outras. E consegui mudar o e-mail daqui. Então a conta no fanfiction está normalizada, mas as reviews por PM, perdi mesmo! Àqueles que me tinha add no MSN e no Orkut, por favor me avisem se quiserem ser readded. Meu Orkut novo é com o mesmo nome do antigo, só que é o que tem menos amigos e mensagens...

Sobre as review, novamente recebi um grande número delas e isso pra mim é maravilhoso! Novamente, vou responder por PM e agradecer aqui a quem deixou a review. Vou responder aki somente aquele a que não deixaram e-mail ou não logaram. Mais uma vez OBRIGADA A TODOS PELA REVIEW! EU AMO VOCÊS E SE CONTINUO A ESCREVER É SEMPRE GRAÇAS AO GRANDE RETORNO QUE VOCÊS ME DÃO! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!

Thelma esse cap é pra tiiii! Pelo niver no dia 3 de março q eu tava sem net e non pude te dar parabéns! Então ta aí! Quase um mês de atrasooooo! rsrsrsrs

E por último, não deixem de olhar minha nova fic _Yellow Butterfly_ meu primeiro drama de Naruto! E, na minha opinião, uma das minhas melhores obras! Está lá no meu profile. E já está completa! Espero que apreciem! E àqueles que ainda não respondi as reviews pelo último cap de Yellow, me esperem que já tô mandando as respostas, sim?

Bjks e até a próxima

30/03/2008

Agradecimentos as seguinte pessoas que mandaram reviews e foram respondidas por PM (se faltou alguém, me avisemmm):

**SrtaHatake, -- Yuuku Ichihara --**,** Agatha Black3, Milady Kagura, Camis, Etecetera, Carolmolly, kellygoth, TaMIReS ScAbIaN LeE, Chibi Haru-chan17, Haruno Sakura Dark, Gwen.Deschain, LuAysel, Nyx Chan, lady.of.lorien,** **Rosemaru-sama, Misaki Matsuya, Naty-nee-chan**, **gabijonko, Mim.Tyler-chan, L. A Wentz, Sah Rebelde,** **lepitas **e todas as outras pessoas que lêem, mas não deixa review! XDDD Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo!

**Respondendo as Reviews não logadas:**

**Srta. Black**: huahuahuahuahua É! Ficar com pena ou não é uma grande dúvida! Mas esse cap novo foi uma grande maldade, não acha? Ela não sofreu só um pouquinho, mas um poucão! Eu não sei... Não era culpa dela, eu sei. Mas acho que ela faria se pudesse. Ou não! Rsrsrsrs Quem sabe se ela teria coragem ou não, né? Eu não sei mesmo. Acho que isso só o futuro da fic dirá!

Mas então?? O que achou do novo cap? O que achou do que tinha debaixo daquele sobretudo?? Era o que você esperava? Não?? Conta tudo pra tia Rovs, antes que ela morra aqui, querendo saber a sua opinião q é muuuuuito importante pra mim! E bota muuuuito nisso! Espero que tenha gostado! Desculpa pela demora em atu, mas vc sabe, né? Veio o vestiba, as férias em q fiquei mal a maior parte delas e agora a facul... Tá complicado, mas ta ótimooo! Vou atu, conforme as possibilidades! bjiks e muito obrigada pelo carinho da review e pela atenção!

**Evee-chan**: Manaaaa! Pessoinha feliz! Vc reviewoooou! Q LIIIINDO! Logo tu?? Q nem lê minha ficzinha humilde! Yare, yare! Eu sei q você não lê porque é M, but... O que vale é a intenção da review, por mais que seja pra dar uma forcinha pra helpar sua mana! Estou muito feliz d estar ao seu lado de novo! Morando sob o mesmo teto q vc! E acordando com o maldito toque do celular q você põe dez pras seis ¬¬"! Mas mesmo assim estou happy! Valeu por me secretariar! Levando minha cumbuca de sorvete pra cozinha... E que tal lavar minha louça?? XDD Valeu pela força, mana! Mas olha a humildade! Não é só pq sabe q tem q sair por aí tirando onda! Isso é feeeeeio! Vai levar uns cascudos se non voltar a ser humilde! bjks mana! Té mais!

**Integra Tepes**: Nhaaai! Ooooi! Falta de ti! huahuahua Sério?? BAAAH! Non mata o povo do seu MSN por causa de mim e nem deixe de jantar, non flor! Mas eu confesso q tbm sou assim quando vejo atu nova de fic q adoro e acompanho! Eu saio jogando minha irmã pro lado (ela q olha as atus do fanficition e me diz se alguma interessa... Tia Rovs meio preguiçosa!), tocando ela do pc... Vira uma bagunça! Rsrsrsrsrs

Beeem, é... Mas será q o Kakashi merece piedade?? Depois desse cap? Bem, não sei, mas eu não daria clemência não... huahuahua Mas depois de tudo o q ele sofreu, ele pode se sentir vingado! Foi uma lição e tanto na pobre da Sakura. Eu confesso q fiquei com pena, mas a Sakura precisava sofrer um bocadinhoooo! Huahuahuahua

Well, non mandei o e-mail pq eu andava meio aterafada, mas q tal se vc me add no MSN? É einirovenadias arroba hotmail ponto com. É que aki no fanfiction link e e-mail non entram... Infelizmente! Daí a gente pode discutir mais sobre os autores capixabas. Eu conheço uma pessoa. E acho que vc ia adorá-la!

Nhaaai! Eu demorei um pokinho, espero que seus cotovelos estejam inteiros! XDDD Nhaaai! Muito obrigada mesmo pela reiewww! Adoro receber! Muito muito! Me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada por esperar tanto tempo! E espero que tenha gostado do novo cap, sim? Espero mesmo! bjks

**helo-chan**: NHAIIIII! Que boooom que vc gostou! É! Eu tinha sentido sua falta! Mas fico feliz que tenha retornado para ler o cap! E espero que tenha apreciado! Estou fazendo o melhor! E realmente! Acho que aquele foi o pior capítulo mesmo! Pelo menos foi o que o povo mais quis o meu coro! E o que mais me deu reviews! Eu mal pude crer quando vi 40! XDDD E minha fic começou com singelas 2!

Huahuahua Sabe que eu também acho que ela mereceu no cap 6! Rsrsrs Até agora ela era quem provocava e saía por cima. E olha que às vezes eu fazia a cena pra ela terminar se dando mal, mas aí algo tomava conta dos meus dedos e eu digitava um final em que ela se dava bem.. Entretanto, agora foi a vez do Kakashi! E que vez, né? Com o copy nin, não se brinca. O Kakashi com raiva dá mais medo que o Gaara versão shukako!

Nhaaai! Vc pescou direitinho a estratégia! A melhor parte de uma briga é sempre a reconciliação. E o Kakashi vai ter q pagar um dobrado pra fazer a Sakura perdoar depois dessa coisa no lago, non acha??

Nhaaaiii! Q LIIIINDA! Que bom que você acha que vale a pena esperar pra ler! Assim trabalho até mais feliz aqui na fic! Sabe que toda vez que eu to pra baixo eu abro a página de reviews pra me segurar! Acho que não tem pessoal mais fofo que vocês, meus amados leitores! Obrigada! Obrigda mesmo pela força! E pela review! Fico mó feliz quando vejo! Então, até mais! bjks

**Jessika Lane**: Pois é! Você acertou! Era realmente por causa daquele probleminha dela! Realmente, realmente! rsrsrsrsrs Foi uma das poucas pessoas que lembrou naquela altura. Agora o povo já sabe, mas vc foi uma das primeiras! Parabéns! Tem todos os méritos! Significa que ta entendendo essa minha cabeça looouca!

Huahuahuahau Q bom que non tô parecendo o povo que faz o censo! Huahuahuahua Eu seeeempre tenho que perguntar o que estão achando? Se estão gostando? Sabe, é realmente importante pra mim. Às vezes eu acho que sou até chata por perguntar, mas é o tipo de coisa que precisooooo saber! Sempre! Sempre!

Huahuahuahua Com ceeerteza! Eu tava discutindo com a Thelminha esses dias... Sobre quem seriam os vilões da fic. Pq sempre tem um vilão. Daí, me toquei! Tem dois! Sakura e Kakashi! Eles são os vilões deles mesmos! Huahuahuahua Agora é a vez do Kakashi ter sua cota de maldade!

Fico very, very Happy de que esteja gostando! É meu estimulantes! É o que me faz ficar aqui até de madruga no fim de semana escrevendo! Fico hiiiper feliz quando as pessoas dizem q gostam e são fofas comigo! Valeuzão mesmo! Espero que esteja a altura o novo cap! Fiz o possível! bjks e te +!

**Karen-chan**: Hoy! Que booooom vê-la aki! Estou muitíssimo feliz! Que bom que gostou! Isso me deixa realmente deixa realmente feliz! Eu ando achando que estou deixando a qualidade cair... Talvez seja porque o enredo está em uma nova fase agora... Cheguei ao meio da fic, e os personagens precisam amadurecer... E é complicadooo! But, anyway, tô fazendo o melhor que posso! Mas e aí?? Me conta! Passou no colégio do Ensino médio que você queria?? Vc merece sim! Sei que estava se esforçando muito, né, querida?? Acho que deu tudo certo! Pra tia Rovs deu! Agora estou fazendo direito na federal! E nooooossa! Tô amando!

Q boooom! Minhas fics te inspiram! Isso me motiva muiiiiito! Caramba! Tô inspirando alguém! XDDD Quanto a essa coisa do PC apagar, acontece! É chato pra kct! Mas acontece! Eu sempre tento salvar em pen drive pra non perder... Mas já aconteceu de perder um cap inteiro de uma outra fic minha! É triste! ç.ç Mas ta tudo certo! Quando você refizê-las, manda pra mim! Terei o maior prazer em ler e motivar! Principalmente se for KakaXSAku q amo muuuuuito! Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comente, querida! E não se esqueça de me dizer o que achou do cap novo, sim?? Tô com saudades de ti! Bjks e até +!

**hinata hyuuga**: Nhaaai! Q legaaaaal que tenha gostado! Fico feliz em saber disso! Nhaaiii! Q lindddooo! Vc aprendeu a postar no fanfiction só por minha causa?? Nhaaai! Xabraça forteeeX Que fofoooo vou me sentir até mais importante hoje, hein! XDD NHAIII! Que boooom! Hiiiper bom que tenha gostado!

É sim! Eu admito! Essa fic realmente tem um enredo completamente diferente. Coisa das minhas loucuras imaginativas. Mas se isso é um chamariz para você! Algo como um convite, eu já fico muuuito satisfeita! Muitíssimo mesmo! Obrigada mesmo! É muito importante ver reviews assim! Pois elevam meu humor às alturas! Obrigada por esse carinho! Mesmo! Mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Ele é meio pesado e tudo mais... mas é algo pra dinamizar a fic daqui pra frente! Qualquer opinião, mande-me, pq vou ficar exultante em recebê-la! Bjks e te +!

**Hell**: Huahuahuahuahua A pena da Sakura foi quase unânime! Tô começando achar q eu tenho um coração muito frio e que deveria ser mais caridosa com ela... Mas sofrer um pouco de vez em quando é booooom! Ensina lições valiosas as pessoas! Mas será que a Sakura vai aprender a dela?? Beeeem... Quem sabe, né? Rsrsrs Esse cap foi ainda mais cruel com ela... Não sei o que vc vai achar dele. Esse cap, eu comentei com algumas pessoas, é totalmente incógnito! É o primeiro realmente sério e pesado dessa fic... Destoa um pouco, mas é necessário para o andamento! De toda forma, obrigada pela review! Foi um prazer pra mim recebê-la! Espero que goste do próximo cap! bjks e te mais!

**MELODY**: Nhaaai! Adoro esse nome! desde que vi na "pequena sereia" gosto bastante dele! rsrsrsrs Tia Rovs tem que falar! Quando vou ver, já foi! Rsrsrsrsrs Ah, siiiim! Eu achei fofíssimo da sua parte me perguntar no Orkut sobre a fic! Mostra q vc realmente gosta dela! Mas como disse que postaria em breve, está postada! Um cap bastante diferente dos outros! Estou meio insegura sobre ele, mas espero que tenha gostado, sim?? E que bom q você aprendeu a postar! E vc non é baka, non! Ninguém é obrigado a saber, não e? Mas o importante é que você aprendeu agora! Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Tia Rovs fica deveras feliz com isso! Muitíssimo! Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e pela review! Adorei recebê-la! Bjks e te +!


	9. Chapter 9

**Durma com os Anjos**

Por: Tia Rovs

Betada por: Fakepro.girl

**Capítulo IX:**

Entre a amizade e o orgulho

"Give up your way, you could be anything

Abandone seu caminho, você poderia ser qualquer coisa

Give up my way, and lose myself, not today

Abandone meu caminho, e perca a mim mesma, não hoje

That's too much guilt to pay...

Isso é muita culpa a pagar...

You dare tell me you love me

Você ousa dizer que me ama

But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die

Você me subjugou e gritou que queria que eu morresse

Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way...

Querido, você sabe, você sabe que eu nunca o machucaria daquela forma ...

Give up my way, and I could be anything

Abandone meu caminho, e eu poderia ser qualquer coisa

I'll make my own way

Eu farei meu próprio caminho

Without your senseless hate... ...

Sem seu ódio insensato ...

So run, run, run

Então corra, corra, corra

And hate me, if it feels good

E me odeie, se te fizer bem

I can't hear your screams anymore ...

Eu não posso ouvir mais seus gritos

Demanding my response

Exigindo minhas respostas

Don't bother breaking the door down...

Não se incomode em derrubar a porta

And you'll never hurt me again.

E você nunca mais me ferirá novamente."

The last song I'm wasting with you – Evanescence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No último capítulo:

"_Aproximando-se dela, encarando-a chocado demais para tomar qualquer outra atitude, apenas inquiriu de forma preocupada:_

_-O que aconteceu com você, Sakura?_"

O olho da cor do diamante negro brilhava de um jeito diferente enquanto procurava o olhar das íris jade. Entretanto, ela parecia bastante focada no próprio colo, que a custos, tentava esconder com as mãos. As lágrimas caíam por cima de seus seios, rolando deliciosamente pelo corpo dela.

Pelos céus! Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, talvez fosse uma boa idéia consolá-la lambendo as lágrimas que caiam na pele alva e exposta.

Fechou os olhos tentando controlar o desejo que a figura dela lhe provocava. Tão frágil. Tão desprotegida... Não! Não! Tinha que se concentrar no que a deixara daquela forma. Algo a havia ferido mortalmente. Não o corpo, pois até onde ele podia ver – e acredite, ele via bastante- ela estava inteira. Mas seu coração estava destroçado.

-Sakura. –Ele insistiu em um tom de voz firme e sério. Sabia que ela estava desejável daquela forma, ainda que despenteada, mas aquilo era uma forma de não pensar na culpa que estava revirando-o do avesso- O que aconteceu com você?

Ela deixou um soluço escapar ao invés de uma frase articulada. O olhar agora fito nas próprias mãos trêmulas de frio que tentavam, de forma vã, esconder algo. Pequenas e delicadas não eram uma vantagem, mas isso não a impedia de tentar. Ao menos pelo bem do que ela julgava ser a honra dela.

Os olhos verdes tentaram espreitar o diamante negro do olho dele. Rápida e furiosamente. Deixou mais uma lágrima escorregar com suavidade antes de morder fortemente o lábio inferior. Estava contendo um novo soluço. Ou talvez alguma palavra carregada de ódio que quisesse dirigir a ele. Pro bem, não sabia se de sua consciência ou de sua pele, tentou pensar que ela não gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém.

-Senhorita, por favor, o que aconteceu? –O rapaz pediu com um tom bastante preocupado, o que não impediu, no entanto, que seu olhar escorregasse até o colo da moça- Alguém lhe fez isso?

Ela não respondeu, mas pôde notar que deixou um soluço um pouco mais forte escapar, enquanto os lábios foram ainda mais comprimidos e um brilho de novas lágrimas surgiu, brincando frente às esmeraldas. Rapidamente, virou o rosto marcado pelo pranto para longe de suas vistas, enquanto soltava os lábios, uma vez que não conseguia mais conter o tremor de seu queixo que insistia em bater por conta do frio.

-Sakura... –Ele chamou-a com suavidade, enquanto ela ainda encarava a pequena aglomeração de pessoas que começava a se formar ao redor, especulando e comentando o que teria ocorrido- Você está bem?

Não demoraria muito para que boatos aparecessem e ela tinha certeza: não ia gostar de nenhum deles... Era um preconceito desgraçado com mulher. Sempre é culpa da mulher, nos boatos que as pessoas criam... Um marido corno é um pobre coitado. Uma mulher corna é burra e ruim de cama... Esse era o "maravilhoso" mundo machista. E tinha certeza de que diriam estar ela naquele estado deplorável porque um homem incitado anteriormente por aquela roupa curtinha cogitou "averiguar-la" o conteúdo. Ela sabia bem disso... Quantas vezes não atendera moças vítimas de violência sexual? E quantas vezes não ouvira burburinhos no hospital afirmando saberem que as moças sofredoras daquilo eram vadias que exibiam demais o próprio corpo. E Sakura sabia, por conversar com as tais moças, que aquilo não era necessariamente verdade. Recebera, certa vez, uma sacerdotisa que fora violada por um superior, em uma cidade devastada a qual atendera, após uma guerra.

-Hai. –A moça respondeu timidamente. Não estava gostando de toda aquela atenção. Não estava gostando da forma como todos a apontavam. E o pior era que nada daquilo era culpa dela. Olhou-o, tentando conter a própria raiva... Não podia dar um vexame ainda maior ali. Estava guardando as palavras certas para quando estivessem a sós- Onegai... Leve-me para... O quarto.

Ele percebeu o quanto ela se sentia pouco à vontade com todos aqueles olhares indiscretos voltados em sua direção. O quanto o rosto dela se tingia de vermelho... Ainda que isso fosse uma reação infantil demais, sentia não poder controlá-la. Não quando todos a olhavam oscilantes entre reprovação, curiosidade e desejo. Estava exposta e isso a fragilizava.

-Sim, vamos! –Ele confirmou, tirando o próprio casaco, depositando-o sobre os ombros dela e fechando os botões velozmente para que ninguém mais pudesse observá-la daquela maneira indecorosa. Cuidadosamente passou o braço direito ao redor dos ombros dela, de forma possessiva. Era necessário mostrar a todos que havia alguém por ela ali. Que ela não estava abandonada. Que não havia razão para condená-la, odiá-la ou sentir pena. Quis dizer, com aquele gesto, que ele era tudo de que ela precisava para protegê-la.

Entretanto... Isso não era exatamente verdade. Tentava não sentir culpa, mas era incapaz de conter aquela raiva crescente de si mesmo, quando ouvia ruídos a doses de choro vindo do seu lado. A imagem que queria passar, não podia ser mais falsa. Ele não a estava protegendo. Não mesmo. Primeiro fora ele quem atirara a moça àquela situação. E depois, fora ele mesmo que a deixara sozinha, à própria sorte. Não era mais que um personagem.

Os passos fortes e seguros que ele dava ecoavam pelo salão. O barulho cessara, pois aparentemente, todos observavam a situação sem sequer respirar. O impacto da figura dele parecia o suficiente para intimidá-los. E isso o aliviou da culpa por um momento.

Mas esse silêncio que ao mesmo tempo o acalmava, também o preocupava. Isso, pois ela seguia sem falar. Ela que não calava a boca por nada. Ela que não conseguia fechar a boca nem apostando. Ela que exalava felicidade. No fundo, ele sabia que era melhor assim, pois lhe era evidente o sentimento reprimido naquele silêncio. Até compreensível.

Os olhos percorreram o próprio braço até se deparem com a cabeça rosada ao seu lado. Continuava baixa. Seu corpo sem reação. Um andar maquinal, embora trêmulo. Ainda que estivesse com frio, não a via tentar se aconchegar mais junto a si. A raiva parecia ser tudo o que ela precisava para aquecer o próprio coração.

Chegaram até o elevador e, ao que a porta se fechou, ela fez questão de se desvencilhar dele. Agora, fazia diferente: abraçava o próprio corpo fortemente, tentando aquecer-se, enquanto olhava um ponto fixo no mostrador dos andares.

O ar pesado não era sequer mascarado. Era óbvio demais para ser evitado. Ela não quebraria o silêncio como sempre fazia quando situações constrangedoras os assolavam. Tampouco ele se sentia inclinado a fazê-lo. Quer dizer, era óbvio que se a provocasse apenas um pouco, ela explodiria.

O elevador movia-se sem ruídos, enquanto o mostrador de luzes vermelhas ainda apontava para o Térreo. Ele sentiu aquela sensação incômoda de ser puxado para cima contra a sua vontade, pela ação das forças newtonianas. Ótimo! Era só o que ele precisava... Essa sensação de novo!

Fechou os olhos fortemente, tentando ignorar aquela sensação esdrúxula e aquela vertigem que sempre o acometiam. Diabos! Como se não bastasse toda a atmosfera incômoda, ainda tinha esse _pequeno_ detalhe!

O tempo se arrastava e não se ouvia qualquer ruído além de um silvo produzido pelo equipamento subindo. Ele mantinha um esforço descomunal para que não se sentisse... Não se sentisse... Olhou o mostrador do andar. Essa porcaria era mesmo de última geração? Se fossem escadas talvez não fossem tão ruins... Quer dizer, eram dois andares acima do Térreo. O salão de jogos e a academia ficavam, segundo a atendente, no andar logo acima da recepção. E finalmente, vinha o "primeiro andar" de quartos que, no momento, era o único lugar no qual estava realmente interessado em chegar.

Encarou-a mais uma vez e percebeu que ela correspondia seu olhar. Entretanto, os olhos verdes mostravam um brilho intenso de ódio, enquanto seus lábios se contraíam um contra o outro, em sinal claro de desaprovação. Sabia que aquela troca de olhares era uma forma de intimidá-lo e mostrar-lhe sua aversão suprema. Parecia que protegê-la com o casaco não fora sua melhor atitude, pois quando ela estava sem a vestimenta, estava desprotegida demais para encarar de volta quem quer que a divisasse.

Estivera envergonhada. Agora, todavia, ela parecia guerrear com seu olhar. Disputando um novo tipo de jogo. Aquele em que perde quem se intimidar primeiro com um olhar. Aquele em que a pessoa que se acovardar primeiro, e olhar para outra direção perde.

Era infantil demais. Tolo demais. Ela estava agindo como uma criança enraivecida que achava que poderia fazer com que se sentisse desnorteado com meros olhares desconcertantes. E... O pior é que ele era ainda mais imaturo por desviar os olhos quando não conseguiu mais se deparar com as jóias esverdeadas contendo intenções assassinas quanto a ele.

Isso doía. Estava tão acostumado a vê-la odiar inimigos... Tão habituado a vê-la com uma expressão terna e marota. Parecia-lhe impossível conseguir enxergar aquelas emoções duras em suas feições sem que se questionasse sobre o porquê de estar sentindo-se tão culpado. Afinal, ela merecia aquilo que estava acontecendo. Ele que era um tolo por se sentir penalizado por ela.

Talvez esse tenha sido mais um plano maquiavélico dela para fazer com que se sentisse mal. Claro que podia! Isso era bastante típico. Um plano bastante simplista, mas extremamente óbvio.

Como que para confirmar sua tese, arriscou mais um olhar até a jovem, tentando armar-se de um ar corajoso e altivo inexistente. Ela parecia frágil com o corpo trêmulo e a pele quase translúcida de tão alva. E isso não ajudava a manter sua tese de pé... No fundo só queria odiá-la para que não se sentisse tão estúpido por ter sido capaz de fazê-la sofrer daquele jeito por conta do sentimento vazio de vingança. E agora era exatamente assim que se sentia: vazio.

Fizera tudo pensando que era tão certo. Que seria tão bom ensiná-la que não devia brincar com ele... E no final, sobrava aquela vontade imensa de voltar no tempo e evitar tudo. Desfazer tudo para que não pudesse ver as lágrimas marcando em rubro o caminho que faziam quando escapavam inadvertidamente dos grandes olhos verdes...

Ele sabia que já caíra uma vez no truque do choro, mas... Dessa vez... Sabia que ela era uma excelente atriz, porém também sabia que até para excelência havia um limite. Ela, por mais habilidosa que fosse, não conseguiria- e nem ia querer- simular ter seus trajes rasgados, um provável princípio de hipotermia e uma possível desidratação devido ao tanto de lágrimas que parecia já ter vertido. E que espécie de mulher seria tola o suficiente para tentar simular tal detrimento em benefício próprio?

Lutava internamente contra as própria emoções. Estava em contraditória desvantagem. Relutava em aceitar a culpa que o acometia na tentativa de manter convicta sua decisão de vingança. Sentia-se débil. E, provavelmente, no estado de confusão que se encontrava, teria grandes dificuldades em uma argumentação. Isso tendo em vista que sequer tinha um posicionamento definido. E como defender uma tese na qual não se tem um fundamento?

Algo lhe dizia que não fizera mal, mas ao encarar os contornos da kunoichi no canto do elevador, duvidava dessa decisão. Ela ainda sustentava seu olhar raivoso, enquanto tentava manter as lágrimas afastadas com uma das mãos cobertas pelo casaco negro de Kakashi.

Pela primeira vez, estava ansioso por mais uma das encenações dela. Não se importaria nem um pouco se ela lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem e que ela só queria conquistar a piedade dos funcionários, além de dar-lhe um bom susto. Não se importaria de ser feito de idiota por ela mais uma vez. Antes um idiota por ser tapeado que um idiota ao quadrado por tê-la jogado naquela situação cruel.

Sentiu a parada de suavidade característica exercendo força sobre seu corpo. Aquela sensação era aterradora para si. Fazia com que sua figura se enrijecesse ainda mais. Como se já não fosse o suficiente todos os músculos tencionados ao longo do corpo. Ao ouvir o barulho metálico das portas se abrindo, sentiu-se aliviado.

Sakura saiu o mais depressa que pôde sem que corresse. Não lhe ofereceu um segundo olhar. Apenas lhe deu as costas, como sinal claro de que o ignorava. Era óbvio para ele o quanto a magoara. E também tinha certeza de que não sairia impune. Ela não era pessoa que esquece facilmente. E nem ele.

Saiu do elevador suspirando pesadamente. Sabia que, no momento em que abrisse a porta, teria muito que encarar. E não estava preparado para isso, em definitivo.

Ela apenas estava parada, encostada no batente da porta, os braços fortemente cruzados, enquanto o corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. Seus olhos estavam cerrados firmemente, e uma gota pequena escapava do direito. Sua respiração era irregular e entrecortada. Arfava, pois o nariz devia estar deliberadamente congestionado. Parecia tão frágil... Tão perdida...

A culpa golpeou-o mais uma vez e tudo o que pôde fazer foi procurar pela chave no bolso, enquanto concentrava sua própria atenção na maçaneta prateada da porta do quarto. O silêncio opressor estava deixando-o gradativamente mais nervoso. Tanto que levara algum tempo até acertar a chave no tênue vão a que ela correspondia.

Ao que ouviu o barulho da porta ser destrancada, abriu-a e deu passagem à jovem. Ela não o olhou, novamente. Mantinha o queixo erguido e o olhar fixo em um ponto a sua frente, o maxilar enrijecido e apertado. Sem qualquer som, senão uma fungada, Sakura seguiu diretamente para o quarto e bateu a porta. As coisas definitivamente não estavam bem.

Tentou aquietar o coração que batia dolorosamente em seu peito. Sabia o que viria, mas não queria isso. Ao ver sua relação com ela naquele estágio só podia dizer que estava acabado. Talvez por isso tenha fechado a porta em movimentos lentos. Queria atrasar o momento em que tudo seria dito. Tinha suas razões, mas... Não justificava o estado em que ela havia voltado.

Girou a chave e deixou que outro suspiro pesado atravessasse seus lábios. Precisava de coragem. Ou seria estímulo, a palavra...? Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a confusão e partiu em direção ao bar, servindo-se da garrafa que continha um ralo líquido âmbar. Tomou uma boa dose de uma golada só, esperando o líquido forte esquentar não apenas seu interior, mas acender um pouco das achas nas quais o fogo da coragem queimar-se-iam dentro de si. Fez uma careta enorme ao dar conta desse pensamento. Isso soava bastante com o tipo de comentário que Gai faria... Talvez tantos anos ao lado do amigo e rival o tivesse feito mal.

"Pelo menos, Gai não hesitaria em encarar algumas verdades." Ocorreu-lhe, após algum tempo.

Pegou um segundo copo e acomodou calmamente outra dose da bebida que sabia ser a mais forte, ali presente. Talvez aquilo ajudasse Sakura a parar de tremer e se sentir um pouco melhor. Sempre ouvira relatos de que o álcool era capaz de ajudar a espantar o frio. Não custava tentar ajudá-la dispondo-se de todos os meio que conhecia... Se não fizesse efeito sobre ela, pelo menos faria efeito sobre a enorme culpa que estava sentindo. Afinal, teria tentado ajudar de alguma forma...

Caminhou da forma mais firme que pôde. Não era hora para ponderações, mas para uma atitude. Bateu com firmeza na porta de madeira consistente. Preferiu esse ato de polidez a arriscar uma entrada brusca. Era melhor se certificar de que não a fosse irritar ainda mais. E que ela já estivesse trajando algo decente.

Mesmo sem ouvir qualquer resposta, seguiu e girou a maçaneta, nervoso com aquela situação. Entrou no aposento e fechou a porta atrás de si, respirando profundamente uma última vez antes de começar o inadiável.

Girou nos próprios calcanhares e então sentiu seu nariz coçar. "Sim, sim! Eu sei! Estamos com sérios problemas." Concordou com o próprio presságio que a coceira indicava.

Ele encarou a menina que, se possível, parecia ainda mais frágil. Estava enrolada no edredom que estivera a cobrir a cama, a ponta dos dedos era a única coisa que estava fora da cobertura acolchoada que segurava firmemente contra o próprio corpo. O queixo fino e pontudo tinha movimentos irregulares batendo de frio, enquanto os lábios não mostravam outra cor senão o roxo apagado. As bochechas e a região sobre a boca estavam manchadas do sangue que lhe fora arrancado por causa do golpe da mulher, mais cedo. Estava mais pálida do que a neve lá fora, o nariz vermelho como o sangue e os olhos começavam a dar mostras de inchaço.

Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos prateados, cauteloso e culpado. Tentando afastar de toda forma o ódio exacerbado que sentia de si mesmo.

-Sakura. -Ele chamou ponderadamente. Talvez uma idéia válida fosse se mostrar amigável, ignorando a sua parcela de culpa no ocorrido- Eu... Eu trouxe uma bebida para ajudá-la a se aquecer.

-... Bebida? - A voz dela saiu rouca e roufenha. Ela clareou a garganta e fungou. Uma mão trêmula se estendeu até o copo que ele oferecia. Mas antes que ele largasse o copo por completo, sentiu-o passar pelo lado direito a poucos centímetros de sua orelha- E me diga, o que tinha nela? Algum veneno? Droga alucinógena? Você tem sorte de eu estar trêmula o bastante para ter errado a pontaria!

-Não havia nada de errado com ela. -Kakashi protestou sem mostrar muita energia nesse ato.

-Não mesmo? -Ela retrucou tentando arquear a sobrancelha direita, mas tremia muito para controlar os próprios movimentos. Não sabia que não precisava disso para demonstrar sua descrença- Do mesmo modo em que não havia nada de errado com a patinação no gelo?

-Eu nunca disse que não havia nada de errado com a patinação. -Ele se defendeu retoricamente, jogando com as palavras.

-Ah, claro! -Ela respondeu batendo na própria testa teatralmente, a ironia escorrendo continuamente por cada palavra- Foi meu erro. Eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar que você jamais faria alguma coisa que fosse me machucar. Eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar por mais de oito anos da minha vida que você queria o meu bem! Eu fui idiota o suficiente para me deixa enganar pelo homem que copiou mil jutsus. Eu devia saber! Eu realmente devia. Você é conhecido por copiar mil jutsus, não por ter mil sentimentos. Você é impiedoso em batalhas. O que garante que não o seja na vida particular?

-Sakura... -Aquelas palavras... Eram duras demais. Como ela podia...? Como ela podia negar todos os sacrifícios que já fizera por ela? Como ela podia negar tão deliberadamente todo o carinho que tinha por ela?

-CALA A BOCA! -Vociferou ela, inundando todo o quarto com seu tom estridente e agudo. Algumas mechas caindo em seu rosto que se corava lentamente pela raiva- É MINHA vez de falar! Cala a boca e me escuta! Eu ainda não falei tudo o que tenho para lhe dizer!

Ele pensou em protestar, mas talvez não devesse pelo estado alterado em que ela se encontrava. Ela podia facilmente matá-lo. E parecia muito próxima de fazê-lo.

-Você tem noção do que fez a mim? -Sakura questionou-o – retoricamente- em um forte tom magoado- Você pisoteou em meu orgulho, me expôs ao ridículo, me humilhou e enfiou aquela porra de roupa no meu rabo! E sabe o que mais? Eu fui disposta a aturar tudo isso porque eu CONFIAVA em você! Porque se era algo que você queria em troca de nosso acordo, eu faria! Eu faria porque você me livrou daquela barata idiota! Eu, de todas as pessoas nesse mundo, seria aquela que morreria por você, se precisasse. Eu suportaria qualquer situação pelo homem que sempre esteve ao meu lado, quando eu mais precisei. E tudo isso porque eu sempre acreditei que você quisesse meu bem, minha felicidade, minha companhia...

Ela parou e respirou profundamente. Tentando controlar a zanga que transparecia claramente na própria voz. Ela tinha razão. Toda a razão. E ele entendia aquilo. Entendia que fora longe demais. Entendia que aquela brincadeira fora inconseqüente. Arriscou demais ao seguir com aquela vingança. Ouviu calado. Não devia retrucar. Ela não dissera nenhuma mentira. Estava terrivelmente desapontada e ele, horrivelmente, arrependido.

-Mas você é desprezível! Desprezível como eu jamais pensei que fosse. Você era como o irmão que eu nunca tive. Você me incitava a continuar. Era você em quem eu me espelhava para seguir em frente. Você sempre foi o meu modelo de pessoa perfeita. Sempre achei que detivesse uma índole acima de qualquer questionamento. Eu, tola, queria ter metade das virtudes que eu _achava_ que você tinha. Eu te admirava, acredita? -A moça continuou com a voz ainda mais trêmula e cheia de ódio- Eu te considerava o homem mais digno da face da terra. Mas você é o mais sujo dentre todos! O mais imbecil! Você brinca comigo como seu eu não significasse nada! E talvez eu realmente não signifique, não é? Nunca se importou com o que eu penso. Minha confiança não deve ser nada além de poeira para você. Eu o chamei aqui, justamente porque você era o único em quem eu confiava o suficiente para ser verdadeira.

Ele quis fortemente protestar quanto àquilo, mas sabia que palavras não seriam suficientes para dissuadi-la do quanto estava errada. Agira de forma egoísta, era bem verdade, mas não porque não desse o devido valor a ela. Aquelas palavras arderam fortemente dentro de seu coração. Ela estava errada! Ele se importou com ela o tempo todo. A começar que estava ali por ela. Estava ali porque ela pedira. Tinha suas razões para nunca mais querer voltar àquele lugar, mas ainda assim viera por ela. Importava-se tanto com ela que todos os anos abdicava de sua noite de natal para cuidar da moça que insistia em se embriagar nessa época. Importava-se mais que ninguém. Protegia-a como nenhuma outra pessoa, senão os pais dela, jamais se dispusera a fazer. Aquelas acusações injustas começavam a lhe ferver o sangue. Os próprios punhos cerraram-se fortemente, caídos junto ao corpo. Precisava se controlar e ouvir o que ela queria lhe dizer.

- Você, mais que ninguém, sabe o diabo que passei depois que meus pais morreram. Sabe, mais que ninguém, que, até hoje, eu não consigo ser honesta com ninguém. Que não sei confiar em muitas pessoas! E você destruiu a confiança que levei ANOS para depositar em você. - Ela deixou um soluço alto escapar, involuntariamente entregando a fraqueza que ela tanto tentava esconder. As mãos dela apertavam fortemente o lençol contra seu corpo - Você me desnorteou e agora, eu não sei por que estou te dizendo isso tudo! Talvez porque eu ainda seja idiota o suficiente para me importar em dizer que um dia você já significou muito para mim! Eu sou idiota o suficiente para fazer com que você tenha mais uma diversão às minhas custas... É engraçado me ver dessa forma? Para um filho da puta, desgraçado e egoísta que só pensa em sacanagem e em humilhar as pessoas que lhe estimam como você é, deve ser!

-É engraçado sim! -Ele retrucou cortando-a enquanto ela tomava fôlego para prosseguir seu discurso. Se ela pudesse fazer uma cara de ultraje ainda maior, o teria feito. Ele não foi capaz de se conter. Não depois de todas as últimas acusações dela. Não depois da última frase que ela proferira. Quem era ela para lhe vir falar sobre diversão a custas alheias? -Você sabe muito bem disso, não é? Está apenas provando um pouco do próprio veneno. Eu acho engraçado ver uma serpente morder a própria língua e morrer envenenada. Está gostando, Sakura? Que sabor tem a humilhação?

A boca da moça estava ligeiramente aberta, seus olhos esverdeados estavam arregalados e ela parecia até mesmo ter parado de respirar por um momento, devido ao choque de ouvi-lo retrucar.

-E quanto ao seu discurso de confiança... Ah, sem dúvidas, é lindo! -O homem de cabelos prateados continuou em tom inquisitivo olhando fixamente o rosto da jovem a sua frente - Mas foi você quem me traiu a confiança, primeiro e eu posso enumerar, se quiser. Você me enganou para trazê-la até aqui, mentiu para recepcionista sem meu aval e... Teve aquilo, ontem à noite! Eu não me importei de participar de seu jogo, nas duas primeiras situações, mas não gosto de ser usado. Não da forma como você fez. Não gosto de ser humilhado. Você provou com aquela atitude de ontem a noite que se importa mais com uma cama confortável do que com meus sentimentos! Sabe, apesar de estar sempre brincando para _lhe_ deixar feliz, eu realmente tenho sentimentos.

-Do que você está falando? -Sakura perguntou após se recuperar o suficiente do abalo de ver seu sensei expressando tão claramente a revolta que o chateara pelo dia inteiro. A confusão em seus olhos se misturava com a raiva. E isso a impulsionava a continuar brigando. Não podia deixá-lo reverter a situação. Sair da cadeira do réu para assumir o posto de vítima.- Eu não fiz NADA que lhe humilhasse! Nunca fiz nada grande que merecesse essa situação em que me encontro agora! E também nunca trai sua confiança! Não me venha agora inventando histórias sobre isso ou aquilo... Você sabe que o que fez para mim foi sério demais e está dizendo isso para tentar se eximir da culpa! Você está sendo mais uma vez um egoísta idiota!

-EGOÍSTA?! -Ele vociferou irritado, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente apertados, espreitando os marejados da menina. Não conseguia mais calar. Não conseguia mais apenas escutar. Não era de seu feitio, não quando estava sendo injustiçado. Não quando era tudo inverídico! Quem era ela, afinal para julgá-lo, por isso ou por aquilo. Ele errara, sim. Sabia disso, mas ela também o fizera. Não tinha nenhum direito de lhe aplicar um sermão - Quem é egoísta aqui, Haruno? Há quantos anos eu cuido de você no natal e seguro a sua mão enquanto você vomita até a alma? Quem inventou desafios retóricos para ver se o brilho nos seus olhos voltava depois de tudo pelo que passou? Quem veio até aqui com você? Quem te livrou das baratas? Quem foi assediado sem saber o que estava acontecendo? EU! O tempo todo fui EU, Sakura! E eu fiz por você! Estava pensando no seu bem! No que te faria feliz! Se tem uma coisa da qual você não pode me acusar é de egoísmo! A egoísta aqui foi você! Em todos os aspectos. A nossa amizade gira ao redor de você! E se acha que não, diga agora o que você sabe sobre mim, Sakura?

Sakura o encarou, cheia de ódio. Queria dizer que ele estava errado. Que ela não era egoísta. Mas... Será mesmo que não? Ela não podia se lembrar de uma única vez em que fizera algo por ele. Tirando essa da patinação que, mesmo assim, só fizera por ter sido coagida. Quando fora a vez em que se sentara com ele em alguma casa de chá para falar sobre o que _ele_ estava sentindo? Sempre que se encontravam para conversar era sobre os problemas _dela_. Ainda assim, não queria dar o braço a torcer. Não queria admitir que ele estava certo. O jogo estava virando e agora, ela estava acuada. Não gostava disso. Nem um pouco. Não era para dar razão a ele. _Ele_ estava errado!

Abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida um par de vezes, incapaz de pensar em algum argumento que pudesse contrapor o que ele disse... Ou qualquer fato que ela soubesse sobre a vida dele. Entretanto, constatou o óbvio. Pouco sabia sobre ele.

-Foi o que pensei. -Ele redargüiu em um tom entre vitória, decepção e irritação. Aproveitou-se do pequeno estado reflexivo em que ela se enfiara, tentando de vez, descarregar tudo o que estivera guardando. A frustração que o perseguira por toda a madrugada e o assolou até o presente momento. Ele tivera muito tempo para pensar sobre a relação que tinham.- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Acha que eu tenho a obrigação de estar ao seu lado por todo esse tempo. Acha que eu não tenho uma vida que possa envolver acontecimentos além dos que estejam relacionados a você. E você ainda tem coragem de me chamar de egoísta. A cada minuto que passa, mais eu me decepciono com você, Sakura. Eu fiz meu melhor para que você fosse uma boa pessoa.

-Não é isso que estamos discutindo, Kakashi... -Sakura cortou-o, tentando impedir o rumo daquela conversa. Sabia que estava perdendo o controle de tudo aquilo. Não era a hora para pensar onde estivera falhando como amiga dele. Ela sabia que era isso o que ele queria. Ele era bom com as palavras e isso tudo, talvez, não passasse de mais um desafio retórico para ele. Virar a mesa lhe daria o condicionamento comovente de ser a vítima, quando era ela que sofria. Ele queria que ela se sentisse culpada por ser inocente. Por isso, ela não devia pensar sobre tudo o que deixara de fazer em relação a ele. Sabia que esse era o intento maligno. Isso só reafirmava a decepção que sentia em relação a ele.

-Não importa! -Ele devolveu completamente exaltado, deixando que as próprias emoções falassem mais alto. Esse era o momento que precisava para discutir tudo o que estivera entalado em sua garganta até o então. Eu escutei tudo o que você tinha a me dizer até agora, então seja educada e escute também! Agora é a MINHA vez de falar! Apenas me escute!

Ele deu algum tempo para que ela retrucasse, mas tal ação não se manifestou. Ela apenas observava com seus olhos fito no homem de uma forma insubordinada. O desconforto com as palavras dele passara a uma conduta impertinente. Como se esperasse pelo próximo discurso, – fosse ele qual fosse- ou que talvez, ela considerasse como o próximo disparate.

-Sobre confiança, foi você que acabou com a minha, em primeiro lugar. -O copy-nin continuou passando as mãos nos próprios cabelos prateados irrequieto. Ela sabia ser aquilo uma espécie de tique do homem que aparecia toda vez em que ele se irritava. Entretanto, não podia imaginar que tal gesto estivesse escondendo a maior das irritações sentidas por aquele homem. Um dos poucos momentos que ele permitira extravasar algo que sentia plenamente. Ela não sabia o quanto aquilo era difícil para ele. E nem o quanto ela mexera consigo de forma que ele se forçasse a falar. De forma que ele se irritasse o bastante para ultrapassar a barreira anteposta aos seus sentimentos. Ainda que fosse um sentimento de raiva - Você me ludibriou com palavras bonitas, sabendo que eu estava fraco. Droga, Sakura! Eu estava dormindo! Você não tinha o direito de brincar comigo! Você sabe que não posso ver mulheres chorando. Especialmente quando elas têm alguma importância para mim! Você jogou sujo! Sujo como eu nunca ousaria jogar! Eu não sei o que um beijo significa para você, mas você destruiu o que significa para mim! Você não tinha o direito disso! Você me manipulou! O tempo todo! Não sei como você se sente em relação a isso, mas não é algo que eu goste que façam comigo! E se eu fiz alguma coisa contra você foi para lhe mostrar como é se sentir impotente e humilhado! Um joguete!

-De que beijo você está falando? -Sakura questionou-o incrédula, franzindo ligeiramente o próprio cenho em pensativa confusão. Ele realmente faria qualquer coisa para livrar a própria cara. Inventaria qualquer coisa! Ela não podia crer como jamais o vira da forma que o via agora.

-Eu não acredito que você vai continuar negando! -Kakashi irritou-se visivelmente desta vez. Não de forma contida como estivera. Seu lábio parecia estar se contraindo sob a máscara e sua respiração parecia um pouco alterada; sem contar que sentia uma vontade enorme de dar uma surra bem forte nela, até que aquela criança aprendesse a não mentir. Não sabia que ela estava mexendo desse jeito com sua paciência, até se dar conta das pequenas gotas de suor que brotavam em suas bochechas, umedecendo a máscara. Perdera seu autocontrole.

-PÁRA! -Ela gritou colocando as mãos nos próprios ouvidos, tentando impedir que as palavras dele alcançassem seus tímpanos. Sabia que sua tentativa era infantilmente em vão, mas aquilo doía. Ouvira tudo o que pudera. E agora via o quanto se equivocara quanto a ele. Não conseguia mais suportá-lo fazendo-se de vítima- PÁRA AGORA! Eu não quero mais te ouvir! Não tente desviar sua culpa e me acusar de coisas que imaginou ou, sei lá, sonhou! Não é sobre isso que estamos falando! Não tente desviar do assunto! Você tem noção de que eu QUASE fui presa por sua culpa? PRESA, KAKASHI!

-Talvez devesse ter sido mesmo! -Kakashi deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, tentando respirar profundamente para se acalmar. Sabia que já tinha passado do nível de racionalidade. Precisava se recuperar. Principalmente agora que via que ela também perdera parte do controle. - Você é um perigo ambulante! Você é um perigo para todos que te cercam!

-Você não entende mesmo, não é? -Sakura não conseguiu mais frear o choro que estivera engolindo até este momento. Aquelas palavras a machucaram. Definitivamente, ele não se importava. Talvez nunca tenha se importado verdadeiramente. Ele não a entendia. Estava claro agora, o erro que cometera. Claro como jamais vira antes. Kakashi, definitivamente, não se importava com ela. Nunca se importou com os sentimentos dela. Só fizera aquilo para curtir com seu orgulho. Para brincar com ela. Não interessava como ela ia se sentir. - Eu posso ser egoísta, Kakashi, mas pelo menos eu tenho minha consciência limpa. Eu não procurei essa situação. E não pensei só em mim! Eu tinha fé em você, seu canalha! Eu tinha fé que pudesse tornar esse natal especial. Que pudéssemos dividir bons momentos juntos. Mas foi ingenuidade minha pensar nisso. De longe, esse foi um dos momentos mais humilhantes da minha vida. E Kami sabe como já fui humilhada por todos. Não se trata de ego ou de confiança. Trata-se de estar ao lado de alguém importante, mas eu sinto lhe dizer... Você não é mais importante para mim! Eu não te considero mais meu amigo, meu mestre e meu irmão... Eu... Eu acho que isso tudo foi um erro, Kakashi!

Ele a olhou por um longo momento; tentou por tudo, conter aquele formigamento que estava lhe abarrotando os olhos. Estava tentando entender por que sua boca tinha ficado seca repentinamente e por que sentira seu estômago afundar como se houvesse sido atingido por um soco bem forte. Por que sentia aquela vontade de rasgar o próprio tórax e arrancar o coração que parecia pequeno demais para suportar tanta dor? Era visível a decepção dela. E aquilo... Estava mexendo com seus próprios sentimentos. E não era a raiva que estivera o assolando. Agora, era algo além.

-Kakashi, por favor, vá embora! -Ela pediu apontando a porta. Seu corpo tremia, mas não era mais de frio, uma vez que suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Ela estava tremendo de raiva. Ou por tentar se segurar para não tomar uma atitude.

-Eu não te entendo... -Ele respondeu se aproximando dela levemente e pegando em seus ombros querendo fazê-la encará-lo, enquanto ela olhava fixamente para a porta. Não queria que as coisas terminassem daquele jeito. Não depois de ouvir o tom decepcionado na voz da moça. Não sabia como, mas aquilo suplantara a própria raiva e precisava fazer alguma coisa quanto àquela dor que estava sentindo.

-Eu não estou pedindo que me entenda! Não mais! -Ela retrucou ainda sem olhá-lo, cortando as palavras dele - Apenas vá embora!

-Você praticamente me obrigou a vir até aqui! - Ele respondeu em uma entonação indignada. Sabia que aquilo não ajudaria, mas não podia se refrear. Estava entre os sentimentos dela e os próprios. Não gostava de vê-la decepcionada, mas também não podia deixar que ela falasse o que quisesse. Uma pena que visivelmente escolhera mal, quando optara por seus próprios sentimentos - E agora quer que eu vá embora? Quer que eu role também quando estalar os dedos?

-Vá embora, por favor! - Ela suplicou enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam de forma rápida e certeira até o edredom que ela estivera vestindo.

-É realmente isso que você quer? - Ele questionou depositando a mão em seu ombro, e olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes e vermelhos - devido ao choro exacerbado da jovem. Seu tom parecia o de um pai que questionava a atitude errônea do filho. Ela o encarou por alguns momentos. Estava cheia de mágoa e ódio. Seu rosto estava retorcido em uma expressão incomum de desgosto. E então ele compreendeu. Compreendeu o que realmente importava entre sua raiva e a decepção dela.

-Saia! - Ela sibilou firmemente, ainda que as lágrimas traíssem seu tom. Ela sentiu a pressão dos dedos dele em seus ombros se esvaírem e o viu caminhar até a porta sem lhe encarar.

-A propósito, Sakura... -Ele falou enquanto girava a maçaneta- Feliz natal!

E então ouviu a porta bater. As últimas palavras irônicas ecoando em seus ouvidos repetitivamente. Já era Natal? Com toda a confusão dos últimos dois dias, sequer havia reparado que o dia havia chegado. E, seguramente, o grande dia não passava do dia em que Sakura passara por uma grande vergonha na vida, para não dizê-la a maior. E o dia em que perdera um grande amigo. O dia em que descobrira a verdade sobre como Kakashi era um imbecil!

No final das contas, o "grande dia" não era nada além de um grande fracasso. E talvez ele só tivesse dito aquilo para fazer com que ela se sentisse ainda pior em saber que o dia que acreditara que seria perfeito não passava de uma decepção. Uma das várias que encarara nesse mesmíssimo dia.

Deixou-se cair na cama e chorar abertamente. Absolutamente, era o pior natal de sua vida!

CONTINUA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A**: Nhaaaiii... Que capítulo triiissste! Eu sei que tinha prometido algo mais animado e tals, mas a história vive a se conduzir sozinha. Eu sou apenas o elo que a transcreve! E acho que ela exigia um momento difícil como esse. Faz parte do amadurecimento dos personagens. Verdade seja dita, eu tinha planejado um capítulo muuuito maior! Com pelo menos mais duas cenas, mas, infelizmente, tive que empurrar para o próximo, pois ia ficar muito cansativo. Minha amada beta também me disse para fazer isso! A propósito, um belo trabalho, o dela, não? Como amo essa minha beta! Adooooro ficar conversando com ela no msn... Comentando sobre a vida... Sobre poemas e tudo mais! É uma belíssima pessoa! E é muito competente no trabalho que faz!  
Mas beeem o que acharam desse cap... Acho que Kakashi foi embora... Isso é bom ou ruim? A Sakura agora faz uma imagem terrível dele. Será que essa história de amizade e amor mal resolvido vai acabar assim? T.T Oh, eu chorei quando tive de fazê-los brigando! Chorei mesmo, porque não consigo ver esses dois separados. Será que esse já é o desfechamento final da fic?? Ou apenas uma pequena confusão para apimentar mais os próximos momentos?? Ho,ho, ho! Deixarei vocês meditarem sobre isso!  
Ah, sim. Quero das minhas boas vindas aos novos leitores. Reparei pelas reviews que são muitos! Então, bem vindos, meus amores. E aos antigos, obrigada por sempre estarem aqui comigo!  
Agradecimentos também à Haruka que fez belíssimos fanarts para minhas fics! Link no meu profile me breve! Vocês vão ver como ela desenha bem! Ficou tudo de bom! Mas tudo mesmo! XDD AMEI! XDD MUITO! MUITO! Muito obrigada Haruka! Vc me emocionou com seus belíssimos desenhos! XD

Espero saber o que estão achando da fic! Principalmente depois da crise que me deu... Eu quase desisti da fic... Mas daí conversei com a Fakepro e eu olhei todas as reviews e agora decidi que nunca mais direi tamanha besteira. Sei que tem muita gente que acompanha e que ficaria triste se eu largasse tudo. E não quero ser a causa de tristeza para ninguém, então... Vocês ainda me verão muito por aqui com Durma! XDDD

Ah, me desculpem pela demora. A coisa apertou na facul. Eles são realmente muito exigentes. A primeira parte do semestre é sempre tranquila, depois eles arrancam nosso coro. Cheguei a virar 3 noites seguidas na semana da prova de introd ao direito. Não é fácil, gente! Por isso me atrasei. Vou tentar encaminhar o próximo capítulo ainda agora que estou de férias para não deixá-los na mão, certo?  
Mais uma vez obrigada por estarem aqui! Obrigada pelas reviews! Bem, e como avisei, agora deixo apenas os reviews anônimos respondidos aqui, mas seeeempre mando reviews logadas por PM, certo?

Ah, sim... Para quem leu Yellow e comentou, descobri recentemente que as respostas não chegaram a nenhum de vocês... E eu não salvei tudo no rascunho... Então deêm-me um tempinho mais pra responder todas de novo e garantir dessa vez que chegue...  
Bjkonas a todos! Amo-lhes muito! XDDD

**Respondendo às reviews**:

**Hell**: Hellloooo! A primeira a comentar! Que liiindo! Ahhh, beeem! Quanto ao que aconteceu com a Sakura, vai ser uma das primeiras coisas que vou revelar no próximo capítulo... Mas deu pra ter uma idéia, né? Ela disse que quase foi presa... Por que será?? Hum... Acho que o escâdalo foi feio, não acha? Bem, vou ter que te deixar imaginando! Rsrsrsrs Tia Rovs acha feio dar spoilers! Talvez ela não saiba... Mas acho que ela vai descobrir... Muito em breve. Ela nem sabe do problema que a acomete. Tenho certeza de que ela descobrirá logo, como boa médica que ela é.  
Bem, quanto à atualização, farei de tudo para não demorar mais tanto tempo. Você não merecem toda essa demora! E eu nem faria isso com vocês, porque é sacanagem! E a última coisa que quero é deixá-los tristes! E obrigada pela outra review, ok? XDD Adorei! Eu agora estou ansiosa por escrever o 10 por ter esse carinho todo de vocês! Obrigada pela review, pessoinha querida! XDD Amei mesmo! Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes, ok?

**Srta Black**: Pessoa liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda! OMG! Tudo bom com vc, minha querida?? Tanto tempo, né? NHAAAI! Num morre, não, mulher! Ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente e não posso ficar sem vc! Afinal, preciso de você aqui comigo! XDD Huahuahua Que bom que vc gostou da roupa dela! Eu me esmerei para conseguir fazer uma coisa original! Essa fic, as vezes, me dá um trabalhão nos detalhes... E às vezes se encaixa perfeitamente, sem me dar trabalho nenhum!

É sim... Eu tava meio perdida nas férias... Bateu uma crise existencial que nem te falo... Eu fiquei triste mesmo. Deprimida como nunca tinha ficado... Mas agora... Nossa! Nem posso te dizer exatamente sobre como estou feliz! Sobre como estou satisfeita com minha vida. Ela não é perfeita, mas ainda assim, é muito boa. E... Nossa, me sinto sinceramente realizada! Nem parece que estive tão pra baixo... São interessantes essas oscilações. O modo como as coisas têm seus momentos... E acho que se não tivesse os momentos tristes, nós jamais saberíamos o significado de ser feliz. Ahhh, nem me fala! Terceiro ano é definitivamente exaustivo. Quero dizer, o meu terceiro ano eu levei meio na malandragem... Mas paguei com um ano de pré-vestibular... O ano em que mais estudei na vida, depois desses semestre da facul. Foi muito bom! Porque foram momentos únicos e que me senti bem por estar buscando um objetivo. Correndo atrás de um sonho ao invés de ficar sentada, esperando... Mas valeu muito a pena! E vai dar tudo certo pra você, tenho certeza! Gambate! XDDD Sim, ele foi muuuito cruel... E a briga agora... Foi ainda mais cruel da parte dele. Ele jogou coisas tristes na cara dela e eu lamento por isso... Muito mesmo! Mas o próximo capítulo compensa! Juro que farei o possível para matar o povo na gargalhada! XDD Sim, a fic vai tomar um rumo diferente. Acho que já estava na hora da relação deles amadurecer e se tornar mais algo entre homem e mulher e não apenas uma brincadeira de criança, como eles estiveram tratando até agora! É hora da gente passar a ter + romaaaaance! XDD Bem, como eu costumo dizer, meus capítulos são guiados pela personalidade dos personagens... Eu posso garantir pegação! XDDD Mas não sei se hentai... A gente vai ver ainda até onde eles são capazes de ir! XDD rsrsrsrs Bjokas querida! XDD Prazer tê-la por aqui! Obrigada mesmo pela atenção!

**Haruno Camila**: Oi queriiiida! Bem-vinda a "Durma com os Anjos". Fico realmente feliz e grata pela sua review! E muito feliz também que esteja gostando! Espero que continue conosco acompanhando! E que a fic continue te agradando! O que acha que vai ocorrer agora?? Está tudo perdido?? Well, well... Cenas dos próximos caps! XDD rsrsrsrs Obrigada mesmo pela review e pela força! Bjkonas e até maisss! XDD

**MELODY**: OOOOOI, moça querida! Bom vê-la aqui! XD Vi que você tem três coments aqui... WOW! Vc non faz idéia de como isso me deixa feliz! Sério mesmo! Eu fico muito feliz por ter alguém tão querida que se importa tanto assim comigo! E com a minha fic! Seu apoio é very important pra Tia, ok? Vou colocar a primeira resposta aqui e depois vou seqüenciar, ok?OOOOH! Que bom que vc gostou... Esses últimos capítulos me deixaram um tanto preocupada quanto a aceitação. Porque são mais sérios e densos. E transpassam o estilo adotado até o momento. Mas são tão necessário que ninguém imagina... Ai, meu Deus, se vcs soubessem. E é tão complicado explicar... Eu teria que sair dando spoiler até cansar! Rsrsrs E dar spoiler non é uma prática que eu adote ou admire! XD Mas de vez em quando escapa... XDDD Tenho que admitir! É, eu imagino... Eu também fiquei irritada com o Kakashi, mas o compreendo. Todo mundo erra... Foi a vez dele. Isso dá um trabalho e uma dor no coração... Isso de fazer a coisa certa... Quero dizer, na fic... Para o enredo da fic. Eu podia ter feito de uma forma mais perfeita e linear... Mas acho que se eu fizesse os personagens acertarem sempre nas escolhas que fazem, não seria uma fic muito legal... Quer dizer, eu sei que não é um fic muito legal, mas seria pior, eu quero dizer... Eu não queria tê-los feito brigando, mas é um mal tão necessário... T.T Eu não gosto de vê-los sofrendo! Mas tem que ser feito... Apesar do estilo comédia escrachada tento sempre aproximar o máximo possível da realidade... Alguém especial me criticou duramente por isso, mas não sei fazer de outro jeito! Rsrsrsrs Então fica assim! Que bom que vc não odeia minha Sakura. Eu tenho que admitir, a Sakura normalmente me dá náuseas... É uma personagem mal explorada, mas é uma personagem feliz de se fazer, porque vc pode manipular a personalidade dela como quiser, basta ter alguma paciência e boas explicações na manga... Por isso prefiro trabalhar com ela a outras personagens femininas em Naruto. Tenho vontade de trabalhar com a Temari também, mas só depois de esgotar minhas idéias de KakaXSaku! XDD O que acha? ;) Huahuaua Sabe, eu acho que quanto a ser escrava sexual... A Sakura tem carinha de bonequinha gigolô... Infelizmente. Ela é submissa e ingênua no anime. Acho que é uma personagem manipulável... Infelizmente. Ela não tem muita personalidade, embora seja forte e talentosa. Ela é um fantoche com vida. Uma análise triste, mas verdadeira! Por isso tento afastar essa imagem dela, sempre que posso. Eu acredito que ela possa ser diferente! Fico muito feliz que não a odeia nas minhas fics! Faço o possível para deixá-la mais humana! Esse é o trab da tia Rovs! É sim! Eu gosto muito desse nome! Melody é bonito... Simplesmente melodioso! ;) A filha da pequena sereia! XDDD Eu amava a pequena sereia... Mas minha princesa favorita ainda é a Bela! XDD

Segunda review: Nhooow! Fico feliz que tenha esse carinho com a minha fic! Isso me alegra e me motiva muito a escrever! Mas muito mesmo! Bem, quanto ao que aconteceu, está nesse capítulo... Deu barraco! E eu não tive dúvidas em armar um barracão. É a cara dela. E ele deu muita sorte de ela ter esperado chegar ao quarto, né? Eu teria feito ali mesmo... Mas eu sou uma descontrolada...E não sei ser manipuladora... Apenas uma autora... Agora a história do que aconteceu só capítulo que vem... Possivelmente é uma das primeiras cenas do capítulo que vem. Sério?? Vc acha que eu tenho esse dom?? Então eu estou na profissão certa! ;) Como advogada e tudo! Sabe, não são muitas pessoas que me dizem isso... Que me estimulam quanto a essa capacidade... A maioria diz que eu estou fazendo a coisa errada... XD Fico feliz por alguém me incentivar! Obrigada, Mel (posso chamar assim?? Cheia de intimidades??) Huahuahua Tadinha! Vc foi apelidada de testa de marquise?? Quer uma idéia?? Faz uma franja! Eu tenho uma por causa disso! Sou testuda tbm! rsrsrs A franja ajuda a esconder! Mas vc me parece ser bem eloqüente! Escreve mó diretinho! Isso é muito legal! O trato com as palavras é liiindo, na verdade! XDDBem, eu respondo as reviews conforme o leitor que a enviou... Se ele me dá bola, falo sem parar! XDD Se o leitor non me dá muita bola, non respondo tanto quanto agora... É tudo uma questão de dar abertura ou não... E sei que o leitor non tem a obrigação de deixa review, por isso faço tudo para que ele se sentir querido e bem-vindo! Pois quero que se sintam à vontade para falar o que quiser... Fazer críticas, sugestões e coisas assim!

Então tá certo! Vou sempre responder por este nick, então! Certo? Huahuahua Siiim, pode mandar o Neji e o ITachi, mas o Orochimaru a gente pode deixar pra lá! XDD Manda o Kakashi ao invés disso! Huahuahuahua Tia Rovs Safadinhaaa! XDD

Terceira: Ahhh, fico feliz! De ver que você é querida e fofa e não desiste de mim! Obrigada mesmo, minha flor! Obrigada pela força e pelas lindas reviews! Com certeza isso me deixa feliz! E me faz vir postar com mais vontade! XDD Obrigada mesmo! Por todas essas reviews lindas e pela vontade de vir até aqui! Valeu mesmo! Muito, muito! Bjkonas, chuchu e até a próxima!

**Camila**: Oi, oi! Ah, sim! Estou mandando mais pra ti! Obrigada mesmo! Sei que esse capítulo está meio tenso, mas espero que goste! Estou me esforçando e fazendo meu possível, sim? XDD Me diga o que acho desse cap novo, certo? Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio! Adorei! Obrigada! Bjkonas e até mais!

**Overjoyed**: Oi, oi! Huahuahua Crueldade definitivamente não combina com o Kakashi! XDD Eu também acho, mas do mesmo modo sei que todo mundo tem seu lado cruel. Inclusive o Kakashi. E, bem, Sakura merecia uma lição... Talvez eu devesse ter deixado Kakashi ir pra cama com ela e tratá-la como uma qualquer no outro dia... Mas ia ser pior, acho. Ela se sentiria muito pior... Não seria apenas orgulho dela... Seria algo muito mais profundo! Poxa seria a virgindade dela... Foi até bom esse negócio de escrava não ter vingado e ter tido a patinação! XDD ;) Pq no próximo capítulo teremos um surpresa hiiiper engraçada... Mas bem... No spoilers! Tia Rovs non faz isso! XDD rsrsrsrs Hhuahuahuahua Crianças são incríveis mesmo, né? Eu adooooro crianças! Adoro a forma inocente como elas encaram as coisas. Talvez se encarássemos as coisas de uma forma mais flexível, fôssemos mais felizes! XDD Huahujahua Mais minha cena favorita de "Durma" ainda é a dos tacos! XDD Essa ta gravaaaada! XDD Bem, a roupa é deveeeeeeras ridícula! XDD Eu NUNCA aceitaria vestir algo como aquilo! Quer dizer, é degradante! Ainda mais quando leva os dizeres "Escrava Sexual do Kakashi". Huahuahuahuahua Coitada! Pode deixar, amor! Vou ver se consigo adiantar ainda nessas férias mais um capítulo para postar tão logo quanto eu possa... Só falta eu terminar de arrumar a surpresa que tenho... Mas isso é segredo! E acho que já falei demais! XDD Obrigada pelos parabéns! Vc é um amor! Obrigada mesmo pela review e pela companhia! Espero que goste do novo cap apesar de tudo! Bjkonas, minha flor e até mais!

**Jessika Lanne**: OOOOI! XDD Muito tempo que a gente não se fala, né? Perdoe-me... Eu tenho andando meio ausente, eu sei! Mas prometo que compenso! Saiu um pouco diferente do que eu tinha proposto no início... Lembra o que a gente tinha conversado no MSN? Acho que parte daquilo vai pro próximo capítulo e vou adiantar a outra cena no próximo capítulo. O que acha? Ficou bom desse jeito? Acho que a briga pedia mais destaque, não é? Fiz mal fazendo desse jeito?? Noossa! Como eu sou insegura! Perdão por te bombardear com tantas perguntas! " Ai, non tenho nada que perdoar, querida! Eu entendo! A vida, às vezes, nos priva de coisas que gostamos e eu entendo isso perfeitamente! Não se preocupe! Sinto-me mais uma vez presenteada com o seu comentário! Obrigada por me deixar assim tão feliz e tão animada. Bem, fico feliz que goste do meu modo detalhado de escrita. Eu fico preocupada se a escrita se torna maçante ou não... A sério. Fico muito preocupada mesmo! Às vezes acho que exagero tentando conferir mais veracidade. E alguém, recentemente, criticou isso... Então estou insegura ao cubo. É! Vc estava certa. Mas alguma coisa tiiiinha que acontecer com a Sakura. Por uma questão de justiça com o Kakashi, coitado! Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora... Me pergunto se ele realmente vai embora... É triste, né? Que uma história acabe assim, né? Mas como eu já te dei o spoiler, é melhor não comentar mais pra não estragar a surpresa dos demais! Ok! Não deixarei mais! Novo capítulo postado e espero que goste, minha flor! Um prazer falar contigo pelo MSN! Pena que estamos tanto tempo se nos falarmos, né? Isso é triste, eu sei, mas daremos um jeito de nos falarmos mais, né? XDD Bjokonas e obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei!

**Helo-chan**: HELOOOOOOOO! XDDD Minha meninaaaa! Que saudades de você! XDD Ah, sim! Desculpe pela demora... Eu sei que eu falho muito com vocês em relação a isso! Minha disponibilidade é tão pequena que me faz ficar irritada! Não sabe quantas vezes eu já tive vontade de escrever, mas non podia porque tinha que estudar para a prova. É ruim não poder fazer o que a gente quer no momento que a gente quer... Como resultado, demorei para postar essas férias, pq non tinha nem rascunho pronto! Mas deu certo com a força linda que recebi das reviews! Mas obrigada mesmo pelos parabéns e pela simpatia e por estar sempre aqui comigo! Não sabe o quanto dou valor a esse vínculo que criamos ao longo dos capítulos e das review! Eu me sinto tão bem por não ter apenas leitores, mas amigos. Isso é bonito, né? Bem, eu gosto bastante de fazer dissertações, mas fui bem mesmo na narrativa! XDD Foi... Bem criativa! Uma hora te conto com mais paciência! Quanto aos capítulos... Bem, ando ainda mais insegura... Ouvi uma crítica meio dura recentemente. E esse novo capítulo foi o mais sério desde então... Estou realmente duvidando da minha capacidade. Ando precisando de mais motivação que o normal. Ou ao menos, me erguer e desafiar aqueles que duvidam da minha capacidade. É sim... Foi mais sério, junto desse novo... Mas se eu te contar o que vai acontecer no próximoooo! Huahuahua Bem, aguarde. Vou tentar escrever antes do dia 11 que começa minhas aulas, mas non garanto nada... T.T Mas acho que todos vão gostar! XDD E se Kami-sama permitir com alguma perversão! Sim, sim! Tinha. É hora da relação amadurecer um pouco, não acha? Eles não podem ficar nessa amizade colorida não assumida, né? Pelo menos tem que assumir! Sim... A reconciliação... Será?? Acho que ele foi embora agora... Será que ela vai atrás dele? Seria fofo! XDD Quem sabe, né? XDD Nhai, minha linda! Eu também te amo! Obrigada por sempre estar comigo e me apoiar quando a coisa fica feia! Eu fico feliz como vc não imagina! XDD Sim, sim! Jamais esqueço vocês. Posso demorar e atrasar, mas não estão órfãos da Tia. Pode ter certeza! Beijos e até + pessoa que adooooro! XDD

**Naru-chan**: Hola! Que tal? XDD Já to eu gastando meu espanhol pobre e caquético! É tão boniiiiito, né? Pena que non sei falar! T.T Quem sabe um dia, né? XDD Oh! XDDD Não se preocupe! Não estão abandonados! Estou aqui! Sempre estarei! Ainda que eu demore! XD E desde já, desculpe-me pela demora! Tentarei não atrasar mais... Vou sempre fazer o possível par vocês! Porque eu adora a companhia e amizade de todos! obrigada mesmo!

Noooossa! Obrigada! Mas que issso! Melhores e mais bem boladas?? Que nada! Não é pra tanto, minha querida! Obrigada de toda forma! XDD Fico muito feliz que eu esteja agradando! Valeu mesmo! XDDBesos e hasta La vista! XDDD

**Yaaay**: Oi! Não seja por isso, caríssima! Aqui está o capítulo novo! E bem, ela disse que quase foi presa. O que será que aconteceu com ela?? O.O Bem, cenas do próximo capítulo! Só posso dizer que vai surpreender um pouco! Não é o que todo mundo está pensando, digo desde já! Fica mais uma charadinha para o próximo capítulo! ;) E acrescentado ao fato de ele ficar ou não... O que vc acha?? Vai rolar ou não?? XDD Bem, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Fiz com todo o carinho que pude! E aguarde pelo próximo! Bjks e até! XD

**v-chan**: Olá! Bem vinda, pessoinha! Espero que goste do universo totalmente contraditório e complexo de Durma! Fico realmente muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Ela é humilde e singela, mas é produzida com todo o meu carinho e coração! Ah, obrigada! Muito mesmo! Eu não acho essa fic realmente muito boa, mas me esforço para fazer o que posso. Sempre o meu melhor e espero que meu melhor seja digno de todos vocês, leitores!  
Infelizmente a continuação demorou, por motivos diversos que estão em torno da universidade, mas não parou! XDD E nem nunca parará! Quando vocês menos esperarem, estarei de volta com Durma! XDD  
Obrigada pelo carinho da review e por deixar registrada a sua opinião! Isso é muito importante pra mim! xDD Bjkonas e até +!

**leandra**: OOOOI! Calma, calma, amor! Já está aqui o novo capítulo dessa fic! Espero que tenha gostado! Fiz o meu possível! Espero que esteja à altura dos meus lindíssimos e amados leitores! Espero que um pouquinho de sua curiosidade tenha sido sanada... E ao mesmo tempo ativada! O que vai acontecer agora?? Ele vai emboraaa?? OMG! Espero que esteja gostando! XDD

bjkonas flor e até +!

**Margera...**: Olá! Oh, sim! Vou continuar sim! Eu tardo, mas non falho! XDD Juro para você! O show sempre continuará! XD Mesmo pq, adoro dar a continuidade a essa fic! Não vivo sem escrever essa fic! XDc Nhaai! Vc é gaúcha, non é?? Ah, como sinto saudades do sul! XDD Bem, o final... Eu tenho algo especial reservado... Pelo menos como pensei será legal! Aguarde mais um pouco e chegaremos a ele! Enquanto isso, vamos ver no que essa confusão toda dá, né? Bjokonas e obrigada pelo comentário! Até +! XDD

**ºTurista**:Oi! Bem vinda a minha humilde ficzinha. Entre e fique a vontade! Seja muito bem vinda, sim? XDD

Huahuahua Eu também achei que ele foi mau, mas, acima de tudo, ele teve motivos. Ainda que ele não saiba que os motivos dele não sejam reais. É! Ele apelou, não é? Mas é que... Bem, ele é humano... Errou, tadinho! Só que não está sendo homem o suficiente para admitir que errou... Esse Kakashi! Omg! O que será que vai acontecer?? Será que eles vão voltar para Konoha?? Bem, cenas do próximo cap! ;)

Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste desse novo cap! Bjks e até mais!

**Hatake Sakura**: OOOOOI! XDD Então vc não agüentou a curiosidade, né? ;) Bem vinda, de toda forma! Fico feliz por estar aqui a ler minha humilde ficzinha! Com certeza é escrita com todo o coração, viu?? XDD Ah, beeem... Huahuahuahua Eu peguei um monte de gente! ;) Não fique triste por ter achado que ela estava falando sério! Vc não foi a única! Eu fiz mesmo para parecer que fosse sério! XD NHaaai, que isso! Non escrevo tão bem assim, não! Tenho que melhorar muito, eu sei! E com a ajuda de todos, vou sempre fazer o meu melhor! Ah, bem, espero que esteja gostando do resto! Tudo bem que agora está mais séria, a fic. Mas loooogo teremos de novo o mesmo tom de sempre... Isso é, se tudo der certo para eles. Será que vai dar?? Beeem, só vendo os próximos caps, né? ;) Bjkonas, querida. Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar! É um prazer tê-la aqui!

**Bia**: Oi, florzinha! Então seja bem vinda! Tanto ao mundo dessa humilde fic quanto ao mundo das fictions em geral. Espero que vc tenha tantos bons momentos aqui quanto eu normalmente tenho! Fico honrada em ter sido uma das pioneiras de sua leitura! Muito mesmo! Obrigada por isso! Se depender de mim, vc não sai mais de perto de mim! XD Posso te ajudar no que quiser, então hesite em pedir qualquer coisa, certo? Ah, sim! Desculpa mesmo a demora! Não era minha intenção... Mas é difícil escrever e realizar tudo o que a universidade exige. Estou tentando fazer o possível. Esse semestre foi pra ver como ficariam as coisas. Agora que vi como é, vou tentar me organizar melhor para que sobre mais tempo para escrever. Prometo, ok?

Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, sim? Não deixe de me dizer o que achou, sim ? XDD Obrigada pela review, sim? Adoooorei! XDD Bjks e até +! XDD

**Haruno**: OOOI! Desculpa pelo atraso... Os problemas que estou tendo aqui com facul estão dificultando! E vou terminar sssim! Juro pra ti! XDD Non se preocupe! Mas eu terminei siim! Uma pelo menos...Yellow! XDD rsrsrs Mas bem, obrigada por acreditar em mim. Obrigada por me dar essa força para continuar! É muito importante pra mim! Valeu mesmo! XDD Bjokonas e até +! XDD


End file.
